Revival
by Thomas C. Penwolf
Summary: A Nico se le ordena investigar ciertas anormalidades en Europa junto a Jason y Leo; en medio de la misión desaparece y va a parar a Hogwarts. Un grupo es enviado a unirse con Jason y Leo para encontrarlo. Al descubrir el nuevo mundo mágico, a los seis se les ordena quedarse a seguir investigando.
1. Prefacio

**Titulo:** _Revival_

 **Universo / Fandom:** _Harry Potter & Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus_

 **Resumen:** A Nico se le ordena investigar ciertas anormalidades en Europa junto a Jason y Leo; en medio de la misión desaparece y va a parar a Hogwarts. Un grupo es enviado a unirse con Jason y Leo para encontrarlo. Al descubrir el nuevo mundo mágico, a los seis se les ordena quedarse a seguir investigando.

 **Pareja (s):** Percy/Nico (y esa es solo la principal, creo que me estoy arriesgado con la segunda pero ya saben cómo adoro el percico)

 **Clasificación / Géneros:** M. Aventura/Romance/Drama/Acción

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi y/o Slash (y todo lo que se le ocurra en el transcurso a mi maquiavélica mente, así que ya están advertidos). Posibles escenas con alto grado de violencia, contenido sexual y huso de vocabulario adulto. Si alguna parte de esto te molesta o incomoda es mejor que salgas ahora, sino, eres libre de leer bajo tu propio riesgo. (Aunque, seamos honestos, nadie le hace caso a esto muahahahaha)

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores Tio Rick y J.K. Rowling. Solo me atribuyo el merito a la creación de esta historia que es enteramente de mi autoría. No hago esto con fines de lucro, plagio ni difamación. Es solo una forma recreativa en la que quiero que todos podamos pasar un rato agradable de lectura n_n

Ah, lo olvidaba, estaré subiendo este fic simultáneamente en Fanfiction y Watpad. Así que si la leen en alguna de estas dos soy yo. Y si la leen en alguna otra página me avisan porque ¡ES PLAGIO!

 **Notas del Autor:**

¡EY! Ah pasado tiempo desde la última vez que subí un fic nuevo. Y la verdad es que cada año subo uno que otro proyecto. Solo que, a diferencia de mis otros trabajos los cuales veía como un hobby, estos serán diferentes: ¡serán la epitome de mi trabajo como Ficker! Serán mi Gran Muralla, mi torre Eiffel y mi coliseo ¡TODO JUNTO!

Y es que he decidido ponerme a prueba. Con este, y cada uno de mis otros fics, voy por la meta de los 1.000 reviews. ¡Por favor apóyenme con sus preciados Reviews! Un review es parte de la alimentación balanceada de todo buen escritor n_n

Así que, señoras, señores, señoritas, señoritos y demás amantes de la lectura, si es la primera vez que leen algo mío prepárense para toda una montaña rusa emocional de la cual no bajaran en un buen rato… Y para los que ya me conocen y tienen experiencia con mis historias… Bueno, solo les diré: ¡agárrense de esa silla como si sus vidas dependieran de ello *inserte risa maléfica, rayos y música de fondo* n_n!

 _Prefacio_

Privet Drivet, no. 4:

Harry pensaba que aquel podía llegar a ser, en definitiva, el mejor verano de su vida. Cosa que no era muy difícil de lograr. Ya había tenido unos bastante malos.

Pero mejor ni pensaba en ellos; mejor seguir haciendo su maleta aunque todavía le quedaban cinco días. Todo había comenzado con una carta de Ron diciéndole que su padre había conseguido boletos para la final de la copa mundial de Quidditch, Irlanda contra Bulgaria; lo cual, en palabras de Ron, sería el partido más increíble en dos siglos. Si a eso le sumaba que se iría de casa de los Dursley a mitad de las vacaciones de verano para terminar de pasarlo en La Madriguera; bueno, sería el mejor verano de su vida.

-¡Potteeeeeeeeeer!-Claro, mientras aún le quedaban un par de días que pasar con sus tíos. Pero quería hacer ese tiempo lo menos odioso posible, así que cerró su valija y bajo tan rápido como pudo.

-¿Si, tío Vernon?-Pregunto lo mas conciliadoramente que pudo al ver a su tío parado frente a la puerta del recibidor con una carta en las manos.

-¿Me quieres, me quieres explicar qué demonios es esto?-Harry sabia que en el estado de Vernon, donde se controlaba por no gritar, no debía hacer nada que tentara su suerte ni medianamente.

-Eh, ¿una carta?-Pero no podía evitar ser sarcástico, solo un poco.

-¡No juegues conmigo chiquillo!-

Gracias a su momentáneo ataque de rebeldía tuvo que soportar todo un sermón, y de los buenos, de su tío; al parecer la señora Weasley había pensado que sería apropiado pedirles su consentimiento a los Dursley para llevárselo lo que quedaban de vacaciones. Aunque fue gracias a Sirius, indirectamente, que al final Harry pudo obtener el permiso para ir; solo tuvo que insinuar que le escribiría una carta a su padrino y todos los humos se le bajaron a tío Vernon tan rápido como una piedra en el agua.

Ahora solo era cuestión de aguantar cinco días más con la dieta impuesta a toda la familia por solidaridad con Dudley, vale agregar que ninguno accedió de buena gana, y podría irse a los mundiales de quidditch. No sabía porque, pero presentía que ese iba a ser un gran año.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Lejos de allí, sobrevolando el cielo de Gran Bretaña, tres chicos tenían serios problemas para mantenerse sobre el lomo del dragón que montaban:

-¡Jason!-Leo Valdez se aferraba a las riendas mientras gritaba para hacerse oír-¡¿Te importa?!

-¡Lo intento…!-Pero el hijo de Júpiter estaba exhausto de su batalla anterior contra todos aquellos Telkines como para ahora hacer frente a una manada de Anemoi Ventis muy molestos-¡Pero son demasiados!

-¡Valdez bájanos!-Detrás del rubio, Nico se aferraba a la silla de montar-¡A donde sea!

-¡¿Qué crees que he estado intentando?! ¡Pero estas cosas no dejan de meterse en las alas de Festus! ¡No nos dejaran descender! ¡A menos que quieran caer en picada!

A pesar de todo el estruendo pudieron escuchar la hermosa maldición en griego que soltó el hijo de Hades.

- _"Pero, esto es extraño…_ -Pensaba Jason- _Los ventis no son tan coordinados, algo o alguien debe estar-_

-¡Jason!-Pero reacciono muy tarde, en cuanto se giro apenas pudo sujetar la mano de Nico que era jalado por los vientos:

-¡Sujétate!-Entre el esfuerzo de agarrar a su compañero y de mantenerse sobre el lomo del dragón Jason ya no pudo mantener mas a raya los vientos de tormenta.

-¡Déjenos en paz!-Mientras Leo y Festus intentaban mantener alejados a todos los ventis con fuego, pero el error fatal fue que al destruir uno se formaba un vacio de aire; inevitablemente Nico fue succionado y cayendo inconsciente debido al aire arrancado de sus pulmones, se vio arrastrado por las poderosas corrientes de aire a la oscuridad de la noche:

-¡NICO!-El trueno retumbo en la tormenta iluminando momentáneamente las montañas a sus pies y haciendo brillar el bronce del dragón. Aquella descarga lo había drenado por completo pero fue suficiente para despejar la tormenta; ahora, exhausto y apoyándose en la espalda de Leo no dejaba de repetir-Tene...Tenemos que-

-Tranquilo amigo-Leo le ayudo a sujetarse mejor a él-Lo encontraremos.

 **Notas Finales:**

¡UHHH! Al fin mi primer Fic de Harry Potter. De hecho como fan Potterico me avergüenzo bastante de no haberlo hecho antes, por eso hice 3 hahaha En fin este es un crossover entre mis dos sagas favoritas asi que espero poder hacer algo genial. Por cierto, el tiempo está ambientado en el cuarto año de Harry, es todo lo que diré, aclararles lo demás seria spoiler haha

Harry: Hola a todos!

Yo: ¡Harry! ¡Soy tu fan! Espero poder contar contigo para esta historia *_*

Harry: eh, si, claro, también espero trabajar contigo n_n

Percy: eh cuidado con lo que dices, mira que a este le gusta m- *dardo K.O. en el cuello, cae desmallado*

Harry: o_o?

Yo: ay no te preocupes, será otro de tus compañeros, no te preocupes lo conocerás mas adelante…

Harry: y ellos? *señala a los demás héroes, todos inconscientes y con dardos*

Yo: eh… estaban tan emocionados que se durmieron¬_¬+

¡Mis amados lectores! Este fue solo el comienzo, podrán leer el capitulo 1 en la primera semana de Enero, promesa! Mientras, porque no empiezan a ayudarme a llegar a mi meta de los 1.000 reviews? De a uno a uno llegaremos al cielo!


	2. Sueños y Visiones

**¡Felicis Festum!**

 **Hahahaha supongo que estarán felices por ver el primer capi antes de lo que dije, pero la verdad es que no pude resistirme a hacerlo… Ok lo confieso, ¡quiero más Reviews! Hahahaha aunque conseguí unos muy buenos solo con el prefacio, ¡gracias!**

 **Bueno os voy avisando, ¡esta será una historia lenta! Hahaha pero bueno ya me conocéis, no se preocupen el drama no comienza… Aun MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

 **Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores. No hago esto con fines de lucro, plagio ni difamación.**

 _Capitulo 1:_

" _Sueños y Visiones"_

Pequeño Hangleton era un pequeño pueblo poco conocido. De esos con una población pequeña donde todos conocían a todos, solo una taberna, una pequeña plaza y un montón de granjas. La única razón por la que los pueblos de los alrededores les conocían era por aquella macabra historia que circulaba por sus alrededores. Aquella que, se decía, había ocurrido en la vieja mansión que coronaba el pueblo desde la colina más alta. Una construcción enorme, elegante y tan vieja como abandonada.

En realidad hacia cerca de trece años que había ocurrido, pero la gente de pequeño Hangleton seguía llamándola La Mansión de los Ryddle.

Los que habían estado allí aun recordaban como la cocinera había bajado corriendo la colina en la mañana, blanca como la cera y sudando en frio, gritando a todo pulmón:

-¡Están muertos! ¡Están muertos!-Clamaba aterrada mientras corría, llamando la atención de todos y despertando a los que aun dormían. Cuando finalmente llego a la plaza ya tenía una multitud mirándola.

-¡Carmen! ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Qué eran esos gritos?

-¡Están muertos! ¡Muertos!-Repitió aterrada-Yo los he visto. Estaban allí sentados, fríos como el hielo, con los ojos bien abiertos. Y aun llevaban la ropa de la cena.

-Calma mujer, ¿de quienes estás hablando?

-¡De los Ryddle, Sam! ¡Los Ryddle!-

Aquel fue un día en el que la única taberna del lugar, El Ahorcado, hizo su agosto. Todos los del Pequeño Hangleton estaban reunidos allí hablando del asesinato de la familia más rica del lugar. La policía había llegado y levantado los cuerpos, estudiado la escena del crimen y arrestado al único sospechoso.

-¿Dices que han llevado a Frank?-

-Sí, Bryce era el jardinero de la mansión-

-Siempre me pareció un tipo extraño, muy misterioso-

-¿Pero, por que mataría a los Ryddle?-

Aquella era la misma pregunta. Tom Ryddle sénior era un hombre fino, elegante pero no una mala persona, tal vez algo pretencioso y banal, pero todos los ricos lo eran, y además él y su esposa daban trabajo a muchas personas del pueblo como sirvientes en su mansión. Entre ellos, Frank Bryce.

El hombre estuvo en custodia de los investigadores toda la noche, respondiendo preguntas y confirmando hechos. Como era siempre el primer empleado en llegar a la mansión así el ultimo en irse, que vivía en una pequeña casa al extremo de los terrenos de la mansión. Al no poder encontrar ninguna prueba que le incriminara, Frank Bryce fue puesto en libertad.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Habían pasado ya casi medio siglo desde aquel siniestro evento y los aldeanos de Pequeño Hangleton aun temían hablar de aquellos siniestros eventos. La mansión, que en su época fue la casa señorial más grande y elegante en un radio de varios kilómetros ahora se encontraba abandonada, tenía varias ventanas tapiadas con tablas o con los vidrios rotos, algunas tejas caídas y la hiedra venenosa crecía extendiéndose por donde le placía.

El jardín que cubría los terrenos que le rodeaban estaba lleno de maleza, con el césped demasiado alto siendo el nido perfecto de serpientes e insectos. Sin embargo, había una sección del jardín que mostraba estar siendo ligeramente atendida. Después de tantos años el viejo Frank Bryce seguía viviendo en la misma vieja casa y haciendo su trabajo como jardinero. Aunque ahora, era prácticamente un anciano con una pierna lastimada, que debía valerse de un bastón para evitar su cojera.

Una noche, el dolor en su pierna era especialmente fuerte, así que fue a la cocina y puso a calentar algo de agua. Una compresa con agua tibia siempre le ayudaba a calmar el dolor. Se sentó en una vieja silla y dejo su bastón a un lado. Mientras esperaba a que el agua hirviera desvió su vista a la ventana, a través de la cual podía ver la vieja mansión de sus antiguos jefes y una pequeña luz provenir de uno de los pisos superiores.

-Vándalos…-Gruño tomando su bastón. No era la primera vez que los jóvenes del pueblo se metían a la mansión para beber, o hacer estupideces entre ellos. Tomo una linterna y salió de su casa camino a la mansión. El camino no era tan accidentado, pero su pierna coja junto a toda la maleza lo hacía bastante incomodo. Llego a la entrada y, efectivamente, la puerta principal estaba abierta.

Adentro todo estaba como siempre, viejo, cubierto de polvo y el aire impregnado con humedad. Sus pasos cojos eran amortiguados en la vieja alfombra, pero podía escuchar leves ruidos provenir de los pisos superiores. Cuando empezó a subir las escaleras los escalones crujieron bajo su peso. No llevaba más que la linterna y su bastón, no necesitaba más para asustar a los mocosos del pueblo. Pero había algo que le preocupaba, como si el mismo aire le estuviera presionando, incluso podía ver su propio aliento a causa de un frio que no sentía.

Llego al tercer piso y noto que era de allí de donde provenía el ruido. Pudo ver una fina línea de luz que se alargaba por la podrida madera del piso, provenía de la habitación que había al fondo. El viejo Bryce camino hacia allí, con su linterna apagada y afinando el oído:

-Mi señor, ¿Cuánto tiempo más nos quedaremos aquí?-Aquella no era la vos de ninguno de los chicos del pueblo, ni siquiera de un joven. Era la vos de un hombre adulto, tímida y acobardada. Le respondió una segunda vos, fría y siseante:

-Una semana, tal vez más. Dentro de lo que cabe este lugar es cómodo y todavía no podemos llevar a cabo el plan. Sería una locura hacer algo antes de que acaben los mundiales de quidditch.

-¿Por qué debemos esperar, mi señor?-

-Porque en este momento numerosos magos están llegando al país para asistir a los mundiales-

-P-pero señor-

-¡Silencio, colagusano!-Le cayó la segunda vos-Ahora necesito llamar a Nagini…-Unos segundos después un agudo silbido viajo por el aire llenando la habitación, el pasillo y calando hasta los huesos del viejo jardinero. No entendía nada de lo que iba todo aquello pero sabía que aquellas personas eran peligrosas. Lo mejor sería irse de allí y hacer como que nunca había visto nada. Pero cuando quiso regresar sintió como algo rozaba su pierna. Cuando bajo la vista apenas pudo evitar proferir un grito de terror. Una enorme serpiente negra como el ónix se arrastraba en el suelo, tocando su pierna coja. Sin embargo el reptil le ignoro y se adentro en la misma habitación donde estaban aquellos hombres-Ahh, Nagini trae interesantes noticias, Colagusano.

-¿Cu-cuales son, mi lord?

-Al parecer hay un viejo muggle, ahí afuera escuchando todo lo que decimos-La sangre de Bryce se helo al escuchar aquello. Pero no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de escapar, la puerta termino de abrirse revelando a un hombre bajo, gordo y con cara de rata.

-A un lado Colagusano, que quiero saludar correctamente a nuestro invitado-El viejo jardinero estaba congelado en su lugar. Vio como aquel hombre llamado Colagusano, intentando ocultar su expresión de asco, retrocedía hasta un viejo sofá individual que había frente a la chimenea encendida. Cuando Bryce tuvo la butaca de frente su bastón cayó estrepitosamente. Abrió la boca y profirió un gran grito. No alcanzo a entender lo que decía aquella cosa mientras levantaba una varita. Vio un segador resplandor de luz verde y oyó un chasquido antes de desplomarse. Cuando llego al suelo, Frank Bryce ya había muerto.

A trescientos kilómetros de distancia, un muchacho llamado Harry Potter se despertó sobre saltado.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Harry se hallaba acostado boca arriba mirando al techo. Había estado durmiendo plácidamente en su habitación, cuando de repente un punzante dolor en su cabeza lo despertó. Se sentía agitado y sudoroso. El dolor provenía de su frente, justo de la cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenía desde bebe. No era la primera vez que su cicatriz dolía, pero hacía tiempo que no lo hacía con tanta intensidad. Podía sentir como el dolor menguaba de a poco, pero estaba lejos de volver a conciliar el sueño.

Descubriéndose, quedando solo en su pijama, se sentó al borde de su cama dejando sus pies descalzos descansar en la fría madera del piso. Se llevo la mano a la frente y se limpio el sudor. Se inclino dejando los codos sobre sus rodillas mientras se concentraba. Recordaba haber estado soñando algo antes de despertar. Se exprimió el cerebro pero lo único que conseguía eran ideas vagas: una mansión abandonada, un viejo bastón, una serpiente…

Nada que tuviera un significado especial para él. Lo único era aquel hombre regordete, cobarde y con cara de rata al que llamaban Colagusano, Peter Pettigrew. Aquel hombre que había fingido estar muerto por catorce años, que había escapado el su año escolar anterior luego de descubrir que había sido él quien traiciono a sus padres, sus mejores amigos, para ser acecinados por el mago tenebroso mas malvado de-

Momento. Ahora recordaba una cosa más de su sueño. Una vos. Una vos fría y silbante, podía imaginar que aquella vos provenía de un reptil. Casi podría jurar que quien había hablado había sido Lord Voldemort. Esa era una idea que lo turbaba un poco. Una vez más llevo la mano a su frente y recordó que las únicas veces que su cicatriz había ardido, fueron cuando se enfrento al asesino de sus padres. Básicamente apenas puso un pie en el mundo mágico.

-Pero…-Se dijo mirando a la oscuridad a través de la ventana. ¿Significaba eso que Voldemort estaba por ahí cerca? ¿En Privet Drivet? No, eso era imposible.

Tal vez, solo había sido un mal sueño. Ese verano en con los Dursley estaba resultando particularmente irritante. Como Dudley finalmente había alcanzado su meta de ser más ancho que alto, la enfermera de la escuela le había impuesto una dieta para bajar de peso; y tía Petunia les había impuesta esa misma dieta a todos en la casa por solidaridad con su hijo. Así que había pasado gran parte del verano a punta de porciones diminutas pomelo sin grasa.

De no ser por los bocadillos que le habían enviado sus amigos luego de escribirles pidiendo auxilio ahora estaría al borde de un paro famélico. Pero ahora estaba un poco más preocupado que por su karma que al parecer se empeñaba en impedirle ganar algo de peso.

El dolor en su cicatriz aun lo tenía un poco pensativo. Tal vez podría preguntar, ¿pero a quien?

¿Dumbledore? La verdad no tenía idea de en donde estaría el director durante el verano. No pudo evitar reírse un poco cuando imagino al mago en alguna isla tropical en la playa. Con su larga barba plateada.

Naah, mejor no le escribía. Estaba seguro de que Hedwig lo encontraría, su fiel lechuza jamás había fallado una entrega. Pero sería mejor no mencionarle nada; si escribía diciéndole que estaba preocupado porque la cicatriz le dolía, quedaría como un miedoso.

¿Y sus amigos? Hermione sin duda le aconsejaría que le escribiera de inmediato a Dumbledore mientras ella investigaba un poco acerca de cicatrices producidas por maldiciones. Y Ron, bueno él le consultaría a su padre y también le aconsejaría que le escribiera al anciano director. Y, en el fondo, tampoco quería preocupar a sus amigos. Entonces, ¿a quién?

Entonces, la respuesta le llego sola: Sirius.

Claro, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco tonto por no haber pensado primero en su padrino. Además ya empezaba a tener tiempo sin escribirle. Lo mejor sería solo mencionar el tema como parte de la carta. De inmediato se levanto y busco pergamino, pluma y tinta, se sentó frente al escritorio y encendió la lámpara:

" _Querido Sirius:_

 _Creo que ya hace tiempo que no te escribo, lo siento, pero esta dieta de pomelo, zanahorias y lechuga está empezando a afectarme. Gracias por enviarme ese pastel, ¡y qué pedazo de ave! Casi que no entra por la ventana. Espero que estés bien, donde quiera que estés. Ya sé que estamos a mitad del verano pero ya quiero regresar a Hogwarts._

 _Por cierto, esta noche me ha pasado algo rarísimo, sabes la cicatriz me ha estado doliendo un poco. Ya sabes que la última vez que me paso fue porque Voldemort estaba en Hogwarts. Pero es imposible que él este por aquí cerca. ¿Sabes si es normal que las cicatrices producidas por maldiciones duelan? Igual ya se me ha pasado._

 _Te enviare esta carta en cuanto Hedwig regrese, estará por ahí cazando un poco. Saludos a Buckbeak._

 _Con cariño, Harry"_

-Sí, así está bien-Se dijo una vez que leyó la carta. Sonaba seguro, así mantendría a Sirius en calma y él mismo se sentía más tranquilo. Incluso ya sentía como el sueño volvía a invadirlo. Bostezo mientras se estiraba a todo lo alto que era, miro por la ventana y apenas alcanzaba a ver la farola que alumbraba la calle. De seguro que Hedwig aun tardaba, así que doblo la carta y le dejo sobre el escritorio. Ya la enviaría por la mañana.

Así que apago la luz y volvió a acostarse, eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada. Mientras volvía a cubrirse con las sabanas no puedo evitar recordar, Sirius no era el único al que no le había escrito en un tiempo. Con ese último pensamiento volvió a dormirse. Esta vez su sueño fue diferente.

No soñó con mansiones ni serpientes. Estaba él, flotando solo en la oscuridad rodeado por un poco de niebla. Forzó un poco más la vista y miro a su alrededor; sobre su cabeza podía ver las estrellas pero no había luna. ¿Significaba eso que estaba en algún lugar con el techo abierto?

-No veo nada…-Murmuro mientras intentaba ver más allá; entonces escucho una vos que silbaba en su oído:

- _Eso se puede arreglar_ -Dijo la vos. Entonces, en su mano, apareció una antorcha como las que había en Hogwarts. La levanto y de inmediato se encendió en un fuego azul. Entonces se dio cuenta, no estaba flotando en la nada, estaba de pie en el mar. Sobre el agua. Sin duda era noche de luna nueva, oscura de pocas estrellas. No estaba seguro, así que volvió a hablar:

-¿Dónde estoy?-Dijo, pero esta vez la vos no dijo nada-¿Qué hago aquí?-Esto último lo dijo sin pensar. Y parecía ser que aquella misteriosa vos esperaba a que hiciera las preguntas correctas.

- _Mira un poco más allá, a tú derecha-_ Escucho. Y así lo hizo. A lo lejos podía ver unas luces; dio un paso vacilante y se dio cuenta que no se hundía, entonces camino un poco más hasta que pudo distinguirlo: un barco. La luz de la antorchar que llevaba parecía hacer brillar la silueta. Parecía uno de esos cruceros de lujo que anunciaban por televisión. Pero no estaba seguro, había algo que le ponía nervioso. Como si cada fibra de su cuerpo le advirtiera a no meterse allí solo, ni siquiera a acercarse.

-No comprendo…-Le dijo a la voz. Entonces escucho lo que parecía ser una tenue risa, podía imaginar una dama reír así tras el dorso de su mano-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- _Tienes razón, tal vez es muy pronto-_ Dijo la vos con un tono conciliador. Entonces la niebla del mar empezó a juntarse sin viento y a arremolinarse a su alrededor- _Esta bien, descansa por ahora, mi pequeño joven maldito._

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

El sol tenía poco de haber salido y la mañana aun se sentía fresca con un poco de bruma.

En un pequeño pueblo la actividad apenas comenzaba. Algunas personas se encontraban ya en el mercado, otros empezaban a abrir sus tiendas y en algunos lugares el aire ya se encontraba lleno con el aroma de pan fresco. Mientras la bruma seguía levantándose del bosque que colindaba con la entrada principal al pueblo, un joven de unos catorce años venia con dirección al poblado.

Había pasado la noche en la intemperie, siempre prefiera dormir en lugares apartados. Así se aseguraba que el viento se llevara su aroma y los monstruos no pudieran rastrearlo tan fácilmente. Pero la noche anterior había tenido un extraño sueño y le traía algo inquieto, pero antes necesitaba comer algo.

-Mmm-Por suerte al ser tan temprano no había demasiadas personas. Eligio una pequeña posada para desayunar.

-Aquí tienes pequeño-Le dijo una mujer de avanzada edad poniéndole una bandeja en frente.

-Gracias-Respondió él chico. Tomo la taza y le dio un pequeño sorbo al café.

-Eres muy pequeño, ¿Dónde están tus padres?-Pero la mujer que le atendía no había dado ni un paso para dejarlo.

-Viajo solo-Respondió secamente el joven. Su tono fue algo seco y hasta con un dejo de agresividad, pero lo suficiente para dar a entender que quería estar solo. Tomo un trozo de pan y le dio una mordida mientras recordaba su sueño de la noche anterior.

Flash Back:

Se encontraba solo, nada nuevo. No estaba seguro de en donde, era de noche. Estaba parado sobre césped, rodeado por finos matorrales cortados y atendidos, rosales, tulipanes, y si su vista no le engañaba un par de pavos reales. Aquel debía ser el jardín de alguna mansión.

Miro sus manos y se encontró con una pequeña antorcha. Era extraño, pero si estaba allí debía ser por una razón. Al parecer al sentir sus deseos de explorar la antorcha se encendió en fuego verde, era brillante y muy diferente del fuego griego. Empezó a caminar y confirmo sus sospechas, se encontraba en el jardín de una gran mansión. No estaba seguro de que buscaba pero siguió caminando y cruzo el arco de entrada. Al parecer en el interior se llevaba a cabo una clase de reunión, el lugar estaba prácticamente en penumbras alumbrado apenas por una cuantas velas. Por un instante se preocupo de que los asistentes, vestidos en túnicas negras con mascaras que se asemejaban a calaveras, se percataran de su presencia pero ninguno de ellos lo hizo.

Sospechaba que esa antorcha tenía algo que ver. Entonces, mientras miraba a su alrededor uno de los encapuchados se levanto y hablo:

-Ya es suficiente-Dijo con vos profunda y arrastrando las palabras-Debemos esperar un poco más. La final de los mundiales de quidditch será el lugar perfecto para recordarle a todo el mundo mágico que seguimos aquí.

El semidiós se quedo allí mirando y escuchando los murmullos en aprobación de todos.

No se enteraba muy bien de que iba todo aquello. ¿Qué tenían que ver aquellos hombres con la guerra? ¿Quidditch, que era eso? ¿Y que se referían con eso de "mundo mágico"? Aun así todo aquello le daba mala espina. Y como para terminar de asegurar el mal augurio una vos le susurro al oído:

- _De ahora en adelante tendrás que esforzarte mucho mas, hijo de Hades-_ Escucho- _Ahora la guerra tomara un nuevo rumbo._

Fin del Flash Back

Aquella vos silbante y la antorcha. No podía estar muy seguro pero casi podía asegurar que la diosa tras aquel sueño era Hécate, diosa de la magia y la niebla. Pero no tenía tiempo, justo al despertar había recibido un mensaje de parte del campamento, le necesitaban allí. Pero ahora se encontraba algo apartado y necesitaría mucha energía para transportase por las sombras. Al menos solo le costaría la mitad del esfuerzo, a donde iba apenas empezaba a anochecer y eso le facilitaba el traslado.

Una vez se interno suficiente no pudo dejar de pensar en el mensaje iris. Es cierto que eran de lo más prácticos, pero no podía dejar de extrañar las cartas. La idea de tomarse el tiempo y escribirle a alguien le parecía un gesto de lo más notable. Y eso le recordaba, hacía tiempo había tenido esa costumbre. Incluso aun recordaba la dirección.

- _"Quién sabe, tal vez…"_ -Mientras pensaba iba caminando, justo cuando cruzo por la sombra de un viejo roble se dejo engullir por la oscuridad. Y su próximo paso fue fuera de las sombras nocturnas bajo el montón de rocas que en el campamento llamaban El Puño de Zeus-" _Le escriba..."_ Ahhh…-Se dijo luego de bostezar, por ahora se dirigía a su cabaña para dormir un poco-Ya será mañana…

 _Continuara…_

 **¡YEIH! Capitulo uno subido antes de las fiestas, es mi regalo para todos n_n**

 **Pero no se preocupen, ¡para la primera semana de enero será el capi 2! Sin embargo no se confíen, pueden darme ánimos con sus Reviews, y no olviden su colaboración para mi alcancía de Reviews n_n recuerden, ¡son 1000!**

 **Jajajaja espero que les haya gustado este capi. Ahora me tocan mis vacaciones por navidad y a vosotros igual ¡COMED MUCHO! ¡BEBED MÁS! ¡Y DEJAD REVIEWS!**

 **¡Buon Natale! ¡Merikurisumasu! ¡Joyeux Noel! ¡Felicis Festum! ¡Kala Christougeme!**


	3. ¿Bienvenido?

… **and a Happy New Year!**

 **Señores, señoritas, jóvenes e infantes ¡déjenme disfrutar mis primeras actualizaciones del año! (Perro: ¡VOLVI!) Ay dioses -_-U (Perro: Que bienvenida más fría… Más bien cuéntame que has hecho *lee lo que llevo a todos los fics* ¡PERO POR AMOR AL HADES QUE MIER- *Dardo K.O. al cuello*) Waoh, *rifle en mano* no tienen idea de cuánto tiempo espere para hacer eso.**

 **¡Lo prometido es deuda! El capi 2 listo, subido y como regalo de año nuevo… ¡OOOOHHHH! No tienen idea de lo emocionado que estoy con esta historia, es a la que mas ideas le tengo n_n**

 **Espero que este capítulo les guste!**

 _Capitulo 2:_

" _¿Bienvenido?"_

El campamento mestizo apenas empezaba a despertar; la caracola anunciando el desayuno sonó despertando a todos, incluido cierto hijo de Hades que solo oculto la cabeza bajo la almohada. Quería dormir un poco más y, de ser posible, saltarse el desayuno. Podía comer en cualquier otro momento, quería evitar a todos los demás campistas y el ruido; las multitudes siempre lo agobiaban. Mientras pensaba aquello volvía a cubrirse mejor con sus sabanas, una paz que duro solo unos segundos hasta que escucho como tocaban un par de veces a su puerta y entraban:

-Estas aquí-Lo que le faltaba: comenzar su día escuchando la vos de "esa" persona.

-Mjmm-Respondió con apatía desde debajo de la almohada. Y, aunque no podía verlo, sabía que el otro seguía parado bajo el marco de la puerta mirándolo, casi podía verlo mirando dudoso mientras se rascaba la nuca nervioso sin saber qué hacer.

-Eh, ya, vamos a desayunar-Volvió a escucharlo con duda en la voz.

-Aja-Y él volvió a responderle desde su cama. No escucho respuesta alguna, solo la puerta cerrarse; inconscientemente soltó todo el aire en sus pulmones en un suspiro sintiendo su aliento caliento a causa de la almohada. Volvió a escuchar como abrían su puerta, pero en lugar de un saludo sintió como su colchón cedía ante el peso de algo. Suficiente razón para matar a alguien-¡Fuera de aqu-

-Hola Nico-Antes de seguir con sus gritos sintió algo frio contra su frente. Cuando logro enfocar la vista vio a Jason presionarle la cabeza con su dedo índice-También me alegra verte.

-Ah…-El azabache solo aparto la mano del otro con un manotazo suyo y volvió a tumbarse en la cama dándole la espalda-¿Qué haces aquí Grace?

-Me preguntaba si querrías ir a desayunar con todos, pero ya veo que no-Respondió sencillamente el hijo de Júpiter. Pasaron unos segundos en los que espero a que su primo respondiera algo, pero nada-Venga, siéntate que te traje algo…

-¿Mm?-Nico solo se giro ligeramente para verlo con un ojo entreabierto.

Resulto que Jason, gracias a un pequeño negocio con Cecil de la cabaña de Hermes, había conseguido un par de los platos de oro que usaban en el panteón comedor. Así que cerraron la puerta y se sentaron a comer, ambos sentados en el piso al pie de una de las literas. Jason era uno de los pocos campistas a los que Nico dejaba tener esa confianza con él, y aun así se encontraban en medio de un cómodo silencio.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?-Pregunto de repente, antes de dar un sorbo a su jugo de naranja. Nico termino una tostada antes de contestar.

-Anoche, después de la cena creo-Dijo sin darle importancia.

-Podrías haberme avisado-Sugirió el rubio, esta vez mirando seriamente a su primo-Estaba preocupado, no tenía idea de en donde-

-Estaba en Italia, cerca de Florencia-Atajo el azabache; detestaba cuando Jason se ponía sobreprotector con él.

-Ah-Al parecer aquello fue suficiente para calmar al rubio-Me alegra ver que te tomas un descanso-

-Aja, olvida eso-Interrumpió, dejando su desayuno por acabado con dos tostadas y mucho café-¿Para qué me llamaste anoche?

-Te lo dije, Quirón necesita a todos los líderes del campamento-

-Sabes muy bien que no soy uno-Atajo tercamente.

-Lo eres, quieras o no-Lo igualo en terquedad el rubio-Como sea, no discutiremos eso ahora-Agrego dejando el tema por zanjado-Esta noche habrá una reunión, es importante que estés.

-Ya…-Volvieron a quedarse en silencio en lo que Jason terminaba de comer. A diferencia del azabache, él necesitaba al menos tres emparedados para darse por satisfecho.

-Vi a Percy salir de aquí antes de entrar-Comento como quien no quiere la cosa-¿Qué te dijo?

-Nada-Respondió tajante el azabache-Y no quiero hablar del tema.

-Bien, solo te diré que también ha estado preocupado por ti-Acoto Jason, ganándose una mirada ceñuda del otro-Todos; ¿Nico cuando vas a entender que este es tú hogar?

-Cuando el Tártaro se congele-Gruño amargamente el hijo de Hades. Y Jason comprendió que debía dejar hasta ahí el tema, si no quería que su primo desapareciera por otros dos meses.

-El consejo es hasta la tarde-Dijo poniéndose de pie-Hasta entonces, vamos: practicaremos un poco con la espada.

-Vale, pero lo haremos en el bosque-Jason no tenia mas opción que ceder a las condiciones de Nico. Si no se la pasaría encerrado en su cabaña todo el día. Así que mientras ellos salían de la cabaña trece alguien más los observaba desde su mesa en el comedor. Percy no podía dejar de preguntarse como era que solo Jason lograba acercarse a su primo sin que este lo apartara.

-Hola amigo…-En su mesa se sentó Grover-¿Pasa algo?

-Nico ya volvió-Respondió antes de darle otro bocado a sus panques.

-Genial, eso significa que esta tarde estará todo el campamento-Comento Grover, entonces su mirada se torno un tanto decaída-Aunque él no se considera parte de nosotros.

-¡Claro que lo es!-Salto Percy de inmediato.

-Percy, se que te sientes responsable por él-Intervino Grover para calmarlo-Pero sabes que los hijos de Hades no soy muy aceptados, y a él no le gusta ser sociable-

-Y me odia-Refunfuño Percy; y esta vez ni su mejor amigo pudo contradecirlo. La verdad era que Grover quería decirle algo, como que se equivocaba, pero él no mentía. Y Nico en verdad odiaba a Percy.

-Mira, dale su espacio-Concilio-Déjalo que, lo supere. Tal vez, en unos años, se dé cuenta que lo de Bianca no fue tu culpa y te perdone.

-No tenemos "unos años"-Rebatió el ojiverde. Esta vez se gano una mirada severa de parte del sátiro:

-Oye, todos estamos tensos con la güera que se nos viene encima-Dijo-Pero no puedes pensar que todos vamos a morir, se un poco más optimista.

-Aff…-El hijo de Poseidón suspiro, dejando sus cubiertos sobre la mesa-Tienes razón, lo ciento…

-Eso está mejor; ahora, ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Disculpa-

-Vamos Percy, somos amigos-Tercio Grover-Se que has tenido pesadillas, tienes un poco de ojeras.

-Solo los típicos sueños de mestizo-Respondió con sarcasmo-Un lago, un barco pirata enorme, una copa… Todo sin sentido, pero, muy intenso.

-Sí, todos están muy tocados con este asunto de Luke-Dijo sin pensar y arrepintiéndose de inmediato-Hermano, perdón, no quise-

-Está bien-Atajo Percy poniéndose de pie-Iré a practicar con Clarisse, tengo que mejorar si quiero ganarle a, él…-Grover solo se quedo sentado en la mesa sintiéndose culpable. Luke Castellan era casi un tema tabú en presencia de Percy.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Quirón, fuera de su cilla de ruedas, se encontraba de pie dirigiendo la práctica de tiro con los chicos de la cabaña de Apolo. Aunque la mitad de su mente se mantenía ocupada en otro asunto, más específicamente en el asunto de la guerra que se les venía encima. Desde la traición de Luke al Olimpo y la declaración de su plan de resucitar a Cronos no podía dejar de preocuparse y entrenar más duramente a sus discípulos. Todos y cada uno de los mestizos del campamento los consideraba su familia, y no quería ver morir a ninguno.

-Quirón…-Malcolm, de Atenea, le dio alcance llegando de sus lecciones de canotaje; el centauro lo noto algo agitado-Di Angelo regreso, ¿ya podemos tener el concejo de guerra?

-Calma joven Malcolm, aun esperamos la llegada de otros-Respondió con paciencia sin apartar sus ojos de las flechas surcando el aire-Por ahora el concejo se celebrara según lo acordado… Y, Malcolm-Agrego, esta vez mirándolo de forma severa-El joven Di Angelo también es parte de este campamento, harías bien en recordarlo.

-Si Quirón-

El maestro se quedo allí, de pie, unos minutos más antes de dar por finalizada la práctica; la puntería de esos chicos no podía afinarse más, y tenia demás preocupaciones. Entre ellas las fracturas internas que tenía el campamento. La verdad era que la confianza entre si era muy débil; si, todos se ayudaban entre hermano, pero entre cabañas siempre terminaban discutiendo, no confiaban entre sí. Y el interés de su director de campamento no podía ser más motivador, nótese el sarcasmo.

Por el momento debía centrarse en sus problemas inminentes. No sabía que tan próxima se encontraba la gran profecía de cumplirse, pero sabía que era pronto. Debían comenzar a moverse si no querían perder aquella guerra. Aunque aun no tenían idea de que planeaba Luke, o peor, Cronos, y eso los ponía en desventaja. Al menos contaba con buenos soldados, y podía contar con ellos. Especialmente después de ese día.

La tarde continuo su transcurso tranquilamente; todos continuaron con sus actividades hasta el almuerzo, donde Nico y Jason, junto a Leo que los alcanzo cuando pasaban por la forja, fueron a comer al panteón comedor. Obviamente tuvo que sentarse solo en su mesa, sin apartar la mirada de su plato; en parte por costumbre y en parte por la mirada insistente de cierto primo al que detestaba. Para cuando terminaron de comer, Quirón llamo la atención de todos antes que se levantaran aclarándose la garganta:

-Ahora-Dijo desde su cilla de ruedas-Dado que por fin están presentes la mayoría, es momento de informarles las decisiones que se han tomado como, preparación para la guerra contra Cronos…-Mientras hablaba paseaba sus ojos por todos y cada uno de los presentes-El enemigo seguramente ya empezó a mover piezas y debemos hacer lo mismo…

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-Annabeth, desde su lugar a la cabeza de su mesa, miraba inquisidoramente al centauro.

-Detenerlo ahora, que sus fuerzas no están formadas-Respondió Jason desde la mesa uno-Es lo mejor, si lo dejamos-

-Nadie pidió tu opinión Grace-Interrumpió uno de los chicos de Ares.

-Calma-Tercio de inmediato Quirón-Jason tiene razón…-Desde su lugar, Rachell miraba apenada su plato. Sabía que ella era tan bien recibida allí como lo era un romano-Detener la formación del enemigo es más importante que darle batalla; por eso se decidió enviar a varios grupos para intervenir.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cruzadas múltiples?-Pregunto un chico de Hermes-¿No es muy arriesgado? Podrían atacar el campamento.

-No seas cobarde Waters-

-Habla por ti, hijo de-

-¡Suficiente!-Pocas veces Quirón alzaba la vos, y cuando lo hacia todos se aseguraban de guardar silencio-Estamos al borde de una crisis y ustedes se sientan a discutir como niños. La decisión fue tomada, así que: Nico, Annabeth, si son tan amables…-Con gesto de la mano les indico que se pusieran de pie frente a la mesa principal. La rubia lo hizo de inmediato, pero Nico miro dudoso al centauro y luego a Jason, y por accidente su mirada se cruzo con los ojos verdes de Percy-¿Nico?

-S-si…-Se paro y se ubico de inmediato junto a la hija de Atenea, la cual ni siquiera lo miro.

-Bien; anoche fue dictada una profecía donde ustedes dos salen involucrados-Les conto el director de actividades-Y es mejor que la escuchen; Rachell, si no te importa-Agrego dirigiéndose a la pelirroja.

-O-ok…-Respondió muy nerviosa poniéndose de pie, para luego sentarse en una silla de plata junto a Quirón; sus ojos se nublaron y a su alrededor una neblina verde empezó a girar y arremolinarse. Cuando hablo, fue como si su lo hicieran tres personas a la vez:

 _Él sentado solo, y el retorcido su regreso espera_

 _La pequeña luz de la soledad brota en la niebla_

 _Un temor y una voz se agitan al este con el rey de los fantasmas_

 _Cuando la sangre de la sabiduría se derrame al oeste el camino será revelado_

 _Entonces juzgara al revés crepúsculo y amanecer_

 _Del universo ya no será hecho monarca_

 _Que en paz y vida no será por mucho tiempo_

Cuando termino de recitar, la niebla desapareció y las piernas de Rachell temblaron dejándola caer en la silla de plata. Miro a Quirón con cansancio y este le respondió una sonrisa tranquilizadora, la pelirroja asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a calmar su corazón:

-Con eso queda claro…-Dijo-Annabeth, debes ir al oeste y Nico-

-¡Un momento!-Atajo alguien desde la mesa de Atenea-¿Y que se supone que significa eso?

-Sí, ¿Qué se supone que va a buscar?-

-Cálmense, creo que ya todos tenemos muy claro el que intentar predecir las profecías solo empeora las cosas-Intervino Jason, ganándose la mirada enojada de varios de los hermanos de Annabeth.

-Tiene razón; aunque la parte de la sangre me parece algo, espeluznante-Acoto Percy desde su lugar.

-No tengo miedo-Intervino con altivez la rubia-Si la profecía dice que debo buscar algo, lo hare. Acepto la misión.

-Contaba contigo querida-Respondió Quirón con orgullo. Entonces su mirada se dirigió a Nico, que no había dicho nada-¿Y tú, Nico?

-Habla del rey de los fantasmas, por supuesto que debo ir yo-Fue toda su amarga respuesta sin mirarlo a la cara. Pudieron escucharse varios murmullos, no precisamente de apoyo, contra el hijo de Hades.

-Entonces…-Dijo Quirón imponiendo el silencio una vez mas-Annabeth, deberás viajar al oeste. La profecía hace mención a un camino y a niebla, creo que Hécate podría darte una pista de por donde comenzar.

-Pensaba lo mismo-Agrego la rubia.

-Nico, tú por otra parte-

-Europa-Atajo el azabache con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta; todos de inmediato dirigieron su mirada a él-No sé porque, pero tengo un presentimiento-

-Ah, un presentimiento claro, eso suena muy seguro-

-¿Por qué no cierras la boca McCall?-Lo callo Percy.

-No necesito que me defiendas Jackson-Claro, no contaba con que sus buenas intenciones no fueran reciprocas.

-Silencio-Por primera vez en el día el Señor D se digno a decir algo; apoyo las manos en la mesa y se levanto-Quirón estos mocosos me tienen harto, termina rápido yo me voy a la casa grande…-Dicho esto dejo muy claro que las "discusiones infantiles" se acababan.

-Solo queda que elijan a sus compañeros que los acompañen-Sentencio Quirón, también algo cansado de la actitud de sus campistas. Casi al instante Annabeth se giro a la mesa tres con una media sonrisa:

-¿Qué dices sesos de alga, vienes?-Su pregunta era solo retorica. Todos sabían que al ser novios Percy aceptaría de inmediato-¿Grover?

-El equipo estrella-Festejo el sátiro junto a Percy. Pero Quirón intervino, aclarándose la garganta:

-De hecho, Annabeth-Dijo con cuidado-Yo esperaba que Percy fuera quien acompañara a Nico; el viejo continente puede ser muy peligroso para los semidioses-Explico con calma. Al instante un tenso silencio se instalo sobre todos.

-¿Pero quién querría acompañarlo?-Silencio que fue roto por alguien de la cabaña de Afrodita.

-Quirón, lo siento, pero ya le pedí yo a Percy que me acompañara-Annabeth lucia molesta, aunque lo disimulaba muy bien en su tono de vos.

-Annabeth, eres la semidiosa mas capas que conozco, tendrás éxito aun sin-

-Iré solo-Gruño Nico, aun de pie y sin mirar a nadie. Pero antes que pudiera decir algo más o que su maestro intentara convencerlo de no hacerlo, sintió como lo rodeaban por los hombros:

-No, no lo harás-Junto a él, Jason le dedicaba una decidida mirada-Me ofrezco voluntario. Tengo la experiencia, seré de más ayuda que Percy….-Esta última frase la dijo con un poco de rabia.

-No tienes que hacerlo-Murmullo que solo él escucho, y al que respondió de la misma manera.

-Claro que si-Respondió-Ahora, si me permites…-Agrego girándose hacia una mesa en particular-Nos vamos a una misión peligrosa al otro lado del mundo, ¿qué dices _flamita_?

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?-Desde la mesa de Hefesto, Leo Valdez le mostro sus dos pulgares en alto.

-Bien, eso nos hace un equipo de tres-Sentencio Jason-Estamos listos…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Normalmente Nico estaría gritándole a Jason por haberse metido. Pero la verdad era que, en el fondo, se sentía aliviado de contarlo como compañero; claro que eso no lo salvo de un buen golpe en la cabeza por hacer una escena. En ese momento se encontraba en su cabaña, sentado en la silla del su escritorio y viendo a Jason y a Leo frente a él; a este último no lo conocía muy bien. Solo alguna interacción ocasional y los rumores que había escuchado. Los cuales no tenían nada que envidiarle a los que corrían por ahí sobre él mismo.

-No tienes que hacer esto solo porque ustedes son amigos-Le dijo con condescendencia. Pero el moreno solo se encogió de hombros:

-Ey, necesitaras algo de cerebro allá a donde vamos-Respondió-Además, tengo otro amigo que nos ayudara…

-Pero-

-Nico, estamos juntos en esto-Atajo Jason.

-Así es, le haremos competencia al equipo de oro-Secundo Leo-¡Como el trió de los marginados!

-Valdez, te echare de la misión si vuelves a decir algo como eso-Le amenazo el dueño de la cabaña lanzándole en el proceso una pantufla a Jason que contenía las ganas de reírse-Ahora largo.

-Supongo que te acostumbras a él…-Le dijo Leo a su amigo rubio-¿No?

-No, no lo haces-Entonces se levanto y lo tomo por los hombros-Ahora vamos, tenemos que dormir para mañana… Nico…-Dijo girándose cuando llego al marco de la puerta-Duerme ¿sí?

-Hasta mañana Grace-Con un gesto de su mano hizo que la puerta se cerrara. Encendió su lámpara y tomo una hoja de papel en blanco; claro que pensaba dormir, solo que antes escribiría una pequeña carta.

 _Continuara…_

 **Ay…. No tienen idea de lo difícil que es escribir una profecía T_T**

 **Es cansado, tedioso y estoy bastante satisfecho con cómo me quedo, ¿Qué opinan ustedes?**

 **Díganme que creen que pasara de aquí en adelante-**

 **PERRO: ¡ALEX!**

 **Yo: queeeee….?**

 **Perro: me sedaste!**

 **Yo: no me quedan más dardos, le pediré algunos a Reyna n_n**

 **Y bien? Les gusta cómo van las cosas? Muy lento, muy rápido o así está bien? Por ahora no hay mucha actividad del lado de Harry (los magos) pero no se preocupen que eso se resolverá pronto! Por ahora, algún personaje que quieran ver antes? Ya saben que además de amar hacerlos sufrir a todos también me encanta escuchar sus opiniones y cumplir alguna que potra petición… No sé, quieren que Harry se enamore de alguien? O Nico? Que tla Leo? Solo pidan!**

 **Y no olviden que mi única tarifa es un review y asi ayudarme a llegar a los 1000 reviews!**

 **Nos leemos luego!**


	4. Saliendo de Surrey

**¡ASI ES SEÑORES! Y señoritas claro… ¡HOY ES DIA DE ACTUALISACIONES!**

 **¡Y…! Si hacemos un pequeño conteo, es solo un par de semanas de semanas después de mi última actualización. Me siento muy satisfecho con cada capítulo y me muero por leer sus opiniones, ya saben; saber que opinan, que les gustaría ver, que puedo mejorar… Todo eso**

 **Perro: Y Reviews dejar… muy importantes los Reviews ser.**

 **Ok maestro Yoda, tranquilo… Ve a buscar algún joven para enseñarle el lado bueno…**

 **Sin más distracciones los dejo para que disfruten de un nuevo capítulo!**

 _Capitulo 3:_

" _Saliendo de Surrey"_

-¡POTTEEEEEERRRR!-Aquella mañana Harry tuvo que soportar otro de los legendarios gritos de su tío Vernon. Se encontraba en su habitación preparando su equipaje para esa tarde, cuando los Weasley irían a recogerlo, ya tenía toda su ropa, además de su amada capa de invisibilidad heredada de su padre, su escoba voladora regalo de Sirius el año pasado y su mapa mágico de Hogwarts, obsequio de los gemelos también el año anterior. Pero mientras vaciaba todas sus reservas de comida secreta de la tabla floja bajo la cama escucho a su tío llamarlo desde abajo.

-¿Ya llegaron?-Se pregunto confundido. Era lo más seguro. Tan rápido como pudo bajo las escaleras pero en el recibidor solo estaba su tío con el correo del día en las manos-¿Si, tío Vernon?-Inquirió.

-¡Ten!-El hombre le dejo en las manos uno de los sobres de papel y salió de allí a paso rápido. Harry solo se quedo allí, confundido, pero la llegada de un grupo de magos a la casa ponía a los Dursley bastante nerviosos e irritantes.

Aun así dirigió su atención a la causa del grito de su tío: una carta. Eso era extraño. Las únicas personas que le escribían lo hacían vía lechuza; la última vez que le había llegado una carta por el correo muggle había sido la de Hogwarts.

De regreso a su habitación se sentó al borde de la cama y la examino con mayor detalle. No era muy diferente de una carta normal, solo un papel doblado a la mitad sellado con un trozo de cinta adhesiva; al reverso tenia pegada una de esas notas de envió para llenar los datos, como esas que daban en las oficinas postales:

"Express Nocturne Hermes: _Harry Potter_

 _Londres; Privet Drive, Numero 4_

 _Little Whinging_

 _Surrey_

 _N.A"_

-¿NA?-Se pregunto en voz alta-¿No será…?-Rápidamente y con cuidado retiro la cinta que pegaba el papel y lo desdoblo. Lo primero que llamo su atención fue una estampilla que llevaba dentro y que parecía tener las primeras palabras tachadas, aunque la caligrafía era la misma que en la dirección:

" _Querido Harry:_

 _Hola Harry. No estoy seguro de si todavía me recuerdas, hace tiempo que no te escribía. Lo siento. He, pasado_ _varias situaciones difíciles_ _algunas situaciones complicadas. Hace poco estaba de viaje, y por alguna razón me acorde de ti y cuando nos escribíamos en primaria._ _¿Aun te hacen dormir en la alacena?_ _Espero que estés bien…_

 _Dentro de poco saldré de viaje otra vez, y_ _tal vez sea algo peligroso_ _no se cuanto me tome. Aun así_ _me gustaría_ _quisiera seguir en contacto. No estoy seguro de exactamente a donde voy, solo sé que tendré que viajar por Europa pero si quieres seguir escribiendo solo tienes que rehusar la nota de envió._

 _PD: en verdad quisiera-_

 _PD: solo escribe mi nombre y esta estampilla, no hace falta la dirección._

 _Atte.: Nico Di Angelo"_

-Nico-Harry estaba estupefacto, aun recordaba a ese niño. Fue como hace cuatro años, en la escuela antes de ingresar a Hogwarts. Les habían dado la tarea de escribirle a alguien en el extranjero y él había elegido a un chico en un internado en Estados Unidos. Se suponía que solo debían hacerlo un par de veces pero ellos habían seguido en contacto. Los Dursley jamás lo supieron, había convencido al cartero de dejarle sus cartas bajo el tapete y así sus tíos jamás podrían quitarle a su único amigo.

Claro que eso fue antes de conocer a Ron y a Hermione; después de empezar sus estudios en el mundo mágico literalmente se había olvidado de ese pequeño americano que siempre le estaba hablando del juego de cartas que adoraba y de su hermana mayor; le agradaba charlar con Nico, ambos eran huérfanos y tenían varias cosas en común, su dificultad para socializar entre ellas.

Se sintió un poco culpable al releer la carta. Pero estaría bien seguir en contacto con un viejo amigo, el primero para ser justos. Mientras escribía no pudo evitar dejar de pensar lo rara que se estaba comportando su suerte; el mismo día que se iría de casa de sus tíos con los Weasley, recibía una carta de un viejo conocido.

Era extraño, pero, le daba una cierta sensación agradable en el estomago. Como si fuera un buen augurio.

Termino de escribir una respuesta, y la metió en un sobre de correspondencia. Lo sello y escribió al reverso:

" _Nico Di Angelo_

 _Estados Unidos"_

Había dicho que no tenía que escribir una dirección, pero al menos tenía que colocar el país ¿no? Era raro, pero el volaba en una escoba así que no podía decir nada al respecto. Tomo la estampilla y la miro: era como una cualquiera. Borde blanco, solo que parecía de esas brillantes "metalizadas" con fondo dorado y una figura en plateado, era como un bastón y un par de serpientes rodeándolo. Lo conocía, era del tipo que ves en las ambulancias y esas cosas. No decía nada más que las siglas "E.H.".

Supuso que debía ser alguna oficina de correos americana. Así que solo la pego en la esquina superior del sobre junto a la dirección y fue directo a Hedwig que lo miraba desde su jaula:

-Ey, te tengo una entrega-Le dijo-Es un viejo amigo, pero ni es mago ni tengo idea de donde puedas encontrarlo. Solo llévala a alguna oficina de correos y déjala allí… ¿Te importa?-La respuesta quedo más que clara cuando su lechuza, antes tomar la carta en su pico, le agarro fue el dedo-¡Auch!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Luego de convencer a su lechuza de llevar la carta a la agencia postal más cercana bajo a la sala de estar, donde el resto de los habitantes de la casa esperaban. Ron le había dicho que irían a recogerlo a cinco de la tarde así que lo mejor era estar de pie en la puerta e irse tan pronto como llegaran. En parte por sus ansias de dejar la casa de sus tíos y, más que todo, para evitar cualquier grosería de sus tíos. Podían llegar a ser muy desagradables con las personas que no consideraban "normales".

Estaba sentado en las escaleras del recibidor; tía Petunia se encontraba en la cocina limpiando compulsivamente sin dejar de fruncir los labios; Dudley no dejaba de caminar de una habitación a otra confirmando cada tanto que no tenía una cola de cerdo saliendo de su trasero; y tío Vernon, enfundado en su mejor traje, esperaba en la sala con los brazos cruzados y susurrando por la nariz.

En medio de esa atmosfera dieron las cinco en punto… Y pasaron; las cinco y cuarto, cinco y media; las seis menos cuarto:

-¡Se retrasan!-Gruño tío Vernon desde la sala.

-Ya lo sé…-Respondió Harry con las manos entrelazadas, nervioso-Deben haberse atascado en el trafico, yo que sé.

Harry tuvo que seguir soportando las quejas de sus tíos sobre la impuntualidad y las rarezas y la impuntualidad; al menos hasta que su tía empezó a chillar. Resulto que los Weasley habían intentado llegar por la red Flu, solo que jamás esperaron encontrar la chimenea obstruida a causa de la estufa nueva de los Dursley. Aquella resulto ser una de las escenas más divertidas en las que Harry tuvo que aguantarse las carcajadas.

El señor Weasley despejo la chimenea con un _bombardan;_ uno de los gemelos dejo caer "sin querer" algunos caramelos y antes de que Harry desapareciera entre las llamas verdes pudo ver a su primo con una lengua de medio metro y creciendo. Resulto que el accidente de George no fue para nada accidental, solo quiso jugarle una broma bien merecida a Dudley y de paso probar uno de sus caramelos _lengüilargos._

Por supuesto le costó un buen regaño de su padre, pero no le importo con tal de sacarle esa gran sonrisa a su amigo de ojos verdes.

-¡Oh Harry!-Apenas hubo dado un paso en la cocina junto a Ron ya se vio atrapado en los brazos de la señora Weasley-Que gusto verte cariño, ¿ya cenaste? ¿tienes hambre?

-Un poco…-Respondió apenado; jamás se acostumbraría a las preguntas de madre apresurada de la señora Weasley. Era agradable y extraño a la vez-Gracias señora Weasley.

-Entonces siéntate cariño; Ron ve a sacudirte la ropa estas cubierto de ceniza-Ordeno la mujer con resolución mientras hacía que su invitado se sentara en una de las sillas del destartalado comedor; a su lado se sentaron los gemelos:

-Y dinos Harry, ¿emocionado por los mundiales de Quidditch?-Pregunto George a su derecha.

-Irlanda contra Bulgaria-Acoto Fred-Los mejores cazadores del mundo contra el mejor buscador del mundo.

-¡Claro que estoy emocionado!-Salto Harry-Además es la primera vez que veré quidditch profesional.

-Oh y espera a ver el estadio, dicen que es asombroso-Dijo una tercera vos, solo que esta Harry no la reconoció. Frente a él en la mesa se sentó un muchacho, mayor, pelirrojo, de piel bronceada, con el cabello largo amarrado en una cola y un pendiente con un colmillo en su oreja derecha-En lo personal apoyare a Irlanda, les tengo una buena apuesta en el trabajo.

-Harry…-Dijo Fred palmeándole el hombro-Déjanos presentarnos a nuestro hermano mayor: Bill.

-Ya sabes, el que trabaja para Gringotts rompiendo maldiciones y ganando mucho oro-Acoto George, también palmeando el hombro del azabache.

-Ah, sí, mucho gusto; Harry Potter-Le extendió la mano como saludo. Al cual Bill correspondió con un agarre firme y una sonrisa agradable.

-Si lo sé, todos me han hablado tanto de ti que siento que ya te conozco-Comento el mayor-Prácticamente ya eres un Weasley honorario… Si quieres puedo teñirte el pelo de rojo…

-Oh, suena genial, ¿Qué dices Gregory, un nuevo hermano?-Sugirió uno de los gemelos poniendo su mano en la pierna de Harry bajo la mesa.

-Suena interesante Freddy-Respondió el otro gemelo lo mismo que su gemelo; increíblemente el ojiverde pudo contener su reacción. Y así dieron paso a una larga conversación en la que Harry fue blanco de todas las propuestas de cambio de imagen de los gemelos y de Bill. Bromeaban pero hizo la nota mental de no acercarse aceptarle ningún sombrero o alimento de los gemelos.

Durante la cena, que fue afuera dado la cantidad de personas alojadas en La Madriguera, conoció al otro de los hijos Weasley mayores: Charly. El hermano de Ron que trabajaba en Rumania con dragones; era un muchacho apenas un par de años más joven que Bill, con la piel curtida de calor, un poco más bajo pero definitivamente mas fornido y musculoso, era un tipo agradable y buen mozo, con todo y las quemaduras que tenía en los brazos. También estaba Hermione, lo cual fue una agradable sorpresa para Harry.

-Llegue esta mañana, también iré a los mundiales-Le dijo durante la cena. La cual, vale agregar, después de pasar el verano a base de repollo, zanahorias y pomelo, le supo mas que ha gloria. Desde el estofado de carne hasta el helado de fresa que fue el postre. Se sentía tan bien que casi olvida sus sueños: el de Voldemort y el del crucero con la voz misteriosa. Pero no quería arruinar la agradable atmosfera de la mesa, con todos charlando y haciendo sus predicciones del juego del día siguiente. Podía contarles a sus amigos después de los mundiales.

Cuando la noche ya estuvo lo bastante presente la señora Weasley los mando a dormir ya que al día siguiente tendrían que levantarse con el alba. Solo entonces fue cuando todos notaron lo somnolientos que estaban, y por supuesto tendrían que compartir habitaciones. Hermione y Ginny compartirían la de la pequeña Weasley; Charly y Bill dormirían en la sala en un colchón grande en el suelo; y Harry, Ron, Fred y George tendrían que dormir juntos en la habitación del segundo a pesar de todas las quejas porque Percy tendría toda su habitación para él solo.

-¡Tengo que entregar un informe muy importante para el trabajo!-Se defendió el aludido.

-Si Percy, porque medir los culos de los calderos salvara millones de vidas-Rebatió George con sarcasmo.

-Puede que no te parezca muy importante pero el señor Fudge-

-Y dale con Fudge; lo que quieres es que tu amadísimo jefe te mida el c-Y la única razón por la que Fred no termino la frase fue por la amenaza de la señora Weasley de no dejarlo ir a los mundiales.

Aquella noche Harry no tuvo gran problema para dormir; Ron lo haría en su cama, y él y los gemelos en unas colchonetas individuales en el suelo. Era suficiente para él y por la ventana entraba una agradable brisa; estaba tan lleno de buena comida y tan cansado que solo tuvo que poner la cabeza en la almohada para caer profundamente dormido.

-Buenas… Ahhh-Un bostezo y Ron se unió a su mejor amigo en el mundo de los sueños. Los gemelos solo se miraron un momento y sonrieron.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

A la mañana siguiente la señora Weasley paso por las habitaciones tocando las puertas con fuerza y llamando a todos a desayunar. Harry, que no tenía problemas para madrugar, despertó con una agradable sensación de calor; solo que cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con un vivo color rojo:

-Freeed…-Gruño y al intentar moverse solo consiguió sentirse mas aprisionado-¡George!

-Mmmm-Y los gemelos solo afirmaron más el agarre contra su oso de peluche favorito. Le tomo un poco de esfuerzo, pero tras unos golpes estratégicamente dolorosos logro zafarse de esos pulpos pelirrojos-Auch…

-Hermano no hacía falta tanta violencia-

Cuando bajaron a desayunar Hermione, muy despeinada, y Ginny ya estaban sentadas, junto al resto de los muchachos a excepción de Bill, cuya madre aun intentaba despertar. El señor Weasley, en un atuendo muggle bastante creíble en opinión de Harry, se encontraba revisando y las entradas para los mundiales. Salieron de casa con la señora Weasley despidiéndolos con un beso en la mejilla, un abrazo y un "Cuídense".

-Señor Weasley…-Lo abordo Harry mientras subían la colina-¿Dónde serán las finales?

-Ah bueno Harry, veras, solo los organizadores saben en donde está el estadio-Respondió el hombre; entonces procedió a explicar mejor al escuchar a sus hijos preguntar también-El estadio ha sido encantado como "inmarcable", al igual que Hogwarts de hecho, es imposible marcarlo en un mapa o siquiera saber dónde está. Lo más cercano que puede decirse es que el estadio esta en Inglaterra, y ya…

-¿Pero, y si un muggle por casualidad llega al estadio?-Pregunto Ron-Digo, ha pasado antes ¿no?

-Bueno si-Admitió Arthur-Pero el estadio también tiene muchos otros encantamientos que despistan a los muggles. Como que si uno llega a acercarse de inmediato recordara que tiene que hacer algo en otro lugar y se ira.

-En Hogwarts también-Acoto Hermione uniéndose a la plática-Los muggles no ven más que un castillo en ruinas y un cartel de peligro, y leí que-

-Hermie´ no conviertas esto en una lección de escuela ¿sí?-Rogo Ron, ganándose una mirada severa de su amiga.

-Ya ya muchachos-Les calmo el adulto-No peleen, miren ya llegamos…-Agrego señalando a un hombre de pie junto a un árbol más adelante-¡Amos!

-¡Arthur!-Los adultos se alcanzaron y dieron n fuerte abrazo como saludo-Te estás haciendo viejo, llegamos hace como dos horas. Ya tenemos el _traslador_ -Agrego levantando una vieja bota en su mano.

-Si si, a algunos se les pegaron las sabanas-Comento divertido mirando a los mas jóvenes-Amos ya conoces a mis hijos; ahora déjame presentarte a Hermione Granger, son compañeros en la escuela y es la mejor de la clase...

-Un placer señorita Granger-Saludo el hombre con un apretón amistoso-Amos Diggory, para servirle.

-Mucho gusto.

-Y el es Harry Potter, el mejor amigo de mi hijo Ron pero no tengo que decirte mas-

-¡Ah señor Potter!-Amos Diggory casi le suelta el brazo a Harry con su saludo tan energético-Es un placer conocerlo al fin.

-Sí, gracias señor Diggory-Jamás se acostumbraría a la reacción de los magos al conocerlo. Y como si su vergüenza no fuera suficiente frente a él, literalmente, callo la razón por la que el apellido Diggory lo ponía tan nervioso:

-Hola Harry-

-¡Cedric!-Tal vez no debió decirlo tan fuerte, o al menos eso le sugirió el codazo de Hermione-H-hola, ¿cómo has estado?-El saludo mas cliché de la historia, no se le pudo ocurrir nada mejor y escuchar a los gemelos reír disimuladamente a sus espaldas no lo hizo sentir mejor.

-Iré a la final de los mundiales de Quidditch-Respondió sencillamente el rubio con una enorme sonrisa-No podría estar mejor.

-Sí, es asombroso-Intervino Amos-En especial ahora que puedo presumirle a todo el mundo que pudiste vencer a Harry Potter.

-Papá ya te dije que fue un accidente-Le corrigió su hijo pero no por eso Amos dejo el tema; aunque a Harry no le importaba, de hecho envidiaba a Cedric por tener un padre así de orgulloso de él. Por suerte las cosas no se pusieron mas incomodas; tomaron el traslador hasta un punto cerca de un campo para acampar donde se reunían todos los asistentes a la final; conocieron a Cornelius Fudge, Fred y George no dejaron de chinchar a Percy llamándolo "Waterby", y a Ludovico Bagman, ex jugador profesional de quidditch y comentarista de los mundiales.

Aquella noche, en su litera de la carpa, Harry tuvo problemas para conciliar el sueño. Sentía las ansias por ir al partido burbujear en su estomago. Era la primera vez en su vida que acampaba, que iba a un torneo de quidditch y además había podido ver a Cedric…

-" _Agh, no pensé eso…"_ -Increíble, ahora empezaba a sonar como una colegiada.

Se giro quedando sobre su costado intentando despejar su mente. Y entre un pensamiento y el otro se pregunto si acaso su carta ya le habría llegado a Nico. Ahora que lo pensaba, el correo muggle era bastante rápido. Posiblemente Nico ya hubiera recibido su carta; aunque, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ¿cómo podría Nico hacerle llegar una respuesta? Ya no estaba en Little Whinging, y cualquier carta que llegara para él a casa de sus tíos terminaría como cenizas en la chimenea.

-Mmmm…-Lo mejor sería enviarle otra carta con Hedwig, su lechuza jamás había fallado una entrega. El ministerio no tenía ninguna ley en contra de escribirle a un muggle Siempre podía solo inventarle alguna excusa de porque tenía una lechuza mensajera; de todas formas había escuchado de sus tíos la fama de los americanos de ser extravagantes-Genial, empiezo escuchar… lo que dicen…-Finalmente el sueño empezaba a invadirlo.

Pero estaba decidido, le escribiría a Nico en cuanto regresaran a la madriguera.

 _Continuara…_

 **¡OMG OMG OGM!**

 **Ya se que he dicho mucho esto pero en verdad amo escribir este fic y no saben lo inspirado que estoy con todo lo que le tengo planeado n_n**

 **Reviews?! Recuerden que voy por los mil!**


	5. Sobrevolando el Viejo Continente

_Capitulo 4:_

" _Sobrevolando el Viejo Continente"_

Contrario a toda su experiencia previa, aquella búsqueda estaba yendo muy tranquila. Percy, Annabeth y Grover iban ya sentados a un lado del autobús rumbo a Denver que, según Annabeth, era la mejor opción para comenzar su misión. Percy se encontraba sentado mirando por la ventana, a su lado estaba Annabeth revisando su mochila y en el asiento de atrás iba Grover comiendo una bolsa de papas fritas picantes.

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?-Escucho de repente a su lado, se giro y vio a Annabeth mirarlo con las cejas levantada. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había estado golpeteando el piso con sus pies, así que paro de inmediato-Gracias.

-¿Qué tienes Percy?-Sobre el respaldo de su asiento vio aparecer a su mejor amigo-¿Nervioso?

-Un poco…-Admitió-Llevamos casi tres horas fuera del campamento y aun no nos ha atacado nada.

-Todo un record-Acoto Annabeth leyendo un libro.

-Recuérdame, ¿por qué vamos a Denver?-Inquirió Grover, ganándose también la atención del ojiverde.

-Anoche soñé que es nuestra primera parada-Respondió sin levantar la mirada de su libro.

-Suena bien para mí-El sátiro termino con las migas de las papitas y luego se zampo la bolsa. Cuando la trago recordó otro tema interesante-¿Cómo creen que les este yendo? Ya saben, a Nico y su grupo…

-Mmm-Esta vez Annabeth si despego la vista de las paginas y la clavo en su novio.

-¿Qué significa eso?-Inquirió con sagacidad. Percy ni siquiera noto la expresión escéptica de su novia, tenía sus ojos fijos en un punto de la nada frente a él.

-Es que, estoy preocupado…-Dijo.

-Percy, es "Nico"-Le aclaro su amigo cabra-Puede cuidarse solo, y Jason está con él.

-No confió en Jason-Atajo la rubia-Pero Grover tiene razón, Di Angelo puede cuidarse solo.

-Aun así-

-¡Percy!-Volvió a interrumpirle Annabeth, dando más énfasis cerrando de golpe su libro-¡El chico te odia! No comprendo cómo puedes preocuparte tanto por él; apenas si es parte del campamento.

-Nico no me odia-Rebatió el ojiverde, aunque su tono no denotaba mucha seguridad-Solo, está molesto y ya…

En un acuerdo silencioso los tres decidieron dejar el tema por acabado; Annabeth regreso a su lectura y Grover a sus frituras, pero Percy no podía dejar de pensar en esa mañana cuando había ido a ver a su primo.

Flash Back:

Faltaban un par de horas para el sonar de la caracola anunciando el desayuno. Una ligera bruma aun cubría las cabañas y el frio de la madrugada se filtraba por su ropa. Él jamás se levantaba tan temprano, pero esta vez era diferente; la noche anterior, cuando se habían discutido los equipos para las misiones todos fueron muy indiferentes con Nico. Y, a pesar de que Jason y Leo se habían ofrecido voluntarios, no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez el azabache intentara irse por su cuenta. Solo quería ir a verlo, tanto como si se lo agradecía como si no, y asegurarse de que estuviera bien, de-

-... necesario?-

-Absolutamente-

Un par de voces a través del silencio de la mañana le hizo detenerse, se agazapo y camino hasta quedar bajo una de las ventanas de la cabaña trece. Asomo levemente su cabeza por el cristal pero las cortinas oscuras no le dejaban ver nada, así que tuvo que seguir escuchando:

-¿Tienes todo?-Aquella vos, si no se equivocaba, debía ser la de Jason-Esa mochila es muy pequeña.

-No vamos de picnic-Sin duda ese era Nico-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-Bueno, solo quería asegurarme de que no intentarías irte por tu cuenta o algo por el estilo-Percy tuvo que morderse la lengua-¡Ja! Sabía que pensabas algo así.

-Cállate Grace-El ojiverde detestaba escuchar y no poder ver lo que hacían. Aunque en el fondo le alegraba que Nico siguiera tratando al rubio así-¿Dónde está Valdez?

-Durmiendo, lo más seguro…-Adentro de la cabaña Jason se encontraba cruzado de brazos apoyando la cadera en el escritorio y el dueño de la cabaña estaba cerrando su mochila-¿Cepillo de dientes?

-Deja de comportarte como mi madre Grace-Aun así dio un pequeño viaje al baño para tomar su cepillo olvidado. El hijo de Júpiter se permitió tapar su risa con el puño. Dejo que su vista paseara por el lugar y algo mas llamo su atención: allí, sobre el escritorio, había una carta esperando a ser enviada. No se inmiscuiría pero no pudo evitar que su curiosidad le dijera que destinatario era Harry Potter en Privet Drive ¡Londres! Sin duda quería saber quién era ese inglés con el que Nico se escribía. ¿Sería acaso otro semidiós? Pero estaba seguro que de preguntar no conseguiría nada.

Minutos después ambos estaban ya en el límite del bosque, junto a un medio dormido hijo de Hefesto que no dejaba de bostezar y decir que era muy temprano:

-Nos iremos ahora-Respondía Nico por tercera vez-No quiero que nadie venga a hacer su buena obra del día por despedirnos…

-Ahh… Y yo que tenía todo un comiteeeeee…-Acoto Leo con un gran bostezo al final-Con globos y todo…

-Sera para la próxima-Aun con toda y la somnolencia encima el moreno continuo caminando entre los arboles; los otros dos se miraron un segundo antes de seguirlo. Estuvieron caminando entre raíces y troncos hasta llegar a una pared de roca. Ninguno de los dos había estado jamás allí pero sabían perfectamente que lugar era-Leo, ¿nos trajiste a-

-¡Bienvenidos al Bunker 9!-Una gran puerta de acero se materializo de entre la piedra, el hijo de Hefesto la abrió de par en par y extendió los brazos intentando abarcar todo el marco de entrada. El lugar en si era inmenso, y eso que apenas se alcanzaba a ver la parte iluminada por grandes lámparas fluorescentes. Había estantes pegados a las paredes repletos de material, mesas de trabajo por doquier llenas de planos, papel y lápiz; plataformas aéreas que llevaban a las estanterías más altas; múltiples hornos y, justo al medio, una enorme plataforma en la que reposaba lo que parecía ser una enorme montón de bronce.

-Valdez si tus hermanos se enteran que estamos aquí te van a matar-Para nadie era un secreto el celo con el que los hijos de Hefesto cuidaban su Bunker. Era su refugio, su santuario, jamás dejaban a nadie más de las otras cabañas entrara. El mismo Quirón había entrado apenas un par de veces.

-No se enteraran…-Atajo con resolución el moreno mientras llenaba los compartimientos de su cinturón con algunos artilugios que Nico no lograba vaticinar para que eran-Además yo soy el único que puede abrir la puerta, y si yo quiero nadie volverá a entrar jamás-Agrego con una sonrisa tan traviesa y cínica como lo era el mismo Leo.

-Ok, esto es impresionante-Jason no dejaba de caminar entre los estantes y ver todo lo que contenían-Pero, dijiste que tenías un transporte…-Comento mientras tomaba en sus manos lo que parecía ser una especie de pinzas dentales.

-Está detrás de ti-

-Detrás de mi solo hay un montón de bron…-Se giro y vio como en la plataforma, lo que antes había dado por metal inerte, comenzaba a moverse y entonces pudo apreciar al gran autómata dragón que expulsaba vapor por sus fauces repletas de dientes afilados como espadas-… ce.

-Waoh-En su lugar, aun apoyado en el marco de las puertas de metal, Nico veía asombrado al dragón de metal estirar sus alas y su cola.

-Chicos, les presento a Festus-Leo se adelanto a un lado de la plataforma, donde el dragón agacho la cabeza y dejo que el moreno pasara la mano por su cabeza-Lo recordaran como el guardián del bosque, o el monstruo que casi se come a Annabeth durante un juego de captura la bandera.

-He escuchado de él…-Jason se acerco cauteloso pero el dragón no dio señales de inquietarse o molestarse-Pero, sin ofender Leo, ¿no es algo peligroso?

-Bobadas, lo que pasa es que mis hermanos no comprenden a Festo-Explico el moreno-Una temporada fuera de aquí le vendrá bien. ¿Qué dices amigo? ¿Nos llevas?-En respuesta el autómata comenzó a agitarse y a emitir varios sonidos metálicos-¡Ese es mi mejor amigo!

Después fue solo darle un poco de aceite de motor con salta de tabasco y estuvieron listos para partir. Festus salió fácilmente por las puertas del Bunker, seguido por los tres semidioses y al último iba Leo que cerró el lugar. Las placas en la espalda del dragón eran perfectas para sentarse.

-Creo que tus hermanos notaran que estuvimos aquí…-Comento Jason, sentado hasta atrás y asegurando bien sus pies entre las escamas.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Leo iba al frente, tomando las riendas de cuero que iban ajustadas a los lados de la cabeza de Festus-¿Por el enorme dragón de bronce que no va a estar? Naah, ni siquiera lo notaran… Pero tal vez extrañen el lápiz que tome.

-Valdez…-Le llamo el ojioscuro sentado en medio-Ya has hecho esto antes, ¿verdad?-Desde su lugar tras Nico Jason también se asomo a ver al moreno. Quería a Leo y confiaba en él, pero tampoco era tan inocente como para hacerlo ciegamente. Al frente el moreno se giro y les sonrió sinceramente. A ambos pasajeros un escalofrió les recorrió la columna y les entraron ganas de bajar:

-¡Y despegue!-Un azote a las riendas y las alas del dragón se elevaron volviendo a bajar azotando el aire a sus pies. Se elevaron con una facilidad increíble considerando cual debía ser el peso de Festus. Nico se aferraba hasta con la punta de los dedos a la placa donde iba sentado y detrás de él Jason se encontraba en una situación similar. Mientras Festus seguía elevándose y el campamento tras ello no hacía más que convertirse en un pequeño punto dejado atrás.

Oficialmente habían comenzado su cruzada. Y si de algo podían estar seguros, era que nadie en ese campamento los iba a echar de menos…

Al menos eso creían Nico y Leo; Jason sabía que alguien había esta observándolos pero no había logrado identificar quien. Una parte de él se inquietaba un poco, no conocía las intenciones de cualquiera que se quedara oculto y los vigilara; pero la otra le decía que tal vez, solo tal vez, existía la mínima posibilidad de que alguien simpatizara con ellos.

Fin del Flash Back

Hacia horas que habían partido y ya pasaba el medio día, lo cual era un alivio ya que el sol por fin había dejado de darles en la cara. Leo había dicho que el viaje hasta Gibraltar, que era el punto más cercano para ellos, les tomaría al menos seis horas y ya estaban cerca de la frontera con Francia. Festus era, en definitiva, la joya de la corona de los autómatas. Jason no dejaba de vigilar las nubes, como si temiera que cualquier cosa pudiera surgir de entre ellas a atacarlos y Leo no para de guiar a su amigo metálico para mantenerse a una altura considerable y que pudieran seguir respirando.

-¡Valdez!-Llamo de repente Nico dándole unas palmadas en el hombro; el aire en sus oídos lo obligaban a hablar más alto de lo que prefería-¡Desciende, tenemos que aterrizar!

-¡A la orden!-Un simple movimiento en las riendas y la altura empezó a bajar. Leo escogió un pequeño campo abierto entre unas colinas, cerca de un pequeño pueblo pero lejos de las miradas de curiosos. Festus se sacudió un poco el agua de las nubes mientras los semidioses intentaban volver a sentir las piernas. Leo saco un par de barras energéticas de su cinturón y se las ofreció a los otros dos; Nico le agradeció en silencio mientras Jason hacia la primera pregunta importante del día.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora?-Y le dio la primera mordida a su chocolate.

-Dicte el curso capitán-Acoto Leo, sentado con las piernas cruzadas y mirando a Nico mientras hacia un saludo militar.

-"La pequeña luz de la soledad brota en la niebla. Un temor y una voz se agitan al este con el rey de los fantasmas"-Recito Nico-Creo que esas son las mejores pistas que tenemos. Luz que brota en la niebla, eso me suena a Londres, Gran Bretaña.

-Gran destino turístico en esta época-Tercio Leo asintiendo con la cabeza-¿Y que buscamos? ¿Un foco, una vos, algo que nos asuste…?

-Esa es la parte que aun me tiene inseguro-No pudo evitar clavar sus ojos en el césped a sus pies; había estado meditando cada línea de la profecía durante todo el viaje pero pocas habían sido las conclusiones que pudo obtener. Apenas un destino, a medias, y nada que buscar.

-Siempre es mejor comenzar por algo-Jason intento poner más optimismo a la situación-¿Leo?

-Festo necesita descansar, también tengo que revisar su disco de circuitos-Mientras lo escuchaba Nico no pudo dejar pasar un pequeño flaqueo en la vos del moreno al decir aquello-Me llevara un rato.

Dado que tenían tiempo los otros dos decidieron caminar hasta el pueblo a buscar algunas provisiones y tal vez, con mucha suerte, descubrir alguna pista sobre su misión. El lugar no estaba tan apartado, a pesar de que el hijo de Júpiter ofreció llevarlo volando Nico se negó rotundamente. Era un poblado pequeño pero muy pintoresco, lleno de casas tradicionales y puestos de mercado con mucha comida fresca.

-¿Es complicado?-Pregunto Jason mientras se reunían al límite del pueblo.

-No tanto, hablan algo de inglés-Se habían separado para preguntar, pero sus resultados fueron prácticamente nulos.

-Tampoco conseguí nada; ¡ah! por cierto…-De repente el rubio se aparto del árbol donde estaba apoyado y comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos. Saco un sobre y se lo extendió a Nico-Tú amigo te respondió.

-¿Por qué tenías esto?-Su vos fue puramente agresiva pero Jason solo se limito a levantar sus manos en señal de paz:

-Estábamos volando-Explico-El viento se la llevo en cuanto apareció, ni siquiera la viste, pero yo pude recuperarla por el viento. De nada.

-Vale…-Tuvo que tragarse su orgullo mientras tomaba el sobre de las manos de Jason. La estampilla de E.H. brillaba con la luz y su nombre estaba escrito con una caligrafía bastante buena. Miro un momento a Jason y el chico parecía muy interesado en la corteza del árbol.

" _Querido Nico:_

 _¿Cómo has estado? También fue mi culpa que perdiéramos el contacto, perdona. La verdad mi vida también a cambiado mucho después de la escuela, créeme se perfectamente lo que significa pasar por situaciones complicadas y lo entiendo. Pues ya tengo mi propia habitación, pero estudio en una clase de internado así que estoy genial._

 _Claro que me gustaría seguir en contacto, fuiste mi primer amigo. Si vienes a Inglaterra no dudes en decirme donde estarás, bueno pasado mañana me iré a quedar a casa de un amigo para el resto del verano._

 _Pero cuéntame, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Y tu hermana? Yo entre a una escuela increíble, hay muchas cosas que me gustaría decirte pero tengo que hacer maletas._

 _PD: no estoy acostumbrado a usar una de estas, perdona si me equivoque._

 _Atte: Harry Potter"_

En cuanto acabo de leer Nico no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa. Había estado preguntándose si recibiría alguna respuesta, y ahí estaba. No había pensado en su remitente inglés desde que había dejado el Westover Hall hacia unos años y le alegraba ver que aun lo recordaba. Se sentía bien tener un amigo, aunque fuera por correspondencia y eso sonara increíblemente patético; pero no le importaba. Ni siquiera tener que pagar extra por el servicio de mensajería de los dioses.

Le escribiría una respuesta en cuanto pudiera, por el momento debía lidiar con el molesto rubio que lo miraba con las cejas levantadas, sorprendido y con una leve media sonrisa.

-Entonces…-Dijo mientras comenzaban a caminar de regreso-¿Puedo preguntar?

-¿Qué quieres Grace?

-Me llama la atención el que tengas un amigo del que no sé nada-Respondió Jason con las manos en sus bolsillos. Por su lado, Nico no dejaba de mirar a los lados del camino de grava por el que iban y midiendo sus palabras; no soportaría darle una impresión incorrecta al molesto de Jason:

-No es del campamento, ni siquiera semidiós-Explico-Es solo un chico con el que me escribía, una tarea que tenía en su escuela y en ese entonces me pareció divertido.

-Harry Potter-Repitió Jason, recordando el nombre que había leído antes en la cabaña de Nico-Muy inglés…-No agrego nada mas pero su sonrisa no paso desapercibida por el hijo de Hades, que silenciosamente demando una explicación-Me alegra ver que ves a alguien como un amigo. Eso significa que aun tengo esperanzas.

-Cierra la boca Grace-Aunque sonó tan agrio como era su costumbre aquello no suficiente para mermar, ni un poco, el buen humor del romano.

En momentos así era que recordaba la llegada de Jason al campamento Mestizo; mejor dicho, cuando él lo había llevado al campamento. Fue un momento incomodo, para ambos, pero no quería pensar en eso por el momento. De regreso en la colina donde Festus descansaba mientras Leo revisaba las uniones de sus alas, Nico se tomo un momento para pensar un poco más sobre el moreno; ya conocía a Jason y le tenía cierto grado de confianza, pero Leo era básicamente un desconocido.

El chico era inquieto, sin duda con mas TDHA que un semidiós normal, sus manos siempre estaban moviéndose de un lado a otro; su expresión por lo general era como la de un duendecillo que planeaba poner un cojín sonoro en el asiento de alguien. Bastaba una simple mirada para saber que ambos eran, literalmente, polos opuestos. Aun así, presentía que había algo tras todo aquello. Tal vez fuera su instinto natural de desconfiar en las personas, o quizás si hubiera un secreto oculto tras la fachada hiperactiva de Leo Valdez.

-¡Ey!-El moreno los alcanzo en el árbol bajo el cual se refugiaban del sol-Festo dice que ya está listo para volar, siguiente parada: ¡Londres!

-¿Crees que lleguemos para antes del-

-Shhh-Atajo Nico, los otros dos se quedaron quietos y viendo atentos como este llevaba la mano a la empuñadura de su espada en el cinturón.

-Ya se habían tardado- Susurro Leo sacando un mazo de su cinturón de herramientas. Jason lo imito con su moneda de oro, listo para invocar su Spatha; se agacho lentamente y tomo una roca del suelo. Sus compañeros asintieron y la lanzo contra los arboles. Escucharon un ruido metálico seguido de la agitación de cientos y cientos de alas.

-¡Vámonos!-Los tres escaparon corriendo de la parvada de pájaros del estinfalo que se lanzo contra ellos. Nico pudo cortar algunos con su espada pero era imposible; a su lado Leo intentaba mantenerlos a raya pero solo conseguía más rasguños por parte de los picos y las patas metálicos. Su salvación fue Jason, montado en el lomo de Festus tomo las riendas y una sola exhalación del dragón redujo a cenizas las aves-¡Suban, rápido!-Pero aun había más saliendo de entre los árboles volando hacia ellos.

-¡Rápido rápido!-Por suerte pudieron dejar atrás a las aves cuando empezaron a sobrevolar las nubes. Aunque estaban bien, Leo no dejaba de quejarse de lo mucho que ardían sus heridas.

-Auh auh, esto no mata ¡pero como jode la vida!-

-Toma-Jason iba al frente manteniendo las riendas, tras él Nico le paso un pañuelo empapado con néctar. Basto con solo una pasada por su brazo para desaparecer todos los cortes y rasguños.

-Gracias amigo-Desde su lugar, el hijo de Júpiter miro por el rabillo del ojo como el rostro de Nico se consternaba brevemente ante el agradecimiento de Leo.

-No es nada-Continuaron sobrevolando hasta que las nubes comenzaron a tornarse grises y el clima más frio y húmedo. Era un alivio estar montando un dragón, prácticamente tenían asientos térmicos contra el frio; mas no contra el agua. La lluvia ya los tenía empapados e incluso Festus comenzaba a humear un poco.

-¡Allí!-Lograron descender sin problemas en la azotea de un edificio; ya había anochecido así que si algún mortal los vio debió pensar que se trataba de algún helicóptero. El plan era dirigirse al Big Ben, donde posiblemente algún dios podría darles ayuda según Quirón, pero jamás imaginaron que Londres estaría tan plagado de monstruos deseando carne fresca de semidiós.

 _Continuara…_


	6. Los Mundiales de Quidditch

**¡UNA MUY FELIZ PASCUA! Y si vives en un país donde se busquen huevos de dulce por favor comete uno en mi honor porque mi nivel de chocolate en la sangre esta peligrosamente bajo T_T**

 **Bueno damitas y caballitos es esa esposa del mes donde me da por actualizar (somos hombres, aclaro) asi que espero que les gusten los nuevos capis!**

 **YEAHHH! Llegamos al capi 5 y aun no puedo mermar esta emoción! Es que ya quiero llegar al momento en que todos mis protagonistas se encuentren y empiece lo bueno MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…. Por favor omitan la risa malvada, un momento de debilidad.**

 **Ahora… Veamos, que podría adelantarles sin Spoilearlos?... Mmmm?... Jmmm?... Grrrrrr!... Saben? Esto me tomara un tiempo, mejor empiecen a leer ahora hahahaha**

 _Capitulo 5:_

" _Los Mundiales de Quidditch"_

Harry había querido escribirle a su amigo por correspondencia enviándole una carta con Hedwig, diciéndole que podrían escribir a través de ella. Pensaba inventarse cualquier escusa, aunque fuera medianamente creíble le bastaba, para explicar a una lechuza mensajera. Pero después de todo lo que había pasado, aquello era lo último en lo que podía pensar. Especialmente ahora, en la madriguera, cuidando de un extraño que habían encontrado entre escombros y bajo circunstancias muy malas.

-¿Cómo esta?-Pregunto Hermione al tiempo que bajaba las escaleras y posaba sus ojos en el chico que estaba recostado en el viejo sofá de la sala.

-La señora Weasley dijo que es mejor dejarlo dormir-Explico Harry desde la vieja silla donde estaba sentado. Observo como su amiga se sentaba en una al lado puesto de la mesa y apoyando los brazos sobre esta.

-Aun no puedo creer lo que paso…

Ese mismo día por la mañana:

-¡Arriba! ¡Arriba Harry!-Con tanta prisa y un griterío así cualquiera habría pensado que la carpa estaba incendiándose, como mínimo. Pero solo se trataba de los gemelos, vestidos con bufandas y gorros verdes alusivos a Irlanda. Casi lo tiran de la litera donde estaba durmiendo, de no ser por Charlie que llego para echarlos.

-Si quieres sigue durmiendo-Le informo el Weasley mayor- El desayuno aun no está listo, ellos solo quieren fastidiar.

A pesar de la amable propuesta de Charlie, Harry no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño. La euforia en el campamento era casi palpable, desde el otro lado de la lona podían escucharse cientos de voces festivas así como el jaleo de algunos aficionados que volaban en sus escobas. Harry se ofreció a acompañar a Hermione a buscar el agua, y como también se les unió Ron terminaron dando un pequeño paseo entre las carpas. Había un gran grupo de fanáticos de Irlanda que había decorado sus carpas con tréboles, lo cual daba la sensación de estar viendo todo verde; allí se encontraron con Seamus Finnigan, y conocieron a su madre, una mujer muy simpática pero que dejaba en claro que era de armas tomar. También pasaron por la sección de fanáticos búlgaros, que eran un poco menos sutiles ya que sus carpas lucían la foto del buscador del equipo.

-¡Harry! ¡Eh Harry!-Mientras hacían camino a la fuente de agua les dio alcance Oliver Wood corriendo y agitando la mano en el aire-Que gusto verlos chicos.

-Hola Wood-Le saludaron los tres casi en coro.

-Valla tienen bastante gente por delante-Comento el mayor mirando a la fila de personas que había para el agua; casi sin avisar tomo a Harry del brazo-Ya sé, porque no vienes a saludar a mis padres…-Ron y Hermione no pudieron más que ver como su mejor amigo era jalado por su capitán.

-Wood puedo caminar solo-Como Oliver era más alto Harry tenía que caminar casi de puntas.

-Ajajaja-El mayor solo pudo reír mientras le soltaba el brazo-Perdona, es que no sabía si te encontraría aquí así que estoy feliz de verte…

-Ya, yo también-Admitió el ojiverde, sin poder reprimir un pequeño vacio en su estomago-Entonces, este año tendrás tus EXTASIS ¿no? Espero que te vaya bien…

-Sí, también mis padres-Comento con humor Wood-Pero no te confíes, que este año también iremos por la copa de Quidditch para Gryffindor.

-No esperaba otra cosa-Dijo fingiendo una cara de dolor al saber que aun le aguardaba otro año soportando los entrenamientos infernales de su capitán. La familia Wood fue muy simpática con él; el padre de Oliver era un hombre bastante grande y corpulento, intimidaba un poco hasta que te saludaba con tanta familiaridad; la señora Wood era menuda, con los mismos ojos que su hijo y llevaba una escoba en las manos, seguramente su hijo era uno de los que habían estado montando jaleo volando.

-Oye Harry, espera-Justo cuando estaba por regresar con sus amigos Oliver le atajo y le llevo un poco lejos de sus padres-Sabes, estaba pensando, aun con lo de mis exámenes no estaré tan ocupado y me preguntaba si podrías acompañarme a Hogsmeade a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla o algo, ya sabes, para relajarnos…

-Claro, sería divertido-Harry acepto tranquilamente y se despidió de un sonriente Wood con un apretón de manos. Cuando regresaron a la carpa todos desayunaron ya más que invadidos por el furor del juego que sería después del medio día. Fred y George no parecían preocupados por la arriesgada apuesta que habían hecho antes con Bagman, Ginny era abochornada por las preguntas indiscretas de Bill sobre si ya tenía algún pretendiente o no y el señor Weasley comentaba junto a Charly sobre el clima. La mañana había comenzado muy soleada pero al parecer, según Charly, había buenas probabilidades de que comenzara a llover en cualquier momento.

-Joo, estoy toda empapado-Ron no paraba de quejarse ante el aguacero que les arreciaba encima. Su hermano había acertado completamente; cuando salieron de la carpa el aire ya estaba soplando frio y al llegar al bosque oscuras nubes habían cubierto el cielo. El que había comenzado como un día soleado ahora era la perfecta pesadilla para los jugadores. Viento fuerte y gruesas gotas de agua que caían; de no ser por sus omniculares Harry se habría perdido mucho del partido. Pero al final, después del mejor juego Quidditch de la historia según Bagman, Irlanda se alzo victoriosa a pesar de que fue Krum quien se hizo con la Snitch dorada.

De regreso en su carpa los gemelos no paraban de celebrar todo el dinero que habían ganado con su apuesta, al igual que los irlandeses no paraban sus festejos. Había Leprechaums sobrevolando las carpas con sus faroles que no se apagaban ni con toda el agua que caía. Por suerte Bill conocía un buen hechizo para secarse por lo que ahora todos estaban adentro disfrutando de una taza de chocolate caliente y hablando de todo o nada. Ginny comenzaría su tercer año, Fred y George tendrían sus TIMOS y Harry y Ron soportaban la perorata de Hermione sobre lo mucho que tendrían que estudiar en su cuarto año para estar bien preparados.

-¡Oigan!-De repente se vieron interrumpidos por la abrupta entrada del señor Weasley y Charly-¡Tenemos problemas chicos! ¡Vamos afuera rápido rápido!

Ninguno de los que estaban adentro comprendía lo que pasaba, solo cuando estuvieron afuera fue que pudieron ver a qué se refería el señor Weasley. Las personas corrían como una corriente desenfrenada al bosque buscando escapar de aquellos enmascarados que parecían estar lanzando maldiciones a placer y haciendo colgar en el aire a las personas como si colgaran de una soga invisible en sus tobillos.

Y por supuesto que ellos no se quedarían a ver más de cerca. El señor Weasley les dio órdenes específicas de huir en lo que él y sus hijos mayores iban a ayudar a los encargados del ministerio. Fred y George iban adelante flanqueando a Ginny en lo que detrás de ella Harry y Ron hacían lo mismo con Hermione la cual se negaba a soltarles de las muñecas. Correr sobre campo lodoso ya era difícil, el esfuerzo por no resbalar o caer era inmenso, y de paso el clima no parecía dispuesto a querer darles tregua. Ya ni siquiera recordaban la hora pero no podía importarles menos.

-¡Por aquí!-De alguna forma George logro hacerse escuchar por encima del ruido de la multitud y del viento. Llevaron al grupo hacia un espacio entre los arboles donde podrían darse un respiro, pero entre todo el jaleo de la multitud Harry termino siendo arrastrado por la corriente y, para empeorar las cosas, termino cayendo al pisar un charco demasiado profundo y se golpeo la cabeza con algo, tal vez una raíz o una roca, que le hizo perder el sentido.

-Auhh…-Volvió a erguirse mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza. Algo adolorido se levanto y observo que el lugar a su alrededor estaba desierto. El único ruido en ese lado del bosque provenía de la lluvia; con algo de esperanza pensó que toda esa tranquilidad era buena señal, tal vez habían logrado ahuyentar a los enmascarados y ahora sus amigos debían estar buscándolo. Ya más confiado comenzó a caminar de regreso al campamento, no quería preocupar de más a todos. Además no quería coger un resfriado por la lluvia así que se apresuro aun más; pero hubo algo que lo sorprendió y le hizo tener que agacharse a cubierto. Fue la primera vez en su vida que vio un relámpago tan brillante. El trueno le acompaño segundos después, fue sencillamente tan ensordecedor que por un instante temió que hubiera caído cerca. Estaba muy lejos de ser así, el rayo en cuestión ni siquiera había tocado tierra. Aun así lo dejo nervioso y se apresuro en-

¡Crack! El ruido de mas pasos a su alrededor lo alerto. Instintivamente se oculto tras un árbol y busco su varita, solo para descubrir que ya no estaba en su bolsillo:

- _"Ah claro, así es mi suerte"_ -Pensó con rabia contra sí mismo. Se guio por el sonido y oculto tras los gruesos arboles; se encamino hasta llegar al límite del bosque desde donde podía ver los restos del campamento. Carpas quemadas o aplastadas, incluso los arboles más cercanos tenían marcas. Pero Harry tenía su atención clavada en la figura que se movía entre todo, sus pasos eran pesados y su postura jorobada, casi parecía molesto. El ojiverde no estaba seguro de si acercarse o no, pero tomo su decisión en cuanto la figura levanto el brazo hacia arriba:

 _-¡MORSMORDRE!_ -Algo grande, verde y brillante salió disparado directo al cielo. Por un instante Harry pensó que podría tratarse de una de las formaciones de los leprechauns. Pero no podía ser nada más alejado de la realidad, se trataba de un cráneo de tamaño colosal, con las mandíbulas abiertas de entre las cuales surgía una serpiente a forma de lengua que se estiraba y enrollaba sobre si misma mirando por debajo de si como si buscara alguna potencial presa.

-Rayos-No tenía idea de que era esa cosa, pero le daba muy mala espina; y para colmo la figura misteriosa que había conjurado el cráneo desapareció. Lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue en salir de allí lo antes posible; comenzó a caminar medio oculto entre los árboles. Pero en medio de su retirada, por increíble que parezca, en medio de toda aquella oscuridad podía distinguir algo. O mejor dicho: a alguien.

Ni siquiera dudo en acercarse y confirmar que se trataba de una persona tirada sobre los restos de una tienda de campaña. Como deseo poder tener su barita y conjurar un Lumus; pero ahora lo único que podía hacer era caminar cargando a aquel desconocido en su espalda. Por suerte parecía no ser más grande que él y era muy ligero. Pero aun así sentía que su cuerpo ya no daba más, estaba cansado y-

-¡Harry! ¡Harry!-Aquella era sin duda la vos de Ron dando gritos buscándolo.

-¡Por aquí!-Sus amigos le dieron alcance rápido. Por suerte los dos parecían estar bien, aunque Hermione lucia muy despeinada.

-Amigo al fin te encontramos…-A juzgar por la respiración agitada de Ron quedaba claro el que habían estado buscándolo por un buen rato-¿Pero quién es ese?

-¡Ni tenemos tiempo para eso!-Hermione no le dio tiempo a Harry para explicar de donde había recogido a ese chico. Lo que quería era salir de allí lo antes posible pero varios cracks seguidos la obligaron a saltar sobres sus amigos haciéndolos chocar contra el lodo.

- _¡Desmaius!_ -Varios haces de luz roja surcaron el aire en todas direcciones sobre sus cabezas. Y Harry estaba seguro de que los hombres que los rodeaban les habrían dado en la segunda tanda de hechizos de no ser por el señor Weasley que llego gritando que aquel era su hijo. Charly y Bill ayudaron a Harry a ponerse de pie, ayudándolo de paso con el peso muerto que llevaba a su espalda.

-¡¿Quién ha sido?! ¿Quién la conjuro?-Amos Diggory se adelanto a ellos sin ni siquiera darles tiempo a recuperarse de la sorpresa. Parecía furioso y apuntaba a cada uno a la cara con la punta de su varita.

-Señor Diggory cálmese por favor-El esfuerzo de Bill fue inútil.

-¡No me digas que me calme muchacho! ¡La marca no ha podido salir de la nada! ¡Uno de ellos tuvo que conjurarla!-Saco algo de su túnica y lo enseño-Hemos encontrado la prueba, ¡esta varita fue la que la conjuro!

-¡Es mi varita!-En cualquier parte Harry la habría reconocido y no pudo evitar reaccionar al verla.

-¡Aja!-Y Amos Diggory lo apunto con ella-Admites haber cometido el crimen.

-¡Eso es ridículo!-Salto de inmediato Charly. Entonces se disparo una acalorada discusión entre ambos, la cual fue zanjada por el padre de los pelirrojos.

-Amos por favor, estas acusando a Harry Potter de haber conjurado la marca tenebrosa-Y fue secundado por varios de los demás hombres del ministerio que estaban allí-Harry ya nos explico que la perdió entre la multitud mientras escapaban, cualquiera pudo haberla tomado.

-Tiene razón Amos, estás demasiado paranoico-Comento la que parecía ser una mujer de aspecto severo.

-¿Y quién es él?-Pero Diggory parecía decidido a atrapar al culpable; esta vez apunto hacia el chico inconsciente con el que Harry había estado cargando y ahora estaba en la espalda de Charly-De seguro que uno de nuestros hechizos le ha-

-No ha sido él-Se adelanto Harry, ya harto de la actitud del adulto-Estaba tumbado sobre una carpa, además yo vi a quien conjuro esa cosa-Agrego decidido.

-¿Lo has visto?-Volvió a hablar la misma mujer de antes, esta vez con la misma severidad pero más aprensión.

-N-no exactamente-Se explico el ojiverde-Si vi a alguien, pero no alcance a distinguirlo. Pero era un hombre, estoy seguro-Agrego con decisión. Después de eso les indico en qué dirección lo había visto. El señor Weasley hizo que Amos le devolviera su varita y mando a Charly a que los acompañara de regreso a la Madriguera. El camino fue rápido, Harry les conto como se había separado de ellos, también cuando vio al misterioso hombre conjurar la marca tenebrosa y finalmente cuando se cruzo con ese chico que aun seguía en la espalda de Charly-¿Qué haremos con él?

-No podemos dejarlo allá, no quedo nadie-Respondió Charly mientras esperaban la hora de salida del traslador-Cuando despierte podremos mandarlo con su familia.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Toma, come…-Luego de su encuentro con los ventis, de perder a Nico y Jason despejar el cielo con un único rayo que debió verse hasta la frontera, Leo hizo que Festus aterrizara. Lo primero que hizo fue darle un poco de ambrosia a su amigo para que recuperara las fuerzas, aun lucia muy pálido, pero insistía en querer ir a buscar a Nico.

-Estaba, muy alto… Tenemos que-

-Así como estas no podrías ni volar un metro-Atajo el moreno obligando a sentarse en la hierba húmeda-Ahora come, yo ya tengo un plan-Para sorpresa de Jason, mientras comía un poco de la comida de los dioses, vio como el hijo de Hefesto sacaba una linterna de su cinturón de herramientas. Lo sorprendente fue que cuando la encendió, en lugar de un haz de luz normal, proyecto un intenso arcoíris.

-¿Eso, es…-

-Es mi Súper Lintern-Iris, patente pendiente-Leo saco un par de dracmas y arrojo el primero-Oh diosa acepta mi ofrenda, muéstranos a Nico Di Angelo.

-Leo, eres un genio-Era la forma perfecta de encontrarlo, y aun si estaba inconsciente podrían observar en donde estaba e ir por él. Ambos se quedaron expectantes esperando a que la imagen del azabache apareciera en medio del arcoíris.

-¡Holaaaa!-En lugar del cabello negro y despeinado de Nico, del otro lado del mensaje apareció una chica de tez blanca, con el cabello rubio amarrado en una trenza sobre su hombro derecho.

-Eh, lo ciento, estoy seguro de que dije Nico-Leo y Jason se miraron confundidos; el moreno estaba a punto de cortar cuando la rubia los atajo.

-Sí, lo sé, soy Fleecy la asistente de Iris-Explico-Veréis, lo que paso es que por el momento no puedo dejar que se comuniquen con Nico Di Angelo.

-¡¿Qué?!-Jason grito tan fuerte que Fleecy reacciono del otro lado con un pequeño brinco-¡¿Cómo que-

-¡Ah sido un favor para la señora Hécate!-Se apresuro a decir con los ojos cerrados-Si queréis alguna explicación le pasare un mensaje.

-¡Pero-

-Gracias Fleecy, yo me encargare del resto…-Para sorpresa de ambos mestizo, la mano de una mujer tomo la linterna de Leo y la apago mientras la diosa menor se disculpaba. Tanto el hijo de Júpiter como el de Hefesto se quedaron pasmados de ver a la diosa frente a ellos: alta, con la piel blanca y tersa, un vestido negro y largo cabello lacio oscuro. Su rostro era hermoso, aun con su expresión fría con una media sonrisa.

-Señora Hécate, supongo-Inquirió Jason, procurando tragarse su enojo y ser cortes con la diosa.

-Bien dicho, Jason Grace-Leo, en lugar de ver a la diosa, mantenía su atención puesta él en perro negro que había medio oculto tras ella. Le gustaban los animales, pero ese parecía particularmente agresivo. Hécate agito su mano y todo el campo donde estaban se transformo en una sala interior. Con paredes de roca y arcos firmes; la diosa tomo lugar en una elaborada silla de madera, a su derecha se sentó el cuadrúpedo y en posa brazo izquierdo se sentó una comadreja.

-Eh, señora, ¿Por qué no podemos ver a Nico?-Pregunto Jason lo más tranquilo que pudo, aunque no podía dejar de tamborilear con sus dedos contra sus brazos cruzados. La deidad no respondió de inmediato, primero se tomo su tiempo para rascar entre las rejas de su perra-¿Tiene que ver con la profecía?

-La pequeña luz de soledad que brota en la niebla-Recito con suavidad-Esta vez tengo mucho trabajo que hacer por culpa de Apolo; es un fastidio…-Hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano y un par de sillas aparecieron para Jason y Leo-Siéntense, explicarles todo tomara tiempo.

Ambos mestizos se miraron un momento antes de acordar silenciosamente sentarse. No era común que un dios se dignara a responder una pregunta, mucho menos el que quisiera explicar algo de buena a primeras. Lo mejor era aprovechar aquella oportunidad, y de paso darse prisa para encontrar a Nico.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

La noche paso rápidamente; la señora Weasley les aseguro que el chico que habían llevado se despertaría por la mañana. Aun así todos le pidieron un poco de poción para dormir sin soñar, seguían un poco perturbados por la aparición de los mortífagos y la marca tenebrosa en los mundiales. Harry fue el primero en despertar, miro a su alrededor sentado en el colchón donde dormía: Ron seguía roncando en su cama y Fred y George abrazaban una almohada. Miro por la ventana y vio que ya había mucha luz, así que se levanto, busco sus lentes y salió de la habitación cuidando de no hacer ruido.

-Oh Harry cariño, buenos días-La señora Weasley estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno y se sorprendió de ver al pelinegro levantado tan temprano.

-Buenos días-Saludo. Molly le pidió que mientras ella terminara de cocina por favor fuera a ver como estaba el chico en el sofá. Harry fue a la sala y para su sorpresa, y susto, justo cuando se acerco para ver si seguía dormido sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

-¿Jackson?-Sus miradas cruzadas, negro y verde; Harry estaba sorprendido y el otro simplemente confundido. Parpadeo un par de veces antes de darse cuenta que se había confundido de persona y se enojo consigo mismo por hacerlo. Intento levantarse, al parecer estaba en un sofá, pero el otro lo detuvo.

-Espera, ¿estás bien?-En respuesta solo le dedico su mirada más molesta, pero estaba agotado y algo adolorido-Espera aquí, te traeré algo…-Quiso protestar pero el otro chico ya se había ido. En cuanto lo hizo se sentó y examino a su alrededor. Era la sala de una casa, humilde por no húsar otro apelativo, aunque había algunas cosas extrañas. Pero nunca era buena idea aceptar las cosas buenas que le pasaban, por lo general solo empeoraban. Pero su esfuerzo era inútil, no tenía fuerzas para un viaje sombra y sus piernas no hacían otra cosa que temblar bajo su peso. Para cuando comenzó a preguntarse donde estarían Jason y Leo, el chico que había visto al despertar volvió a entrar en la sala, esta vez cargado con una bandeja en sus manos-Ten, debes tener hambre.

-…-Nico no respondió nada, solo miro atento la comida en la bandeja sobre su regazo: tostadas, tocino, huevo y una taza de lo que parecía chocolate casero. La cantidad de alimento era casi exagerada, pero, a pesar de los gruñidos de su estomago ante el delicioso aroma, seguía recio a probar algo.

-Tranquilo no está envenado ni nada-Harry pensó que la mejor manera era romper el hielo era con una broma. Pero la forma en la que el chico azabache dio una probada a una de las tostadas le dio la impresión de que eso era justamente lo que pensaba. Por eso no dijo nada más; solo espero a que terminara de comer, aunque dejo la mitad-¿No quieres más?

-Estoy lleno, gracias-Agredo con formalidad. Por el momento no parecía ser la trampa de ningún monstruo-¿Cómo llegue aquí?-Pregunto con seriedad. Pero el chico de ojos verdes solo se limito a responder:

-Te trajimos ayer, con todo lo que paso con los mortífagos no podía dejarte allí…-Dijo-No te preocupes, puedes escribirle una carta a tus padres después.

-Vale…-Consta decir lo confundido que ahora estaba el azabache, pero no pregunto nada al respecto. Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos cuando una mujer pelirroja entro en la sala.

-Oh cariño que gusto verte despierto-Parecía amable, y no se molesto con que Nico hubiera dejado la mitad de su comida-No te preocupes, mi esposo puede llevarte a tu casa cuando regrese.

-Gracias-Nico supuso que podría aprovechar aquel ofrecimiento, pero primero debía averiguar dónde estaban sus compañeros.

-Harry tu comida esta en el comedor, ve antes que se enfrié-

-¿Harry?-Esta vez Nico no pudo contenerse y se dio cuenta, tarde, que lo había dicho en vos alta-Eh, perdón, es que conozco a otra persona con ese nombre…

-Está bien, solo por si acaso…-Respondió Harry como una broma-Soy Harry Potter…-Y una vez más su broma no surtió el efecto deseado. O al menos eso indicaba la expresión del chico de ojos oscuros, sus ojos incrédulos y la boca ligeramente abierta. Pero no era tan extraño, todos los magos se sorprendían al conocerlo-¿Y tu cómo te llamas?

-Nico…-Esta vez fue el turno de Harry para sorprenderse:

-Haha, que curioso, también conozco a alguien con ese-

-… Di Angelo-

 _Continuara…_

 **OH YEAH! No son todos, pero al menos Nico y Harry ya se conocieron! Para el siguiente cap podremos ver sus reacciones, así como también las de Ron y Hermione. Si, se que es cruel dejarlos con tanta intriga pero ya saben que ese es mi pan de cada dia MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA…**

 **Que pasara ahora? Que es todo ese trabajo que Hecate tiene? Como reaccionaran Leo y Jason ante el plan? Falta mucho para que Percy y su grupo regresen? Que pintaran Dumbledore y Luke en todo? Acaso veremos a otro dios involucrado en todo esto?**

 **Sera un placer leer todas sus opiniones en sus Reviews y mas aun responderlos!**

 **Bye!**


	7. Águila Mensajera

**Y damas y caballeros, fujoshis y fundashis, niños y niñas, frikis y geeks…**

 **Bueno ya, suficiente parsimonia, finalmente es día de actualizaciones y todos sabemos lo que eso significa: es día de que todos quieran torturarme de la forma más dolorosa por la manera en que yo los hago sufrir a ustedes con cada capítulo… Ah… Amo mi trabajo en FF n_n**

 **Bueno es tarde en la noche y, por desgracia, ya comencé semestre en mi Universidad así que mañana tengo que madrugar T_T**

 **Por eso los dejare leer tranquilamente y esperare con ansias leer sus Reviews a todos:**

 **Los quiero chicos! Recuérdenlo mientras leen el capítulo de hoy ;-)** __

 _Capitulo 6:_

" _Un Águila Mensajera"_

El Ministerio de Magia no había estado tan caótico en años; las chimeneas no paraban de arder mientras los empleados se precipitaban a salir o entrar en las llamas verdes de la red flu, los aurores no paraban de aparecer y desaparecer en sus oficinas cargados de papeles e informes, algunos incluso hasta embarrados y mojados por el mal clima, y nadie había visto por ninguna parte a Cornelius Fudge; el ministro de magia estaba encerrado en su despacho con los miembros más importantes del Wizengamot discutiendo acerca de todo lo relacionado con el incidente en los mundiales.

Por suerte el Departamento Contra el uso Indebido de Artefactos Muggle no estaba directamente involucrado, aunque aun así se les ordeno investigar a fondo a la casa de los muggles que residían cerca del terreno de acampada, cosa que les llevo toda la noche; para cuando Arthur regreso a su departamento sentía su espalda adolorida y agotado; busco a su hijo Percy pero este le dijo que no regresaría a casa aun, se quedaría e intentaría ser de ayuda al señor Crouch. Siendo él el encargado de la organización de gran parte de los mundiales era directamente responsable del incidente con los mortífagos. Bueno Percy siempre había demostrado ser muy responsable así que solo le deseo buena suerte y que no tardara demasiado en volver para no preocupar a su madre.

-¿Nos vamos ya papá?-Bill había estado esperando junto a la fuente del ministerio, estaba de brazos cruzados y tenía un ejemplar de El Profeta doblado en sus manos.

-Sí; ¿Cómo te fue en el banco hijo?-Mientras él estaba trabajando Bill había sido convocado a Gringotts para una reunión de emergencia. Al parecer el ministerio quería asegurarse de que la seguridad siguiera siendo eficiente; si habían atacado en los mundiales nada les aseguraba que no intentaran algo similar al banco de los magos.

-Bien, aunque a los duendes nos les gusto nada que cuestionaron su seguridad, pero por lo demás no pasa nada-Padre e hijo comenzaron a caminar entre la multitud de magos con rumbo a la zona de aparición y desaparición designada, no era su opción favorita pero las chimeneas de la red flu estaban demasiado atestadas como para esperar en la fila.

Mientras caminaban en silencio ambos se encontraban ya más tranquilos; aunque el ministro y todos los altos mandos estuvieran tan alterados, ellos se encontraban más tranquilos. Ningún miembro de su familia salió lastimado durante el ataque en los mundiales y ahora se encontraban descansando seguros en la Madriguera. Incluso ese chico que encontraron inconsciente; seguramente ya habría despertado y su mujer le habría dado desayuno y prestado a Errol para que enviara una carta a su familia.

-Espero que nos dejen algo de comer-Comento divertido Bill mientras esperaban su turno para desaparecerse. Su padre solo rio ante el comentario; ambos sabían que la madre de la casa prepararía suficiente comida como para un batallón.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Cuando se encontraron cara con un dios, de dos caras valga la redundancia, que ofrecía ayudarles a tomar una decisión importante Percy pensó que tal vez esa cruzada no sería tan peligrosa como otras; es decir, ya habían tenido la ayuda de dos dioses, primero Hermes al que se encontraron en Denver. El dios de los mensajeros se tomo un tiempo entre sus entregas para decirles que su hijo, Luke, había estado haciendo muchas excursiones al subterráneo así que ese sería un buen lugar para comenzar.

Al llegar a la estación abandonada de metro debían decidir en qué dirección de las vías debían investigar, y en ese momento hizo aparición Jano, dios de las puertas y las decisiones, que les dijo que una de las vías llevaba a nada y la otra los guiaba en dirección a su objetico. Y lo mejor de todo, les diría cual era cual sin pedirles nada a cambio.

-La próxima vez que lo vea lo golpeare en la cara, caras ¡lo que sea!-Percy en verdad comenzaba a odiar esa manía de los dioses de no decir las cosas completas. Si, Jano les dijo que ruta los guiaría a su objetivo, lo que no le dijo era que terminarían metiéndose de cabeza en un maldito laberinto plagado de bichos que serian la pesadilla de cualquier exterminador.

-¡Si puedes hablar sigue corriendo!-Al frente iba Annabeth, siempre había sido especialmente susceptible a los insectos y no quería averiguar si había arañas entre todas esas cosas. Corrieron por lo que pareció un maratón hasta que por casualidad dieron con una escalinata que llevaba a una puerta de acero que por suerte los llevo al exterior; apenas cruzaron la cerraron con todas su fuerzas y se quedaron apoyados en el metal intentando recuperar el aliento.

-¿Están bien?-Grover aprovecho para pasarles una cantimplora con agua, agradeciéndola especialmente el hijo de Poseidón-Eso estuvo cerca…

-Sí, pero al menos ya sabemos por donde debemos ir-Respondió una más recuperada Annabeth, ganándose una mirada estupefacta de su novio.

-No estarás sugiriendo volver ahí abajo, ¿verdad?

-¿Es que no viste donde estábamos?

-Perdona por no apreciar la decoración, estaba demasiado ocupado escapando ¡de una cucaracha del tamaño de un bulldog!-Desde su lugar, sentado en el suelo masticando una lata, Grover solo miraba aburrido a sus amigos de uno al otro mientras tenían otra de sus típicas discusiones de pareja; ya tenía bien aprendido a no intervenir.

-¡Ese era el Laberinto de Dédalo!-

-¡No me importa qué ruta del metro era! ¡No vamos a volver ahí!-

Tomo un poco de tiempo para que Annabeth lograra explicarles que no se trataba de ningún túnel cualquiera, sino de uno de los pasajes que conducían a través de la más grande hazaña arquitectónica, palabras literales de Annabeth, jamás construida. Por supuesto, el lugar no era solo un montón ladrillos y bloques que iban algunos kilómetros bajo tierra; el laberinto era prácticamente una estructura viviente que se extendía por todo el mundo, repleto de trampas mortales y, como bono extra por supuesto, plagado de toda clase de monstruos y criaturas peligrosas. Percy y Grover no podían dejar de pensar que los insectos súper desarrollados no eran nada.

-¿Segura de que no podemos buscar otra ruta?

-¡Que no!-La rubia ya estaba exasperada mientras se preparaban para volver a entrar por la misma puerta por la que habían salido-Jano fue quien nos guio por esa primera entrada, encontrar otra al laberinto nos tomaría demasiado…

-Tranquilo Percy, yo me encargo…-Aunque no parecía muy confiado Grover iba al frente, armado con sus inseparables flautas de madera. El plan era que él, como buen espíritu natural y descendiente del desaparecido dios Pan, pondría a dormir a los bichos con una de sus melodías.

Annabeth estaba muy confiada, incluso hasta emocionada, pero ambos chicos conocían demasiado bien su suerte para saber que en algún momento, seguramente a mitad de camino, algo terminaría por salir mal y acabarían siendo perseguidos por mas insectos, o tal vez por alguna cosa más peligrosa. Todo dependía del humor del dios de turno.

Para su sorpresa, nótese el sarcasmo, terminaron siendo perseguidos otra vez por las cucarachas gigantes y solo se salvaron cuando Percy hizo estallar las tuberías que corrían en los muros e hizo que el agua se llevara a los bichos. Dejándoles tomar un momento para recuperarse de la carrera y tomar una de las antorchas de los muros; mirando más detenidamente todo el túnel parecía estar construido a la antigua, con marcos de roca cada ciertos pasos y muros de piedra con antorchas en los muros, aunque apagadas, lo que daba un aspecto oscuro y lúgubre a todo el lugar.

El hijo de Poseidón iba al frente mirando iluminando el camino con la antorcha y tras el iban sus compañeros, Grover masticando una lata de soda de sus reservas, por alguna razón se sentía inquieto, y la hija de Atenea con una libreta en sus manos trazando el camino que recorrían intentando hacer un mapa.

-¿Estás segura de que aquí es donde debemos estar?-Pregunto Grover mientras descansaban al borde de lo que parecía ser un tramo en construcción de una vieja mina.

-Sí, concuerda con las indicaciones de Hermes, ¿recuerdan?-A la vez Annabeth bebía un poco de agua-Luke, ha estado pasando mucho tiempo bajo tierra-Su tembló al decir el nombre del ex jefe de la cabaña once, cosa que no paso desapercibida por los otros dos-Y Jano nos envió. Además está la profecía.

-Si yo fuera tú estaría muy asustado…-Comento el sátiro al recordar la línea que mencionaba a Annabeth "… _cuando la sangre de la sabiduría se derrame al oeste el camino será revelado…"_

Básicamente la profecía implicaba que Annabeth debía hacer alguna clase de sacrificio para poder avanzar en su cruzada, por suerte los tenía a él y a Percy para apoyarla. Aunque, tal vez no estaría de más hablar con su mejor amigo a solas un momento; encontraron un lugar lo bastante seguro para acampar, una clase de ante sala con una cúpula interna que llevaba a otros tres pasadizos, encendieron una fogata y Annabeth se durmió al instante.

-Deberías dormir amigo…-Percy se sentó con la espalda contra la pared de frente a los arcos de entrada al lugar.

-Quería preguntarte algo primero-Grover aprovecho para sentarse al lado de su mejor amigo, aprovechando que Annabeth estaba dormida-Has estado muy callado desde que entramos al laberinto.

-Es que todo este lugar me da muy mala espina-No podía evitar sentir que los vigilaban, como si algo los estuviera acechando a cada momento esperando su oportunidad para atacarlos.

-Te entiendo, créeme a mí también me da escalofríos-Comento el sátiro mientras se frotaba un brazo-Es Nico quien debería estar aquí…

-¿Disculpa?-Por un instante Percy sintió un pequeño burbujeo en su pecho pero se le paso rápidamente.

-Ya sabes, estamos bajo tierra básicamente son los dominios de su padre y el es bueno para moverse en la oscuridad, pasar desapercibido y eso…

-Mmm, supongo-Tenia lógica, pero pensar en Nico recorriendo ese lugar le provocaba aun más escalofríos que hacerlo el mismo-Pero somos nosotros los que estamos aquí; ¿Por qué crees que Luke quiera estar aquí? Ni siquiera él es tan demente.

-Pues, he estado pensando…-Respondió mientras sacaba una bolsa de frituras-¿Y qué tal si quiere usarlo como una entrada al campamento?

-Pero eso es imposible…-Percy tomo unas papas de la bolsa.

-No, no lo es, mira piénsalo: entramos por un túnel del subterráneo, encontramos un pasaje a un almacén, y viste ese esqueleto de lechero haya atrás. Annabeth dijo que el laberinto se extiende por todo el país, tal vez el mundo, que nos asegura que uno de sus túneles no lleve directo al corazón del campamento.

Eran muy buenos argumentos pero Percy se negaba a aceptarlos, sería como aceptar que el campamento mestizo podría llegar a ser destruido. No, no podía imaginar aquello, prefería pensar que Grover solo estaba viendo el peor de los escenarios. Entonces él se mantendría optimista y enfocaría su escasa capacidad de atención en su misión actual: encontrar alguna cosa en algún lugar de un laberinto lleno de trampas que se extendía por todo el país.

Ah sí, eso sonaba mucho más alentador.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

En La Madriguera aun era temprano por la mañana y Ron apenas se estaba despertando, tener el pie de Fred en su cara colaboro un poco. Se sentó en su cama mientras se frotaba un ojo y vio a los gemelos dormir desparramados entre el piso y los colchones roncando a más no poder. Volver a dormir no era una opción así que fue directo al baño a lavarse para bajar a desayunar, su madre seguramente ya había echo el desayuno y como no veía a Harry por ningún lado seguramente estaría abajo tambien.

-Hola ma´-Pero para su sorpresa no había señales de su mejor amigo en la cocina; solo estaba la señora Weasley, parecer terminando de cocinar mientras los trastes sucios se lavaban solos en el fregadero de la cocina.

-Buenos días cielo-

-¿Has visto a Harry?-Pregunto el menor de los pelirrojos mientras se sentaba y su madre le ponía un plato lleno de comida en frente.

-Está en la sala, charlando-Respondió tranquilamente mientras volvía a sus quehaceres. Ron habría preguntado más pero la comida en su plato demandaba más atención en ese momento.

Mientras tanto el ambiente en la sala era bastante extraño. Harry seguía sentado en la desgastada silla sin poder creer que el niño con el que se escribía en la primaria estuviera frente a él, o más aun haberlo conocido de una forma tan extraña.

Unos momentos antes:

-Yo soy Harry Potter…-La expresión del chico de ojos oscuros, incrédulos, y con la boca ligeramente abierta no era tan extraña, todos los magos se sorprendían al conocerlo-¿Y tu cómo te llamas?

-Nico…-Esta vez fue el turno de Harry para sorprenderse:

-Haha, que curioso, también conozco a alguien con ese-

-… Di Angelo-

Nico Di Angelo… El niño americano con el que se había escrito de pequeño estaba sentado frente a él con una bandeja de desayuno medio llena; bueno eso no era insólito, no con sus estándares.

-¿En serio eres Harry James Potter?-Pero, al parecer, Nico no parecía estar del todo confiado. Su tono era precavido y por alguna razón se llevo la mano a su bolsillo, Harry supuso que buscando su varita a la vez que asentía con la cabeza-¿Cuál es la dirección a la que te escriben?

-¿En serio?-La mirada firme de aquellos ojos castaños le dejo muy claro que era mejor responder, y rápido.

\- Privet Drive, Numero 4; Little Whinging, Surrey-Dijo mecánicamente, al parecer fue suficiente para que Nico bajara sus defensas-Waoh, eres más serio de lo que imaginaba…-Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lo dijo en vos alta y cuando lo hizo el chico frente a él no parecía molesto.

-Lo ciento, no puedo confiar en todo lo que veo-Nico se relajo un poco y dejo que todo su peso descansara en el respaldo del gastado sofá donde estaba sentado.

¿Dónde demonios estaba? ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera con Harry Potter? Tenía suficiente experiencia para saber que las "coincidencias" nunca eran buena señal; lo último que podía recordar era a si mismo junto a Jason y Valdez siendo atacados por una manada de Ventis furiosos… ¿Acaso…

-¿Dónde dices que me encontraste?-Pregunto con aparente calma pero apremiante a la respuesta.

-En el campo de acampar donde estaban todos…-Respondió Harry con simpleza-¿No, recuerdas lo que paso?

-No-Dijo de inmediato-¿No había nadie más conmigo?

Antes de poder responder algo mas ambos escucharon unos golpecitos en la ventana de al lado, grande fue su sorpresa al ver una real águila calva parada en el alfeizar golpeando el cristal con su pico, claro que cada uno por diferentes razones: Harry porque nunca había visto una y Nico porque sabía que solo podía representar a alguien. Cuando el ojiverde abrió la ventana dejándole pasar, el ave solo voló y se poso majestuosamente en el respaldo del sofá dejando caer un sobre la cabeza del hijo de Hades:

" _¡NICO!_

 _No sabes lo preocupado que he estado, Hécate dice que estas bien, pero no pienso quedarme tranquilo hasta verte, lo mismo dice Festus (según Leo). Nosotros estamos bien, no te preocupes. Mientras te buscábamos nos encontramos con lady Hécate, increíblemente nos explico muchas cosas entre ellas lo que debemos hacer ahora. Pero es demasiado como para ponerlo en una carta, te la envío porque ella dijo que así sería más fácil todo._

 _Por favor no te muevas de donde estas y sigue la corriente, en un momento iré y te explicare todo._

 _Jason"_

-¿Es de tu familia?-Harry se aventuro a preguntar cuando considero que ya había terminado de leer.

-Eh, si… Bueno-Si la carta decía que siguiera la corriente eso es lo que haría-De un primo.

-Tu hermana debe estar muy preocupada-Normalmente Nico habría reacciono en mandar directo al Erebos al osado que se atreviera a mencionar a Bianca frente a él; pero no con Harry. Por alguna razón, no sentía la necesidad de levantar sus defensas con él-¿Pasa algo?-Por su parte el mago noto como la expresión del italiano parecía ensombrecerse un poco.

-Bianca murió el año pasado-Y jamás se habría esperado aquello-En un accidente…

-…-Harry estaba realmente shockeado de escuchar aquella declaración. Si no recordaba mal Bianca era el único familiar que tenia Nico cuando se escribían; ambos eran huérfanos, su madre fallecida y su padre desaparecido, tal vez esa fue una de las razones por la que conectaron tan bien a través del papel-Yo-

-No tienes que decir que lo sientes-Atajo Nico con gravedad. Hasta ahora el único que le había dicho que lamentaba la muerte de su hermana había sido Percy.

-Perdona, debe ser doloroso-No había falsedad en el tono del ojiverde y por eso Nico no respondió. El problema es que después se instalo un pesado silencio, que habría durado mucho más de no ser porque quiso cambiar de tema-Valla, no esperaba que también fueras un mago…

- _"¿Mago?"_ -El hijo de Hades intento mantenerse lo más impávido que pudo as no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Estaba a punto de preguntar, solapadamente, a que se refería con eso hasta que alguien más entro a la sala. Un muchacho alto, pelirrojo y en pijama, mientras Harry le daba un rápido resumen de quien era Nico, como se conocían y porque había un águila calva en la sala, la puerta de entrada se abrió dando pasó a un hombre mayor con calva, seguido de otros dos más jóvenes. Uno con largo cabello rojo y el otro, era Jason.

-¡Nico!-El hijo de Júpiter lo llamo desde la puerta donde lo veía expectante y analizándolo en busca de cualquier herida.

-Estoy bien…-Respondió el ojioscuro poniéndose de pie y adivinando lo que pensaba el rubio.

-Entonces él es tu primo-El señor Weasley se unió a la conversación, al tiempo que su mujer llegaba de la cocina-¿Molly te importaría servirnos el desayuno a todos?

-Nosotros ya comimos-Atajo Harry refiriéndose a él y a Nico, ignorante de la mirada analítica que le dirigían un par de ojos azul eléctrico.

El hijo de Hades aprovecho para tener un momento a solas con el rubio en la sala:

-Ya te dije que estoy bien-Fue lo primero que dijo adivinando para que Jason abría la boca-Ahora, explícame que está pasando y en donde esta Valdez… ¿Y qué te paso en el brazo?

-Hécate envió a Leo a otra parte, es importante al parecer y luego se nos unirá otra vez; y esto…-Agrego señalando la venda que tenía en su brazo-Fue cuando ella intento sostenerse en mi-Dijo señalando al águila.

-Como sea-Dijo Nico restándole importancia-¿Nos vamos ya?

-No podemos…-Se apresuro a responder el hijo de Júpiter-Te dije que ya sé que es lo que tenemos que hacer.

-¡Entonces haz el favor de decirme que es!-Exigió el ojioscuro procurando no alzar la voz.

-Si si claro, pero es mejor que te sientes-Nico, con algo de renuencia, volvió a tomar lugar en el viejo y gastado sofá-No vas a creer todo esto…

 _Continuara…_

 **¿Y biennnnn? ¿Si gusto? ¿Qué les pareció el capi? ¿Muy corto? ¿Aceptable? ¿Largo? ¿Tortuoso?**

 **La verdad intento llevar la historia con un ritmo lento hehehe Todo sea para hacerla más amena, divertida, dramática y yo pueda conseguir los mil Reviews que tan codiciosamente quiero n_n**

 **Hahaha en serio chicos, recuerden que los review son parte vital de la dieta de un escritor y si tienen alguna idea, pregunta, sugerencia, o simplemente quieren que pase algo más adelante en la historia no duden en decírmelo. Adoro escribir para los demás y mas aun charlar con los lectores n_n**

 **Nos leemos en otro capi y en sus Reviews!**


	8. Iremos a la escuela?

**¡LADYS AND GENTLEMANS! Una vez mas es esa hermosa época en la que se me ocurre dar señales de vida y actualizar mis fics hehehehe yo sería algo así como un paciente en coma que mueve el meñique de su pie derecho en la cama del hospital n_n Ok eso sonó algo exagerado, que tal soy esa increíble vez en que lanzas la moneda y esta queda de pie jojojojojo eso suena mejor**

 **-Thomas: Podrías dejar las analogías de lado y presentar el capitulo**

 **-Los demás: eso eso!**

 **ush, están peor que el encargado de censura**

 **-Thomas: ese también soy yo**

 **Púdrete…**

 ***Todos lo agarran y golpean y amordazan***

 **-Thomas: ahora, dejando nuestra parte dramática de lado, Chris´ te importa.**

 **-Chris: Cof cof *modo narrador de telenovela***

 **En el capitulo anterior, haciendo una pequeña recapitulación: Nico y Jason acaban de descubrir el mundo de la magia, cosa en la que al parecer Hécate tiene las manos metidas. Harry encuentra muy intrigante la presencia de Nico, Leo esta en alguna parte cumpliendo una misión secreta, mientras que Percy, Annabeth y Grover están explorando el Laberinto de Dédalo buscando algo aún incierto…**

 **-Yo: ¡PERO HOY!**

 **-Los demás:** _ **Debimos doparlo…**_

 **¿Qué harán Nico y Jason en la casa Weasley? ¿Revelaran todo el asunto de los dioses a los magos? ¿O tendrán que mantener un perfil más bajo? ¿Nico seguirá con su actitud esquiva? ¿Cómo les va a Percy y a sus amigos en el laberinto? ¿Cómo vera Jason la pequeña amistad entre Harry y Nico? ¿Cómo ve Nico a Harry?**

 **Creo que será interesante este capítulo n_n**

 _Capitulo 7:_

" _Al Callejón Diagon"_

Magos. Personas que usaban varitas de madera con las que hacían levitar las cosas, desaparecerlas e incluso transformarlas; toda una sociedad alterna que existía al margen del mundo mortal y común. Tenían sus propias leyes, su propia educación, incluso un sistema de gobierno propio. Vivian en ciudades y pueblos llenos de personas que los consideraban solo una fantasía. Nico apenas podía digerir toda la información que Jason acababa de darle; pero, si lo veía desde el lado en que ellos, los semidioses, eran también considerados solo material de mitos y leyendas, resultaba mucho más sencillo de creer.

Aun así, necesito quedarse un momento con los ojos cerrados y sujetándose el entrecejo luego de que Jason le contara aquello. Y tampoco es que el hijo de Júpiter estuviera mejor, incluso él tenía sus dudas acerca de todo ese asunto de la sociedad mágica.

-Los dioses nunca se cansan de esto…-El primer comentario iba muy acorde a toda esa situación-Hécate ¿eh?

-Dijo que es su legado, de alguna forma aquellos con su bendición lograron formar todo esto-Explico el rubio, señalando la casa en la que estaban-Pero no son completamente conscientes de ella, o de la niebla como tal. Es magia muy ortodoxa, según sus propias palabras.

Después de que ellos se pusieron al día, la señora Weasley llego a la sala para decirle a Jason que podía ir a comer a la cocina. La mesa del comedor estaba abarrotada, en ella no estaban solo Jason, el señor Weasley y Bill, también había dos chicas y un par de gemelos, todos comiendo y a la vez sorprendidos de ver a dos personas más.

-El es Nico, un amigo de América con él me escribía cuando estaba en la primaria-Fue Harry quien presento al joven de cabello oscuro y tez clara ante la familia de pelirrojos-Y, eh, lo ciento…-Pero no tenía idea de quién era el rubio que había llegado después.

-No te preocupes-El ojiazul no se molesto por tener que presentarse el mismo; solo les dedico una amable sonrisa-Me llamo Jason Grace, soy primo de Nico. Un placer conocerlos.

-Valla Harry, no sabía que tenías un amigo americano-Desde su lugar en la mesa, George comenzó a hablar con el ojiverde mientras Fred lo hacía con Hermione, Ginny discutía con Ron que no dejaba de robarle sus tostadas a pesar de que él ya había desayunado; y Charly apareció en la cocina diciendo que había un águila en la sala-¡¿En serio?!-Los gemelos prácticamente saltaron de sus asientos para ir a ver a la enorme ave.

-Cuidado, es algo agresiva-Jason tenía la sensación de que su advertencia fue un poco ignorada. Inconscientemente se paso la mano por el vendaje que tenía en su brazo.

-Ah déjalos, les vendrá bien un pequeño escarmiento…-La señora Weasley no parecía muy preocupada, en lugar de eso se dedico a mirar el brazo de Jason-Si quieres, tengo un ungüento excelente para las heridas.

-Estoy bien, gracias señora-Molly solo hizo un gesto despreocupado con los hombros en lo que iba a buscar el ungüento.

-Entonces, ¿eres primo de Nico?-Como la cocina estaba tan llena, los que ya tenían sus estómagos llenos habían salido para respirar algo de aire fresco. Harry había abordado a Jason para saber algo, pero tenía miedo de preguntar directamente acerca de su parentesco con el azabache.

-Sí, más o menos-

-Un primo lejano-Atajo Nico, antes de que Jason agregara algo más. Entonces él le hizo una pregunta propia al rubio-¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Fue gracias a… Bueno, tu sabes-No estaba seguro de mencionar el nombre de Hécate frente a Harry pero Nico comprendió a que se refería-Me ayudo a encontrarme con el señor Weasley y su hijo. Le dije que te conocía y me trajeron. Y tú, ¿cómo conoces a Nico?-El mencionado le dio una mirada tan afilada como dagas, pero Jason ni siquiera se inmuto; tenia curiosidad por ese ingles.

-En realidad solo nos hablábamos por cartas; un día en la escuela nos dijeron que alguien de otra escuela nos enviaría una carta, o algo así no recuerdo-Harry le resto importancia a los detalles y se encogió de hombros-Y, pues fue Nico quien me escribió. Era divertido, así que por eso seguimos haciéndolo… Aunque me costaba que mis tíos no se enteraran-Agrego el mago, sin poder evitar que una sombra ocultara sus ojos.

-¿P…?-Nico aprovecho para codear a Jason, con bastante fuerza, en las costillas, sacándole el aire y dándole una mirada en el proceso que decía muy claramente "Cierra la boca".

Continuaron charlando un poco más, los mestizos sacaron toda la información del mundo mágico lo mas solapadamente que podían. Jason, además, también aprovecho para estudiar un poco más y hacerse una opinión más clara del chico de ojos verdes; después de un rato, ambos estaban sentados en la entrada trasera de la Madriguera. Jason mirando fascinado el efecto del ungüento que la señora Weasley le había dado, era incluso más rápido que el néctar, aunque no olía muy bien.

-Tendré que conseguirme una manga de cuero…-Comento mientras veía la silueta del águila de antes volando en el cielo. Entonces se fijo en la mirada confundida que le daban los otros dos-Ya saben, es como un guante largo…-Comenzó a explicar mientras extendía su brazo y se apuntaba hasta el codo-De cuero muy grueso. Se usa para que las garras del ave no se claven en la piel.

-¿Todos en América usan águilas?-Harry jamás había escuchado que se usaran otras aves mensajeras además de lechuzas.

-No, de hecho hace poco que tengo a Clío-No estaba seguro, pero una parte de él le decía que Hécate solo se la había dado como parte de una broma personal.

-¿Y tú, Nico?-Jason no paso por alto la familiaridad con la que el mago se dirigía al menor.

-Los animales me odian-Respondió sin miramientos el hijo de Hades. Su sola presencia siempre los espantaba, incluso hasta se ponían agresivos a veces. No, no, ¿él, tener una mascota? No señor, eso jamás pasara.

-No exageres Nico-Jason jamás dejaba de Nico fuera tan pesimista; o al menos lo intentaba-Le agradas a Festus, y Escipión dejo que le dieras de comer…

-Festus tiene tornillos en la cabeza y Escipión solo tomo la manzana que deje en una banca-Pero era un trabajo duro; Nico era demasiado estricto con todos los detalles. Además tuvieron que hacer un par de evasivas cuando Harry pregunto qué clase de animales eran; no sabían si los pegasos y los dragones, mecánicos en este caso, entraban en el conocimiento del mundo mágico.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Percy era un tipo sencillo, no era muy exigente con las cosas, tampoco le gustaba mandar a los demás pero si algo tenía claro:

-¡La próxima vez yo decidiré qué camino tomar!-Ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que había tenido que correr por su vida en lo que llevaban en ese maldito laberinto. En la encrucijada anterior él había querido ir a la izquierda pero Annabeth insistió en ir a la derecha, ya que según ella si querían encontrar a Dédalo para que él les enseñara a cruzar el laberinto, debían entrar en la sección más antigua de toda la construcción; y ahora se encontraban huyendo por un corredor que parecía sacado de una película de Indiana Jones, con dardos saliendo de las paredes, fosas con picos y todo.

-¡Rocaaaaa!-Y un par de pasos atrás Grover se levantaba a trompicones luego de haber caído por un interruptor que acciono.

-Tenía que ser…-Claro, una roca gigante que salía del techo y comenzaba a roda tras ellos. Les tomo un par de kilómetros más hasta que lograron dar con un pasillo, aunque algo estrecho, en el que pudieron ocultarse para que la dichosa roca los pasara.

-Annie´… Quita tu rodilla de mi cara…-Solo que se habían lanzado tan precipitadamente que terminaron uno encima del otro en el piso.

-Soy yo, y ojala fuera mi rodilla-Que ni jugando al Twister. Y un rato después los tres se encontraban de nuevo caminando en medio de uno de los tantos corredores del laberinto. Grover iba al frente con la antorcha y haciendo oídos sordos de la pelea que se estaba desarrollando detrás de él.

-Pero tú solo hasta suponiendo qué camino tomar-Decía por quinta vez el hijo de Poseidón-Solo digo que volvamos arriba, y le preguntemos a Quirón si sabe de alguien que conozca el camino.

-He estudiado a Dédalo toda mi vida, Percy-Per la hija de Atenea no cedía-Nadie conoce su estilo arquitectónico mejor que yo.

-¿Y el hilo de la leyenda?-Sugirió Percy-Se que había un hilo que te guiaba a través de este lugar, cuando estuvo… Eh…

-Perseo-Especifico Annabeth.

-Un momento-

-¡Fue Perseo quien cruzo el laberinto!-Aclaro la rubia-Y es imposible encontrar ese hilo, ya que quien se lo dio fue la princesa Ariadna.

-Así que tu plan es seguir vagando por este lugar hasta que milagrosamente demos con Dédalo-Rebatía con sarcasmo. Grover solo rodo los ojos mientras escuchaba a Annabeth volver a gritarle a su novio y Percy, ni corto ni perezoso, le respondía. A veces se preguntaba si tener una novia era tan complicado como esos dos lo hacían parecer.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

"… _las clases comienzan el 1 de Septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio."_

-Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall, directora adjunta-Para cuando Nico y Jason terminaron de leer sus respectivas cartas, el hijo de Hades vio al otro con una ceja alzada-¿Es en serio?

-Te lo dije-Al menos Jason ya estaba enterado de todo, más o menos.

-Waoh-Pero tendrían que dejar sus asuntos para después. Fred pasó su brazo por los hombros de Jason y vio la carta que había sido entregada solo unos minutos antes por una lechuza parda-¿También van a Hogwarts?

-Nunca los he visto-Comento su gemelo.

-No, de echo será nuestro primer año allí-Como no estaba enterado de nada, Nico dejo que fuera Jason quien explicara todo-Es que fuimos trasladados desde nuestra escuela.

-¿Es que hay otras escuelas de magia?-Pregunto Harry, mirando a Nico. Pero el hijo de Hades se encogió de hombros:

-A mi no me mires, se lo mismo que tú-Bueno, en casos así los más jóvenes recurría a su enciclopedia de turno más cerca; cariñosamente apodada Hermione.

-Por supuesto que existen otras escuelas de magia-Se apresuro a decir la castaña-Hogwarts es la más famosa claro, pero también están Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, aquí en Europa aunque no tengo idea de en donde están; y en América asisten a la Escuela de las Brujas de Salem.

-Creo que lo de las Brujas de Salem era solo para chicas-Comento el pelirrojo más joven.

-Ay no seas ridículo Ron-Ahora Jason era blanco de los agudos ojos de la chica de cabellera abundante-Jamás había conocido a un mago americano, ¿en qué curso van? ¿Qué materias cursan? ¿Todos tienen un águila?

Mientras Jason era bombardeado las preguntas de Hermione, Nico aprovecho para tomar la otra hoja que venía adjunta en la carta. Era una lista del material que necesitarían para asistir a Hogwarts, no estaba seguro de pronunciarlo bien; y su escepticismo no cedía al ver que la lista incluía libros de hechizos, túnicas, un caldero, sombreros, por los dioses ¡que hasta pedían una varita! Aunque una parte de él, mínima y oculta en lo más profundo bajo su fría fachada, no podía dejar de vibrar ante la emoción de solo escuchar la palabra "magia".

Normalmente habría suprimido esa pequeña parte. Pero, ¿por qué hacerlo esta ves? ¿Por qué debía mantener a raya sus emociones como hacia siempre? Allí donde estaba, y a donde iría, nadie le conocía. El único seria Jason y, aunque no lo diría en vos alta ni bajo tortura, podía confiar en él.

-Oye…-Pero tampoco tenía intención de ayudar a Jason de su incómoda situación como blanco de preguntas, ahora también del señor Weasley. Por eso se dirigió directamente a Harry, con un tono de vos algo bajo para no llamar la atención-¿Dónde conseguimos todo esto?

-Pues en el callejón Diagon-Respondió el ojiverde, esta vez sin esperar a que Nico supiera lo que era; aunque costaba acostumbrarse a un extranjero-Si quieres pueden venir con nosotros cuando vayamos; también tenemos que ir y comprar todo.

-Gracias, en verdad lo apreciaría-En cuanto esas palabras salieron de la boca de Nico, Jason se lo quedo viendo e ignorando a los demás-¿Qué?-Y ahí estaba de nuevo la actitud agresiva y acida de Nico que lo desafiaba a responderle.

-Ah, sí…-Pero prefirió mantener la paz, así que regreso a responder las preguntas del señor Weasley-Es por los alerones en las alas, esos son los que guían al avión; ¿sabe? Tengo un amigo ingeniero que puede explicarle todo lo que quiera-Algo en el fondo le decía que el padre de los pelirrojos tendría un soponcio si llegaba a ver a Festus. Por otro lado, aun no entendía muy bien eso de llamar a las personas "muggles".

De repente Jason sintió algo, y un segundo después sostenía una bola grande y de cuero rojo que había estado a punto de darle en la cabeza:

-¿Quieren jugar?-George fue quien había arrojado la quaffle, el y su gemelo estaban apostados en las escaleras con sus escobas al hombro-Sera divertido…-Ninguno de los semidioses estaba seguro de que responder, ambos gemelos tenían una escoba cada uno al hombro y los demás chicos parecían entusiasmados. Jason habría estado en problemas, de no ser por la señora Weasley que bajo a la sala, vestida para salir; ordenando a sus hijos ir a vestirse para ir al callejón Diagon ese mismo día. A Harry y a Hermione se los sugirió más amablemente, al igual que Nico y Jason que agradecieron el que los dejaran acompañarlos.

Media hora después, tras viajar a través de una chimenea y atravesar una mugrienta taberna, Nico y Jason estaban parados bajo un marco de ladrillo donde antes había una pared viendo hacia una calle plagada de gente con túnicas y sombreros demasiado extravagantes para gusto del hijo de Hades, y tiendas con fachadas que no se quedaban atrás. Comparado a lo que Jason le explico antes en la mañana, se pregunto si es que ese dichoso "mundo mágico" no dejara de sorprenderle; incluso el hijo de Júpiter estaba sorprendido, y no era el tipo de sujeto que se queda con la boca abierta. Si, eran mestizos y las sorpresas son algo muy habitual en sus vidas, solo que por lo general son muy malos episodios; como toparse con una manada de Telkines, o arpías, o un repartidor de pizza con pata de palo…

El punto es que en el idioma de los semidioses, la palabra "sorpresa" no era una de sus favoritas. Pero esta vez parecía ser una excepción. Aunque se consideraba una persona muy reservada, no podía evitar que sus ojos intentaran ver todo a ambos lados de aquel callejón tan particular. Las vitrinas mostraban cosas tan nuevas como extrañas. Una vez más podía sentir su pecho vibrar de emoción, esa curiosidad natural e infantil que antes solía guiarlo a comprar las cartas de Mitomagia; no podía creerlo… cuanto extrañaba esa sensación.

-Primera parada: ¡Gringotts!

-El banco-Le susurro al oído Jason-Hécate dijo que arreglo todo…-Agrego mostrándole una pequeña llave que parecía ser de oro.

- _"Ojala todos los dioses fueran tan colaboradores"_ -Pensó el hijo de Hades con ironía. Visitar el banco de los magos resulto ser toda una experiencia por sí sola. La amenazadora inscripción en las puertas de bronce, el enorme recibidor de mármol, los duendes, y especialmente esa montaña rusa subterránea que los llevo a las cámaras. Como eran tantos, tuvieron que separarse así que los mestizos fueron solos-No son muy diferentes de los dracmas-Comento mientras examinaba un moneda de oro, aunque si era bastante grande en comparación.

-Supongo que su economía difirió así-Jason estaba llenando una bolsa de cuero con unas cuantas monedas de cada una; no estaba seguro de los precios que verían, así que mejor tomo muchas de oro-Aunque también usan de plata y bronce. Mira, aquí anote las equivalencias por si quieres saber su valor.

Después del banco, y de que Nico se recuperara del segundo viaje en carro, fueron directo a la tienda de Madam Malkin. Harry y sus amigos, Ron especialmente, necesitaban túnicas nuevas porque las viejas ya les quedaban algo cortas, y Jason y Nico obviamente necesitaban unas nuevas. Mientras mantenía sus brazos extendidos a los lados y les tomaban las medidas, Jason noto que ya en varias ocasiones Harry desviaba la mirada de él.

-¿Pasa algo?-El también tenía los brazos arriba mientras una joven bruja le tomaba las medidas de la espalda.

-Eh, no, es que…-Desde hacía un rato que Harry quería preguntarle algo, pero Jason era tan alto y, ahora que lo veía en franelilla, tan fornido que le intimidaba un poco-Solo me preguntaba algo.

-¿Qué es?-Adivinando los pensamientos del otro, el rubio le dedico una media sonrisa muy agradable-Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras; si eres amigo de Nico, eres mi amigo.

-Waoh…-Jason era muy agradable. Eso lo ayudo a sentirse más confiado a preguntar-Bueno, pues precisamente es sobre Nico...-Instintivamente ambos miraron en la dirección por donde Madam Malkin se llevo al mencionado para tomarle las medidas en un probador distinto-Nunca te menciono en sus cartas.

-Nos conocimos hace un par de años-Respondió; aunque dudaba que Nico llegara a mencionarlo a él en una carta.

-Ya veo, oye, ¿tú, conociste a su hermana?-No encontraba otra forma de decirlo.

-No, Bianca murió antes de que nos conociéramos-Esta vez Jason dirigió la mirada hacia arriba-Me hubiera encantado conocerla. Aunque a Nico no le gusta que la mencionen.

-Supongo, debió ser duro…-Harry en su lugar ya habían terminado y ahora estaba sentado en el taburete donde antes lo habían hecho parar-Perder a su única familia.

-Sí; siempre intento comprenderlo, pero la verdad es que no puedo-Dijo el rubio mientras de cruzaba de brazos, frustrado consigo mismo.

Él había estado solo desde un principio; si, había crecido en el campamento Júpiter con muchos otros chicos. Pero nunca había tenido a una madre, y por supuesto que jamás conoció a su padre. Sabía lo que era estar solo; pero Nico no. Él había tenido a su madre y a Bianca, eran todo lo que tenia y lo había perdido. Su mundo se había caído a pedazos, frente a sus propios ojos

-¿Ya están listos?-De la nada salió el chico de ojos oscuros, de paso dándoles un susto de muerte-Grace ponte la camisa-Agrego al fijarse en que el rubio seguía solo en franelilla. No soportaba ver a alguien sin, o con poca ropa.

-Ya vamos…-Harry no podía dejar de fijarse en Nico, y Jason lo noto; claro, seguramente era totalmente al Nico con el que se había escrito de niño. Su actitud fría e indiferente podía ser bastante intimidante. No lo culpaba si-¿Tienen hambre?

-¿Disculpa…?

-Se me ocurrió que después de comprar todo podríamos ir a una heladería que conozco-Sugirió él inglés de ojos verdes; agrego mirando directamente a Nico-Así descansamos y nos ponemos al día, hay mucho que quiero contarte.

… O tal vez… Porque lo había conocido de pequeño, Harry no podía verlo de una manera distinta a la impresión que ya tenía de Nico. Claro que jamás se habían visto en persona, pero llevaban mucho tiempo escribiéndose. Y, a juzgar por la reacción de Nico…

-Claro, hace tiempo que no como helado-

 _-"Harry Potter…-_ Pensó el adolescente de ojos azules y electrizantes- _Es un tipo interesante"_

 _Continuara…_

 **Ohhh… Ahora que lo recuerdo, hay una personita por ahí que tuvo la desfachatez de decirme que NO le gusta Jason, es decir, no le gustan los rubios sexis y LEALES! Hahahaha y como se trata de una de mis lecturas favoritas decidí que durante este fic ella AMARIA a Jason! Quien me apoya?**

 **Volviendo al tema, bueno ya sabemos que Nico y Jason acompañaran a Harry y sus amigos en su cuarto año en Hogwarts, pero, ¿Qué hay de Leo? ¿Percy no tendrá más participación en esta historia? ¿Y si lo hace como lo hará? ¿Qué hacen mientras tanto Luke y Cronos? ¿Qué tienen que ver Voldemort y los mortifagos con la profecia? Muy bien solo sigan esta historia para poder descubrirlo…**

 **Jajajaja bueno dejando toda la diversión de lado un momento me gustaría recordarles chicos que mi meta por los fics es de conseguir los mil Reviews. Y si, se que para ustedes no es ninguna obligación dejar un review pero la razón por la que yo y todos los demás Ficker los pedimos es porque en el momento en que decidimos subir nuestras historias a la pagina dejamos de escribir solo para nosotros. Comenzamos a escribir para ustedes también y los Reviews son una forma de decirnos que nuestro trabajo si sirve para algo. Un fic sin review es un fic que nadie lee, por eso muchos pierden el interés y los dejan de lado.**

 **No digo que vaya a dejar el fic así o que el mío sea tan genial que todos deberían leerlo, solo digo que sus Reviews son un gran apoyo para mí como escritor ya que es algo que disfruto hacer.**

 **Nos leemos!**


	9. 5 Dias

***Ritmo de Conga***

 **¡Y ya estamos a día veinte, y ya estamos a día veinte, ya estamos a día veinte, ya estamos a día veinte!**

 **La verdad creo que esto de actualizar el mismo día de cada mes da cierto sentimiento de seguridad. Así ya solo tienen que sufrir 29 días hahaha y también les da tiempo suficiente para dejarme el respectivo review n_n**

 **-Thomas: Que eres? Un gota a gota de lo Reviews o qué?**

 **-Yo: tú cállate o te obligo a hacer aparición especial en mi fic…**

 **-Todos: *Silbidos y mirando a otro lado***

 **Yo: Si, eso pensé ¬_¬+**

 **Bien, ya que llevan 29 días (más o menos) sin leer, hagamos un pequeño recuento: Nico cayo, literalmente, en mitad del mundo mágico y ahora él y Jason deberán asistir a Hogwarts, por petición explicita de Hécate para investigar algo; nuestro amado hijo favorito de Hefesto se encuentra temporalmente fuera de servicio, cumpliendo alguna misión alterna; y Percy y sus amigos se encuentran explorando el laberinto de Dédalo, buscando la manera de resolverlo y evitar que Luke y su ejército de monstruos logre encontrar una entrada al corazón del campamento.**

 **¿Qué pasara aquí? ¿Cómo pasaran Nico y Jason la semana antes de empezar clases? ¿Y Percy? ¿Qué peligros les esperara en el laberinto? ¿Se cruzaran con Luke? ¿O caerán en una trampa incluso mas pelirgosa?**

 _Capitulo 8:_

" _Cinco Días de Espera y Pelea"_

Para el final de la tarde Jason ya sabía que se alojarían en El Caldero Chorreante, cuyas habitaciones eran mucho más acogedoras que la taberna; que en una semana tendrían que asistir a Hogwarts, una escuela de magia; que los helados en el mundo mágico eran especialmente deliciosos, especialmente el cono con trocitos de durazno; y, que Harry Potter era un influencia muy positiva en Nico.

-Grace, ¿quieres borrar esa sonrisa idiota de tu cara?-Claro, solo cuando andaba cerca.

-Ese cono estaba delicioso-Después de pasar la tarde en la Heladería de Florean Fortescue, habían regresado con los Weasley al caldero chorreante donde el señor Weasley hablo con el tabernero para que les alquilara una habitación a ambos. Y ahora se encontraban acomodando su nuevo material en los baúles, también nuevos.

-Mjmm-Era obvio que Nico no le creía. Pero dejando de lado a su compañero de habitación, el hijo de Hades podía disfrutar una agradable sensación que hacía mucho no se permitía sentir.

Pasar una tarde con alguien que no se asusta de verle, que le hablaba de temas sin importancia como la escuela o el extraño juego que tanto le gustaba, temas que solía ignorar pero que siempre eran la base de una conversación. Harry le había echo sentir en una tarde la familiaridad que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Si, podía sonar algo injusto para con Jason, por eso tampoco se negaba en agradecerle, mentalmente claro, al hijo de Júpiter por todo el tiempo que invertía en no hacerlo sentir un fenómeno. De hecho, si lo pensaba un poco más detenidamente, por increíble que pudiera sonar, Leo también tenía algo de merito en ello.

-Aun no puedo creer esto-Nico estaba sentado en su cama con las piernas cruzadas y con un libro sobre estas cuando Jason le hablo, recostado desde la suya.

-¿Qué parte? ¿Lo del mundo de los magos o que iremos a una escuela de magia?-Inquirió el azabache.

-Ambas; digo, sé que no somos exactamente una prueba viviente de normalidad, pero aun así…-Jason se giro quedando sobre su espalda mirando directamente al techo-Por cierto, ¿Qué estás leyendo?

-"Historia de la Magia, volumen cuatro"-Respondió Nico-Si vamos a ir a hacer no se que tendremos que intentar parecer lo más normales, dentro de lo que cabe. Además es interesante.

-A ver…-Jason estiro una mano y tomo su ejemplar de sobre la mesa de noche. Lo abrió en el índice y comenzó a leer por encima los títulos-Guerra Mágicas, Duendes, Gigantes, Gente del Agua y Mortífagos. Valla, si que han tenido guerras-Comento, mas para sí mismo que para Nico-Waoh, hay un solo capítulo dedicado solamente a Galileo… ¿No es el que dijo que el sol era el centro del universo y no la tierra? ¿Qué tanto pueden escribir sobre él?

-Lo hizo durante el oscurantismo-Explico Nico-Al decir que la tierra no era el centro del universo se gano a la iglesia como enemigo y fue ejecutado por herejía. Pero según esto, solo fingió su muerte y descubrió un montón de cosas más…

-Veamos que más tenemos aquí-

Mientras Nico seguía absorto en su lectura de historia, Jason se dedicaba a ojear el resto de sus libros de texto. Nunca se había considerado del tipo intelectual, aunque si era bastante aplicado en lo que respectaba a sus estudios, pero no podía evitar sentirse interesado por todo aquello. El Libro de Hechizos, también de volumen cuatro, tenía toda clase de conjuros que a él, siendo afluente en el latín, se le hacían algo obvios. Así como las ilustraciones, que se movían mostrando el efecto correcto de cada hechizo; el Disipar las Nieblas del Futuro era más como un diccionario, que explicaba el significado de cada elemento en los sueños, hojas de té, bola de cristal, quiromancia, y demás, aunque también tenía unas formulas bastante complejas acerca de cómo asociar cada elemento con respecto a la estación, las estrellas… Prefirió no centrarse mucho en ese, le recordaba mucho a las profecías y su experiencia en ello no era muy buena.

-Oye Jason…-De repente volvió a escuchar la vos de Nico-Escucha esto: _"… así como la guerra más reciente de nuestra época, que tuvo lugar hace trece años, que es recordada como una de las épocas más oscuras de nuestra sociedad. Cuyo desenlace acabo en nuestra victoria, gracias a la caída del que no debe ser nombrado…"_

-Suena a guerra civil-Comento Jason-¿Y que eso de "el que no debe ser nombrado"?

-Creo que era quien estaba al mando del bando contrario-Dijo Nico-No mencionan su nombre por ninguna parte. Pareciera como si les asustara. Pero esto es lo que me llamo la atención: _"… a manos del niño que vivió. Su desaparición, y presunta muerte, dio lugar al derrocamiento del poder de los mortífagos. Albus Dumbledore, actual director de Hogwarts, fue quien tomo las riendas temporales a cargo del ministerio de magia y contribuyo a la reconstrucción de la sociedad; hasta la elección de Cornelius Fudge, quien hasta hoy ejerce como ministro"._

-¿"Presunta muerte"?-Inquirió Jason, captando la parte más importante-No estarás pensando que…

-Tal vez por eso Hécate nos envió aquí-Atajo Nico-Este sujeto era realmente peligroso, quizás no murió.

-¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros?-Rebatió Jason-Esta sociedad, los magos, han tenido un montón de guerras sangrientas. ¿Por qué esta es diferente?

-Supongo que esta es la parte donde los dioses se hacen los muy ocupados y esperan que lo descubramos por nuestra cuenta-Al fondo pudieron ver como un rayo iluminaba momentáneamente el exterior-Vale vale, lo ciento.

Jason repaso mentalmente la profecía en su cabeza por encima ves pero no dio con nada que pudiera darles una pista concreta. No pudo evitar que un "Típico" rondara por su cabeza. Pero tampoco podía negar que las conjeturas de Nico tenían buenas bases.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-Pregunto el hijo de Hades al ver que el rubio se levantaba de la cama y rebuscaba entre sus cosas.

-Creo que Quirón puede echarnos una mano con esto-Respondió mostrando un trozo de pergamino y un lápiz-Aprovechemos que tenemos a Clío, podremos comunicarnos con el campamento-En respuesta pudieron escuchar como la nueva águila de Jason agitaba sus alas, como preparándose para el largo viaje que tenía por delante.

-¿No podrías usar simplemente un mensaje Iris y ya?-

-Detesto esos mensajes, nunca sabes con lo que te vas a encontrar del otro lado-Se excuso Jason, aunque en el fondo también quería darle un uso a Clío.

" _Para Quirón._

 _Campamento Mestizo, 202 Long Island_

 _Hola señor, soy Jason, si se pregunta porque un águila calva esta entregando esta carta, es una larga historia. Mientras nos movíamos por Europa, cerca de Irlanda, nos topamos con Hécate. No sé si usted estará enterado de esto, así que le hare un resumen: existe una sociedad mágica llena de magos y brujas alternativamente a la de la sociedad normal, y Hécate quiere que vallamos a una especie de escuela mágica para investigar algo. Al parecer tiene que ver con la profecía, aunque aún no tenemos idea de que pueda ser. Lady Hécate nos ha ayudado mucho, si, también nos sorprendió a nosotros, pero me preguntaba si usted podría ayudarnos con algo que pudiera saber._

 _Cualquier cosa nos sería útil._

 _También quería decirle que los tres estamos muy bien, Nico especialmente. Nos encontramos con un amigo suyo que también resulto ser un mago._

 _PD: Se sorprendería ver la buena influencia que tiene sobre Nico."_

Una vez que termino de escribir la carta, la doblo y metió en un sobre, dejándolo a un lado. Tomo otra hoja y comenzó a escribir de nuevo. Desde su lugar sentado en su cama Nico observaba todo silenciosamente, hasta que Jason fue y ato ambos sobre a las patas de su águila mensajera. Cuando la enorme ave rapaz salió por la ventana fue que se aventuro a preguntar:

-¿Para quién era la segunda?

-Le pedí ayuda a alguien más-Respondió sencillamente el rubio, haciendo que Nico levantara una ceja de forma inquisidora hacia él-Entre mas mejor ¿no?

-Diferimos en muchas opiniones Grace-Nico dejo el libro de regreso sobre la mesa y recostó en la cama disponiéndose a dormir.

-Tal vez, pero deberías conseguirte un ave-Agrego el rubio, imitándolo-Es muy útil.

-Ya sabes mi respuesta para eso…-A pesar de la evidente negativa al respecto, Jason pudo ver un pequeño atisbo de duda cruzar por el rostro de Nico antes de apagar la luz que reinara la oscuridad. Desde su cama Nico escucho y vio a Jason cubrirse con las cobijas. Aunque no quería admitirlo, en el fondo siempre había querido una mascota.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

En ese mismo momento, varios kilómetros bajo tierra en algún lugar del globo:

-Así que tu plan es seguir vagando por este lugar hasta que milagrosamente demos con Dédalo-Percy y Annabeth discutían acerca de cómo resolver ese maldito laberinto de pesadilla-Brillante…

-Cállate Percy-Por su lado, la chica rubia se dedicaba a hacer trazos sobre una hoja de papel en una libreta en sus manos. Al frente Grover intentaba mantenerse tan al margen como siempre lo hacía. Percy y Annabeth eran sus mejores amigos, por eso siempre evitaba meterse en sus pleitos y peleas de pareja. Lo cual venía ocurriendo más y más a menudo. Aunque no podía culparlos. Ese laberinto podía poner tenso a cualquiera, allí abajo estaban bajo constante precio y se necesitaba de unos nervios de titanio para mantener la cabeza fría.

Siguieron caminando un poco más, hasta que la llama en la antorcha, que habían improvisado de madera y restos de tela de un esqueleto, comenzó a atenuarse:

-Deberíamos parar a descansar-Sugirió el sátiro.

-Gracias, ya me duelen los pies-Ni corto ni perezoso Percy se dejo caer sobre el suelo de tierra apoyando su espalda contra el muro de piedra.

-Deberíamos seguir un poco mas-Intento mandar Annabeth, pero Grover la convención de que un descanso le vendría bien. Aunque pudieron sentir toda su renuencia mientras comían las barras de gramola que aun llevaban de sus suministros. Durante toda la "cena" la hija de Atenea no les dirigió la palabra, y sin preguntar nada se fue a dormir, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y cubierta por su chaqueta a modo de cobija-Solo esta frustrada…

-Ya, ¿tú crees?-Rebatió con sarcasmo Percy ante el intento de su amigo de justificar a la rubia. Pero al instante se sintió mal por ser así con su mejor amigo-Ah, perdona amigo es que… ¡Agg!

-Tranquilo, no eres tú, es el laberinto-Le concilio Grover, masticando una lata-Este lugar pone nervioso a cualquiera.

-Por eso mismo es que quiero salir de aquí lo antes posible-Percy se froto ambos brazos, sentía un viento frio venir desde uno de los extremos de aquel largo pasillo. No podía ver nada más que oscuridad, pero casi podía jurar que podía escuchar y sentir algo macabro desde donde provenía aquel viento-Oye-

-También lo ciento-Grover también parecía nervioso. Pero conocía perfectamente a Percy para saber lo que haría a continuación-Amigo es peligroso.

-Solo iré a investigar; si es muy peligroso nos iremos de aquí, es mejor a que nos atrapen dormidos-

-Está bien, pero ten cuidado-

Resulto que el dichoso pasillo era más largo de lo que pensaba, y acababa en lo que debía ser la versión subterránea y macabra de un coliseo. Desde donde estaba podía ver hacia abajo decenas de gradas que rodeaban una estancia circular lo bastante grande para meter una casa y justo en el centro un circulo de arena rodeado por estandartes con olas y, si su vista no le fallaba, cráneos humanos y de monstruos. Para su suerte el lugar parecía abandonado, pero no quería arriesgarse demasiado. Volvería al corredor, despertaría a sus amigos y los haría comenzar a caminar en la dirección opuesta:

-¡Semidiós!-

¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan iluso para pensar que tenía una pisca de suerte? Mientras caminaba, flanqueado por dos empuosai, pensaba seriamente en escribir una queja para el dios o diosa encargado de la suerte por negligencia en el trabajo. De paso ahora debía esperar a que su bolígrafo espada volviera a aparecer en su bolsillo ya que se lo habían quitado y arrojado a los dioses sabrán donde. Mientras tanto, debía hacer tiempo. Lo llevaron a una especie de estancia alterna, seguramente del dueño del coliseo por todos los lujos: sofás de cuero, cortinas de terciopelo, alfombra persa e incluso un plasma.

-¿Quién vive aquí?-No pudo contenerse, su curiosidad era demasiada. En respuesta recibió un golpe en la espalda por la empusa de la derecha:

-Silencio-Siseo, entonces llamo-Mi señor, hemos atrapado a Percy Jackson.

- _"¿Es que tiene un cartel de Se Busca con mi foto o qué?"_ -Seguramente sí, ya que siempre que se encontraba con algún monstruo este lo identificaba de inmediato. Seguramente Angelina y Brad no tenían que lidiar con este tipo de fans.

-Ah, Jackson-

-Hola Kelly-Ni siquiera se sorprendió de verla. Si había empujas era obvio que su líder estaría rondando cerca-Bonita casa, deberías quedarte aquí y no salir nunca.

-Que astuto comentario Jackson, pero no es mío; señor…-La sonrisa sarcástica del rostro de Percy se borro al instante en que vio a Luke salir de la habitación.

-Tú-Mas que decirlo, Percy escupió la silaba como si deseara que se convirtiera en un puñal y lo atravesara.

-Hola Percy-El desertor, por otra parte, se comportaba como si fuera una agradable visita-Chicas, ¿qué pasa? Esa no es forma de tratar a un invitado… Déjenos solos.

-Pero señor-

-¡Largo!-Incluso Percy debía admitir que esa expresión de furia en el rostro de Luke era aterradora. Pero no dio señal alguna de estar asustado. En cuanto las porristas vampiros salieron, el hijo de Hermes azoto la puerta cerrándola, y quedándose ambos solos. Percy seguía de pie en mitad de la sala cuando Luke se giro, con una expresión totalmente distinta en la cara:

-¿Quieres sentarte?-Era cansada, e incluso un poco agobiada.

-No-Pero el hijo de Poseidón no pensaba dejarse engañar.

-Claro que no quieres-Luke camino hasta un mini refrigerador que había junto al sofá y saco un par de sodas-Se que si te la ofrezco no la aceptaras…-Dijo mientras dejaba una sobre el mismo y él se sentaba en sl sofá, destapando la suya-Pero si la quieres, está sellada. Te prometo que no tiene nada.

-¿Qué planeas Luke?-Percy no cedió ni un poco en sus defensas-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo, o quienes vienen contigo; pero eso ya lo sé-Por un instante Percy temió lo peor-Tranquilo, no envié a nadie por ellos, ni siquiera se en donde están. Pero si tu estas aquí estoy seguro de que Annabeth y ese sátiro también.

-Ya…-Con algo de duda, el ojiverde se acerco a la lata de soda-¿En verdad-

-Está limpia, tranquilo-Percy decidió arriesgarse. Efectivamente, la lata estaba sellada y dos segundos después de probarla seguía vivo-Gracias.

-No se supone que sea yo quien de las gracias-

-No, que aceptaras la soda significa que aun confías en mí. Al menos un poco-

-Haces que quiera escupirla-A pesar de sus palabras, Percy no podía negar que Luke tenía un poco de razón-Estas buscando una entrada que te lleve al campamento ¿no?

-Es el camino perfecto, podría meter a todo mi ejército y nunca lo verían venir.

-No te dejare hacerlo-

-No puedes detenerme Percy, ni tu ni Annabeth, lo saben-Esta vez Luke se levanto y le sujeto del brazo-Únanse a mi Percy, con ustedes a mi lado el Olimpo los demás no se negaran. No quiero lastimarlos, el campamento mestizo también fue mi hogar Percy. Por favor…

-Cronos te lavo el cerebro-

-No Percy, no entiendes…-Esta vez la expresión en el rostro de Luke era de pena absoluta-Lo que él planea, es… Lo que quiere que haga… No tienes idea de lo que se viene. La Guerra, esta guerra es mucho más de lo que pensaba al principio. Percy, es-

-¡Castellan!-De repente un bramido desde el exterior hizo temblar el suelo.

-Mierda-Luke parecía realmente molesto, como si hubiera estado esperando que aquello no pasara-Kelly debió irle con el chisme. Lo siento Percy…

-¿De qué hablas?

-Viste que este lugar es un coliseo ¿no?-El ojiverde asintió-Bueno, pues su dueño nos ha tenido aquí por tres días, no nos dejara pasar a menos que lo convenza.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

-Ahora que sabe que estas aquí querrá que pelees… Lo siento-El agarre en su brazo se apretó y la expresión de Luke volvió a tornarse neutral. Jalo a Percy hasta la puerta, del otro lado se encontraba un sujeto enorme que Percy solo pudo comparar con un luchador de sumo. Tenía tatuajes de olas por los brazos y una mueca asquerosa en la cara. Pero a Percy, por alguna razón, se le hacía extrañamente familiar-Aquí esta, Anteo, Percy Jackson hijo de Poseidón.

-Ya…-Una sonora carcajada hizo temblar las estalactitas del techo y Anteo golpeo el suelo con pie-Bienvenido, espero que puedas darme un buen entretenimiento, hermanito.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Aquella resulto ser una de las batallas más difíciles de Percy. Anteo era sumamente fuerte, y con eso de que la tierra lo curaba al instante; de no ser por la repentina irrupción de Annabeth con una granada flash bang y de Grover, no estaba seguro de haber podido salir vivo. Mientras huían no pudo evitar girar y ver qué Luke celebraba a gritos: el único obstáculo en su camino acababa de desaparecer y ahora su ejército tenía paso por el coliseo.

-Eso estuvo cerca-Cuando consideraron haberse alejado lo suficiente se permitieron dejarse caer y que sus piernas descansaran-Gracias.

-No fue nada amigo-Grover vio perfectamente la intención de Annabeth de reprocharle a su novio por haberse ido solo, así que se adelanto-Mientras no estabas llame a Quirón por mensajería iris, le conté todo acerca del laberinto y que Luke estaba aquí. Pondrá a todos el campamento a buscar la entrada e intentaran sellarla.

-Bien hecho, y adivinen-Se metió la mano al bolsillo y saco algo: una madeja de lana dorada-Se la robe a Luke.

-¿Cómo? Pero, es imposible…-Annabeth estaba estupefacta; el hilo de Ariadna de la leyenda-Se, se supone que estaba destruido.

-Bueno, pues Luke lo tenía; y sin esto, le resultara mucho más difícil llegar al campamento mestizo. Ahora esto es una carrera, el que llegue primero a su objetivo gana.

-Pero con esto…-Decía la hija de atenea tomando la madeja en sus manos-Encontrar a Dédalo será pan comido. Podremos regresar antes al campamento y ayudar con la defensa.

Los tres estuvieron de acuerdo y comenzaron a caminar, siguiendo el místico hilo que se extendía entre los pasillos. Mientras caminaba Percy no podía sacarse algo de la cabeza, ¿cómo era que Luke había dejado algo tan importante por ahí tirado?...

- _"Dijo que no quería atacar el campamento"_ -Pensó. ¿Acaso lo habría hecho a propósito? ¿Qué era todo eso que había estado diciendo antes de que Anteo los interrumpiera?- _"¿Qué demonios está pasando?"_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Gracias a que el tiempo en el laberinto avanzaba más despacio, arriba en la superficie ya habían transcurrido cinco días. Y Nico y Jason se encontraban subiendo su equipaje, cada uno a un carrito que posteriormente comenzaron a empujar entre los andenes de la estación de King Cross.

-¡Eh chicos! ¡Por aquí!-Un poco más adelante, cerca del andén 8, los gemelos agitaban sus manos como si le estuvieran haciendo señas a un avión. Jason agito su brazo en respuesta y en poco tiempo se encontraron-Valla no se perdieron, me debes un galeón Freddy.

-Gracias por esperarnos-Nico prefirió hacer caso omiso a la broma y se dirigió a la señora Weasley.

-Un placer cariño, pero de prisa de prisa, faltan solo diez minutos para las diez-

Mientras la señora Weasley los apresuraba a caminar, Harry se coloco junto a Nico:

-¿Emocionado por ir a Hogwarts?-Pregunto.

-Más de lo que crees…-Un poco más atrás Jason no podía evitar sonreír de ver a Nico ser honesto con los demás acerca de sus emociones. Y valla que él sabía que decía la verdad, había visto a Nico devorarse la Historia de Hogwarts durante los últimos cinco días. El hijo de Hades incluso había llegado a comentarle algunas cosas que parecía no poder esperar para ver.

- _"Esto será divertido"_ -Se dijo mentalmente, entonces se acerco un poco más adelante, donde le pregunto a Harry-¿Y tendremos que pasar por esa "Ceremonia de Selección"?

-Claro, así sabrán a que casa irán…-Respondió el mago-Aquí, todos estamos en Gryffindor. Raro ¿no?

-Yo aun no se en cual terminare…-Nico no pudo evitar deprimirse un poco ante aquello. Según lo que había leído, lo más seguro era que terminara en Slytherin.

-Oye-Jason, como no, tenía que ser Jason quien le diera el golpe en el hombro; pero Harry fue quien evito que Nico lo matara:

-No te preocupes, el sombrero nunca se equivoca-

 _Continuara…_

 **Saben, en momentos así me encantaría que pudieran escuchar la música que escucho de fondo para inspirarme hehehe Creo que eso sería una buena explicación a porque termino los fics así n_n**

 **¿Podrán Percy y Annabeth convencer a Dédalo de ayudarlos antes de que Luke llegue al campamento? ¿Y la corazonada de Percy será acertada? ¿Sus sospechas sobre las intenciones de Luke? ¿Y qué era eso que el rubio había querido decirle antes? ¿Annabeth lograra sacar algo de conocer a Dédalo? ¿En qué casa de Hogwarts acabaran Nico y Jason? ¿Harry es demasiado amable con Nico, o solo estoy metiendo cizaña para luego sorprenderlos?**


	10. Maquinaciones Secretas

**Saben, si esto fuera un trabajo hace rato que me abría puesto en huelga… ¡Es más! ¡Formare un sindicato con todos los fickers insatisfechos como yo! Hahaha ya hablando en serio, chicos en verdad aprecio cada Review que me han dejado. ¡En serio, cada uno es un buen motivo para seguir escribiendo mes a mes cada capítulo!**

 _Capitulo 9:_

" _Maquinaciones Secretas"_

Gracias al hilo de Ariadna que Percy había robado de la base de Luke, cruzar el laberinto se volvió una tarea sumamente sencilla. Ya no se topaban con ninguna clase de trampa, ni de caminos cortados. Todo el hilo se extendía y movía por el piso como una serpiente dorada. Aun así Percy y Grover no dejaron de estar alertas todo el tiempo, y la chica del grupo solo se limitaba a caminar en silencio. Era obvio que seguía enfadada con su novio, pero no decía nada gracias a que había sido él quien había conseguido el hilo.

-¿Cuánto más crees que falte?-Pregunto el sátiro mientras tomaban un descanso para beber un poco de agua de la cantimplora.

-Ni idea, pero quiero llegar con Dédalo lo antes posible-Respondió Percy-En cuanto salgamos no quiero volver a entrar a este maldito lugar.

Después de eso siguieron con su marcha. En su mente ninguno de los tres dejaba de preguntarse qué clase de persona podría ser Dédalo. Alguien que se recluía en el fondo de un laberinto gigante y mortal sin duda tenía que tener un par de goteras en la cabeza, o al menos eso pensaba Percy. Según lo que sabían, los motivos del inventor para hacer tal cosa eran por Minos, o su fantasma al menos, el cual había jurado vengarse tras ser muerto a manos de Dédalo; y como el antiguo rey se convirtió en uno de los tres jueces del infierno. ¿Pero en serio Dédalo seguía vivo? ¿Podía alguien ocultarse, incluso de la muerte misma, en aquel laberinto?

Además de eso, no podía dejar de pensar en Luke. Desde que se le había ocurrido no podía sacarse de la mente que el rubio había dejado el hilo de Ariadna por ahí a propósito. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Era en serio eso de no querer atacar el campamento? No podía confiar en Luke, ya había demostrado ser un traidor de la peor clase al aliarse con Cronos. Pero, ¿y si no sabía lo que hacía? ¿Y si no había visto el alcance de lo que estaba a punto de hacer? ¿Podía ser? Luke lucia asustado cuando hablo con él antes, incluso menciono algo; algo que Cronos quería que hiciera y-

- _"Basta"_ -Se reprendió mentalmente mientras apretaba sus puños.

No podía seguir pensando así. Luke era un traidor y punto. Su enemigo. Tenía pensado atacar el campamento mestizo y arrasar con todos sus amigos en él. Y él no iba a permitir eso. Encontrarían a Dédalo y lo obligarían a clausurar el laberinto si era necesario. Que importaba que fuera el sujeto más listo del mundo, o que estuviera demente por pasar tanto tiempo recluido entre cuatro paredes ocultándose de un fantasma furioso.

Siguieron caminando por lo que les parecieron horas, hasta que el hilo se detuvo al pie de una escalinata de piedra que llevaba a través de un túnel unos seis metros hacia arriba.

-Es aquí-Dictamino Annabeth al ver que el hilo volvía a enrollarse hasta ser una madeja otra vez-Estén listos-Percy asió su bolígrafo y Grover varias latas, Annabeth iba al frente con su cuchillo. Cuando llegaron a la cima, frente a una puerta de madera sencilla, Percy se adelanto y tomo él la perilla. Se giro silenciosamente a sus compañeros y ambos asintieron, expectantes, alertas. La giro lentamente y abrió con un ligero chirrido.

Pero no hubo nada, ni una trampa mortal, ni una monstruo gigante, solo una breve luz natural que los segó por varios instantes. Cuando sus ojos dejaron de doler pudieron apreciar el estudio más increíble que hubieran visto. Era amplio, al igual que un piso en la ciudad, con ventanales que dejaban entrar la luz a raudales y que dejaban ver a un paisaje natural de montañas, unas escaleras de caracol de bronce que llevaban a un segundo piso que debía ser una clase de biblioteca. Todo el diseño del lugar era tan griego, paredes blancas y columnas de mármol blanco talladas a mano. Además de eso, todo el lugar estaba lleno de libros, y mesas de trabajo, caballetes con cuadros, uno con una banca a un lado con una paleta de pintura y un vaso con agua y varios pinceles, además una mesa grande con lo que parecían ser piezas mecánicas de un autómata. Era exactamente lo que imaginabas que sería el apartamento de tu mejor amigo bohemio o de un maestro universitario bien pagado.

-Esto es increíble-Annabeth había ido directa a una pila de libros sobre un escritorio-Arquitectura del siglo XV, XVI, XVII… ¡Todos escritos por Dédalo!-Exclamo al ver la letra griega Delta en la base de todos.

-Ey Percy mira esto…-El ojiverde fue a ver el cuadro que Grover le señalaba. En el podía apreciarse una pintura a medias de una montaña con una cascada, y a juzgar por las dimensiones debía ser una bastante alta-Se ve tan real. Pero exagero con el tamaño de la cascada.

-Gracias, pero en realidad las dimensiones están bien-En cuanto escucharon una nueva vos, los tres saltaron en alerta y buscando con la mirada de donde provenía-Se trata de la caída de agua más alta del mundo, se encuentra en Sudamérica. Aquí arriba-Apoyado en la baranda de bronce del segundo piso se encontraba un hombre, adulto de unos treinta años, con el cabello castaño oscuro, tez clara y una sonrisa que parecía amistosa-Ahora, me gustaría saber que hacen en mi taller y como llegaron.

-¿Usted es Dédalo?-Inquirió Annabeth, saliendo de donde estaba y mirando al hombre.

-Mmm, dado que firmo con una Delta todas mis obras, si creo que si-Respondió con un dejo de cinismo, un poco divertido para Percy pero no para su novia.

-Venimos del campamento Mestizo-Se adelanto Grover-Señor Dédalo-

-Oh ahórratelo quieres niño-Interrumpió Dédalo mientras bajaba la escalera de caracol.

-Pero-Esta vez fue Annabeth, y a ella también la callo:

-Déjenme adivinar, necesitan mi ayuda porque el campamento corre peligro-Comenzó a decir mientras tomaba un libro-Solo así podremos salvar al Olimpo de… ¿Quién es el enemigo de turno?

-¡Cronos!-Salto de inmediato Annabeth. Pero la reacción del inventor no fue la esperada.

-Ah sí, de Cronos-Dédalo volvió a dejar el libro donde estaba y fue hacia la pintura, junto a los chicos. Pero el hombre apenas les pidió permiso con un gesto de la mano; tomo la paleta con pintura y un pincel al que sacudió el agua. Allí de pie, demostraba que no los consideraba amenaza alguna-Aun no me responden…-Agrego dando una pincelada-¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

-Con esto-Respondió Annabeth sacando el hilo de Ariadna.

-Ah, intuyo que se lo robaron al joven Castellan-

-¿Luke estuvo aquí?-Salto de inmediato la rubia.

-Sí, hace un par de días-Respondió-Dijo que quería algo para cruzar el laberinto. Simpático muchacho, pero algo idiota.

-¡Oiga-

-¿Qué?-Atajo Dédalo-¿Eres capaz de no llamar idiota a alguien que pone toda su fe en herramientas mágicas? ¿Qué no es capaz de ser honesto ni consigo mismo? ¿Qué apenas es consciente de lo que hace?

-Usted no conoce a Luke-Respondió Annabeth con rabia.

-Dice la chica traicionada-Esta vez ni siquiera Annabeth pudo pensar en algo que rebatir-Tú…-Agrego mirando a Percy-No has dicho nada en todo el rato.

-¿Debería?

-Si quieres salvar a tu precioso campamento es lo más lógico ¿no?

-¿Cómo podría convencer de algo al sujeto que invento a este lugar?-Respondió Percy, refiriéndose al laberinto-¡Esta loco!-

-¡Percy!-Le cayó su novia. A pesar de su actitud, Dédalo seguía siendo el genio más grande de la historia y la figura que Annabeth mas admiraba. No podía dejar que Percy le hablara así. Pero, en lugar de enojarse porque lo llamaran loco, Dédalo dejo salir una risa tan grande que todos se lo quedaron viendo:

-Eres más listo de lo que crees, Percy-Comento entre risas, incluso se limpio una pequeña lagrima-De músico, poeta y loco todos tenemos un poco. Es uno de mis dichos favoritos, al menos en los modernos.

-Eh, ¿gracias?

-Muy bien escuchen-Exclamo Dédalo, a su lado Grover observaba impactado de los detalles que había agregado al cuadro, cada vez se veía mas y mas real, aunque aun le faltaba la mitad-Necesito un favor, si logran hacerlo, vuelvan aquí y escuchare que es lo que necesitan junto a una taza de café, ¿qué dicen?

-Porque siempre tienen que poner pruebas ridículamente peligrosas-Dijo con retorica Percy-¿No pueden solo hacer las cosas de buena fe y ya?

-Ah, cuando llegas a mi edad aprendes a buscar diversión en casi todo-Respondió Dédalo-Pero, si quieres, la próxima vez pídele ayuda a Hércules, siempre les hace hacer un baile divertido y ya…

Resulto que lo que el trabajo de Dédalo no era tan complicado. Solo tenían que llevar un pago a un sujeto llamado Gerion que tenía una especie de rancho. Las cosas se complicaron cuando el sujeto, que tenía tres cuerpos, se entero de quienes eran. De inmediato quiso capturarlos, pero solo logro hacerlo con Annabeth y Grover. Percy tuvo que hacer un trato con él para que los liberara. Después de eso juro que jamás volvería a quejarse por tener que limpiar su habitación. Aun así Gerion quiso pasarse de listo con el trato, y Percy tuvo que atravesarlo con una flecha de lado a lado. Para cuando regresaron al taller de Dédalo, estaban sudados y Percy apestaba a bosta de caballo.

-Valla sí que tardaron-Comento el inventor. Había tenido tiempo de sobra para terminar su pintura y ahora se encontraba sentado en un mueble de terciopelo verde, con libro en una mano y una taza de café en la otra-¿Cómo les fue?

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Al mismo tiempo, en la superficie, una chica en armadura y capa morada se encontraba sentada en su silla frente a la mesa en el Salón Principal. Necesitaba pensar detenidamente su siguiente paso. Frente a ella tenía un documento oficial, de parte del senado; en él se le explicaba un resumen de los informes de los centuriones que habían regresado de sus misiones. Todo el asunto del monte Othrys volviendo a levantarse los tenía a todos muy nerviosos; y los informes de quienes habían logrado regresar de la excursión exploratoria hablaban de un ejército de monstruos y mestizos. Incluso se hacía mención a Críos, el titán del norte.

El senado exigía el regreso inmediato de todos los soldados que estuvieran fuera para resguardar Nueva Roma y al campamento Júpiter. Por supuesto que una parte de ella estaba de acuerdo, pero otra parte le decía que si daba la orden de regresar a todos, estaría poniendo a toda la Legión en manos del enemigo. Si los atacaban y sitiaban… Ni siquiera quería pensar en eso.

Junto a esa hoja tenía otro documento, no tan oficial, que había llegado hacia tan solo el día anterior en el pico de un águila y que había mantenido oculto del resto de todos. Se trataba de una carta de su compañero Pretor, Jason Grace. En ella le explicaba varias cosas que, incluso aun confiando en Jason, le parecían difíciles de creer:

 _Ciudad de Nueva Roma, Campamento Júpiter._

 _Hola Reyna soy Jason Grace. Sé que hace tiempo que no me comunico y me disculpo si te he preocupado, pero han pasado muchas cosas. Como te dije la ultima vez, salí en una búsqueda junto a Nico y las cosas se han complicado más de lo que pensábamos. En este momento me encuentro en Londres así que no sé nada de cómo este la situación allá._

 _Pero hay algo de lo que estoy seguro: la titanomaquia es inminente. Hable con mi padre, y Quirón también está seguro todo esto está ocurriendo por voluntad de Cronos. Hace unos días conocimos a Lady Hécate, dijo que puede ayudarnos a cambiar el rumbo de esta guerra. Si te soy sincero no confió mucho en ella, dijo que le daríamos un giro pero no dijo en qué dirección. Sin embargo hasta ahora nos ha ayudado bastante. Lo más importante ha sido una información que nos ha dado._

 _Existe toda una sociedad alterna a la de los mortales, y es de magos. En serio, se que suena ridículo pero así es. Es básicamente todo un mundo de brujas y magos que viven paralelamente a nosotros. Es algo así como nuestra situación como mestizos y legados, solo que a una escala mucho mayor. No estoy seguro de su alcance pero lo estoy investigando. Además Nico y yo tendremos que asistir a una especie de escuela de magia, Hécate dice que es la clave de toda nuestra misión así que no tenemos opción._

 _Aun así estaría más tranquilo si pudieras enviarnos algo de apoyo. Sé que lo que pido es ridículo, y más aún porque algo me dice que esos cobardes del senado te pedirán que reúnas a todos los legionarios. Aun así quisiera insistir, confió y en ti y que tomaras las decisiones correctas, se que deje a Nueva Roma en buenas manos._

 _PD: no creerías lo bien que esta Nico._

 _Saludos, Jason Grace._

Con la carta de Jason se marco el inicio de sus problemas. En primer lugar porque el senado aun se negaba a que los titanes estuvieran ganando poder otra vez, cuando lo griegos ya habían confirmado que no había duda en aquello; además no podía hacer uso de la información que Jason le enviaba, los romanos simplemente se negaban a creer una palabra que tuviera orígenes griegos. A parte de eso, incluso Jason intuía la reacción de todos ante querer reunir a toda la legión.

Allí radicaba su mayor problema: reunir o no a las cinco cortes para defender todo el valle de Nueva Roma como la Duodécima Fulminata. Los romanos insistían en que era la decisión correcta pero ella, que manejaba y aceptaba más información, sabía que un paso en falso y ese podría ser el fin de todos. Y por si fuera poco, tenía problemas con cierta alimaña:

-Ah, Reyna aquí estabas…-Hablando del Cesar.

-Estoy ocupada-Exclamo de inmediato apilando los documentos y guardando la carta de Jason con disimulo.

-Pero si vengo a darte un mensaje-Dijo aquel chico esmirriado de cabello rubio-Deberías agradecerme, después de todo ese no es deber del augur.

-Habla rápido Octavian.

-Muy bien, que impaciente-A pesar de su tono dócil, su expresión era tan arrogante como de costumbre. Reyna lo odiaba-El senado está muy nervioso, es comprensible, con toda la situación de los monstruos atacando nuestra fronteras, las cortes tan separadas-

-Octavian ve al punto-Atajo la puertorriqueña, marcando cada silaba con todo el tono amenazante del que era capaz. Incluso Octavian temblaba ante ella, pero lo ocultaba muy bien con su arrogancia:

-Quieren a nuestros líderes juntos para guiarnos-Explico con sagacidad-Quieren, que Jason Grace regrese.

Por supuesto que, después de dar su mensaje, Octavian la dejo sola. Despidiéndose con asquerosa sonrisa de satisfacción y dejándola a ella con su habitual expresión estoica; esa que siempre adoptaba ante todos cuando no podía mostrar ni el más mínimo dejo de debilidad. Pero en cuanto las puertas del Principia se cerraron, no pudo contener mas el aire en sus pulmones y lo dejo salir en un pesado suspiro.

¿Ahora que iba a hacer? ¿Querían el regreso de Jason? Sabía que aquello tarde o temprano iba a pasar, pero esperaba que tardaran mucho más y estaba segura de que Octavian tenía sus manos en todo el asunto; el senado era tan voluble cuando se trataba de situaciones tensas. Jason estaba en Londres, al menos por el momento, se encontraba en otro continente a un océano de distancia. No podía soltar esa información bajo ninguna circunstancia, fácilmente cualquiera podía argumentar que su pretor había cometido el crimen de regresar a las tierras prohibidas, y el augur sin duda sería el primero en votar por su juicio. No, debía inventarse algo. Si argumentaba que Jason estaba en medio de una búsqueda lograría calmarlos de momento. Un romano jamás desertaba de una misión, que un pretor lo hiciera era simplemente impensable. Pero también sabía que solo sería una solución temporal.

Conocía a Octavian y su ambición por tener el puesto de pretor. Sabía que el augur presionaría hasta convencer a todos que Jason debía ser obligado a regresar, y que si no lo hacía debía ser despojado de su carga. Solo de imaginar la cara de Octavian al proponerlo, le daban ganas de atravesar algo con su spatha. Y esos eran solo asuntos internos. Ahora su colega estaba solicitándole ayuda; y no cualquiera. Encantada le habría enviado armas o recursos, pero lo que Jason necesitaba era compañeros. Lo entendía, los romanos no tenían mucha confianza en cuanto a Hécate.

Pero con todos queriendo que la legión se reagrupara, llegar a la casa del senado diciendo que enviaría tropas afuera sería ridículo. Aun así. Ella era Reyna Ávila Ramírez Arellano, pretora interina de la legión romana, hija de Bellona y jamás dejaba a un compañero atrás ni negaba su ayuda a quienes lo necesitaban.

-Piensa, piensa…-Debía encontrar legionarios, lo bastante leales como para arriesgarse a salir del campamento a escondidas pero cuyas ausencias pudieran ser fácilmente justificables; eso descartaba de inmediato a los centuriones y decuriones. Pero debía enviar personas que pudieran ser útiles o solo estorbarían. Era una tarea difícil-¡Aurum, Argemtum!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Comprendo…-Fue lo primero que dijo Dédalo una vez que terminaron de explicarle como Luke quería meter un ejército de monstruos al campamento mestizo a través de uno de los túneles de su laberinto-Si, es una situación delicada. No comprendo que hacen aquí en lugar de estar en el campamento.

-¡Porque usted puede evitarlo!-Salto Annabeth-Solo, tiene que cerrar el pasadizo.

-Y si de paso puede dejar encerrado a ese ejercito de monstruos junto a Luke…-Sugirió Grover.

-El problema es que ustedes cometieron dos errores-Explico el inventor-El primero es perder su tiempo creyendo que voy a ayudar a los dioses; y el segundo, es creer que yo controlo el laberinto.

-Pero-

-Al principio podía-Continuo Dédalo-No lo niego. Pero para cuando regrese a él, había crecido tanto que controlarlo es sencillamente imposible. Si tuviera que decirlo de alguna manera, diría que el laberinto se ha vuelto "salvaje".

-Vamos Dédalo, no seas cruel con los niños-De la nada, junto al inventor una masa de niebla comenzó a arremolinarse hasta que una mujer rubia en vestido negro se materializo sentada en una elaborada silla de madera.

-Lady Hécate que sorpresa-Dédalo no parecía sorprendido-¿Una revancha en ajedrez?

-Ahora no-Sentencio la diosa-Vengo por asuntos más urgentes…-Entonces levanto su dedo y señalo al mestizo de ojos verdes-Percy Jackson.

- _"Genial, ahora que hice"…_

-Nada-Respondió la diosa ante el pensamiento sarcástico del hijo de Poseidón-Pero serás mal útil en otra parte que aquí; así que vamos.

-Disculpe, más despacio-Atajo Percy sin comprender una palabra-De que está hablando.

-De que tienes trabajo que hacer-Respondió Hécate con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno. Entonces se giro hacia Annabeth y Grover-Los llevare hasta el campamento mestizo.

-Un momento-Dijo la hija de Atenea-Aun no hemos acabado aquí.

-Claro que si-Intervino Dédalo-Vinieron a pedir mi ayuda y he dicho que no.

-No creas que te zafaras de esto tan fácil…-Le comento la diosa mientras la niebla comenzaba a concentrarse alrededor de los mestizos. Entonces dirigió su mirada a Percy, chisto en desaprobación y luego chasqueo sus dedos, una gruesa chaqueta de piel se materializo sobre él-Sera mejor que te la pongas, hace frio a donde iras.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

La noche se había impuesto y la luna nueva reinaba en la oscuridad. El viento zumbaba en las barracas acompañado de un ocasional ronquido. Debido a los equipos que habían sido enviados a misiones había muchas hamacas vacías, pero esa noche se sumaron dos más a esa lista en la quinta cohorte. Afuera, dos figuras encapuchadas, caminaban bajo el cielo nocturno, acompañadas por el cálido viento de california y guiados por un galgo de plata a través de la vía principalis. Ambos sabían que de verse descubiertos serian acusados de traición, pero estaban decididos a arriesgarse.

Argemtum los llevo directo a los campos de Marte. Con Termino cuidando los límites del valle salir sin ser descubiertos era imposible. Al menos por arriba. Pero ellos tenían pensado servirse de los túneles bajo los campos y seguirlos hasta la salida, justo entre las colinas de Bekerley. Aurum los esperaba en la entrada del túnel, tenía un pergamino enrollado y una bolsa de cuero en su boca, los cuales dejo a los pies de una de las figuras.

-Gracias-La vos suave de una chica le agradeció mientras recogía ambas cosas-Dile a Reyna que puede confiar en nosotros-Ambos galgos de metal precioso inclinaron sus cabezas como muestra de respeto y de despedida antes de darse la vuelta y regresar con su dueña. Una vez solos, la chica abrió la entrada al túnel y se giro a su compañero-¿Listo?

-Esto me aterra-Respondió la vos de un chico-Vamos.

Continuara…

 **Ohhh… Saben, al principio pensaba que este capítulo sonaría mucho a relleno, pero ahora que lo leo de nuevo me doy cuenta ¡que me encanta! Es un buen sazonador para mantener viva la llama del interés n_n**

 **Dédalo se negó a ayudar al campamento, ¿pero que le tiene planeado Hécate para el futuro? ¿Y a donde piensa mandar a Percy? ¿Al polo? ¿Y qué ha pasado con Nico, Jason y Leo? ¿Acaso el desgraciado del autor se está haciendo el loco solo para torturarlos? ¿Y que pasara con el campamento mestizo? ¿La situación en Nueva Roma seguirá haciéndose más volátil? ¿A quienes envió Reina? ¿Aparecerán Nico y Jason en el próximo capítulo?**

 **Recuerden: los reviews son comida, y si no como me muero… y si me muero… ¡NO SABRAN QUE PASA EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

 **Dedalo: y a mí me llaman loco?**


	11. El Torneo de los Tres Magos

_Capitulo 10:_

" _El Torneo de los Tres Magos"_

Viajar en tren, más específicamente en locomotora, no tenia absolutamente nada que ver con hacerlo en metro. Todo el viaje en el expreso de Hogwarts fue tan divertido para Jason como para Nico. El ruido de las ruedas contra los rieles, los paisajes cambiando tras cada túnel. Los cinco se acomodaron en el mismo vagón, Fred y George se habían ido con Lee Jordán, y Ginny se encontró con sus amigas de tercero así que se fue con ellas. Lo cual dejaba al trió dorado y a los nuevos. Ron intentaba explicarle a Jason como funcionaba el quidditch. Para el hijo de Júpiter ese mundo resultaba cada vez más interesante. Desde un principio se sentía intrigado, incluso aun más que Nico.

¿Qué tenían que ver aquellas personas, los magos, con la titanomaquia? ¿Qué era lo que pensaba Hécate? Al enviarlos a él y a Nico a esa escuela, y a Leo ¿Por qué separarlos?

" _-Yo debo encargarme de todos los preparativos. Ustedes sabrán que hacer-"_

Esas habían sido sus palabras antes de enviarlo al Ministerio de Magia. Y, aunque había hecho más por ellos de lo que un dios acostumbraba, no eran unas palabras que le dieran muchos ánimos. Después de todo estaba acostumbrado a seguir su instinto durante las misiones. Por el momento solo podía pensar que en cuanto llegaran a Hogwarts podrían averiguar un poco más. Y de paso no estaría de más aprender cosas nuevas. Eso pensaba, especialmente pensando en su primo griego; aunque una parte de él, su curiosidad natural tal vez, también estaba muy emocionada de ir. Pero no entendía muy bien la razón.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Grajeas de todos los sabores, ¿qué, nunca las han probado?-Por el tono en que lo decía Ron, parecía como si aquel fuera alguna clase de pecado imperdonable. Jason se aventuro a tomar una color azul, pensaba que sería de mora o menta. Pero termino por escupirla.

-¡Qué asco!-Exclamo. Hermione le pregunto qué sabor le había tocado-No sé, era como pescado o algo así…

-A ver yo…-Nico saco una amarilla, pero a diferencia de Jason él solo mordió un pedacito-Jm, mango.

-Tienes que tener cuidado con esas-Harry tenía un montoncito de grajeas mordidas a su lado. Al tiempo que Jason se preguntaba qué clase de demás sabores asquerosos habría ocultos en esos dulces de aspecto inocente, el mago le ofreció otra golosina-Este si es de chocolate, pero intenta que no se te escape.

-¿Rana de chocolate?-Esta vez no sería tan inocente. Abrió lentamente el envoltorio, pero cuando escucho un pequeño croar se rindió a su sorpresa- _"Sera mejor que me vaya acostumbrando, sabrán los dioses que clase de otras cosas tendrán"_

El resto del viaje hasta Hogwarts fue bastante entretenido. Charlaron un poco y se conocieron mejor; especularon sobre que casas podían quedar seleccionados, aunque Nico aseguro que Jason terminaría con los leones, cosa que secundaron Hermione y Harry, apenando al hijo de Júpiter en el proceso; después de un rato Nico y Hermione salieron para alcanzar de nuevo al carrito de golosinas, después de tantos dulces se les antojaba algo salado o una bebida fresca. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron solos, Ron no paro de hablar acerca de los misteriosos que habían estado su padre y sus hermanos acerca de algo que iba a ocurrir en Hogwarts. Pero Jason no dejo de darse cuenta que, cada vez que desviaba la mirada, se convertía en el blanco de unos ojos verdes. No le incomodaba, pero si era extraño le provocaba cierto cosquilleo en la nuca. Seguramente era porque le recordaba un poco a Percy Jackson.

¿Cómo le estaría yendo a él y al resto? Solo lo conocía un poco, no había hablado con él más que un par de veces. Sabía que era un buen luchador y un guerrero con experiencia, además de ser muy poderoso. Pero como persona no tenía una opinión muy clara. Parecía un buen tipo, pero había algo en su comportamiento. Algo extraño, como si no siempre fuera del todo honesto con lo que hacía, o si se contuviera de alguna forma. No podía expresarlo bien con palabras. Y, aunque debía confesar que le tenía algo de manía, sentía que podía confiar en él, solo un poco.

Al poco tiempo de regresar Nico y Hermione les anunciaron que estaban prontos a llegar a la estación. Jason se sentía emocionado mientras se cambiaban. La túnica de mago era cómoda, aunque Nico dijo que era "-Un montón de trapos torpes-" era igual que como llamaba a las túnicas que debían usar en las reuniones del senado en Nueva Roma. En cierta forma lo comprendía, eran frescas pero a la hora de luchar resultaban bastante estorbosas.

-¿Y qué clase uniforme usan en América?-Inquirió un curioso Harry mientras caminaban por el pasillo para salir al andén.

-Solo vamos con ropa normal-Respondió Nico. Jason a veces envidiaba la facilidad con la que mentía su amigo, solo a veces-¿Seguro que podemos dejar el equipaje?

-Si tranquilo, siempre que llegamos ya está en nuestras habitaciones-Ambos mestizos solo se miraron entre sí, ambos estaban de acuerdo que debían adaptarse pronto a ese mundo. Afuera ya había anochecido, pero a lo lejos podían distinguirse las luces de algún pueblo, la mayoría de los estudiantes se movían hacia la misma dirección, pero cuando Nico y Jason comenzaron a seguirlos la chica les detuvo:

-Ah ah-Dijo-La tradición dice que los nuevos deben ir por el lago y luego la ceremonia de selección.

-Vamos Hermione, estarán con todos los de primero…-Intento defenderles Ron, pero Jason intervino:

-Está bien, si es una tradición no podemos romperla.

Un rato después ambos caminaban al final de un grupo de niños. Hagrid se había sorprendido mucho cuando los vio, pero luego de que el rubio le explicara que eran alumnos de intercambio solo se quejo acerca que no le habían dicho nada y les dejo que se le unieran. Caminaron un poco a través de un camino rural hasta llegar a una especie de pequeño muelle subterráneo. La mayoría subió de a cuatro en los pequeño botes, pero como ambos quedaron al último pudieron tomar uno para los dos. Cuando todos estuvieron listos las pequeñas embarcaciones comenzaron a moverse solas a una misma dirección, como una mini flota de guerra. O así lo imagino Jason. Conforme avanzaban por la superficie del lago, rompiendo el reflejo de la luna creciente en el agua las exclamaciones de asombro pudieron escucharse cuando el gran castillo medieval, con todas sus ventanas brillando en la oscuridad y su silueta marcada por la plateada luz del astro símbolo de Artemisa.

-Oye, ¿a dónde fue Valdez?-Pero Nico, aunque maravillado por la grandiosa vista frente a ellos, no perdía de vista el motivo por el que estaban allí. Aunque se encontraran a cientos de kilómetros, la amenaza de Cronos y los demás titanes seguía tan presente en su mente que si estuviera al pie del monte Othrys.

-Hécate dijo que no tenía sentido que los tres viniéramos a Hogwarts-Explico Jason. Ahora que se fijaba no le había dicho todo a Nico como debía-No dijo muchos detalles, ya sabes, si nos dicen todos sus planes las cosas cambiaran. Pero nos encontraremos con el luego. ¿Estás preocupado?

-Un poco…-Admitió el hijo de Hades-Es parte de esta búsqueda ¿no?

Jason se sorprendió de ver lo inesperadamente tímido que resultaba ser Nico. Claro que su orgullo no le dejaba ser completamente honesto, pero le alegraba ver que ya empezaba a pensar más en ellos como compañeros. Dejaron la conversación para después cuando volvieron a tocar puerto, esta vez al pie del barranco de la isla. Tras subir las escalinatas de piedra hasta la entrada del castillo fueron guiados por ese enorme sujeto llamado Hagrid. En el vestíbulo les esperaba una mujer, de aspecto severo y en túnica verde con un sombrero, llevaba un rollo de pergamino en sus manos. Espero a que todos se reunieran, posando sus ojos de paso en los dos muchachos mayores. Por un breve momento pensó que se trataba de una broma, pero entonces recordó que ese año tenían a dos nuevos estudiantes de intercambio. O eso le había dicho el profesor Dumbledore. ¿No?

Tras el breve discurso de bienvenida de la vicedirectora todos cruzaron las grandes puertas hacia el gran comedor en dos hileras. Los mestizos pudieron ver a sus nuevos amigos animándolos desde una de las mesas mientras todos aplaudían. Tal como Nico había temido, la ceremonia era frente a toda la escuela; uno por uno la profesora McGonagall, como se había presentado antes, les iba llamando luego de que un sombrero viejo y gastado cantara una extraña cansino y luego ponerles el mismo sombrero a los nuevos. Cada vez que gritaba el nombre de la casa, la mesa correspondiente estallaba en aplausos. Cuando llegaron a la H ambos mestizos se dieron cuenta que los habían dejado para el final.

-Este año tenemos a dos nuevos alumnos de intercambio-Fue todo lo que dijo la profesora McGonagall cuando solo quedaron ellos dos.

-Yo primero-La maestra miro severamente a Jason. Ella había estado a punto de decir el apellido del hijo de Hades, pero el rubio sabía que Nico no era bueno para estar a la vista de todos y no pensaba retroceder. Cuando el sombrero le cayó hasta los ojos solo pudo oír una pequeña vocecita en su cabeza diciendo cosas como "Leal, valiente, audaz" y luego "Este es fácil".

-¡Gryffindor!-La mesa de los leones salto en algarabía. Especialmente las chicas, al tener al apuesto estudiante de intercambio en su casa. Ron y los gemelos silbaban con todas sus fuerzas cuando la profesora le indico a Jason que fuera a sentarse.

-Felicidades, bienvenido, ¡genial!-Todos sus nuevos compañeros lo recibieron con palmadas y apretones de manos. El nuevo se sentó frente al trió dorado luego de darle la mano al delegado pelirrojo-Es bueno tenerte.

-Gracias, ahora solo falta Nico-Dijo.

-Es genial que nos llevemos a los dos nuevos-Comento un chico sentado junto a Ron-Soy Seamus por cierto.

-Jason Grace-Respondió mecánicamente-¿Pero estas seguro de que Nico quedara aquí?- Si lo que había escuchado era cierto, tras haber pasado el mismo por el sombrero y, sobre todo, conociendo al hijo de Hades. Podía apostar a que Nico Di Angelo caería en cualquiera de las otras tres casas-"Un tejón, un águila y una serpiente…"

Al frente, sentado en el taburete y con el sombrero cayendo hasta sus ojos Nico podía escuchar al sombrero susurrar en su oído:

-" _Difícil… Astuto, pero fuerte; valiente, pero cruel; leal pero muy solitario. Valla, pero si ni siquiera me dejas escuchar qué prefieres, que persona tan orgullosa. Bueno si es así, entonces que seas…"_ ¡Slytherin!

Ron y Harry se atragantaron con su propia saliva mientras las serpientes aplaudían, mientras Nico caminaba hacia la mesa. Solo acepto las palabras de bienvenida con una falsa sonrisa y asentimientos de cabeza antes de ir a sentarse al fondo. Cruzo su mirada con Jason un momento y ambos asintieron de acuerdo.

-Amigo pero que mala suerte…-Murmuro Ron con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos sobre la mesa-Resulto ser un Slytherin.

-Él ya había dicho que tal vez terminara con ellos-Comento Jason que había escuchado el comentario.

-¿No estás molesto?-Inquirió Hermione.

-Naah, _"así será mas fácil que averigüemos algo"_ -Pensó para sí el hijo de Júpiter-Igual Nico no es muy sociable por sí solo. Esto de las casas no es realmente importante.

-¿Pero cómo puedes confiar en él?-Pregunto Ron-Todos los Slytherin son-

-Déjalo ya Ron-Intervinieron Hermione y los gemelos. Pero Jason le hubiera gustado escuchar más. Ya había leído sobre la rivalidad de las casas en Historia de Hogwarts, pero parecía que iba mucho más allá; le recordaba a las cabañas en el campamento mestizo y a las cohortes romanas. ¿Es que era una ley natural? ¿Las personas de diferentes grupos no podían llevarse bien entre sí?

-¡Excelente!-Tuvo que dejar sus cavilaciones para después. El anciano de larga barba que estaba sentado en la mesa del fondo se levanto y todos guardaron silencio. Ese debía ser el director-Un nuevo año, y más caras nuevas de las usuales. Y aunque sé que todos deben estar ansiosos, quisiera hacer los anuncios antes de quedar somnolientos por el festín de bienvenida.

- _"Así que estaremos separados"_ -Pensaba Nico. Eso estaba bien, podrían conseguir más información de esa manera. Si estuviera Leo podrían reunir aun más, en ese momento esa verborrea y sociabilidad les sería tan útil. ¿A dónde demonios lo había mandado Hécate que era más importante? Mientras pensaba todo eso también escuchaba los anuncios del director. Pero eran solo los típicos de escuela, incluyendo la prohibición de ir internarse en el bosque de los terrenos, pero nada que pudiera ser sospechoso.

-… y por último, les tengo una sorpresa especial-Esto fue suficiente para que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de ambos mestizos. Ya era prácticamente un reflejo, las sorpresas eran sinónimo de problemas, y de los graves-Este año, el ministerio ha decidido retomar una antigua tradición, y Hogwarts fue elegida como su cede. Les estoy hablando, ¡del Torneo de los Tres Magos!-Toda la estancia estallo en murmullos, la mayoría tan animados que a Harry le recordó el ambiente de los mundiales. Antes de la llegada de los mortífagos claro-Para aquellos que no lo conozcan, el torneo consiste en la competencia entre las tres escuelas de magia más grandes del mundo. Por ciertas cuestiones no se había vuelto a celebrar…

-Y que lo diga, dos participantes y un miembro del jurado acabaron muertos-Comento Hermione-Por eso el ministerio lo prohibió.

-… y es un placer para mi informarles que se han tomado nuevas medidas de seguridad. Pero dejare los detalles para cuando lleguen nuestros invitados, nuestras escuelas rivales: Durmstrang y Beauxbatons. Sus representantes estarán aquí para principios del mes de noviembre. Hasta entonces, por favor disfruten de la deliciosa cena.

Aunque la comida estaba deliciosa Nico no dejo de darle vueltas al asunto. ¿Un torneo que no se había realizado en años? Mirara por donde se mirara esa debía ser la razón por la que la diosa de la niebla los había enviado allí. Pero solo escuchando las conversaciones de sus nuevos compañeros no podría averiguar nada. Ojala que Jason pudiera tener más suerte. Para el final de la cena se rezago del grupo y quedo esperando en el muro:

-Podrías ser más amable con tus nuevos compañeros-Comento Jason, apoyándose con el hombro en la pared-Se supone que vallas con los nuevos para saber dónde está la sala común. O eso me dijeron.

-Ya me enterare luego-Respondió el hijo de Hades restándole importancia-¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?

-¿Que esa cena estaba demasiado deliciosa?-Su broma le costó una mirada asesina del hijo de Hades. De inmediato recupero su compostura-Si, ese torneo también me suena sospechoso. ¿Crees que debamos participar?

-Probablemente-Respondió con ironía. No sería la primera vez que les tocara lo más difícil-¿Qué has averiguado?

-Prohibieron el torneo porque murieron personas, fue hace como cincuenta años. Además de eso, la convivencia entre las casas no es muy buena.

-Ya lo note-Desde hacía rato que varios alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin los miraban con dagas en los ojos, sin disimular muy bien-Eso no nos incumbe.

-Podría ser importante…-Comento Jason-Aun así tendremos que esperar a ver qué pasa. Eso nos deja con algo más de dos meses de espera.

-Esperar una semana ya es demasiado-Murmuro Nico-Cronos podría-

-Ambos necesitamos tiempo. Cronos y el Olimpo. Así al menos estaremos más preparados para defendernos.

-Está bien.

-Genial, ahora ve a dormir que mañana tenemos clases-En una situación normal Nico lo habría golpeado. Y esta era una situación normal. Mientras Jason intentaba que su cabeza dejara de dar vueltas, Harry se apresuro en alcanzar a Nico que caminaba hacia las escaleras-

-Ey-

-Ey-Respondió-Perdona, no quede en la misma casa.

-Podemos vernos en clase-Argumento Harry-Y puedo ser tu guía, la sala común de Slytherin está en los calabozos. Vamos, seguimos siendo amigos ¿no?

-C-claro…-Se maldijo por titubear-Gracias por el dato-Se despidieron con un apretón de manos, aunque por un instante Nico pudo notar como cierto pelirrojo le miraba ceñudo.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

El viaje de regreso hasta el campamento a través de la niebla fue demasiado rápido, Grover y Annabeth sintieron como si hubieran pasado a través de una manguera de plástico. Al llegar Hécate y Percy habían desaparecido. Quirón exigió saber de inmediato como es que aparecieron de la nada en mitad del campamento:

-¡Hécate!-Y por supuesto Annabeth fue quien lo hizo-Dijo que ya había echo mi parte de la profecía y se llevo a Percy a no sé dónde. Disque porque tenía un trabajo más importante que hacer. ¡Y a mí me dejaron atrás!

 _Continuara…_


	12. Llamada de Media Noche

**¿Adivinen quien regreso de sus vacaciones en Hawái?**

 **Pues yo no fui T_T, lo siento chicos pero no tengo dinero ni para ir a la esquina. Si queréis enviarme una generosa donación por favor chicos: ¡solo dólares! $_$**

 **Ajajajaaja ya hablando en serio (Ezequiel: eso lo dirás tú, ¡yo quiero plata! ¡dinero! ¡dinero! ¡dinero! ¡dinero!/Yo: *Sartenazo* ¿quieres callarte hombre?)**

 **Esta vez os tuve esperando 2 meses para poder actualizar. Y, solo para aliviarles un poco y evitarles un ataque cardiaco, ¡No! No le estoy perdiendo el interés a ninguno de mis fics, así que no los dejare sin finalizar.**

 **De hecho la razón es que he estado recibiendo muy pocos reviews. Ya, sé que mis historias no son las mejores del mundo y no tengo porque exigirles que dejen. Pero la verdad, y hablo por todos los que escriben aquí en FF, es que en el momento que subimos nuestras historias empezamos a escribir para ustedes y no solo para nosotros. Lo único que queremos saber es si les gusta el fic o no.**

 **¡Venga chicos! Que los dedos no se os van a acalambrar por dejar un pequeño review n_n**

 **REPASO (Thomas: eh, esto no es tan mala idea...)**

 **Veamos, la verdad incluso yo estoy impaciente con esta historia: Nico quedo en Slytherin (Thomas: ¡Vivan las serpiente!); Jason es un Gryffindor (Ezequiel: ROARRRRRR); Percy y Leo se encuentran en paradero desconocido; los refuerzos que envió Reyna aun no aparecen; y las cosas se ponen muy ¡pero que MUY buenas!**

 _Capitulo 11:_

" _Llamada a Media Noche"_

La mañana llego rápidamente. Al menos para Jason, por causa del cambio de horario, así que se sentía como si estuviera madrugando más de lo usual. Pero todos le decían que no tardaría en acostumbrarse. Mientras se vestía también se permitió apreciar un poco mejor su nueva habitación. Era una estancia circular, con el espacio justo para seis personas, incluyendo las camas y los baúles. La noche anterior había escuchado a los otros comentar como debían haberla ampliado mágicamente para agregar una persona extra, que era él. Las camas eran de patrones elaboraos y con dosel, en todo el lugar predominaban los colores rojo y dorado. Además había uno que otro toque de personalidad, como el poster de futbol soccer que había en la pared y otro al lado opuesto de un equipo llamado los Chudley Cannons. En cuanto estuvo vestido con su túnica, que ahora lucia el emblema de un escudo y un león en el pecho, tomo su mochila con los libros y siguió a los demás a la sala común. Era una estancia similar a la habitación. Circular, pero mucho más amplia, con una gran chimenea, sofás muy cómodos, varios estantes con cosas, un tablón de anuncios y un gran estandarte muy elaborado, con el escudo de la casa, un león y una espada.

-Buenos días-Se unieron a Hermione abajo en el gran comedor para desayunar. Jason se percato que había muchas miradas dirigidas a él; le recordó a cuando era más joven, en el campamento Júpiter, cuando todos siempre le estaban observando solo por ser el hijo de rey de los dioses. Al menos esta vez sabía que era simple curiosidad. Eso lo confortaba un poco.

-¿Y qué opinan del nuevo horario?-Mientras comían los delegados habían pasado por sus respectivas mesas repartiendo los horarios. Hermione, por supuesto, fue la primera en aprendérselo.

-No entiendo por qué insisten en ponernos pociones dobles con Slytherin-Se quejo Ron mientras miraba ceñudo el suyo-Y adivinación es en la torre oeste, eso está muy lejos.

-Y cuidados de criaturas mágicas también es con Slytherin-Murmuro enojado Harry-Espero que Hagrid no tenga problemas por Malfoy este año… ¿Pasa algo?-Esta vez se dirigió a Jason. Parecía sumamente concentrado en su horario apoyando la barbilla en su mano.

-Eh, no es nada-Respondió Jason cambiando su semblante con una sonrisa-Solo pensaba, si el castillo es tan grande como parece o más.

-Solo es cuestión de acostumbrarse-Le confortaron los demás-En primer año siempre nos perdíamos, no te preocupes. Además estamos en el mismo año, nosotros te mostramos el camino-Agrego Harry. Jason les agradeció por la ayuda y se disculpo un momento para ir a hablar con Nico-Me pregunto si será bueno para el Quidditch…

-¡Me leíste el pensamiento!-Justo en ese momento, y dándoles un susto de muerte, Oliver Wood apareció tras ellos abrazando a Harry y a Ron por los hombros-Tengo un buen presentimiento con él, aff, es una lástima que este año no vaya a haber copa.

-Vamos Wood, podremos ver el torneo-Se sumaron los gemelos-Si amigo, y si hacemos lo de las apuesta podremos ganar mucho. Piénsalo, unos cuantos galeones extra…

En lo que ellos comenzaban a discutir con Hermione acerca de lo desconsiderado y/o productivo que sería apostar sobre el torneo, respectivamente, Harry se fijo en como Wood le dedicaba una media sonrisa y un guiño:

-Espero que las visitas a Hogsmeade comiencen pronto-Murmuro. Entonces les dio una palmada, bastante fuerte, en la espalda a él y a Ron antes de despedirse e ir a reunirse con sus compañeros. Harry solo simulo que seguía comiendo una tostada especialmente deliciosa, todo con tal de que no vieran que su cara estaba tan roja como el temía que estaba. Por el momento no tenía más que preocuparse de su primera clase del día la cual, por suerte, era encantamientos.

Al mismo tiempo, afuera del gran comedor Nico y Jason estaban discutiendo acerca de cómo proceder. Ya habían decidido que lo mejor era actuar normalmente, como si fueran dos estudiantes más, y esperar a que comenzara el torneo. De esa forma podrían reunir más información, y si las cosas no resultaban como suponían se pondrían en contacto con el campamento o se irían. No podían darse el lujo de perder tiempo valioso.

-Además, apenas tuvimos tiempo de practicar con estas cosas-Comento Nico mientras sostenía su varita.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien-Jason, como siempre, intentaba ser más optimista-Probemos un tiempo a ver. Por otra parte, ¿Qué tal Slytherin?

-Es cómodo-Respondió el hijo de Hades-Las habitaciones están por debajo del lago, creo, así que es fresco.

-¿Y tus compañeros?

-Solo son un montón de niños ricos.

-En Gryffindor todos son amables. Supongo que esto de las casas es más profundo de lo que parece-Por un instante se permitió mirar a un lado, hacia un grupo de alumnos de séptimo que les miraban y murmuraban. Su ceño se frunció-Que molestia. ¿Cuál es tu primera clase hoy?

-Transformaciones-Respondió Nico-Con Ravenclaw.

-Supongo que nos veremos después-Jason advirtió como sus compañero iban saliendo del gran comedor-Intenta llevarte bien con los demás.

-¡Púdrete Grace!-Que odiaba esa manía que tenía el rubio por despeinarlo cada vez que bajaba la guardia por un instante. No le importo que su juramento se escuchara por todo el gran salón, solo volvió a acomodarse el cabello y comenzó a caminar a las escaleras. En ese momento, saliendo del gran comedor, también iba el grupo de cuarto año de Slytherin. Los ojos del heredero Malfoy se movieron siguiendo al chico nuevo, ese mismo al cual habían dado una habitación privada. La única en toda la casa.

-¿Qué piensas Draco?-Pregunto Pansy Parkinson al verlo tan callado.

-Nunca he escuchado de una llamada Di Angelo-Respondió.

-¿Quién se llama así?

-El nuevo, idiota-Aclaro para Crabe-Debe ser importante como para que Snape le diera su propia habitación. Pero nunca he escuchado de su familia. Tal vez mi padre sepa algo.

-No veo porque es importante Draco-Desdeño la chica mientras caminaban-Solo es un pretencioso. Deberíamos dejarlo solo y que se las arregle como- ¡Draco!

Pero Malfoy no tenía tiempo para escuchar niñerías. Sentía curiosidad por ese nuevo chico, y no se quedaría tranquilo hasta obtener la información que quería. De momento solo podía enviar una carta a su padre preguntando al respecto del apellido del chico nuevo; y si eso fallaba bien podía recurrir directamente a su padrino. Ahora debían llegar a su clase a tiempo, no podía permitirse comenzar el trimestre perdiendo puntos a causa de McGonagall.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Había pasado una semana desde que habían regresado del laberinto. Y en todo ese tiempo Annabeth apenas si se había calmado; sus hermanos ya se habían resignado en cuanto a intentar calmarla, así que como todos en el campamento solo la dejaban estar con su mal humor. El problema era que lo paga con cuanta cosa que se movía. Ninfas que se probaban sus vestidos de hojas, pequeños jugando, los demás líderes de cabaña:

-¡Vete al cuerno Chase!-Pero no todos la dejaban estar. Principalmente Clarisse, la hija de Ares siempre le respondía-Si te molesta tanto vete a leer a otra parte, aquí es para entrenar.

-Estúpida machorra…

-Mmm-Quirón, que iba pasando cerca de la arena de prácticas, escucho perfectamente toda la discusión. No pudo evitar suspirar, incluso él se había rendido en cuanto a Annabeth. La chica sencillamente no aceptaba la decisión de Hécate con respecto a la cruzada. Y no es que él cuestionara las decisiones de los dioses, pero si le intrigaba, y preocupaba un poco, qué clase de situación habría orillado a la diosa de la niebla a dar semejante intervención. Los mestizos siempre rezaban por la ayuda de los dioses en sus misiones, pero que una divinidad lo hiciera por iniciativa propia, y a tal escala-Esto no puede ser bueno…-Murmuro. Odiaba cuando las cosas se ponían tan serias que no podía ser positivo. Solo le quedaba seguir entrenando a todos y prepararse para la batalla. Lo cual le recordaba:

-Estamos listos-Tenían planeado esa tarde partir con rumbo a Nueva Roma. Era una junta que habían concertado desde hacia tiempo; desde que Annabeth y Nico partieron a sus cruzadas respectivamente, para ser más específicos. Debían discutir acerca de la guerra y sus preparativos para defender el Olimpo, así como a ellos mismos. Para eso se llevaba a Malcolm de Atenea, Beckendorf de Hefesto, Patrick de Ares y a Steff de Afrodita; del grupo Charlie era el único jefe de cabaña, como persona era seria y además tenía las agallas para no callarse nada. En una situación así le habría gustado llevarse a Annabeth, pero con su actual humor solo resultaría contraproducente. Lo mismo pasaba con Clarisse, sencillamente la diplomacia no era lo suyo; y esa la razón por la que iba Steff, la chica era algo joven pero ayudaría a mantener los ánimos a un nivel de calma.

-¿Creen que estemos bien?-Pregunto dudosa Steff mientras se enrollaba nerviosamente un mecho de cabello en el dedo-No sé si yo sea de mucha ayuda.

-Estaremos bien-Charlie la conforto con una pequeña palmada en la cabeza. El chico en serio era grande.

-Sí, solo no dejes que esos romanos te intimiden.

-Malcolm, vamos en son de paz-Le atajo el hijo de Hefesto con seriedad-No empieces con tus comentarios.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Charlie-En ese momento iba entrando Quirón y dirigió una mirada severa sobre todos-Nueva Roma es un aliado, son compañeros importantes. Y todos estamos muy tensos. No podemos permitirnos que la relación con ellos empeore.

-Pensaba que podríamos llevar unas fresas o algo así-Comento Charlie-Seria como una bandera de la paz.

-Los romanos no son muy abiertos a los regalos de extraños-Respondió Quirón.

-¿Aun no superan lo del caballo gigante?

Al menos el comentario de Patrick fue suficiente para relajarlos a todos y dejarles reír un poco. La mayoría lo ocultaba, fueran conscientes de ello o no, pero todos se sentían tensos constantemente. Como si temieran salir y encontrar un ejército de monstruos esperando para masacrarlos. De momento solo podían bromear e intentar relajarse… Mientras aun pudieran.

Afuera, cerca del muelle, Annabeth se encontraba sentada intentando calmarse. Sabía que su actitud no había sido la ideal los últimos días. Pero es que en serio estaba frustrada. Tenían una guerra echándoseles encima y ella, cuando por fin encontraba una oportunidad para ayudar con eso, iba Hécate y la sacaba como si no importara. ¡Y de paso se llevaba a Percy! ¿Cómo se le ocurría aquello? Ellos eran un equipo. Percy era los músculos y ella el cerebro.

Y para colmo no podían comunicarse. Cada vez que intentaba enviar un mensaje iris su llamada era interceptada por una tal Fleecy diciéndole que no podía permitirle contactar al hijo de Poseidón. Lo cual la dejaba a ella en el campamento sin hacer nada mientras que los demás estaban de cruzada. No tenía nada en contra de Nico, solo cuando su novio insistía en preocuparse de él; pero no soportaba que él y Valdez estuvieran aun en su misión aun. Además Quirón la había sacado de participar en la conferencia en Nueva Roma, lo cual, por supuesto, no había ayudado para nada en mejorar su humor. Por el momento lo único que podía hacer era estudiar más estrategias de batalla e intentar conseguir el permiso de regresar al laberinto. Había logrado conservar el hilo de Ariadna, si conseguía volver a bajar iría directo al taller de Dédalo.

Habían dejado varias discusiones pendientes la última vez.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Por desgracia para Jason y Nico, aunque tenían experiencia en batalla y situaciones de vida o muerte, ambos estaban muy fuera de práctica con la vida escolar. El rubio siempre tuvo tutores particulares en Nueva Roma y Nico había abandonado sus estudios en el Westover Hall. Ninguno recordaba lo horrible que era estar en la escuela. Podían sobre llevar las clases difíciles, en parte porque Jason era afluente en latín y Nico era bueno para recordar cosas; incluso tratar con esos asquerosos escorbutos de cola explosiva que Hagrid les hacía cuidar. Pero de ahí a lidiar con trabajos de grupo, charlas escolares, grupillos de chicas escandalosas o chiquillos engreídos.

- _Prefiero lidiar con monstruos_ -Pensó el hijo de Hades. Tenían un mes de haber comenzado el trimestre y en ese momento estaba en la biblioteca intentando acabar un ensayo de pociones para la semana siguiente. Esa clase fácilmente se había convertido en su favorita, a falta de una palabra mejor; la perspectiva de poder reemplazar el néctar o la ambrosia por algo que les ayudara a recuperarse en batalla sin poner en riesgo sus vidas era muy tentadora.

-¿Cómo vas?-Por su parte Jason también tenía que acabar varios deberes. A causa de sus horarios no siempre podían estudiar juntos, pero al menos siempre coincidían en la biblioteca para trabajar los fines de semana. Se sentó a un lado de Nico y entonces le hablo de forma que solo italiano le escucho-Anoche Leo me contacto.

-¿…?

-Estaba lavándome los dientes, me dio un susto de muerte-Gruño-Por suerte no había nadie cerca. Dijo que Hécate le ha estado haciendo trabajar demasiado. Además de eso no quiso darme más detalles, pero creo que nos encontraremos pronto.

-Además de eso-Dijo Nico mientras mordisqueaba su pluma-No he parado de soñar con esos sujetos de mascaras y capas. No es como si planearan algo, pero sé que es importante. Quisiera poder vigilarlos más de cerca yo mismo.

-Me pasa lo mismo-Coincidió Jason-Pero no le des muchas vueltas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Recuerda que Reyna nos envió algo de apoyo-Nico asintió-Eso fue antes de llegar aquí. Si no están con nosotros seguramente los dioses tengan algo que ver.

-Ya veo…-Los argumentos de Jason tenían bases y, aunque no le gustaba entregar ciegamente su camino a los dioses, no tenían más opción que seguir esperando al dichoso torneo. Eso le recordaba, ¿Cómo les estaría yendo a Percy y a su grupo? Bueno, técnicamente era la cruzada de Annabeth. Se abofeteo mentalmente por dedicar sus pensamientos a ese tonto cabeza hueca. Cerro su libro y se permitió estirarse un poco-Ya termine.

-¿Iras al pueblo?-Inquirió Jason con una ceja arqueada-Parece que todos lo han estado esperando.

-Unos compañeros me invitaron y pensé que estaría bien ir a dar una vuelta-El pequeño azabache parecía motivado con la idea y Jason se alegro de ver que Nico había estaba permitiendo ser un poco mas sociable-Es una buena oportunidad para aprender más de este mundo-Aunque no por eso dejaba esa fachada de chico duro.

-Hermione y Ron dijeron que iríamos por una cerveza, o algo parecido-Jason también tenía planes.

-¿Y Harry?-Inquirió el azabache.

-Él ira con otro chico, Wood-Respondió Jason restándole importancia-En fin, tengo que darme prisa con este ensayo. Nos veremos allá, supongo.

-Nos vemos-Nico le dejo solo en la biblioteca y fue a dejar sus cosas a su habitación en Slytherin. Cuando regreso al gran salón, al pie de las escaleras esperaban Malfoy, Crabe y Goyle. Al no poder encontrar ninguna pista acerca de la familia Di Angelo, Malfoy había optado por acercarse al joven. Para su sorpresa, de ambos, se llevaban bastante bien; aun por encima de toda esa frialdad que ambos aparentaban.

-¡Ey Nico!-Mientras bajaba los peldaños de piedra el hijo de Hades se dejo alcanzar por Harry-¿También iras a Hogsmeade?

-Sí, escuche que es un lugar agradable-Respondió Nico.

-¡Harry! Por aquí…-El ojiverde sintió como toda su cara se calentaba. Al mismo tiempo Nico dirigió su mirada al muchacho de séptimo que se encontraba junto a la gran puerta de entrada agitando su mano en el aire. Era un sujeto grande, y guapo; no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia para con su amigo ingles.

-N-nos vemos luego-Harry se apresuro a alcanzar a Wood y evitar que este siguiera avergonzándolo. Al menos de esa manera pudo ignorar fácilmente el comentario que Malfoy le lanzo cuando paso junto a él.

-Valla Potter, ¿tienes una cita?

-Púdrete-Si, eso era "fácil" entre ellos. Al mismo tiempo Nico se detuvo un momento a mitad de las escaleras-

- _"Una cita ¿eh?"_ -Pensaba con cierta curiosidad- _"Es cierto, estamos en la escuela, tener citas es algo normal. Me pregunto si yo… Nahh, ¿a quién podría invitar?-_ Cuando se dio cuenta Nico había estado siguiendo con la mirada al ojiverde. Bueno, eso era normal. Harry era, lindo.

Continuara...

 **¡OH mis dioses! ¡OH mis dioses! ¡OH mis dioses! ¡OH mis dioses!**

 **No me aguanto, ya quiero llegar a la acción del torneo, pero mientras tanto:**

 **¿Jason si será bueno para el Quidditch? ¿Qué tal la actitud de Oliver? ¿Jason se perderá en alguna parte? ¿Cómo rendirán en las clases? ¿Qué tan empecinado estará Malfoy con Nico? ¿La reunión en Nueva Roma, irá bien? ¿Annabeth seguirá haciendo rabietas? ¿Y Dédalo? ¿Qué tan difícil es sobrevivir a la escuela? ¿Qué asignaturas se les darán mejor a los chicos? ¿Donde # % &(% está metido Leonardo Valdez? ¿Percy? ¿Qué tal ira a ir la cita de Harry?**

 **¿Dejareis un review? Mirad que los review son la base de una buena alimentación, y si no me alimento...**

 **¡ME MUERO Y ENTONCES NO PODRE ACTUALIZAR NUNCA MAS!**

 **Thomas: ¡DEJA DE GRITAR TAN DEREPENTE!**

 **Ezequiel:** _ **tú también estas gritando...**_


	13. Dia Libre

***Sobrevolando el terreno***

 **¡Hola! Ey pero que melodramáticos son los demás. Yo solo quería pasar para saludarlos y ellos comenzaron a huir, ¿me pregunto si el tonto de Harry recordara que guardo los pasaportes en el cajón de los calcetines? Bueh, estoy en una pequeña misión secreta así que no puedo distraerme demasiado...**

 **¿Qué podría decirles? Bueno este capítulo será todo enteramente acerca de la visita de los chicos a Hogsmeade... Mmm... Sé que había algo mas... ¿Que era?**

 **¡Disfruten el capi!**

 _Capitulo 12:_

" _Día de Salida Escolar"_

La primera visita a Hogsmeade era siempre la más esperada por todos. Seguramente era porque para entonces aun podían tomarse las clases con calma y así todos podían ir. La conversación entre los Slytherin no era tan efusiva como las de los chicos de otras casas, pero de esa forma se le hacía más fácil al hijo de Hades conversar. En las últimas semanas se había vuelto bastante cercano a uno de sus compañeros de cuarto año, aprovechando el interés que este mostraba en él. Draco Malfoy era el perfecto estereotipo de un rico heredero: engreído, arrogante, displicente y con un ego tan hinchado que no alcanzaba a ver nada más allá de lo que él quería ver. Nico casi lo adoraba.

Draco nunca perdía oportunidad de alardear sobre la fortuna de su padre y de su legado como un sangre limpia. Por supuesto que él también se la pasaba interrogando a Nico acerca de su pasado, de donde venia, como era su familia, que tan diferente era la educación en América; usualmente sus preguntas estaban orientadas en alguno de esos sentidos. Y lo mejor era que el rubio se contentaba con cualquier mentira que Nico le inventara.

- _"Me estoy convirtiendo en un mitómano"_ -Solía pensar con un poco de humor sarcástico. Como fuera, el pueblito aquel parecía bastante pintoresco y pensó en permitirse, por una vez, relajarse un poco. Aunque moverse entre las congestionadas calles, repletas de estudiantes, resultaba algo fastidioso. Mientras avanzaban hacia esa tienda de dulces de la que tanto había oído hablar no paraba de mirar a su alrededor, disimuladamente claro. Los estudiantes de Hogwarts no eran muy diferentes a los de cualquier otra escuela, o al menos eso le parecía con los pocos recuerdos que conservaba del Westober Hall; aunque sin duda el asunto de estar divididos en cuatro grupos era un punto importante.

-¡Draco! ¡Draco!-Esa chica de Slytherin, cuyo apellido sonaba como el de una enfermedad del cerebro, se acerco corriendo a ellos en cuanto entraron a Honey Dukes. De todos ellos, Malfoy era el único al cual respetaba un poco. Aun con todo lo pretencioso que era, el sujeto tenía cerebro y una visión clara del mundo. Lo que Nico no comprendía era porque insistía en mantener a esos dos gorilas con él, eran bobos, torpes y sin ninguna capacidad más que amedrentar a los demás con su tamaño, pero en si eran sujetos muy débiles. El Slytherin estaría mucho mejor si dejara de rodearse de alabadores solo para seguir sobando su ego.

-¿...?-Paletas de sangre, eso era mórbido hasta para él. Aunque esas plumas de azúcar parecían apetitosas, ni que decir el aspecto de esa fuente de sirope con ranas de chocolate. No recordaba la última vez que había entrado a una dulcería. De hecho, si lo pensaba bien, era algo que nunca había hecho-Mmm...

-¿Falto de capital?-Pregunto Malfoy saliendo de tras el aparador frente al cual Nico contaba el dinero que llevaba. La expresión del Slytherin lucia esa sonrisa de superioridad tan característica, y antes de que Nico respondiera algo, Draco tomo una barra de chocolate y se la puso en las manos-Bueh, solo por ser el nuevo, yo invito...

-Jooh, ¿de verdad?-Hubo un pequeño brillo en los ojos del hijo de Hades, que le provoco un pequeño escalofrió al rubio.

Mientras Nico se dedicaba a vaciar los bolsillos del heredero Malfoy para comprar golosinas como si no hubiera un mañana; afuera el hijo de Júpiter se dedicaba a mirar por las vitrinas. Le gustaba el aire que se respiraba ese día, por una vez sabía lo que se sentía ser un estudiante de instituto normal. Le agradaba la forma en la que le trataban Hermione y Ron, también los demás chicos que compartían dormitorio con él; se habían cruzado con Neville en la calle y a Dean y Seamus en Zonko, tienda que por cierto no era precisamente del agrado de Jason.

-¿Cómo es que no te gustan las bromas?-Le pregunto Ron mientras miraban algunos frascos con etiquetas de tipo "Vendaval levanta faldas" o "ABC de Gases".

-Son un dolor de cabeza-Respondió el rubio, ignorando las bombas de olor- _"Aunque no tenia que lidiar con muchas en Nueva Roma"_ -Pensó para sí recordando la vez que unos chicos mayores terminaron recibiendo un sermón de parte de Reyna por haber pintado de rosa las armas.

-Es agradable conocer a alguien maduro-Menciono Hermione.

-Aunque esta suena interesante-Murmuro el rubio tomando una lata que decía "Lluvia de Fantasmas: Cubre a tus amigos con divertidos fantasmas de gelatina que le perseguirán de dos a tres horas".

-Pero si es una broma muy boba-Comento Ron.

-Conozco a alguien que puede hacerlo algo aterrador-Respondió Jason regresando los fantasmas al estante. Los demás estaban a punto de preguntarle a quien se refería, cuando por la ventana vieron pasar a Harry y Wood, el segundo parecía estarse carcajeando por alguna razón.

-Eh es Harry, ¡Harry! –

-Déjalo Ron-Por suerte la morena fue capaz de sujetar al pelirrojo por el cuello de su camisa antes que saliera de la tienda. Jason observo divertido toda la discusión del pelirrojo preguntando porque no podían saludar al ojiverde o invitarlo a Las Tres Escobas, mientras que Hermione solo decía algo acerca de la falta de tacto del Weasley. En cierta forma le recordaba a alguien que tampoco era muy bueno para captar ese tipo de cosas, aunque no por falta de tacto sino por todo lo contrario.

Después de visitar Zonko fueron a por algo dulce en Honey Dukes, cuyo dueño por alguna razón parecía de muy buen humor. Ron apenas compro una barra de chocolate, mientras que Hermione se contento con unas gomitas que bailaban en la boca y un par de plumas de caramelo; Jason por su parte no estaba muy seguro, nunca había sido muy fanático del azúcar, aunque al final se lo llevo unas cuantas ranas de chocolate, le habían gustado esas tarjetas coleccionables.

-¿Que tal algo para beber?-Sugirió Hermione luego de caminar un rato bajo el sol. Los muchachos estuvieron de acuerdo, aunque por un instante Jason se fijo en Nico que iba caminando en dirección contraria acompañado por los otros chicos de Slytherin.

En cuanto llegaron a las tres escobas se sentaron en una de las mesas de fondo. Era una taberna muy animada, con una agradable aroma que Jason no logro identificar flotando en el aire; ambos magos se sorprendieron de la reacción escandalizada de Jason en cuanto escucho a Hermione ordenar tres cervezas. Al menos hasta que una sonriente Rosmerta le explico que era una bebida sin alcohol. Luego de que les sirvieran sus respectivas bebidas, libres de alcohol, comenzaron a charlar sobre el tema estrella: el torneo. Ron no paraba de comentar acerca de lo increíble que era, aun cuando nunca había visto uno, y tampoco paraba de preguntarse como seria la metódica para saber quienes participarían.

-Tal vez sea por equipos-Sugirió el rubio-Este tipo de juegos siempre se realizan así, de esa forma las escuelas pueden mostrar toda su calidad.

-Sí, pero el torneo de los tres magos siempre ha sido así, tres magos-Explico Hermione-Es una tradición. Cada escuela elige a un campeón que la represente.

-Ya veo-Antes ese nuevo dato Jason no pudo evitar dar un trago a su cerveza de mantequilla para disimular sus pensamientos- _"Entonces solo uno ira por Hogwarts, me pregunto como serán elegidos. Si Nico o yo somos elegidos..."_

Aquel era un punto que le tenía algo preocupado. Había investigado un poco en los libros de historia de la biblioteca, y los datos sobre el torneo no eran muy alentadores; todo el asunto parecía ser sumamente peligroso, y aunque las situaciones de vida o muerte fueran la especialidad de los mestizos, no era algo a lo que se acostumbraran realmente.

-¿Oye Ron, crees que Percy te cuente algo si le escribes?

-Lo dudo, seguramente dirá que está muy ocupado con los culos de los calderos otra vez-Respondió el pelirrojo con hastió en su voz. El rubio no comprendió del todo aquel último comentario, y prefirió quedarse así. Continuaron conversando, saludaron a uno que otro conocido que se encontraron en Las Tres Escobas y su visita a Hogsmeade resulto ser mucho más agradable de lo que esperaban, incluso cuando Ron intento contar su broma del duende, el mago y el panadero a Madame Rosmerta.

Pero dejando de lado el día de turismo de ambos mestizos, había alguien que la estaba pasando muy particularmente, aunque no podía decidirse si era de buena o de mala manera; la verdad era que Harry no tenía mucha experiencia en citas, o eso se decía porque pensar que no tenía ninguna resultaba un poco deprimente. Estaba acostumbrado a los juegos de los gemelos, un poco, y usualmente se escuchaba a los muchachos de sexto y séptimo alardear en la sala común de sus tácticas de conquista. Ahora, estando él en su propia cita, la primera técnicamente hablando, y con su capitán, el tipo que robaba más de un suspiro dentro y fuera de Gryffindor, no era capaz de recordar absolutamente nada que pudiera serle útil.

-¿No quieres ir?

-Eh, no, mejor no-Oliver le había llevado hasta el cercado desde donde podía verse la casa de los gritos. No tenía muy buenos recuerdos del lugar así que prefería mantenerse alejado-Estamos bien aquí...

-Perdona si te estoy aburriendo-El comentario de su capitán fue acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa; lo cual solo provoco un inmediato sentimiento de culpa en el ojiverde.

-¡No!, eh, digo, no me estoy aburriendo-Se apresuro a decir atropelladamente, entre ellos y su culpa termino mordiéndose la lengua-Auh... Digo, solo... Me siento raro.

-¿Es tu primera cita?-Inquirió Wood con una media sonrisa, lo cual provoco un gran sonrojo al pobre chico. En parte por vergüenza de verse descubierto, y en parte por lo guapo que era su capitán-No te preocupes, yo también estaba muy nervioso en la mía.

-¿A si?-Pregunto Harry intentando pasar el bochorno. En respuesta Wood mostro una mueca más divertida.

-Oh, por supuesto; yo estaba en segundo y era mi primer año como guardián del equipo-Explico Wood mirando al frente-Estábamos a mitad del segundo trimestre cuando Charlie Weasley me invito a salir.

-¿Qué?-Harry no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar-¿Es en serio?

-Sí, de verdad, él estaba en sexto y acababan de nombrarlo capitán.

-¿No era un poco mayor para ti?-Pregunto Harry, mitad sorprendido mitad socarrón-En ese entonces tu debías tener doce, y el dieciséis.

Su pregunta provoco tal carcajada en Oliver que le tomo un par de minutos poder volver a hablar claramente:

-Estaba temblando de nervios, el era tan musculoso, y tan guapo...-Agrego dedicándole un guiño a Harry, el cual se sonrojo por encontrarse en una situación similar-Pero me enseño algo interesante.

-¿Que los chicos menores son presa fácil?

-No, aunque no es un mal concejo-Agrego divertido, entonces se sentó sobre un roca quedando casi a la altura de Harry-Ven aquí, es un buen truco.

-Vale...-Un poco más tranquilo, y confiadamente, Harry camino hacia donde estaba su capitán, quedando solo a un par de pasos.

-Más cerca-Mando Wood, estirando su mano para tomar a Harry de la muñeca-Mira, es igual que en un partido, ¿entiendes? ¿Qué haces cuando estas nervioso antes de jugar?

-No sé, cuando monto la escoba se me pasa-Respondió Harry honestamente.

-Bueno, esto es mas fácil-Explico Wood tomándole por ambos hombros-Relájate, estas muy tenso...-Harry se sentía bastante incomodo, aunque no de mala manera, sino solo incomodo nervioso. Estaba muy cerca de Wood-Ahora, cierra los ojos.

-Me siento tonto Wood-

-No no no, para nada, solo hazme caso-Harry suspiro un poco derrotado mientras cerraba sus ojos y se quedaba muy quieto-Muy bien, ahora, solo espera...-El ojiverde solo espero un momento, sintió como Wood baja lentamente las manos por sus brazos y antes de darse cuenta sintió una pequeña brisa cálida en sus labios, seguida de una presión tan intensa que por un instante dejo de sentir sus piernas. No supo cuanto tiempo duro aquel beso, ¡su primer beso!, solo que cuando abrió los ojos Wood le miraba confiado.

-¿Y-y se supone que eso me ayude para los nervios?-Sorprendentemente logro articular la oración, que aun sentía sus labios cálidos.

-Nunca dije que fuera para superar los nervios-Se excuso con una sonrisa picara-Solo dije que era un buen truco.

-Sí, para aprovecharte de los chicos menores-Rebatió el ojiverde.

-Oh vamos, ¿ahora vas a decirme que no te gusto?

-¿Y que si digo que no?

-Conozco a un amiguito tuyo que no piensa igual-Agrego Oliver, esta vez con algo más en su mirada. Harry no comprendió a que se refería, hasta que su capitán bajo la niara y él le imito, encontrándose con un sospechoso bulto en sus pantalones. Esta vez su rostro si flipo en colores, estaba seguro de que si alguien llegaba a encender un fosforo cerca de él su cabeza terminaría convertida en una enorme bola de fuego.

Pero dejando de lado su bochorno, una pequeña mínima e insignificante parte de él, no se sentía tan avergonzada; incluso, un poco, emocionado. Emoción que dejo traslucir con una pequeña, pero igualmente, tímida sonrisa. Gesto que no paso desapercibido para Oliver, quien sonrió con mucha más confianza. Y hasta un poco, seductor. Estiro el brazo y llevo su mano a la nuca de Harry, donde comenzó a dibujar círculos con los dedos en su piel.

-Te ves lindo, todo sonrojado-Dijo, una vez más, a centímetros de su boca.

-Solo, bésame otra vez...-

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Para el atardecer todos ya estaban de regreso de Hogsmeade. Y a juzgar por el tono de todas las conversaciones durante la cena en el gran comedor todos habían tenido un gran día. Jason estaba particularmente de buen humor. Había podido disfrutar de una tarde con amigos, sin monstruos, sin responsabilidades, ni nadie que le mirara de otra forma que como a un compañero más; sin esperar que fuera correcto, sin esperar que fuera valiente, sin esperar que fuera... Perfecto.

-¿Quieres comer con la boca cerrada?

-Tengo hambre.

-Ron, en serio, es asqueroso.

-¿Tú también?-Y ver a Hermione y la pequeña pelirroja, Ginny si no se equivocaba, discutir acerca de los modales en la mesa del hermano mayor de la pelirroja era bastante entretenido. Aunque vale agregar que los suyos eran bastante buenos. Aun recordaba con pavor las lecciones de modales con Término, y no por miedo, sino por todo el todo el estrés que le provoco aquella cabeza de roca con pulmones demasiado fuertes.

-¿Que tenemos para mañana?-Pregunto, con intención de ayudar a Ron.

-Los dos pergaminos sobre poción de invisibilidad para Snape, comenzaremos a practicar los encantamientos convocadores con el profesor Flitwick, y yo tengo una traducción de runas antiguas para entregar-Respondió resueltamente la morena intelectual.

-Oh rayos-Y, de paso sea dicho, recordándole a Ron los dos pergaminos que aun no terminaba-¿Me dejarías comparar-

-No-Atajo cortante la chica, sin ni siquiera inmutarse, muy acostumbrada a que Ron intentara convencerla de dejarle copiar en sus trabajos escolares.

-Harry, estamos solos... ¿Harry?

-Eh, ¿qué?-Durante toda la cena el ojiverde había estado particularmente silencioso. Concentrado y sonriéndole bobaliconamente, solo un poco, a su comida.

-¿Algo interesante que quieras contarnos Harry?-Y justo en ese momento, como si el universo no quisiera darle oportunidad de mantener un poco su dignidad, llegaron los gemelos. Uno a su derecha y el otro al frente junto a Ron. Los dos luciendo la misma e idéntica sonrisa que tan nerviosos ponía a algunos profesores.

-¿Algo divertido?

-Déjenme en paz-Por más que intento sonar tajante, la risa en su cara no hizo mucho por la causa.

-Mira eso Freddy-Dijo George señalando al rostro de Potter-¿Como calificarías esa sonrisa?

-Bueno, Georgy, yo diría...-Agrego el gemelo en una dramática y falsa pose de pensador-Si, sin duda alguna: es una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Sí, lo es-Para sorpresa de todos, de Harry especialmente, fue Jason quien dijo aquello. Le dedico una suave pero divertida sonrisa de disculpa antes de dar un bocado a sus papas.

-¿La pasaste bien con tú capitán Harry?

Por el resto toda la cena el pobre adolescente tuvo que soportar los comentarios insidiosos de sus, así llamados, amigos. Incluso Jason lo fastidio un poco. Al menos hasta que el profesor Dumbledore se levanto y anuncio el final de la cena y la hora de dormir. Arriba en la sala común de Gryffindor Ron se apresuraba en terminar sus deberes para la clase de pociones, y Harry, que ya había pasado un poco el letargo y la vergüenza de su primera cita, también estaba terminando el suyo. Junto a ellos, sentada cerca de la chimenea y repasando no haber cometido ningún error en su traducción de runas, Hermione se percato de algo y miro a su alrededor:

-¿Donde está Jason?-Inquirió.

-Dijo que tenía que hacer algo-Ron ni siquiera levanto la vista de su pergamino.

-¿Han notado como siempre "tiene que hacer algo"?-Inquirió Harry, con su tarea felizmente terminada.

-Seguramente aun no se acostumbra a todo el asunto del intercambio-Sugirió la chica-Aunque le va bastante bien en clases.

Mientras el trió dorado continuaba charlando, abajo en uno de los pasillos desiertos del castillo Jason se encontraba de pie mirando una de las tantas armaduras que decoraban el lugar. Con todo el tiempo que llevaban allí ya se había acostumbrado a todo el estilo medieval de aquel castillo. Era un cambio agradable después de todo el estilo romano al que estaba tan acostumbrado, y también se estaba acostumbrando muy rápido a la buena comida. Le divertía pensar que dentro de poco tiempo terminaría hablando con ese acento inglés que volvía tan locas a las americanas.

-Ey...-De atrás de la armadura salió Nico-¿No tienes tarea?

-Estoy al día con eso, he escuchado que te has vuelto muy bueno en Encantamientos-Comento el rubio, de paso avergonzando un poco al hijo de Hades.

-Olvida eso y mira esto-Nico le extendió un trozo de papel, Jason lo leyó atentamente-Lo tome hace un momento del tablón de anuncios de Slytherin:

 _Torneo de Los Tres Magos:_

 _Los representantes de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang llegaran a las seis en punto el viernes 30 de octubre. Las clases se interrumpirán media hora antes._

 _Los estudiantes deberán llevar sus libros y mochilas a los dormitorios y reunirse a la salida del castillo para recibir a nuestros huéspedes antes del banquete de bienvenida._

-¿Treinta de octubre?-Releyó-Eso es la próxima semana. Pensaba que el torneo no comenzaría hasta después de año nuevo.

-Prefiero que sea pronto-Murmuro el azabache cruzándose de brazos. Jason le miro y con una media sonrisa resignada; era consciente de lo mucho que Nico consideraba el tiempo que tenían y la guerra-Ya sabes que solo se escoge a un campeón por escuela ¿no?

-Sí, pero aun no sé cómo son elegidos-Ambos se quedaron allí, de pie y en silencio cavilando las posibilidades-¿Qué piensas?-Inquirió Jason al ver que el rostro de su compañero parecía particularmente preocupado.

-Todo esto me pone nervioso-Respondió con el ceño fruncido, enojado consigo mismo-No sé porque, pero hace tiempo que siento como un escalofrió. Como, si las almas se agitaran por algo...-Se cruzo de brazos, enojado. Detestaba sentirse tan impotente. Estaba a punto de desquitarse golpeando la pared, cuando sintió como revolvían su cabello. Un gesto de cariño que le transmitió calma.

-Tranquilo, todo se solucionara-Jason le inclino un poco para quedar a su altura sin quitar su mano de la coronilla de Nico-Ya verás. Además, algo me dice que veremos pronto a Leo.

-Genial, algo mas para reventarme los nervios-Murmuro el hijo de Hades. Aunque Jason sabía que solo era una forma de decir que se alegraba sin perder su orgullo.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

 _El aire a su alrededor se sentía pesadamente seco. Lo cual era extraño porque era de noche y estaba en mitad de un bosque, o mejor dicho, se encontraba perdido a mitad de la nada rodeado de arboles de aspecto siniestro. Intento mirar hacia arriba pero el follaje no dejaba ver al cielo, apenas si dejaba pasar un poco la luz de la luna. Siguió caminando y mirando a su alrededor. Solo arboles y un viento cálido y seco era todo lo que sus sentidos podían percibir. Al menos hasta que sintió como la tierra bajo sus pies se agitaba; una grieta se formo justo entre sus pies y se extendió frente a él. La corteza terrestre se resquebrajo y abrió, todo a su alrededor se ilumino por una extraña luz verde. Paralizado de miedo podía escuchar los quejidos y los lamentos de cientos de almas, millones de muertos que vagaban en los campos de asfódelos._

 _-¿Qué...?-De entre los muros de roca podía escucharse como algo enorme se levantaba. Espero y espero hasta que una garra emergió de entre la tierra. Era la zarpa muerte de una bestia, desde su lugar podía oler la carne podrida; incluso ver pedazos faltantes, parte del hueso. Y el resto del cuerpo no tardo en emerger. Era, sin duda, el cadáver de algún animal. Pero estaba tan descompuesto y deshecho, que ya no podía saberse que clase de bestia era. Un león, un oso, un lobo... Aun sin saberlo, resultaba en una visión demasiado aterradora. Sus ojos, el derecho no era más que la cuenta vacía de su cráneo sin carne y el otro aun conservada, en ambos brillaba una luz roja tan intensa, que podía sentirse aquella sed de sangre, aquel odio... Era como... Como..._

-¡...!-Percy se despertó agitado. Su pecho tembloroso. Aquella pesadilla, no tenía idea de que podía significar. Pero, sin duda, era malo.

 _Continuara..._

 **Saben, olvide decírselos al principio pero este capi fue más como un pequeño relleno: En el siguiente, ¡llegamos al meollo de la cuestión!**

 **¿Cómo comenzara el torneo? ¿Quien será el campeón de Hogwarts? ¿Finalmente volverá a aparecer Leo? ¿Y Percy? ¿Y qué hay de los refuerzos de Reyna? ¿Qué significa el sueño de Percy? ¿Qué ha pasado con Dédalo? ¿Qué clase de plan está tejiendo Hécate? ¿Y los demás dioses? ¿Acaso Dumbledore ha tenido una escasa participación por un macabro plan del escritor? ¿Oliver y Harry hacen una bonita pareja? ¿Ron desarrollarla algo de tacto algún día? ¿Hermione conseguirá novio? ¿Nico seguirá vaciando las arcas de Malfoy? ¿Ron conseguirá novia? ¿O novio? ¿Quién mas aparecerá en nuestro siguiente capítulo?**

 **No puedo esperar a que- Espera...**

 ***Se pone los binoculares***

 **¡Ay están! ¡Síguelos! ¡Síguelos! ¡Síguelos! ¡Síguelos!**


	14. Beauxbatons y Durnstang

**¡Hola mis amores!... Ok eso sonó horrible (Thomas: denos un momento mientras lo abofeteamos)**

 ***Una par de golpes en la cara después***

 **¡EY! ¿A poco creyeron que los dejaría sin actualización en navidad? Por favor que ni siquiera yo soy tan descorazonado (Ezequiel: Lo eres/ Yo: ¡Bueno pues no esta vez!)**

 **Lo que pasa es que la TESIS en serio me tiene sujeto del cuello y apenas si he podido hacer algo más que no sea leer la pinche constitución (Thomas: *nauseas*) ¡Y que Ni siquiera pude hacer un especial de Navidad como el año pasado! (Christ: el año pasado hiciste tres/Yo: detalles detalles...)**

 **Pero en fin, un poquito tarde pero seguro ¡les traigo las respectivas actualizaciones!**

 **Y en aire de las festividades, os invito a aprovechar vuestras vacaciones y dejar muchos muchos (Thomas: es en serio.../Ezequiel y Christ: ¡MUCHOS!) pero en serio ¡muchos Reviews! (Yo: en serio chicos, estoy algo retrasado con mi TESIS, necesito saber que vale la pena seguir escribiendo los fics ¿sí?)**

 **Ahora... Haciendo uso de mi tradicional resumen pre-actualización, veamos donde nos quedamos la última vez:**

 **Percy: Primero guarda el rifle.**

 **Christ: aguafiestas...**

 **Leo: ¡Oh vamos! Rápido, me han estado robando cámara todos estos capítulos. Ya la gente quiere ver a su sexy protagonista.**

 **Ezequiel: Creí que- *Batazo en la cabeza***

 **Todos: *Le miran fijamente***

 **Thomas: no podemos arriesgarnos con este boquifloja.**

 **Christ: A sí que tú tenías la varita del olvido...**

 **Harry: Eh... ¿Estará bien?**

 **Yo: si no te preocupes, ¿qué tal si vamos al capi? Estoy seguro de que muchos estarán más que satisfechos con lo que descubrimos...**

 _Capitulo 13:_

" _Beauxbatons y Durmstrang"_

Por supuesto que la mañana en la que todos se enteraron de la fecha de la llegada de sus visitantes estuvo llena de mucha algarabía. Por todos los corredores, escaleras y salones no se hablaba de otra cosa. El desayuno estuvo plagado de comentarios emocionados, charlas sobre apuestas y una que otra ocasional conversación acerca de la oportunidad de conocer a un guapo estudiante extranjero. Pero, por razones obvias, la gran mayoría hablaba acerca de quién sería elegido el campeón de Hogwarts. Curiosamente Jason se sentía particularmente observado. Muchos alumnos mayores se paseaban presumiendo su valor al tener claro que se presentarían como candidatos. Otros, como Ernie Macmillan, se la pasaban patrocinando a su favorito que en el caso de Hufflepuff era Cedric Diggory.

-¡Yo voy a participar!-Había dicho Ron mientras caminaban hacia la clase.

-Ron estás loco, un montón de estudiantes de séptimo se van a postular-Comento Hermione-¿Por qué elegirían a alguien de cuarto año?

-Aun no sabemos cómo los eligen-Rebatió el pelirrojo-Podría ser yo. Vamos Harry apóyame.

-Tal vez-Había dicho escuetamente el ojiverde-¿Qué? No me mires así. Yo paso del asunto, no quiero arriesgar el cuello más de lo que ya lo he hecho.

-Buena decisión-Apoyo Jason caminando junto a ellos-Por cierto, ¿Oliver piensa participar?

-No, dijo que prefería concentrarse en sus EXTASIS-Respondió con sencillez.

-Par de aburridos están hechos-Murmuro Ron.

-Esa es la mejor decisión-Comento de repente una quinta voz. Hermione dio un pequeño brinco cuando vio al azabache a su lado-Personalmente creo que ponerse en riesgo para divertir a otros es estúpido. ¿Qué?

-Deja de asustar a la gente-Espeto Harry-Y si, asustas. ¡Siempre sales de la nada!

Por otra parte, los alumnos no parecían ser los únicos sujetos a un repentino cambio de humor. Los maestros también. Solo que en su caso se trataba de un repentino endurecimiento de nervios. Las clases se habían vuelto bastante más difíciles, que incluso el profesor Flitwick se había vuelto más exigente; ni que decir de McGonagall y Snape. Neville había estado al borde de un colapso nervioso en la última clase de transformaciones.

-Tranquilo Neville, te ayudare a mejorar con los hechizos permutadores-Le había consolado Hermione al salir de la clase.

Además de ello todo el castillo estaba pasando por una exhaustiva y muy concienzuda limpieza. Filch, el amargado conserje, había fregado todos y cada uno de los retratos hasta sacarles toda la mugre. Aun con todo y las quejas de sus residentes que ahora tenían las caras de un gracioso tono rosa. Y, el conserje otra vez, había gritado hasta la histeria a un par de estudiantes de segundo que habían ensuciado el piso del gran salón con lodo; las armaduras habían sido pulidas y engrasadas, de forma que ya no rechinaban. El mármol de cada escalón de todas las escaleras relucía de limpio y qué decir de las puertas limpias y barnizadas.

-¿Como tomarlo personal no?-De esa forma había transcurrido la semana. Ya era la mañana del viernes 30 de octubre y todo el gran Comedor estaba decorado con estandartes de todas las casas y uno más grande tras la mesa de los profesores con el escudo de la escuela, brillante y llamativo-Pero bueno, mientras podamos salir media hora antes de clases con Snape no me quejare.

El trió dorado estaba reunido en la mesa de Gryffindor desayunando, junto a ellos también estaban Oliver, Jason y Ginny Weasley; los dos últimos conversando acerca de América. Ron y Oliver ensartados en una discusión acerca del posible campeón de Hogwarts:

-No pienso meterme-Había dicho Harry ante el intento de su novio y su mejor amigo por ganarse su apoyo antes de dar un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza-Resuélvanlo ustedes.

-¡Ah! ¡Nick!-Llamo irritada Hermione. Había estado a punto de tomar otra ración de tostadas de la bandeja cuando la cabeza del fantasma apareció desde debajo la mesa-¿En que habíamos quedado?

-Lo siento señorita Granger-Se disculpo apresuradamente el fantasma-Mi culpa. Pero, joven Grace-Agrego dirigiéndose a Jason-El señor Di Angelo me envía para preguntarle si-

-Dile que aun no lo sé, que se calme por amor a los dioses-Atajo el rubio. El fantasma solo asintió, dejando caer su cabeza de paso, antes de irse flotando hasta quien sabe dónde. Por su parte Jason solo suspiro cansado. La última semana Nico había estado abordándolo con preguntas acerca de cuándo llegarían Leo o esos refuerzos romanos. Al parecer el advenimiento del dichoso torneo le tenía particularmente ansioso.

-¿Como hace eso?-Además, que usar a los fantasmas como mensajeros llamaba demasiado la atención.

-Solo es persuasivo-Era su respuesta de siempre. La verdad todos se habían quedado impresionados cuando Nico logro, sin ni siquiera levantar la vos, hacer que Peeves le devolviera su mochila a un par de alumnos de primero a los que se la había robado. Ni que decir de la casi reverencia que hacían los fantasmas cada vez que pasaba cerca de ellos.

-Harry...

-No vas a darme de comer, Oliver-Par su fortuna en ese momento la discusión de la pareja estrella fue suficiente para desviar el tema. Cuando el rumor acerca de que el sexy capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor estaba saliendo con Harry Potter se extendió, se hicieron casi tan populares como el torneo de los tres magos. Algunas chicas miraban con rabia al menudo de ojos verdes, otras le sonreían picaronamente e incluso un par de chicos le habían nalgueado el culo, cuando Oliver no estaba cerca pero si ganándose un par de embrujos de todas formas. La verdad era que Harry estaba de lo más feliz con su noviazgo, aun con lo meloso y caprichoso que pudiera parecer Wood.

De esa manera ellos continuaron con su desayuno, aunque unos minutos después la profesora McGonagall paso por entre las mesas recordando a todos sus alumnos que debían arreglarse apropiadamente para dar la bienvenida a los representantes de las otras escuelas, y de paso haciendo que Oliver dejara un espacio de veinte centímetros entre él y Harry. Por otro lado, en uno de los pisos superiores, Nico se encontraba de camino a su clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras:

-Ey, Di Angelo-Se detuvo y giro para ver como Draco Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle le daba alcance en el pasillo-No estabas en el desayuno.

-Comí temprano-Respondió sencillamente el italiano mientras comenzaban a caminar-Quería algo de silencio.

-Te gusta demasiado el silencio-Comento Draco-¿Emocionado?-Sugirió con un poco de pulla en su tono.

-" _Nervioso_ "-Pensó. Pero en lugar de eso, respondió-Ya quisieras hurón.

-Sí, me lo suponía-En cuanto llegaron al aula de clases fueron a sentarse en su lugar usual, al fondo. No que en otras clases Nico se sentara al frente, pero en está al menos tenía una razón: el maestro. Moody lo ponía nervioso. Su aspecto era bastante intimidante, y ese ojo mágico que parecía mirar a través de él cada vez que lo apuntaba. Sentía que en cualquier momento al sujeto le saldrían alas, colmillos y le saltaría encima para devorarlo. Cada vez que pensaba en el tema se preguntaba qué tan diferente seria el olor de los magos al de los mestizos.

-Bien, hoy comenzaremos a estudiar los hechizos aturdidores-Alastor se encontraba de pie frente a todos con ambas manos apoyadas en su bastón-Elementales en cualquier duelo. Quiero que se saquen de la cabeza al ridículo _Expelliarmus_...-Agrego casi con burla-No sirve para nada, un mago puede canalizar su magia desde casi cualquier objeto-Entonces golpeo su bastón contra el suelo e hizo volar unos libros que habían apilados al fondo de la clase, muy cerca de donde estaban Nico y sus compañeros-Desármalos no sirve nada, hay que dejarlos sin sentido y atarlos bien.

De aquella manera fue que comenzaron a estudiar la teoría del _Desmaius._ En esencia no sonaba particularmente complicado, o al menos eso parecía en los libros. Cuando Crabbe y Fletcher terminaron expulsados hacia atrás, por sus propios hechizos, fue que se dieron cuenta de que se necesitaba un poco mas de control. Así pasaron más o menos el resto de la clase, hubo varios más que terminaron expulsados de espaldas, Nico entre ellos, algo que siempre le pasaba a menudo con cada hechizo nuevo que aprendía. Para la hora del almuerzo el gran comedor estaba aun mas bullicioso que de costumbre, incluso a Dumbledore se le veía muy sonriente desde su silla en la mesa de profesores; a diferencia de muchos miembros del mismo cuerpo durante la tarde. La profesora Sprout y el profesor Flitwick les dejaron la clase para divertirse, sabían que sus estudiantes no se concentrarían al cien por ciento: en Herbologia cambiaron de maseta a unos arbustos florares que se reían igual a un grupo de niñas tontas y en Encantamientos, en lo que parecía una gran broma irónica, repasaron los hechizos estimulantes.

Por supuesto que no todos los maestros eran tan inflexibles. McGonagall era implacable, Neville no paraba de temblar; Trelawney estaba inspirada en sus vaticinios de horribles muertes y catástrofes durante el torneo, por suerte Jason escuchaba a Harry y ya no se la tomaba en serio; desde la torre oeste podían ver a Hagrid con su grupo de tercero, les estaba dejando divertirse con algo parecido a un beagle, al parecer solo torturaba a los de cuarto con esos asquerosos escorbutos. Y, por supuesto, el premio al maestro mas odioso se lo llevaba Snape. Como siempre. Los Gryffindor y Slytherin debían trabajar en su filtro de muertos en vida con sumo cuidado, por parejas.

-Debiste trabajar con tu amigo-Comento Nico mientras molía las espinas de pez león.

-¿De qué hablas?-En lugar de recibir una respuesta Harry giro hacia donde apuntaba Nico, Ron desvió la mirada de inmediato aunque no por eso dejo de fruncir el seño-Solo esta de mal humor.

-Desde que me pusieron en Slytherin-Completo el hijo de Hades; en ningún momento dejaron de trabajar mientras hablaban-No soy estúpido Harry. No le agrado, y ya. Estoy acostumbrado.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Se supone que piques esas semillas, no que las aplastes-Desvió de inmediato el tema, cosa que Harry no ignoro pero que dejo pasar. Por el momento. Cuando faltaba media hora de clase Snape anuncio que guardaran sus pociones en botellas etiquetadas para el evaluarlas después.

Era el momento, en media hora llegarían los representantes de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Todo el ruido y bullicio resultaba un poco aturdidor. Todos los estudiantes prácticamente corrían a sus respectivas casas, cosa que tenía un poco de los nervios a los prefectos y delegados; la sala común de Gryffindor parecía una estación de trenes a hora pico, sus ocupantes solo iban y venían, algunos corrían para darse una ducha rápida, las chicas al baño para maquillarse; Harry y sus amigos solo esperaban abajo sentados en un par de butacas al fondo, de esa forma ninguno seria atropellado por todos los demás que corrían.

-No entiendo porque tanto alboroto...-Comento Hermione refiriéndose a las chicas-También estoy emocionada, pero actúan como si fueran a un especie de concurso de modelaje.

-¿Bromeas? Yo espero ver a unas lindas francesas de Beauxbatons-Respondió Ron-¿Tú qué dices Harry?...-El ojiverde estaba muy ocupado con la boca de su novio-Claro.

-¡Eh!-Al menos Hermione era lo bastante púdica para separar a la feliz pareja cuando se ponían demasiado cariñosos-Por dios.

-No quiero ver a ninguna francesa cerca de mi Harry-Comento Wood, en una falsa actitud celosa y abrazando a su novio-Oh, adoro que seas más pequeño que yo.

-Hermione-Dijo un repentinamente serio Ron-Es oficial: debemos conseguir pareja. Y rápido.

-No me fastidies-La morena simplemente le ignoro-¿Qué tal si bajamos ahora?

-Falta Jason...-Acoto Harry, pero justo en ese momento el mencionado venia bajando por las escaleras-Ey, ¿listo?

-Sí solo estaba, haciendo algo-Respondió el rubio. Abajo en el salón los respectivos jefes de cada casa se encontraban supervisando que todos se organizaran según su año, así que Harry tuvo que ir a parar tres columnas más allá de su novio. Cuando estuvieron listos toda la casa Gryffindor salió siguiendo a la profesora McGonagall hasta ubicarse en los terrenos frente al castillo junto a Ravenclaw que ya estaban allí. Cuando dieron las seis en punto todos comenzaron a sentirse más tensos; por aquí y por allá se escuchaban las especulaciones sobre como llegarían los representantes de las escuela. Al frente de todo el grupo se encontraban los maestros, elegantemente vestidos, e incluso Filch miraba desde la entrada con un horrible y mohoso traje color café.

-¿Escuchan eso?-Pregunto al aire un chico de séptimo-¡Viene del lago!-Rápidamente todos se giraron para ver como las aguas del lago negro comenzaban a agitarse como si algo se agitara debajo. Una gran exclamación abandono los pulmones de muchos cuando un gran barco pirata emergió de entre las aguas, con sus velas extendidas y todo. El navío floto hasta el pequeño puerto que habia abajo y mágicamente las cuerdas se amarrón solas a los aparejos. Desde su lugar los estudiantes podían ver a su tripulación comenzar a descender de la nave y comenzar a subir a los terrenos.

-Ah, Beauxbatons también acaba de llegar-Comento el profesor Dumbledore. De inmediato todos comenzaron a mover sus cabezas esperando ver un segundo navío-No, allí-Aclaro señalando al cielo: podía verse como carruaje jalado por caballos alados venia acercándose por el aire. En un principio no parecía tan imponente como el barco de Durmstrang, hasta que aterrizo frente a la masa de estudiantes y pudieron ver que dicho carruaje tenía el tamaño equivalente a una casa, por no hablar de los corceles de tamaño similar.

-¿Pegasos?-Se pregunto en vos alta Jason. Pero nadie le escucho. Todos estaban muy concentrados en ver las puertas abrirse y descender a una mujer que, nada tenía que ver su esbelta figura, no tenía nada que envidiar en tamaño a su transporte. Dumbledore fue directo a ella y le saludo con beso en la mano:

-Madam Maxime, siempre es un honor verla.

-Oh _Dumbledoge,_ que _magavillosa_ _tagde_ para _llegag_. _Pego_ , mis caballos están exhaustos y _quisiega_ que alguien los _atendiega_ -Dijo la dama con un marcado y elegante acento francés.

-No se preocupe, nuestro guardabosques Hagrid se hará cargo-Le aseguro Dumbledore. Entonces ambos directores se hicieron a un lado para dar paso a un desfile de al menos cuarenta alumnos, hombre y mujeres, vestidos en túnicas de seda azul que lucían elegantes pero para nada abrigadores. Los estudiantes de Beauxbatons se apresuraron a entrar para calentarse cuando Durmstrang hizo acto de presencia:

-¡Dumbledore!

-Igor-Ambos directores se saludaron con un poco menos de formalismo y un amistoso apretón de manos. Igor Karkarov y sus estudiantes vestían gruesas pieles de abrigo, así como sombreros del mismo material y uniformes rojos bermellón con botas de cuero. Sin duda resultaban mucho más intimidantes que Beauxbaton. Una vez que se hubieron hecho las presentaciones todos los estudiantes se reunieron en el gran comedor, decorado con los estandartes de Hogwarts y una comida por demás deliciosa así como exótica. Pero todo ello dejo de tener importancia para Jason y Nico, quien se había unido a los Gryffindor en medio del bullicio camino al comedor, cuando vieron a dos personas esperarles aun lado de las puertas:

-¡Chicos!

-¡¿V-Valdez?!-Nico se quedo de piedra al ver al moreno correr hacia ellos con el uniforme de Durmstrang. Leo se lanzo sobre ellos dándoles un apretado y cálido abrazo, al cual Nico ni siquiera pudo negarse por la sorpresa-¿Qué demonios llevas puesto?

-A que me veo bien; soy un estudiante de Durmstrang-Explico el hijo de Hefesto dando una vuelta-Aunque la piel es algo calurosa. ¿Qué?

-¿Esto era el "trabajo" que Hécate te dio?-Nico estaba listo para bombardearlo con preguntas, cuando alguien más se acerco a ellos, también en uniforme de la escuela del norte:

-¿Ey qué les parece si hablamos de eso luego?

-Jackson-Esta vez Nico siseo el nombre al ver aquella expresión-¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?

-Nico, él tiene razón; tenemos publico-Agrego susurrando Jason a Nico, y apretándole el hombro en dirección al trió dorado que les miraba con claras expresiones de dudas en sus caras.

-¿Se conocen?-El primero en preguntar fue Ron. Y habría preguntado más, de no ser por el profesor Flitwick que paso junto a ellos dándoles prisas para entrar al banquete.

Como si las cosas no fueran lo bastante extrañas ya, los dos estudiantes de Durmstrang y Nico se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor; aunque fue Nico quien despertó varias miradas, entre ellas de enojo, por parte de los leones por sentarse en su mesa. Pero no podía importarle menos.

-Hola, soy Leo Valdez-El hijo de Hefesto fue el primero en presentarse a Harry y sus amigos con un apretón de manos-Secuas número uno, maestro forjador, comandante supremo y mejor amigo de Nico.

-Borra eso ultimo-Murmuro el azabache tomando una pierna de pavo.

-Mucho gusto-Percy también se presento con un gesto casual de la mano a modo de saludo para todos-Soy Percy, Percy Jackson. Eh, Nico y yo somos pr-

-No somos nada Jackson-Atajo el ojioscuro. Entonces se giro hacia unos chicos de quinto que le miraban enojados. Una mirada tan rabiosa que les hizo palidecer-Yo me largo-Dicho y hecho se levanto de la mesa y se perdió entre la multitud. Harry y Hermione le siguieron un rato con la mirada, y entonces se giraron hacia Jason y Percy que suspiraron pesadamente. Ahí pasaba algo.

-Amigo...-Leo puso su mano en el hombro de Percy-Tienes razón: en serio te odia.

-¡Leo!-Le reprimió Jason con tono veloz-Después hablamos del tema, ¿de acuerdo?-Pregunto dirigiéndose a ambos. Percy solo accedió con un asentimiento de cabeza y Leo con un "Si señor", tal como si hablara con un padre.

-¿Y, como se conocen?-Inquirió una dudosa Hermione. Claro que vio como los otros tres se miraban entre sí, igualmente dudosos. Intercambiaron entre sí una rápida discusión, en un idioma que no le sonaba para nada, aunque a juzgar por sus gestos y sus manos era como si los dos chicos recién llegados le delegaran toda la responsabilidad al rubio:

-Vamos...-Respondió Jason, como si aun estuviera pensándolo-Al mismo campamento de verano-Leo se golpeo la frente con la mano y Percy le miraba con cara de " _¿La verdad? Es lo mejor que se te ocurrió_ ". Por suerte para el romano no tuvo que explicar mas nada, puesto que el profesor Dumbledore llamo a la atención y todas las conversaciones cesaron. Dio el esperado discurso de bienvenida a sus invitados, presento a Barty Crouch, delegado del ministerio de magia, y a Ludo Bagman, igualmente delegado y comentarista, ambos serian a la vez jueces junto a Dumbledore, Maxime y Karkarov.

-¡Y ahora!-Prosiguió el anciano director-Para darles los detalles del torneo esta nuestro invitado, Barty Crouch.

-Gracias-El hombre, con una formal túnica y sombrero, tomo el lugar de Dumbledore en el podio y se aclaro la garganta-Este año, al ser la primera vez que se celebrara el torneo de los tres magos después de tanto tiempo, el ministerio a decidió implementar nuevas reglas-A sus palabras le siguieron muchos murmullos-En primer lugar, a ningún estudiante de tercer año o menor se le permitirá participar.

-Increíble, podre postularme-Menciono emocionado Ron, aun sobre las quejas.

-En segundo lugar... Como medida extra de seguridad-Prosiguió Crouch-Y cambiando la tradición, cada escuela podrá elegir hasta tres campeones para representarles. Esto en consideración de que puedan salir lastimados-Lo último tuvo que agregarlo elevando aun más la vos puesto que todo el salón estallo en exclamaciones de júbilo:

-¡Increíble!-Aunque Ron y sus hermanos eran los únicos que pensaban así. Harry pudo apreciar cierta expresión de preocupación en las facciones de Jason, y cuando se fijo también en las de Percy e incluso Leo, que no parecía del tipo que se preocupaba. Aun así todos los demás estudiantes parecían muy entusiasmados, hasta que Dumbledore llamo al orden. A un gesto de su mano hizo que Filch y otro par de hombres cargaran hasta el frente de la mesa de profesores un gran baúl con elaborados detalles e incrustaciones de joyas. Al abrirle pudo verse una copa, algo rustica y sencilla para tan elegante caja, pero por alguna razón parecía emanara poder mágico. En cuanto la dejo sobre el pedestal una llama azul se encendió adentro:

-El cáliz del fuego-Dijo con expresión solemne y muy seria-Quien quiera participar en el torneo deberá escribir su nombre en un trozo de pergamino y arrojarlo al fuego. Sin embargo, una advertencia, este torneo no es para los asustadizos. Las pruebas serán duras, casi imposibles, incluso les parecerán suicidas. Si son elegidos ya no abra marcha atrás. Piénsenlo muy bien antes de siquiera escribir su nombre.

El banquete finalizo con normalidad. Las conversaciones giraban en torno a la copa cuya llama aun ardía en su interior. Ron no paraba de bombardear con preguntas a Percy y a Ron acerca de Viktor Krum; Hermione conversaba con Ginny acerca de lo cabezotas que eran los pelirrojos al estar empeñados en participar; y Jason estaba estirándose, por alguna razón sentía el cuerpo un poco tenso.

-Oye...-Harry le abordo mientras caminaban para salir del gran comedor-¿Nico está bien?

-Ah, sí-Respondió de inmediato el rubio, aunque la expresión preocupada y suspicaz de Harry le hizo agregar-Esta bien. Solo, las cosas con Percy son complicadas. Son complicadas para todos-Agrego inconscientemente.

Aquella noche, luego de que sus amigos estuvieran charlando largo y tendido acerca del torneo en el dormitorio, Harry cerró el dosel de su cama y se quedo boca arriba, con la cobija hasta el pecho y mirando a la oscuridad. Aun cuando se llevaba bien con Jason y que era un viejo amigo de Nico, sentía como si ambos estuvieran ocultando algo. Algo grande. No fue sino hasta unas horas más tarde, cerca de la media noche, cuando escucho ruidos que se despertó y asomo levemente por los doseles:

-... de inmediato-Casi salta en su lugar al ver al Barón Sanguinario allí. Y estaba, ¿hablando con Jason?

-Sí, dile que ya voy-A pesar de la oscuridad podía ver como el rubio estaba poniéndose sus zapatos. Harry espero hasta que escucho la puerta del dormitorio abrirse y cerrarse para saltar de la cama y buscar en su baúl. Bajo la cubierta de su capa de invisibilidad bajo a la sala común y atravesó el pasaje en la pared, se apresuro a seguir a Jason quien iba solo unos metros más adelante. No tenía idea de porque su compañero salía a aquellas horas, arriesgándose a que Filch o un maestro le atraparan, o porque estaba siguiéndole. Pero no por eso desistió. Le persiguió por los pasillos y escaleras hasta llegar al gran salón; y para su horror el rubio salió por las puertas de entrada.

-Ya era hora. Me estoy congelando aquí afuera-Dijo una voz femenina. Allí, cerca de un montón de rocas le esperaban no solo Nico, sino también Percy y Leo, los chicos de Durmstrang y otros dos, un chico y una chica, con los uniformes de Beauxbatons.

-¿Hazel? ¿Frank?-Pregunto impresionado Jason, ha la vez que Harry se preguntaba porque no se había puesto algo mas abrigado antes de salir tras el rubio. Sus rodillas comenzaban a temblar.

-Si si, después podemos hacer el feliz reencuentro-Atajo un serio Nico; era la primera vez que Harry veía en él aquella expresión-Ya estamos todos, ¿podemos hablar de por qué demonios Hécate nos reunió aquí?

 _Continuara..._

 **¿Y qué les pareció? Vamos chicos y chicas, sé que se mueren por dejar sus reviews.**

 **Una vez más: Perdón por haber demorado, tendremos para el 20 de Enero nuestros nuevos capítulos sin falta.**

 **Thomas: eso si la TESIS nos deja...**

 **Ahora, se que en esta parte usualmente les pongo un montón de preguntas y los dejo con ganas de mas. Pero, qué tal si hacemos un pequeño recuento en caso de que alguien se confundiera:**

 **Jason y Nico, ambos estudian en Hogwarts, de Gryffindor y Slytherin respectivamente.**

 **A Leo y a Percy, Hécate les lanzo en otra dirección y ahora son estudiantes de Durmstrang.**

 **En cuanto a Hazel y a Frank, a Beauxbatons fueron a parar.**

 **El torneo de los tres magos está a punto de comenzar, el reparto está hecho y lo mejor está por comenzar.**


	15. ¿Discusion a Media Noche?

**¡FELIZ AÑO MIS AMORES!**

 **Estamos a día 20 y ya todos saben lo que eso significa: ¡Día de actualizaciones!**

 **Thomas: aunque aun no tengo idea de cuánto tarda una actualización en estar pública.**

 **Yo: venga no empecemos con detalles molestos. ¡Es la primera actualización del año!**

 **Ezequiel: además también es el cumpleaños de una adorable lectora que siempre dejaba su review, fielmente, en cada capítulo.**

 **Yo: esta línea no debe ser interpretada como una jugarreta para recibir reviews. Cualquier parecido es mera coincidencia.**

 **Harry: por favor, dime estaré a salvo de este maldito torneo.**

 **Yo: Pero claro que si...**

 **Harry: ¿en serio?**

 **Thomas: Claro, y de paso podemos mandar a Voldy a las Bahamas. Es más, ¿por qué no enviamos a todos los villanos a un tour vacacional y nosotros nos quedamos aqui bailando, saltando y brincando en arcoíris-**

 **Harry: un simple "No" sería suficiente. No hace falta ser sarcastico...**

 _Capitulo 14:_

" _¿Discusión a Media Noche?-Las Dudas Empiezan a Surgir"_

Como se había vuelto costumbre, el desayuno estuvo lleno de bullicio y jolgorio. Pero esta vez Harry no se sentía tan motivado ni contagiado de todo aquel buen humor. Principalmente porque estaba muy cansado; cuando se vio al espejo esa mañana se sorprendió mucho de las grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos. Aunque tenía sentido. Después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior y al regresar a su habitación solo se había dedicado a dar vueltas en su cama, estaba seguro de solo haber dormido una hora, tal vez dos con algo de suerte.

-¿Estás bien?-Y su estado de ánimo no pasaba del todo desapercibidos para sus compañeros.

-Sí, solo, estoy cansado-Respondió vagamente mientras tomaba un poco mas de jugo de calabaza. El cual deseaba convertir en café muy cargado.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes problemas para dormir?-Inquirió Jason, cosa que turo un poco al ojiverde.

-N-no, es eso-Dijo intentando no sonar apresurado-Solo fue anoche. Tenía un poco de insomnio es todo.

Tal vez no debió haber mencionado aquello último. Pudo ver cómo, momentáneamente, la mirada del rubio se estrechaba y su ceño se fruncía levemente. Por suerte pareció desechar lo que estuviera pasando por su cabeza, lo que fue un alivio para él mago. Durante el resto de la comida no tuvo más cabeza para pensar o hablar; solo consumió el mínimo de comida necesario para no desfallecer mientras alternaba su mirada entre el plato y la mesa de Slytherin. Aunque podía pensar que con tanta gente nueva por parte de los alumnos visitantes era lógico que resultara más difícil localizar alguien, sabía que la razón por la cual no podía ver a Nico por ninguna parte era porque no estaba allí. ¿Que debía pensar de eso?

-¡Hola!-Justo estaba en medio de sus cavilaciones cuando Leo se les unió en la mesa-Ustedes sí que se consienten, miren todo este tocino...

-Leo, ¿cierto?-Inquirió Hermione a modo de saludo. A lo que él moreno respondió asintiendo, ya tenía la boca llena de comida-¿Donde pasaron la noche?-Su pregunta provoco que Harry se alarmara, por un instante.

-En el barco-Dijo Leo luego de tragar-Es genial, deberían venir alguna vez.

-¿Y tú vas a participar del torneo?-Esta vez fue el turno de Fred para intervenir. Su tono era serio y su expresión juguetona. Para su sorpresa Leo le respondió con expresión similar:

-Y ganare-Sentencio con estoica seriedad, provocando que todos le miraran sorprendidos; la reacción habría durado más de no ser por la sonrisa picara que puso casi de inmediato-Todos tenemos que apuntarnos en esa cosa...-Explico señalando hacia el cáliz del fuego-Orden explicita de nuestro amado director.

Por su parte Jason pudo notar como algunos chicos alrededor miraban con algo de desconfianza al moreno. Pero no tenía tiempo para ser el administrador de relaciones públicas de Leo. Si lo que el hijo de Hefesto decía era cierto, y no solo una exageración por su usual sentido del humor, entonces significaba que:

-" _Realmente no tenemos más opción_ "-

Flash Back:

Por supuesto que no se sorprendió cuando un fantasma fue a buscarle a mitad de la noche. Sabía que Nico lo haría en cuanto estuvieran todos reunidos aunque jamás espero que llegaran a ser tantos. Se apresuro a vestirse, estaba seguro de que afuera estaría haciendo un frio tremendo. Salió presuroso de la torre de Gryffindor hacia los pasillos desiertos rogando por no cruzarse con el conserje.

-Ya era hora… -Escucho a una vos conocida en cuanto salió a los terrenos. Con solo escucharle podía imaginar a la chica frotarse los brazos para combatir el frio-Me estoy congelando.

-¿Hazel? ¿Frank?-No podía creer lo que veía. Sus antiguos compañeros de la quinta cohorte estaban allí. Vistiendo los respectivos uniformes de seda celeste de Beauxbatons, los cuales de paso no lucían muy abrigadores. La morena fue directa a él y le abrazo por la cintura, gesto que el rubio correspondió. A diferencia de Frank, que al ser tan tímido ante su pretor, se limito a saludar con un gesto de la mano.

-Si si, después podemos hacer el feliz reencuentro. Ya estamos todos, ¿podemos hablar de por qué demonios Hécate nos reunió aquí?-Nico se encontraba sentado sobre una roca. Tenía aquella expresión seria y agria que Jasón no le había visto en mucho tiempo.

-Tiene razón-Coincidió Percy, indiferente del frio clima gracias a la gruesa piel que llevaba por uniforme. Aunque su intervención pareció molestar aun mas al hijo de Hades-En un momento estaba con Annabeth y Grover en el laberinto de Dédalo, y al siguiente estaba rodeado de un montón de rusos.

-Yo tenía cerca de una semana allí-Acoto Leo-Fue fácil reconocerte...-Algo en la expresión del ojiverde dejaba muy en claro que no era un recuerdo agradable.

-Lo mismo paso con nosotros-Intervino también Hazel-Estábamos cerca de Phoenix. Pensábamos como comunicarnos contigo y cuando despertamos estábamos en un carruaje junto a la diosa de la niebla.

-Entonces seis mestizos en esta cruzada; dos equipos entre romanos y griegos...-Nico analizaba toda la situación en vos alta-Pero todos fuimos enviados a tres diferentes lugares, de a dos. Como si debiéramos mantener un perfil bajo.

-Hasta que tuviéramos que reunirnos-Intervino Jason.

-Justo cuando las tres escuelas de magia mas grandes se reúnen para celebrar un peligroso torneo que no han celebrado en años-Concluyo el hijo de Hades con un agrio tono de voz. Todos se quedaron en silencio un rato. Ninguno decía nada, pero todos sentían aquella opresión en sus nucas; igual a que si alguien estuviera sujetándoles fuertemente y no tuviera pensado dejarles ir. Y, peor todavía, que podía apretar aun más fuerte.

-Es el torneo, no hay duda. Tenemos que entrar.

-Eres un genio Jackson-Siseo Nico.

-¿Vas a estar en ese plan toda la noche?-Inquirió Percy mirándole un poco enojado.

-Solo mientras tenga que ver tu cara-Rebatió. Aun sin dirigirle la mirada.

-¡Basta ustedes dos!-Intervino Hazel-No estamos aquí para pelear. Se supone que es para apoyarnos.

-Yo nunca le pedí a él que viniera-Espeto el hijo de Hades apuntando al ojiverde-Se supone que Jason, Leo y yo debemos encárganos de esto. Y que él estaría en el laberinto con su... equipo. ¿Que paso con eso eh?-Reclamo.

-Encontramos a Dédalo, no quiso ayudar, Annabeth y Grover están en el campamento-Respondió Percy enojado-Y Hécate me trajo aquí, por alguna razón que no quiso mencionar.

-Espera un momento-Intervino Leo; en parte para detener la pelea y en parte por curiosidad-¿Como que fallaron con lo del laberinto? ¿No se supone que un ejército entero se meterá por ahí y matara a todo el mundo?

-Annabeth y Quirón ya están preparando las defensas-Aclaro Percy, un poco más calmado-De todas formas le robamos el hilo a Luke. Ahora tendrá que cruzar el laberinto a ciegas, tenemos algo de tiempo.

-Eso es bueno-Era la primera vez que Frank intervenía-¿No?

-Sí, claro que lo es-Coincidió Jason; aunque Leo sabía que algo más rondaba por su cabeza. Pero el rubio no quiso compartirlo, en lugar de eso dijo-Tenemos que concentrarnos en esto. El torneo de los tres magos es nuestro problema principal.

-Karkarov nos trajo a todos para participar-Acoto Percy, evitando mirar en la dirección de Nico.

-También Maxime-Dijo Frank-Parece amable, pero es aterradora.

-Hécate no se ha vuelto a aparecer. Podemos suponer que ya acabo su parte-Nico salto de la roca en la que había estado sentado y aterrizo sobre la grama-Ya sabemos lo que hay que hacer...

-Lanzar nuestros nombres en esa copa y tratar de no morir-Completo Leo-Esto empieza a parecerse a los juegos del hambre ¿o son ideas mías?-No había terminado su frase y Nico ya se había alejado de ellos con rumbo al castillo. Hazel le llamo y quiso alcanzarlo, un leve asentimiento por parte de Jason le animo a hacerlo. En cuanto ambos hijos del inframundo se hubieron ido, un silencio incomodo se instalo sobre los muchachos. Percy no estaba seguro de que decir; apenas si conocía al rubio, no tenía idea de quién era ese muchacho con cara de bebé y no tenía tanta confianza con Leo:

-¿Que paso con Festus?-Por suerte fue Jason quien hablo.

-Está en mi camarote-Dijo-¿Recuerdas el botón de "Equipaje"?

Los nuevos estudiantes de Durmstrang regresaron al barco en cuanto el hijo de Júpiter alego que era mejor no levantar sospechas. Y unos minutos después ambos romanos caminaban con rumbo al carruaje de Beauxbatons:

-¿Reyna les dijo que fui yo quien pidió ayuda?

-S-si-El pobre chico estaba nervioso por estar a solas con su pretor-Nos hizo salir furtivamente del campamento.

-Les abra cubierto las espaldas de alguna forma. Como sea, tenemos que estar atentos a cualquier cosa.

Aunque intentaba sonar lo más amigable posible, Jason no podía sacarse aquel sentimiento de decepción de la cabeza. ¿En qué manera iban a ayudar un probatio y una simple soldado de infantería? Hazel tenía poco tiempo de haberse unido y Frank ni siquiera sabía quién era su progenitor divino. Sabía que Reyna no podría enviarle a los dos mejores centuriones de la legión, pero al menos dos soldados con más experiencia. Aun así no era como si pudiera enviarlos de regreso con una nota de " _Estos no sirven, por favor envía a otros_ " y esperar. Estaba siendo algo rudo pero todo el asunto comenzaba a sonarle más complicado de lo que habían pensado en un principio. Como fuera, sabía que los problemas estaban a punto de comenzar.

Fin del Flash Back

No era como si necesitara realmente recordar su reunión de la noche anterior. Por otra parte, su nombre ya estaba ardiendo en el corazón del cáliz y, si conocía a Nico, el de él también. El anuncio de los campeones se daría en una semana, y de ahí en un mes tendrían que afrontar la primera prueba. Si ellos tenían razón, y algo le decía que la tenían, todos estarían en los equipos de sus respectivas escuelas. Eso dejaba una bacante para ellos, ¿quién sería el otro estudiante de Hogwarts que fuere elegido para participar? Sabía que era mucho pedir, pero esperaba que no se convirtiera en un estorbo. Continuaron desayunando hasta que tuvieron que partir en su primera clase del día.

Y mientras los estudiantes residentes estaban en clases los visitantes tenían todo el castillo para ellos solos. O, en este caso, sus terrenos. Percy se encontraba en el establo donde descansaban los abraxas, tenia curiosidad sobre ellos desde que los había visto:

-Abraxas-Repitió mientras acariciaba la nariz de uno con su mano. Aunque apenas si llegaba a cubrir el espacio entre sus fosas-¿Cómo es que son tan grandes?

- _Nos gusta el whisky de malta-_ Respondió el colosal equino. Percy no pudo contener una pequeña risa. Al parecer era cosa de pegasos explicar todo con comida.

-No sabía que hablaras con los animales-Se giro y pudo ver a la pequeña sureña con el celeste uniforme de Beauxbatons. Junto a ella estaba Frank. Percy salto de la barda y aterrizo al frente.

-Solo con los caballos-Dijo-¿Me estaban buscando?

-Sí, bueno, me preguntaba si podíamos hablar-Explico-Ya que, estamos juntos en esto...

Era una buena idea. Percy sugirió ir a sentarse al pie de un frondoso árbol y charlar a gusto. Había conocido a romanos muy gruñones en el pasado, Hazel era un cambio agradable y también sentía simpatía por Frank, aunque era algo tímido se veía que era un buen tipo. Principalmente hablaron sobre sí mismos, conociéndose. Percy se sorprendió cuando Hazel le dijo que era hija de Plutón, y la hermana de Nico. "- _Media hermana, siendo exactos_ -" Había dicho la sureña un poco tímida; Frank, por su parte era canadiense, un arquero bastante bueno y, aunque desconocía su ascendencia divina, rezaba porque su padre fuera Apolo. Estaban bromeando acerca del marti grantz o como se diga, según Percy, cuando también se les unió Leo.

-¡Ey chicos!-Solo llevaba el uniforme rojo con cinturón y botas de cuero de Durmstrang, lo que le daba el aspecto de un soldado muy desnutrido pero de llevar la piel con el sol de la tarde ya se abría derretido. Se tumbo en la grama junto a Frank-No se ustedes pero me gusta este lugar.

-Es agradable-Coincidió el romano, de paso pensando que le gustaría dibujar ese castillo.

-Tengo una pregunta-Prosiguio buscando algo entre su ropa-¿Qué pasa cuando ustedes intentan usar estas cosas?

-¡Wouh!-La forma en que Percy reacciono cuando Leo saco su barita fue algo exagerada para los demás; y algo divertida cuando evitaba por todos los medios que Leo le apuntara-Guarda esa cosa, Leo, ¡Leo!

-Vale vale... ¿Y bien?

-Pues, lo normal-No estaba seguro de que responder-Al principio era difícil pero con practica...

-Yo soy buena-Acoto la sureña con una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia. Cosa que desato toda una sarta de quejas sobreactuadas por parte del hijo de Hefesto. Los tres se reían con todas las bromas; en el fondo Percy no paraba de pensar en lo mucho que le gustaría poder hacer lo mismo con Nico. Sentarse y hablar. Poder llevarse bien con el joven hijo de Hades cada vez se asemejaba mas a una meta, equivalente a escalar el monte Olimpo a la antigua, que ha una simple reconciliación entre familiares lejanos. Cada vez que pensaba en él, y ahora que habían llegado a ese castillo no podía parar de pensar en ese sueño que había tenido a mitad del viaje en barco. Esa bestia muerta y putrefacta que le había atacado. Le daban escalofríos de solo recordarla. Y no podía sacarse de la cabeza que tenía que ver con Nico, y mucho.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-¿En donde esta?-Por su parte Harry estaba teniendo un muy pesado día. Apenas podía concentrarse para recordar en que clase estaba, por su culpa les habían mandado tarea extra en encantamientos; y ahora, en adivinación, no podía aguantar más con las dudas puyando en su cerebro. Así que corrió su taburete hasta poder hablar en susurros solo con Jason.

-El capitulo cuatro-Respondió el rubio rápidamente-Acerca de la interpretación de las ceniz-

-No eso-Atajo Harry, procurando no levantar la voz-Nico. No estaba en el desayuno y sé que sabes que está pasando. ¿Quién es ese tal Percy Jackson?

-Harry, esto es un tema complicado y extenso-Jason intento enmarcar especialmente aquellas dos últimas palabras. No quería involucrar a nadie inocente en todo el asunto.

-Trelawney no parara de parlotear sobre alguien muriendo-Rebatió el ojiverde-Y quiero saber que le pasa a Nico. ¡Es mi amigo!-Agrego en un tono un poco más rudo. El hijo de Júpiter se le quedo viendo un momento, escrutando en aquella expresión. Harry siempre lucia tranquilo, reía con facilidad y bromeaba también, lo había visto quejarse y frustrarse en un par de ocasiones cuando el nivel de tarea alcanzaba cierto punto. Pero ahora que veía aquellos ojos verdes, que tanto se asemejaban a un par de brillantes esmeraldas, con un dejo de enojo en su mirada no podía evitar pensar que tal vez ese chico era más rudo de lo que había pensado en un principio. Accedió a darle una explicación después de clases, durante la hora del almuerzo.

-¿Que hay entre él y Nico?-Apenas si bajaron al último la trampilla cuando ya Harry soltó su primera interrogante. La que consideraba más importante; más intrigante considerando el comportamiento del azabache la noche anterior; y menos sospechosa, razonando que Jason no sabía que él había presenciado su reunión nocturna.

-Percy y Nico son parientes lejanos; yo también de hecho-Desde que Harry lo había abordado había estado ensayando su respuesta-Algo así como primos políticos. Pero Percy lo conoce de más tiempo que yo.

-Creí que Bianca era la única familia que tenia Nico.

-Familia de sangre, si. Nuestro parentesco es más, "espiritual" por decirlo de una forma.

-¿Y por qué se odian?-Inquirió Harry mientras caminaban.

-No se odian, " _O eso quiero pensar_ "-Se dijo mentalmente-Es qué... No puedo decírtelo.

-Jason-

-Es algo personal, de Nico-Atajo el rubio. Con este argumento el ojiverde ya no tenía razón para seguir interrogando al hijo de Júpiter. Y, a juzgar por la expresión del mayor, no creía tener el valor para querer abordar al italiano sobre el tema. Estaba considerando pesimistamente acerca de quedarse con la duda, cuando sintió como alguien le despeinaba su ya de por si rebelde cabello-Gracias por preocuparte por él.

-Supongo...-Agrego, esta vez, un poco apenado ya que el gesto le recordaba la diferencia de estaturas entre ellos.

-Podrías preguntarle-Sugirió-Le agradas a Nico, realmente te ve como a un amigo. " _Y a ti no te lanzara un zombi encima por hacerlo_ "-Pensó con un dejo de diversión.

De camino al gran comedor pudieron ver a un grupo de chicos de séptimo rodeando el cáliz del fuego arrojando sus nombres al mismo. Jason recordó momentáneamente cuando arrojo el pergamino con su nombre, las llamas se habían tornado doradas, casi como si el cáliz estuviera diciendo "- _Ah, este es uno bueno para morir_ -". Durante la comida pudo ver como Harry no paraba de mirar hacia la mesa de Slytherin, y lo sabía porque él hacía lo mismo. No había visto a Nico desde la noche anterior, aunque conociéndole estaba seguro de que estaría en alguna torre vacía, una mazmorra desocupada, o cualquier lugar oscuro que le recordara a la cabaña 13; odiaba pensar que había retomado ese molesto habito de nuevo. Pero era lo más lógico a concluir. Estaba justo en medio de su lista de posibles guaridas para buscar al hijo de Hades cuando vio a un par de chicas de Beauxbatons pasar cerca de la mesa. Claro, esa era su respuesta, ¡Hazel! Sabía que ella había hablado con Nico después que se fue la noche anterior. Pero, aun cuando la sureña le confirmo que si había podido hablar con su hermano, ninguno de los dos tenía idea de en donde podía estar. No fue sino hasta el final de la tarde, en pociones, que volvieron a ver al azabache. Con esa aura frio e intimidante que alejo a todos de querer sentarse con él en la misma mesa.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Mientras tanto, el ambiente en ambos campamentos se hacía cada vez más y más volátil. En Nueva Roma el senado no paraba de presionar a Reyna con respecto al asunto de reunir a toda la legión en el valle; la pretora seguía negándose al riesgo de reunir a todos y facilitar las cosas al enemigo para eliminarlos mas fácil y rápidamente. Y con Octavian echando más leña al fuego y avivando las llamas con su cizaña como combustible, cada vez más deseaba tener a Jason a su lado ayudándole con el trabajo. Y especialmente con cerrarle la boca al augur. A Annabeth no le estaba yendo mejor. Tenían a toda la gente de las cabañas de Hermes y Deméter buscando por los terrenos del campamento una entrada al laberinto; las chimeneas de la cabaña de Hefesto no paraban de humear y casi vivían en el bunker 9, fabricando armas, reparándolas o construyendo cualquier cosa que pudiera ser de ayuda para proteger el campamento; y Clarisse tenía a todos sus hermanos y el resto de campistas patrullando por la frontera, la playa y los bosques.

Todos apenas si tenían tiempo para comer y dormir, lo cual no significaba exactamente un descanso. Aun cuando Quirón ayudaba a dirigir y organizar a los Griegos; y Lupa se aseguraba de vigilar y frenar para dar tiempo a los romanos. Ambos sabían que su enemigo era demasiado poderoso como para enfrentarlo solos. Ambos lados debían unirse si es que querían llegar a tener una oportunidad de sobrevivir, o ganar.

Los días se hicieron pesados. Extenuantes. Las clases en Hogwarts se hicieron difíciles. Nico no hablaba con nadie más que con Jason o Harry, en ocasiones con Draco, y pasaba mucho tiempo solo o sino con Hazel; Leo siempre se sentaba a la mesa de Gryffindor con ellos; a veces también los hacia Percy, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo comía con Hazel y Frank cuando ya todos los estudiantes residentes se iban a clases; Harry no encontraba el momento correcto para abordar a Nico y preguntarle acerca de Bianca. Y todos en general se veían influenciados por la ansiedad masiva que reinaba en el ambiente.

Los mestizos comenzaban a tener pesadillas; aunque la poción para dormir sin soñar que Madame Pomfrey le dio a Jason luego de verlo con un aspecto tan fatigado, y la cual luego Nico robo de sus cajones, fue un agradable descubrimiento. Apenas si tuvieron tiempo para notar el pasar del tiempo. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya había transcurrido su semana y la gran noche había llegado.

-¡Es el momento!-La voz de Dumbledore se escucho por todo el lugar. Las mesas abarrotadas por los estudiantes de las tres escuelas, casi podía verse los contenidos de las copas vibrar por la emoción y el brillo en los ojos de los otros dos directores-El momento de conocer quienes serán nuestros campeones, quienes...-Anuncio señalando una gran copa de plata que resplandecía celeste sobre la mesa de los profesores-¡Alzaran la copa de los tres magos!

Todos los presentes aplaudieron, Ludo Bagman con especial entusiasmo y Crouch con clase. Entre los aplausos y el furor Dumbledore se aproximo al cáliz del fuego con su mano extendida. Sus llamas azules se tornaron rojas y una gran lengua de fuego escupió tres trozos de pergamino en la mano del director:

-¡Los campeones de Beauxbatons son... Frank Zhang, Fleur Delacour y, Hazel Levesque!-Todos aplaudieron mientras los tres mencionados se levantaban y caminaban al frente, y luego a través de una puerta. El silencio volvió a reinar cuando otros tres nombres volaron del fuego-El primer campeón de Durmstrang es: ¡Víctor Krum!, ¡Percy Jackson y Leo Valdez!

Igual que antes, los tres se levantaron y caminaron hacia el director. Ron aprovecho el momento mientras esperaban a los campeones de Hogwarts para decir:

-Que loco, todos fueron elegidos-Dijo refiriéndose a los amigos de Jason.

-Sí, que loco...-Pero el rubio apenas si desvió su mirada del frente y algo en su tono revelaba su falta de sorpresa. Después de aquellas elecciones, sabia quienes eran los siguientes cuando los últimos tres nombres salieron del cáliz del fuego:

-¡Y los campeones de Hogwarts son... Jason Grace... Cedric Diggory... Y Nico Di Angelo!

-¡Oh vamos!-Ron apenas si se escucho por encima de los vítores de todos sus compañeros-¿Un Slytherin?-Pero los demás apenas si le escucharon. Cedric y Nico se unieron a Jason frente a las cuatro mesas y siguieron el camino de los anteriores seleccionados. Pero fue Nico quien, al ser el último en cruzar el umbral, pudo ver a través del rabillo del ojo un destello rojo. Dejo que los demás se adelantaran mientras él se ocultaba en las sombras. Solo pudo escuchar lo último que decía Dumbledore y un escalofrió recorrió todo su sistema nervioso al ver al director pronunciar, pálido y sorprendido:

-Harry Potter...

 _Continuara..._

 **¿Y bien? ¿Si les gusto?**

 **¿Creen que es una buena forma de iniciar el año? ¿Cómo serán las pruebas del torneo? ¿Habrá más intervenciones de los dioses en el mismo? ¿Y qué hay de Luke? ¿Las cosas seguirán empeorando en los campamentos? ¿Harry podrá preguntarle a Nico acerca de por qué odia a Percy? ¿Y Percy? ¿Cómo lidiara con las pruebas y su primo? ¿Qué hay de Leo y los demás? ¿Qué es lo que ronda por la cabeza de Jason? ¿Y Harry? ¿Cómo reaccionaran todos al saber que Hogwarts tendrá a un cuarto campeón? ¿Recordaran todos que mi meta es llegar a los 1000 Reviews y dejaran el suyo?**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**


	16. Pesadillas y Visiones-¿Nico se preocupa?

**¡Hola mi gente!**

 **Ok, normalmente soy un poco más eufórico con respecto a esto pero sé que todos deben estar enojados por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Pero la verdad yo también estoy un poco enojado conmigo mismo; la verdadera razón la pondré en las notas finales, de momento regresemos a nuestro pequeño resumen:**

 **En nuestro capitulo anterior: los campeones fueron seleccionados, Harry es el cuarto campeón de Hogwarts, las cosas comienzan a tomar su curso, ¿Qué descubrirá Nico? ¿Las cosas seguirán tensas con Percy? ¿Harry conocerá la razón del extraño comportamiento de su amigo?**

 _Capitulo 15:_

" _Pesadillas y Visiones-¿Nico se preocupa de mas?"_

El polvo de la vieja mansión caía sobre sus hombros con cada paso. No quería estar allí. Sabía que a solo unos pasos de donde estaba, alguien había muerto recientemente. No, definitivamente no quería estar allí. Ya tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar y preocuparse. Aun así no podía irse, era como si su cuerpo quisiera estar allí ni sus pies ni sus manos le respondían, y ni siquiera estaba seguro que su vos fuera a salir si intentaba hablar. Todo lo que podía hacer era quedarse allí y observar lo que ocurría a solo unos metros frente a él. Un par de hombres le daban la espalda, flanqueando la entrada desde adentro, ambos vestían uniformes de camuflaje pero en lugar de ametralladoras llevaban sendas espadas al cinto. Adentro otro hombre de traje, con el cabello castaño y unos ojos bicolores que relucían con el fuego de la chimenea junto a la cual se encontraba. Nico le conocía demasiado bien y avivo poder moverse, solo para ir y atravesar a la quimera con su espada de acero estigio:

-Entonces, supongo que no podremos contar con la ayuda de sus seguidores-Al parecer se encontraba allí para negociar alguna clase de trato. Hablaba lenta y arrastrando las palabras de esa forma que tanto odiaba.

-Solo necesitamos un poco mas de "seguridad" en nuestra parte del trato-Siseo una extraña vos, proveniente desde la gran butaca junto a la cual se encontraba de pie un sujeto regordete y bajo cuya cara de rata se evidenciaba a la luz del fuego.

-Ah, pensaba que su reciente falta de autoridad era la razón. Me disculpo por la confusión-El veneno del cinismo se filtraba por cada silaba. Y el gruñido proveniente del sofá evidenciaba el enojo pero fue Colagusano quien respondió:

-Que arrogancia, c-como se atreve a faltarle el r-respeto a mi amo-

-Silencio Colagusano-Siseo-No he caído tan bajo como para necesitar que me defiendas. Yo solo puedo-

-Guárdese sus trucos para alguien que quiera verlos-Algo se azoto contra la butaca y unos segundos después una barita rodo por el suelo justo a los pies del hijo de Hades. Nico no pudo verlo pero sabía perfectamente que Espino había usado su cola para golpear-Su participación en nuestros planes es solo una muestra de la gran astucia de nuestro señor, pero no significa que sean de importancia. Solo serian, uno de los tantos planes de contingencia.

-" _Cronos_ "-No sabía que querría el titán del tiempo con aquellos sujetos tan extraños, uno lucia como un perfecto cobarde y el otro, aunque no podía verle, no debía ni ser capaz ni de sujetar bien la varita, pero seguramente serian malas noticias. Quería escuchar más pero por alguna razón, cuando Espino miro hacia el pasillo tras la puerta donde él estaba se vio empujado a las sombras y un segundo después se encontraba en una estancia diferente:

-Por Estigia...-Se encontraba de pie en mitad de lo que claramente era un campo de batalla. La tierra seca estaba manchada por sangre, los cadáveres se encontraban regados por aquí y por allá entre cráteres. Los arboles estaban secos y un sol negro iluminaba todo en gris y negro.

-Esa es una reacción natural-Susurro una vos a sus espaldas-Eres joven, y jamás has vivido el horror de la guerra.-A un par de metros frente a él un muchacho de diecisiete años se materializo de la nada. Su presencia era la única que brillaba en luz y color natural.

-Apolo-Adivino Nico sin esfuerzo, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la deidad. Este miro con desagrado al sol negro y luego a su alrededor, entonces pregunto-¿Sabes quiénes son?

-Magos-Volvió a acertar el azabache-¿Que tienen que ver con nuestra guerra?

-Oh, esta no es nuestra guerra. Es la de ellos-Corrigió el dios del sol-Hécate me dijo que es una guerra que ha durado más de veinte años.

-Bueno, ¿qué tenemos que ver nosotros con todo esto?

-El señor del tiempo y sus esbirros están intentando cruzar ambas guerras. Y si eso pasa, esto-Dijo extendiendo sus manos por todo el campo donde estaban-No será nada comparado a lo que pasara...

Los cuerpos comenzaron a moverse alrededor de Nico, sus manos sangrantes y pútridas se sujetaban a él como garras y sus supuradas gargantas clamaban por ayuda. Apolo había desaparecido. Nico intento alejarlos pero los muertos no obedecían sus designios. Lo arrastraban bajo tierra, a la oscuridad, a... a-

-¡...!-

Al menos cuando sus ojos se abrieron se encontraba en su habitación del castillo. Agitado, sudoroso y sus almohadas caídas al suelo. Al parecer había estado revolviéndose mucho en sueños. Como agradecía tener una habitación para él solo. Pero no podía quedarse allí. Se concentro en las oscuridad a su alrededor y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estos se cruzaron con la brillante mirada de Jason. El cual no se sorprendió porque alguien se apareciera en su cama a mitad de la noche:

-También lo viste-Nico adivino el porqué el rubio estaba despierto y sentado sobre el colchón. Era como si hubiera estado esperándolo para hablar.

-Hable con mi padre-Por su tono era evidente que no había sido una reunión agradable.

-¿Supiste que es lo que quería Espino?-Interrogo pero a juzgar por la expresión de Jason, este no sabía de que hablaba:

-¿Hablas de la manticora? No. Solo era un campo lleno de cadáveres.

Escucharon como Ron se revolvía en su cama ya ambos acordaron silenciosamente hablar por la mañana. Pero el hijo de Hades tenia mas en que pensar antes de eso. ¿Qué significaba aquel otro sueño en la vieja mansión? ¿Por qué solo lo había visto él? ¿Que planeaba Cronos que enviaba a Espino a encargarse? Todo aquello en verdad comenzaba a tocarle los nervios. Jason miro a través del dosel de su cama, Nico no pudo evitar apenarse un poco; por los dioses, ¡que estaba en la cama con un chico a mitad de la noche! Se apresuro tanto en querer regresar que posiblemente por ello termino en un lugar que no era su habitación en los calabozos:

-¡Nico!-Y Harry también dio un brinco en el sofá, quedando recostado y aferrándose a los cojines-¿De dónde demonios saliste?-Era obvio que ninguno esperaba encontrarse a nadie en la sala común a esa hora.

-Yo...-Necesitaba un momento para calmar su pulso-Me cole antes, tenía que... No importa.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos; Nico tomo asiento junto al ojiverde pero ninguno de los dos se miraba. Solo se quedaron allí, envueltos por un silencio ocasionalmente interrumpido por el crepitar del fuego. Nico estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando se fijo en como Harry arrugaba un papel en sus manos. Miro un poco a su alrededor y se fijo en una pluma y tinteros a un lado. Era obvio de que se trataba:

-¿Para quién es?-Inquirió curioso y preocupado a la vez.

-Ah, es para mi padrino-Respondió Harry de paso reparando en como había arrugado el pergamino. Ya antes le había comentado a Nico su aventura el año pasado y como ahora Sirius era un prófugo inocente.

-Es por lo del torneo-No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Harry asintió levemente, entonces Nico agrego-¿Crees que pueda ayudarte con algo?

-Eso espero.

-¿En verdad no tienes idea de quién pudo meter tu nombre en el cáliz?-El asunto lo tenía preocupado, pero la mirada de calma y la media sonrisa que Harry le dedico-¿Qué?

-Además de Hermione y Wood, eres la única persona que me cree-Respondió...

Flash Back:

La estancia donde los campeones estaban era una especie de antesala, con una gran chimenea. Muchos cuadros en las paredes, un par de sofás y un gran candelabro de araña colgando del techo. Los presentes campeones se encontraban sumidos en un profundo silencio; Krum estaba de pie junto a la chimenea, mientras que sus dos compañeros de Durmstrang se habían sentado en un sofá, Percy tamborileando con los pies y Leo jugueteando con algo en sus manos. Hazel, Fleur y Frank estaban sentados en el sillón al extremo opuesto. Nadie decía nada, a excepción de Cedric cuando se acerco a Jason:

-¿No crees que es raro?-Inquirió con tono reservado.

-Todos están nerviosos-El rubio sabía que el Hufflepuff se refería a la poca interacción que había entre los otros competidores, aun con sus compañeros-Además, tampoco es que nosotros nos conozcamos mucho-Ambos se rieron un poco, al menos se llevaban bien. Jason comenzaba a preguntarse que tanto retenía a Nico, cuando el hijo de Hades aprecio de repente a sus espaldas y sin siquiera darle tiempo a asustarse le susurro al oído:

- _Nos have a forsit_ -Debía ser serio si Nico se obligaba a sí mismo a hablar en latín. Pero no tuvo tiempo para preguntar acerca de ello, cuando alguien más entro por la puerta que ellos habían cruzado antes:

-¿Harry?-Cedric fue quien reacciono primero-¿Pasa algo? ¿Tenemos que volver al gran comedor?

Pero el ojiverde no tenia cabeza para responder algo, estaba confundido, desorientado, intimidado por todos aquellos ojos sobre él y dos segundos después todos directores y organizadores se precipitaron adentro también. Dumbledore fue quien el tomo por los hombros y lo encaro:

-Harry, ¿pusiste tu nombre en el cáliz?

-No señor-Respondió apresurado.

-Es obvio que miente-Intervino Madame Maxime de pie tras sus campeones- _Dumbledogue_ exijo una explicación.

-¡Sí! Y no es el único-Bramo Karkarov por igual mirando a los dos organizadores presentes con desdén-¿Que paso Crouch? Se suponía que esta regla de los equipos era solo por seguridad, pero debían ser tres ¡solo tres por escuela!

-Calma señores, es obvio que todo esto es un error-Ludo Bagman intento calmar las aguas con su típica jovialidad-Seguramente el cáliz del fuego solo se confundió y termino arrojando un nombre de mas.

-Eso es ridículo-Intervino Moody en un gruñido-El cáliz del fuego es un objeto mágico muy poderoso, no "se confunde" así porque si. Hace falta magia sumamente poderosa para eso, magia oscura.

-Pareces saber mucho de esto, Moody...

Mientras los adultos discutían Harry intentaba calmar sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo demonios es que siempre le pasaban esas cosas a él? ¿Que no podía tener un año de escuela en paz? ¡Ron y los gemelos eran quienes querían participar! Intento mirar a su alrededor, pero Víctor Krum no le prestaba atención a él sino a su director, Fleur Delacour le ignoraba y el resto le miraba confundidos, solo Jason intentaba trasmitirle algo de tranquilidad con su mirada y ni siquiera veía a Nico por ningún lado. Los directores y organizadores seguían discutiendo, los primeros alegando a volver a hacer el sorteo y los segundos afirmando que era imposible:

-¡Entonces que sea descalificado!-Bramo el director de Durmstrang.

-Exacto, que el chico no _pagticipe_ y ya está, asunto _gesuelto_...-Maxime, aunque intentaba sonar calmada, su mirada denotaba una demanda y no una sugerencia.

-Tú decides Barty-Y todas las miradas se dirigieron al director y organizador del torneo.

Fin del Flash Back

-Estás obligado a participar con nosotros-Dijo de repente Nico-Gran cosa.

-¿Qué significa eso?-Inquirió Harry con ganas de golpear a Nico.

-Son tres por equipo, y son tres eventos-Explico Nico-Nosotros somos 4. El señorito perfecto participara si o si, es el favorito; Jason es bastante bueno así que también jugara; eso nos deja un juego. Es obvio que tú estarás en la banca.

-¿Como estas tan seguro?-Inquirió el ojiverde con una falso tono de indignación.

-Soy mucho más fuerte que tú-Respondió Nico-Incluso soy más alto.

-¡Solo dos centímetros!-Cielos, como se arrepentía de haber accedido a medirse con los gemelos. Ambos comenzaron a reírse. No podía creer lo bien que se sentía hacerlo-Gracias por animarme.

-Descuida, somos un equipo ¿no?

-Claro, y ya en serio, ¿cómo te metiste aquí?-Inquirió Harry genuinamente curioso. Aunque todo lo que recibió por respuesta fue una mirada de superioridad por parte del azabache:

-Eso es un secreto Potter, aun no conoces todos mis trucos-Dijo con falso tono engreído. Rieron un poco y entonces Harry vio, por primera vez, la oportunidad de hablar a solas con Nico. Así que muy casualmente comento su interés por los demás competidores-Da igual-Y la respuesta de Nico no se hizo esperar.

-Has estado muy esquivo desde que todos llegaron-Murmuro Harry. Pero la mirada inquisitiva del otro le hizo ceder. Así que suspiró pesadamente y agrego-Le pregunte a Jason que pasaba entre tú y ese chico de Durmstrang, Percy...-El silencio presente le hizo entender que continuara-Solo dijo que eran primos, que el resto era algo personal tuyo.

-No somos primos. No somos nada-Gruño ácidamente el azabache.

-¿Entonces, te hizo algo?-Por un instante el de piel olivácea se vio atrapado por la mirada de Harry. No pudo evitar desviar la mirada con brusquedad:

-No me mires así-Gruño-Él mi mira igual, como si fuera algo que rompió e intentara repararlo. ¡Maldición que hasta sus ojos se parecen!-Tenía que controlarse, no quería terminar abriendo una grieta en el suelo-Solo, ve a dormir Harry-

-No, si quieres hablemos de otra cosa-Se apresuro a responder el mago-No quiero subir...-Después de unos minutos de silencio el hijo de Hades accedió y preguntando sobre que mas podían charlar-Eh, ¿alguna vez has tenido sueños extraños

-" _¿Es en serio?_ "-Pensó el mestizo con hastió y ganas de estrangular a las moiras-Un par... ¿Por qué?

-¿Alguna vez has sentido que no son solo sueños?-Pero Harry solo hizo otra pregunta.

-Muy bien Potter esas son preguntas muy específicas, ¿qué está pasando?-Y Nico no tenía ninguna gana de seguir jugando al desentendido. En cuestión de minutos Harry le conto sobre sus sueños en la vieja mansión Riddle, del acecinado de Frank Bryce, sobre Colagusano, sobre Voldemort. Para cuando termino de habar Nico se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Como es esa mansión que ves?

-Es vieja, polvorienta, siempre hay una butaca frente a una gran chimenea... ¿Por qué?-Harry no encontraba muy normal el gesto pensativo del azabache.

-No, solo pensaba que tal vez podría ser esa casa de los gritos de la que hablaste.

Continuaron hablando y para las tres de la madrugada Harry finalmente se dejo vencer por el sueño y subió a dormirse. Por otra parte, a Nico no se le paso por la cabeza regresar a su habitación. En lugar de eso se concentro en otro lugar, un poco más alejado:

-No es cierto...-Murmuro al ver a Percy dormido en la hamaca junto a la de Leo. No tenía tiempo, ni ganas, de lidiar con seso de algas, así que solo tomo a Leo del tobillo y volvieron a aparecerse en su habitación en los calabozos. Le tomo algo de esfuerzo despertar a Valdez, pero al final golpearlo en la cabeza con su zapato funciono bastante bien:

-¡Auch, amigo eso fue... ¿Dónde estoy?

-Ahora no-Atajo antes de que Leo hiciera un chiste-Necesito que me prestes una linterna y un... ¿Duermes con esa cosa puesta-Se interrumpió al fijarse que Leo ya estaba sacando la linterna de su cinturón de herramientas. Y de paso pasando por alto el hecho de que Leo solo llevaba eso y sus calzoncillos.

-¿Y a quien necesitas llamar con tanta uuuurgencia?-Inquirió bostezando el hijo de Hefesto mientras Nico intentaba hacer funcionar la linterna y poder proyectar un arcoíris a través del prisma.

-¡Esta cosa no funciona!

-Sí, pero continúa golpeándola eso siempre funciona-Acoto con sarcasmo el moreno antes de agacharse y esquivar la linterna-Ah eso también sirve.

-Arrggggh-Nico gruño y fue a sentarse al borde de la cama. Leo estaba a punto de comentar algo más, pero algo en la forma en que el azabache ocultaba el rostro entre sus manos le hizo detenerse. En lugar de hablar, se sentó a su lado y le palmeo un poco la espalda:

-Ey amigo, ¿todo bien?

-No. Tengo que hablar con él. Todo esto, el torneo, nuestra guerra, SU guerra...

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-No estoy seguro, pero creo que ya se la razón por la que Hécate nos mando aquí.

 _Continuara..._

 **Ey chicos, la razón por la cual tarde tanto en actualizar no fue la tesis (claro, eso colaboro mucho) pero la verdadera causa es que sencillamente no estoy recibiendo los Reviews que esperaba. Y no lo digo solo como la típica broma del autor que quiere comentarios, lo digo porque, chicos en serio. Me estoy esforzando mucho con mi meta de alcanzar los 1000 reviews. Si no los recibo no tiene sentido que siga escribiendo.**

 **En fin, espero que me ayuden a seguir y nos veremos en el siguiente cap…**


	17. Fecha Programada

**¡Hola chicos! En caso de que no les llegara la notificación decidí cambiar las fechas de actualización a los 1° de cada mes ehehehe Aunque no sé si esto solo hará la espera mas rápida o lenta?**

 **Bien, respecto a mi pequeño ataque dramático en los capis anteriores hehehe Gracias a todos por sus reviews, en serio son un gran apoyo, espero que podamos seguir así y a propósito, también aprecio mucho los Reviews de aquellos que no tienen cuenta en , si me llegan y los aprecio muchísimo.**

 **Ahora, regresando a nuestro meollo:**

 **Lento como seguro nos acercamos al comienzo del torneo y los mestizos a la verdadera naturaleza de su misión. ¿Que descubrió Nico? ¿Se los dirá a los demás? ¿Jugamos una partida de ajedrez?**

 _Capitulo 16_

" _Fecha Programada-¿Estas Sugiriendo una Cita?"_

-¿Estas completamente seguro de esto?-Había amanecido, y aun con las replicas del hijo de Júpiter, ambos se saltaron sus clases de la mañana para discutir en un aula vacía. Nico se había dedicado a pasar la última media hora en explicarle a sus compañeros todo respecto a la guerra mágica; los mortifagos, Voldemort, y especialmente el papel que Harry había jugado. Y ahora que Júpiter y Apolo les habían advertido que Cronos estaba intentando cruzar ambas guerras, la de los magos como la de los mestizos, Nico había descubierto la razón por la que habían sido enviados allí.

-Las guerras ya están cruzadas-Sentencio el hijo de Hades-No es algo que podamos controlar. Por eso Hécate nos envió aquí, para estar al tanto e intentar no quedarnos atrás. Si Cronos consigue aliados magos para su ejército, estaremos en problemas. Tenemos que equilibrar la balanza.

-¿Y cómo lo haríamos?-Inquirió Leo, sentado desde el escritorio con las piernas cruzadas-¿Con kilos de carbón o un hermoso diamante de dieciocho quilates?

-¿Tú que sabes?-Jason estaba sentado junto a Hazel y Frank; la metáfora del moreno denotaba su conocimiento sobre algo que ellos ignoraban.

-Leo, tiene una teoría…-Explico Nico. Así que ahora toda la atención estaba sobre el latino:

-Oh, me estas cediendo la palabra, valla gracias, no sé qué decir…-Una afilada mirada le hizo tornarse más serio-Entonces. Si Nico tiene razón, y estamos aquí para equilibrar el tablero, entonces estamos olvidando algo importante: aun son dos tableros. Uno donde se está jugando ajedrez, ese somos nosotros, y en el otro Calabozos y Dragones. La diferencia es que en nuestro tablero apenas estamos ordenando las fichas, mientras que los magos ya están a la mitad de un juego que lleva años estancado.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-Interrumpió Jason.

-Ahora somos solo unos peones en el tablero de Calabozos y Dragones; si jugamos bien podremos llevar algunos dragones a nuestro lado del ajedrez. Si jugamos mal, ¿adivinen a quienes les van a quemar los traseros?

-Está bien, ¿entonces solo tenemos que reclutar algunos magos y ya?

-¿Por qué no reclutamos también algunos niños para luchar contra Cronos?-Sugirió Nico con veneno ante la intervención de Percy-Alguna otra brillante idea.

-¿Exactamente qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?-Por suerte Hazel logro desviar la atención y evitar una discusión entre el ojiverde y su hermano-¿O, donde empezamos?

-Existe una piedra angular en esta guerra-Explico el italiano-De ello depende si nuestra misión aquí tiene éxito-

-O si nos fríen el trasero

-¡Basta con las metáforas!-Intervino el hijo de Hades un poco exasperado-El punto es que la razón por la que todos tenemos que participar en ese torneo es para proteger a Harry.

-¿Harry? Espera, ¿ese otro chico de su equipo?-Intervino de nuevo Harry-¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotros?

-Harry fue quien venció al señor oscuro hace doce años, aunque nadie sabe cómo. Y algunos creen que en realidad no fue vencido-Todos se quedaron mirando sorprendido mirando a Hazel-¿Qué? Estuve leyendo…

-Es de familia-Murmuro Jason con una media sonrisa-Entonces, ¿de qué se supone que tenemos que proteger a Harry?

-Esa es una excelente pregunta…-Dijo Leo-Lo malo es que no tenemos idea.

-Creo que podríamos tener una pista-Sugirió un tímido Frank-Alguien tuvo que meter su nombre en el cáliz ¿no? Seguramente esa persona espera poder hacer algo durante el torneo.

-¿No creen que están exagerando un poco?-Intervino Percy-Si el sujeto es solo un tramposo estaremos perdiendo el tiem-

-¡¿Es que eres idiota Jackson?!-Las lozas del suelo comenzaron a vibrar y Jason temió porque se resquebrajaran-¿No ves que son demasiadas cosas como para ser casualidad?

-Nico cálmate-

-¡No!-Leo termino echándose para atrás al intentar calmar al hijo de Hades-Escucha bien Jackson, si no viniste a ayudar será mejor que te largues por donde viniste-

-Se supone que todos estamos por una-

-¡Ni falta que haces!-Bramo el azabache-Tengo toda la ayuda que podría necesitar aquí. Mejor regresa al campamento tu noviecita podría querer tu ayuda-A quien le importaba lo despechado que pudiera sonar o lo cobarde que pudiera parecer pero solo se dejo arrastrar por la oscuridad. Sabía que le esperaba un largo sermón por parte de Jason y su hermana, y un montón de preguntas en forma de broma por parte de Leo, al menos Frank le daría su espacio. ¿Y Percy? Como deseaba decir… Poder, decir que no le importaba.

Por otro lado, toda el aula se quedo sumida en un tenso silencio.

-Oigan, no quise decir que-

-Está bien Percy-Hazel extendió su mano para ponerla en el hombro del ojiverde-No es tú culpa, es solo…-La sureña miro a los demás en busca de ayuda:

-Es solo que te odia y se toma esto muy personal-Aunque la de Leo no era exactamente un apoyo. Al menos Jason tenía la suficiente sensatez para golpear al moreno en la cabeza y a la vez ser honesto:

-No ayudas-Fue lo primero que dijo-Pero tienes razón.

-¡Punto para Leo!

-¿Qué quieres decir Grace?-Llegados a ese punto lo mejor que podían hacer era ignorar al moreno.

-Esta es la misión de Nico, si tú estás cerca el solo se concentrara en estar enojado contigo-Admitió el rubio.

-¿Entonces me voy?-Inquirió un enojado hijo de Poseidón levantándose-¡¿Entonces Para qué vine en primer lugar?! ¡Hécate dijo que tengo un papel importante en esto!

-¡Por eso mismo no te puedes ir!-Bramo también el rubio-Tienes que quedarte y arreglar las cosas con Nico. Y entre antes mejor.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-¿Qué acaso no entiende que es lo que he intentado hacer todo este tiempo?-Tras su pequeña reunión Percy y Leo habían regresado juntos al muelle, y queriendo evitar tener que ser blanco de miradas extrañas se quedaron en la playa-No sé si han notado que Nico no es muy abierto a una plática.

-Es difícil hacerlo, tienes que observarlo en su entorno natural-Lo siguiente que paso fue una pequeña ola que lo baño de pies a cabeza sobre el tronco donde estaba sentado-Ah sí, eso fue muy maduro…

-Apreciaría un poco de ayuda.

-No tengo mucha experiencia en el tema, ¿me perdonarías si yo matara a tu hermana?-Otra ola directa del lago.

-¡Yo no mate a Bianca!-Bramo el ojiverde mitad al moreno mitad al aire.

-Ve y grítaselo a Nico, tal vez ahora te crea-Por su parte, mientras Percy cavilaba en silencio, Leo se había sacado la camisa roja y ahora estaba exprimiéndola. Estaba a punto de hacer una broma sobre los dioses sabrán que cuando alguien más se les unió:

-Hol…a-Frank había llegado por el otro lado de la playa.

-Ey Frankie´, ¿te perdiste? Tu carruaje está más arriba-Por supuesto que Leo no perdió oportunidad para bromear. Solo que en cuanto vio a Frank, con la boca entreabierta, tartamudeando un poco y sin quitarle la mirada de encima, encontró una mucho mejor-¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes calor?-Por supuesto que en ese momento Leo comenzó a emitir vapor:

-¿C-Como haces eso?

-Tiene la cabeza llena de aire caliente-Se adelanto Percy desde la orilla del lago-¿Qué sucede Frank? ¿Nico quiere gritarme otra vez?

-N-no… Hazel, me pidió que viniera a decirte algo-Respondió el canadiense, centrando su mirada en Percy-Ella, hablo antes con Nico, y él le dijo que no te culpa por la muerte de Bianca.

-¿Qué? Espera espera…-Ambos se giraron un momento para ver a Leo, quien parecía estar a mitad de una sesión imaginaria de fisiculturismo. Lo ignoraron-¿Estás seguro de eso?

-Es lo que dijo-Admitió el romano encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eso nos deja solo una opción-Acoto Leo uniéndoseles-En verdad te odia.

-Valdez estoy a "esto" de lanzarte al fondo del lago-Amenazo el ojiverde haciéndole un gesto con los dedos.

-Oye, esto es bueno-Intento defenderse el hijo de Hefesto. Y para sorpresa de todos:

-Tiene razón-Frank lo apoyo-Oye, se que suena mal, pero míralo así: ¿Qué puede ser peor que ser responsable de la muerte de alguien?

-Haberla matado-

-Ok, está bien…-Le dijo Leo a Frank-Ya había escuchado que con él hay que ser directo. Percy, escucha: si Nico no te odia por lo de Bianca, entonces te odia por algo más. Y ese "algo más" no puede ser tan malo.

-Quieres decir, ¿Qué Nico solo me odia… Por algo de lo que no ni siquiera tengo idea?

-¿A poco no te suena a telenovela barata?

Mientras que Frank intentaba evitar que Percy arrojara a un pobre flacucho moreno al fondo del lago, adentro en el castillo Harry y Hermione intentaban hacer su tarea sentados en una de las tantas mesas dispuestas en la biblioteca. Aunque sería más preciso decir que era Hermione quien hacia su tarea, Harry solo estaba sentado allí golpeteando el pergamino con la punta de su pluma. Normalmente ya lo habría reprimido por tan molesto ruido, pero sabía que su amigo no estaba en una situación fácil. Toda la mañana, desde que se levantaron, Harry se había convertido en el blanco de miradas de toda clase: sagaces, de rabia, de desconfianza, y por supuesto que las pullas de Draco Malfoy no se hicieron esperar. Aunque la castaña sabía muy bien que aquello ultimo no le importaba:

-Está bien que estés nervioso-Dijo con calma de repente cuando ya no pudo soportar el ruido-Pero Nico tiene razón. Las probabilidades de que participes son muy bajas. Es más, estoy segura de que Dumbledore se asegurara de que así sea.

-Tiene razón-De la nada Oliver se sentó junto a su novio y le abrazo por los hombros-No hagas caso a lo que digan las otras casas, que se concentren en sus campeones. Gryffindor te apoyara igual que a Grace, o en el peor de los casos solo te ignoraran. Esta mañana te defendí de unos compañeros de clase, andaban diciendo que eras un tramposo.

-No te preocupes, sé muy bien cómo tratar a los idiotas-Murmuro el ojiverde clavando su pluma en la madera. Wood busco ayuda silenciosamente con la chica sentada frente a él:

-Está peleado con Ron-Fue todo lo que dijo. Oliver quiso preguntar más pero la respuesta vino sola:

-El muy imbécil cree que solo quiero ser el centro de atención y que por eso no le dije que puse mi nombre en el cáliz-Exploto, aunque cuidando de no alzar demasiado la vos. No era tan descuidado como para tentar su suerte contra la señorita Pince, la bibliotecaria-Y ahora no me habla. Pues que se pudra.

-Ah sí, eso es muy maduro-Resoplo Hermione volviendo a tomar su pluma-Tal vez tú puedas convencerlo de actuar como alguien razonable.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Si Weasley no le cree que se pudra-Acoto Oliver, ganándose una sonrisa de su novio. Y un beso. Aunque mientras lo hacían pudieron escuchar muy claramente un "Hombres". Oliver amaba cuando sentía los labios de Harry sonreír sobre los suyos. Por suerte Hermione pudo terminar rápido sus deberes, así que dejo a Harry solo con su novio dándole apoyo moral; iba caminando fuera de la biblioteca cuando alguien más se cruzo con ella:

-Hola Hermione-Jason traía su mochila y parecía algo cansado-Te estaba buscando, necesito un favor-

-Aquí están mis apuntes, estos son los deberes que debemos entregar la próxima semana y es mejor que leas los siguientes dos capítulos del libro de transformaciones-Conforme iba hablando iba colocando las respectivas libretas y pergaminos en los brazos de un rubio con las cejas muy levantadas-¿Se puede saber que estabas pensando al faltar a clases toda la mañana?

-Sí, surgió algo, importante-Si, sonaba algo vago pero era su mejor excusa.

-Está bien, pero no vayas a…-Hermione estaba a punto de decir algo, pero en el último momento pareció cambiar de idea-Harry está haciendo sus deberes, podrías ir y hacerle compañía.

-Gracias, nos vemos en la cena.

Vale, tal vez era un poco odioso de su parte mandar a Jason, chico nuevo sexy, a hacerles compañía a la parejita acaramelada. Pero eso se ganaba Harry por no dejarla estudiar en paz. Por otra parte, en un extremo opuesto del castillo Hazel caminaba por el corredor de piedra, tenía ya rato buscando a su hermano. Le preocupaba un poco que pudiera hacer alguna locura, pero para su sorpresa lo encontró en una de las tantas torres del castillo, sentado en el marco de una ventana y sumido en una profunda lectura.

-¿" _Análisis y Estudios Modernos de Historia_ "?-Leyó de la portada.

-Intento averiguar algo del tal Voldemort-Respondió Nico pasando la página-Pero no hay nada. Solo apareció de la nada reclutando gente, proclamando su ideología. El sujeto es todo un misterio si lo miras bien.

-Pero sin duda era poderoso-Acoto la sureña-Y astuto, no por nada conquisto casi medio mundo mágico.

-La otra mitad se mantuvo a salvo por una organización que le hacía frente-Nico estaba a punto de decir algo mas, pero en su lugar dijo-¿Dónde está Frank?-Casi de inmediato Hazel comenzó a esquivarle la mirada ya juguetear con sus dedos. Nico suspiro-Esta bien, no me molesta que lo enviaras a hablar con Jackson.

-Casi no lo conozco, pero es simpático y quiere ayudar-Intercedió-Además, creo que no está aquí solo por la misión. Debe ser algo más…

Por el resto del día Nico no dio más señales de pensar en el tema. Solo estaba silencioso, observando a todos con atención y manteniéndose al margen en las clases. Aunque su comportamiento no se salía del todo de lo usual, por lo que nadie más lo noto como algo extraño. Durante la cena Percy se sentó junto a Hazel y Frank en la mesa de Ravenclaw, mientras que Leo les hacia compañía a Jason y sus nuevos amigos. Estaban sumidos en el bullicio y la buena comida cuando Dumbledore llamo al silencio:

-¡Atención!-Era increíble la facilidad con la que podía callar a varios centenares de jóvenes-Antes de que la somnolencia por tan deliciosa cena invada sus mentes, quisiera hacer un par de anuncios; primero, a partir de mañana el acceso a los terrenos traseros del castillo estarán prohibidos por motivos de la preparación del primer evento del torneo. Cualquier estudiante que quebrante esta regla será vetado de asistir a todo lo concerniente al mismo.

-Asombroso, ¿creen que si la rompo me expulsen del equipo?-Inquirió Harry.

-Buen intento-Al menos Jason le dio ánimos.

-Y segundo, algo que todos se han estado preguntando: el primer evento del torneo será en una semana-Por supuesto que todo el gran comedor estallo en vítores y algarabía, todos preguntándose que clase de competencia seria-Si sí, también estoy emocionado. Y ya que será un sábado, no perderán ninguna clase.

Aquella noche, después de cenar, Jason, Harry y Cedric se reunieron en el salón de entrada antes de ir a sus respectivos dormitorios. Aun cuando todos sus compañeros ahumaban en emoción por que pasara rápido la semana, ellos en realidad estaban bastante tensos:

-¿Alguno quiere saltar al lago antes de la competencia? Baja la mano Potter-Nico fue el último en unírseles, apareciendo de entre las sombras y, extrañamente, de buen humor.

-Es divertido verlos discutir-Le susurro Cedric al rubio, cosa a la que Jason asintió sonriente-¿Crees que Harry participe?

-Ni siquiera sabemos cómo o quienes son elegidos para el evento-Respondió Jason con un dejo de fastidio-Aunque si podemos elegir nosotros-

-Tú te quedas en la banca-Harry se quedo perplejo. Sorprendido de la forma en que Cedric y Nico le señalaron hablando al tiempo. Casi pareció ensayado-Me debes una rana de chocolate.

-Si sobrevivimos al próximo sábado, te invito a Honey Dukes

 _Continuara…_

 **¿Y bieeennnnn? ¿Si gusto el capi…? ¿O lo dejamos hasta aquí y ya?**

 **Bueno chicos me encantaría leer sus Reviews pero les tengo una mala noticia:**

 **Mi monitor se daño. Llevo ya una semana sin poder escribir en mi compu, estos son capis que ya había terminado, es una lástima pero no tengo cap de "Tempo de Rapsodia" si están siguiendo ese fic les pido un poco de paciencia. Chicos prometo hacer todo lo posible por arreglar mi monitor, en serio… Pero de momento pueden poner mis fics como "Pausados" hehehe creo que podre arreglarlo este Abril, de todas formas no desesperen si me retraso con el siguiente cap n_n**

 **¡Mientras, espero leer sus Reviews con ansias!**


	18. La Primera Prueba

**¡ADIVINEN QUIEN VOLVIO! ¡Y MAS INSPIRADO QUE NUNCA!**

 **Thomas: idiota, sabía que ese altavoz era mala idea...**

 **Solo por si acaso chicos y chicas, NO, mi monitor aun esta en reparación. Esto pude escribirlo gracias a un amigo que me prestó uno extra que tenia. Así que si quieren agradecerle a alguien que sea a él hehehe En serio, de verdad necesitaba uno ya que estoy muy atrasado con mi tesis y ahora que debo cumplir pasantías apenas si tengo tiempo libre T_T**

 **Pero tenía tanto tiempo sin escribir que todo esto lo escribí en un día hahaha las ideas me choreaban por la nariz, aunque creo que tal vez era por mis alergias hehehe**

 **Ahora, espero que les guste este pequeño Capi ¡y poder leer sus reviews al final!**

 _Capitulo 17:_

" _La Primera Prueba-¿Un 25% en Contra?"_

-¿Estás seguro de eso?-Era la mañana del lunes cuando Harry estaba contándole a Cedric acerca de su incursión guiada la noche anterior cuando Hagrid le enseño las jaulas con los dragones que debían enfrentar en la primera prueba. Por supuesto que el Hufflepuff estaba igual de incrédulo que él cuando los vio-Es una locura.

-Lo sé, hay uno para cada uno-Explico Harry-No sé que esperan que hagamos contra eso...

-¿Y los otros campeones?-Inquirió Cedric.

-Ya lo saben, sus directores también vieron a los dragones-Respondió-¿Qué debemos hacer?

-No podemos ser evidentes, si descubren que lo sabemos quién sabe como vallan a reaccionar-Después de eso ambos se fueron a sus respectivas clases acordando buscar ayuda de alguna forma. Por su parte Jason no estaba tan preocupado, ya había enfrentado dragones antes aunque no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo de nuevo. Después de todo eran el símbolo de Marte. Hazel y Frank se encontraban particularmente nerviosos, su directora fue bastante intensa cuando les dios la noticia. Por otra parte Percy, Leo y Krum se encontraban practicando los hechizos que su director les ordeno en base a la estrategia para enfrentar a un dragón; aunque los griegos debían hacerlo fuera del barco. Nadie les tenía la suficiente confianza como para dejarlos usar las baritas a bordo.

Además de eso los mestizos también acordaron en no cruzarse mas durante el torneo. Fuera quien fuera el que estaba tras los extraños sucesos debía estar cerca, así que por lo que quedaba de tiempo evitarían cruzarse a menos que fuera necesario. Y mientras ellos se preparaban para la primera prueba, las cosas en el campamento mestizo no iban tan bien como esperaban. Tal y como habían previsto lograron atrincherar la entrada del laberinto en los terrenos del campamento. Los de la cabaña de Hefestos seguían buscando la forma de volarla permanente dado que el túnel tendía a repararse a si mismo pasadas unas cuantas horas.

-¡Quiero a ese grupo listo para ir a explorar en una hora! ¿En donde esta Martínez con mis notas?-Annabeth seguía a la cabeza de todo, aunque la mayoría de sus compañero ya comenzaban a odiarla en serio. De no ser por Quirón claro. Habían acordado que de no poder destruir la entrada a tiempo intentarían tenderles una trampa a las tropas de Luke y Cronos. Cada cierto tiempo enviaban a un grupo a explorar el laberinto. Toda la mesa de trabajo en la casa grande desde donde se organizaba todo estaba cubierta de mapas. Marcaban las rutas más largas así como las salidas a las que llevaban pero más importante aun marcaban las trampas del laberinto junto a las suyas propias que habían colocado por precaución contra las tropas del ejército enemigo. Minas flash bang, granadas de picos y redes de bronce celestial con hilos tan delgados que parecían invisibles eran solo una muestra de todo lo que los hijos de Hefesto habían estado haciendo en el bunker nueve; claro, tenían una jaula de bronce especialmente reservaba para Leo por llevarse a su autómata estrella.

-¿Cómo se encuentra esa espada, señorita LaRue?-Desde la puerta de la armería el centauro observaba a la jefa de la cabaña de Ares revisar una de las espadas que colgaban de la pared-¿El filo es bueno?-Como respuesta Clarisse dio un solo mandoble y corto el resto de armas en el muro a la mitad.

-Esos idiotas de la cabaña nueve no tienen idea de cómo forjar-Gruño al tiempo que lanzaba el arma a un lado.

-¿De verdad? Pensaba que solo se encontraba aquí para no tener que estar en la casa grande-Su sugerencia solo provoco que una pequeña vena en la frente de la hija de Ares comenzara a palpitar.

-¿Y qué? No estoy de humor para soportar los berrinches de una sabionda. Mi lugar es al frente del la batalla, debería ser yo quien guiara las exploraciones en el túnel.

-Lo sé, lo sé pero es algo que no puedo permitir-Por esta vez el centauro permitió que el cansancio se reflejara en su rostro-Pero esto es solo la defensa del campamento, la verdadera batalla aun no se presenta y debemos prepararnos incluso más para esa.

-Jmp, es lo menos después del fracaso con la cruzada de Annabeth para conseguir el apoyo de Dédalo.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, señorita LaRue-Dijo de repente el centauro ganándose una mirada interrogante de parte de la hija de Ares-Conozco a Dédalo desde mucho antes que creara el laberinto. Siempre ha sido el tipo de persona que le gusta meterse en donde no le están llamando solo para saciar su curiosidad. Estoy seguro de que con una sola visita fue suficiente para despertar su interés en todo esto.

-¿Y eso es bueno?-Inquirió Clarisse con sagacidad-No estoy segura de querer tener de mi lado al mismo sujeto sádico y demente que creo ese maldito laberinto.

-A veces, en la guerra, los combatientes más peculiares pueden convertirse en poderosos aliados.

-Ahs… Va a pedirme que vaya a hablar con los romanos ¿no?

-Si no es mucho pedir-Dijo Quirón con una falsa sonrisa inocente.

-Ahhhhgggg-Pero Clarisse gimió descaradamente-Silena es mejor burócrata que yo, ¿por qué no la envía a ella?

-Ella también ira. Junto al joven Solace serán nuestros representantes para un consejo de guerra.

Al mismo tiempo, mientras Clarisse iba a hacer berrinches en la arena de entrenamiento. Es decir, a descuartizar maniquíes a diestra y siniestra, en el Campamento Júpiter la Pretora se encontraba a punto de clavar su daga en el pecho de Octavian. Desde que la negativa de Jason a regresar a su puesto había llegado el augur se había empecinado en meter cizaña en el senado, de mover sus malditas influencias, y de reír asquerosamente cada vez que se cruzaba a Reyna en el camino. Sus intenciones eran evidentes y cada vez que pensaba en ello la puertorriqueña sentía nauseas.

- _"… mayo es lo más pronto que podremos estar de vuelta. Aun así no es algo seguro. Por favor resiste volveré tan pronto como pueda y le parare los pies a ese imbécil de Octavia"-_ Decía la última carta enviada por el pretor. Y aunque se moría por ver a Jason hacerle de nuevo calzón chino al augur, difícilmente algo lograría animarla en esos momentos. Aun cuando había logrado poner de su parte al senado, no estaba segura de poder mantenerlo así mucho tiempo. La mayoría seguía negada a mantener la alianza con el campamento mestizo más allá de la guerra contra los titanes; en cuanto ese asunto estuviera concluido sabía que debían cortar esos lazos y así, con suerte, evitar otra guerra. Pero ahora Jason hablaba de una segunda guerra alterna mezclándose con la suya.

¿En qué momento se habían complicado tanto las cosas?

-¡Pretora! ¡Pretora!-Levanto forzadamente el rostro de la carta que estaba leyendo y miro a su subordinado.

-¿Qué?-Odiaba sonar tan tosca, pero realmente no tenía la voluntad de esforzarse por aparentar amabilidad.

-Acaba de llegar este mensaje-A juzgar por el sudor en su frente era evidente que había corrido todo el camino hacia allí-Lo siento, pero lo he robado.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-Inquirió tomando el pergamino de sus manos y mirándolo con severidad. El castigo por robo era más que bien conocido en Nueva Roma.

-Pero el Augur lo robo primero de mis manos-Explico-Me amenazo si no le entregaba el mensaje, pero lo tome de su habitación en cuanto tuve oportunidad. Es mensaje es para usted señora, así que él robo primero pero…

-No hace falta que lo expliques-En un juicio seria la palabra del respetado y bien influyente augur contra la de un simple mensajero. Pero si el mensaje estaba dirigido a ella Octavian no podría decir nada. Hacerlo seria ponerse en evidencia-Hiciste bien. Regresa a tu puesto.

Ese maldito augur. Pero no tenía tiempo para desperdiciarlo, aquel mensaje venia firmado de parte del director de actividades del campamento mestizo. Como si las cosas no fueran ya lo suficientemente complicadas.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Tal y como se esperaba, el resto de la semana previa al primer evento se paso demasiado rápido. Especialmente para los campeones, cuya mayoría seguía deseando otra semana para prepararse.

-Pero no la tenemos así que mueve tu trasero-Nico prácticamente estaba arrastrando a Harry fuera de la torre de Gryffindor. El ojiverde seguía reacio a querer participar, especialmente ahora que sabían que los participantes eran elegidos justamente antes de la prueba y completamente al azar. Por suerte ya todos se encontraban en el lugar de la prueba, por lo que los únicos en el gran salón eran Jason y Cedric que les esperaban para bajar juntos-¿Están listos?

-Luces emocionado-Comento Cedric.

-Nunca participó en nada de su escuela-Sorprendentemente fue Harry el que respondió; luego miro directamente al azabache con ojos de reproche-Porque enfrentarse a un dragón es el equivalente mágico a un partido de soccer.

-Deja de lloriquear-Respondió Nico. Aun con las bromas y los reproches durante todo el trayecto entre el castillo hasta el terreno donde se llevaría a cabo la prueba lo pasaron en silencio, tensos, con los nervios apretando sus estómagos y un frio nudo en la garganta. No sabían aun quien iba a participar, o como serian elegidos. Aun así ninguno se atrevía a mencionarlo, los demás equipos eran de tres pero ellos eran cuatro. Cada uno tenía solo un veinticinco por ciento de probabilidades de ser elegido, pero ni siquiera teniendo un setentaicinco por ciento a favor se sentían más tranquilos. Cedric fue una gran ayuda para los demás a la hora de practicar los hechizos que usarían, especialmente a los mestizos quienes no podrían echar mano de su ascendencia si es que no querían arriesgarse a ser descubiertos. Jason desvió su mirada un momento y sus ojos se cruzaron un instante con los de Cedric. Ambos pensaban lo mismo. Ambos estaban preocupados por sus compañeros. Nico era un hijo del inframundo. Harry era el único sobreviviente a la maldición acecina. Sin embargo ambos eran aun jóvenes y era natural querer evitarles el peligro. Con algo de suerte ninguno de los dos tendría que enfrentar al dragón. Casi por instinto Jason y Cedric pasaron su brazo por los hombros de Harry y Nico respectivamente. Cosa que no alegro demasiado al hijo de Hades pero...

- _Bueno...-_ Pensó con indiferencia- _Al menos ya comenzamos a parecer un equipo._

Al llegar a su destino ninguno se cohibió de sorprenderse por el estadio rústicamente construido a mitad de los terrenos. Desde afuera podía oírse el tumulto en las gradas, cuyas tablas y vigas parecían precariamente construidas y, probablemente, sostenidas aun con magia. Filch, quien parecía haberles estado esperando un poco más adelante, los llevo aparte de la entrada hacia la tienda donde se reunían los campeones. Nico se hastió solo con verla ya que era demasiado pequeña, pero un "claro" escapo de sus labios cuando entraron y descubrieron una estancia de lo más espaciosa. Adentro los capeones de las otras escuelas se paseaban por el lugar, nerviosos, tensos, al igual que sus directores. A excepción de Dumbledore quien parecía escuchar divertido un chiste de Ludo Bagman, a diferencia de Crouch quien parecía tan estoico como de costumbre. Al entrar Nico se convirtió de inmediato en el blanco de un par de ojos verdes, pero paso de largo y siguió a los otros a los que parecían ser unos vestidores. Veinte minutos después los diez campeones estaban reunidos en un círculo junto a Bagman y Crouch. Los uniformes de cada equipo no eran especialmente diferentes entre sí, eran lo más parecido a túnicas deportivas. Cortas, ligeras, con guantes de cuero y botas iguales con tacón corto, a Harry le recordaron mucho a su uniforme del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor solo que las suyas eran negras, con el escudo de Hogwarts en la espalda bajo su nombre, y detalles en rojo, verde y azul, siendo que representaban también a sus respectivas casas. Durmstrang, por otro lado, su túnica era de un rojo tan intenso que parecía haber sido sumergida en vino tinto, por no hacer una metáfora más escalofriante; finalmente, Beauxbatons, lucia su color celeste de forma que hasta parecían elegantes.

-Muy bien chicos-Abrió Ludo Bagman frotando sus manos con emoción-Ya todos saben que deberán enfrentar a un temible dragón, les hemos traído toda una colección muy exótica para que no se sientan despreciados-Agrego con una emoción que no era para nada reciproca por parte de los participantes-PERO, no se asusten, no tienen que luchar a muerte ni nada. Su tarea, en realidad, es mucho más sencilla. Barty...-Todos vieron como el señor Crouch hacia aparecer en su mano con un movimiento de la varita un huevo dorado que bien habría alcanzado para el hémele de diez personas-Cada dragón tiene la tarea de cuidar una de estas preciosidades. Es vital que lo encuentren dado que en él está la clave para la segunda prueba. ¿Entendido?

¿Solo tenían que conseguir un huevo? Realmente no sonaba tan difícil. Aunque Percy no pudo dejar de pensar que posiblemente Connor o su hermano Travis podrían hacer esa prueba mejor que nadie. Una vez explicada la prueba tuvieron que reunirse alrededor del cáliz del fuego. Al parecer seria el objeto mágico quien decidiría a los concursantes. Cada uno volvió a escribir su nombre en un pergamino y a arrojarlo al fuego. En cuestión de minutos uno a uno fueron siendo expulsados los elegidos. Hogwarts respiro aliviado siendo Cedric el elegido, se le veía nervioso y emocionado a la vez, Jason y Harry lo abrazaron en señal de ánimo mientras Nico se limito a decirle unas palabras de aliento al Hufflepuff " _Empezaremos con buen pie, pero no te arriesgues demasiado_ ". Un poco más allá Hazel escuchaba atenta las palabras de su directora quien intentaba calmar los nervios de la sureña, y los suyos propios, al pasar su mano el cabello rizado de la chica; por un momento Nico le envió una tenue sonrisa como animo la cual la romana correspondió agradecida. El único que no parecía nervioso, sino todo lo contrario era Karkarov quien destilaba un aura de euforia a través de grotesca sonrisa de dientes amarillentos; los demás magos encontraban desagradable su actitud, pero Jason sabía que su confianza desbordante se debía a la inmunidad ígnea de su campeón. Con los campeones listos y el orden decidido por el cáliz, solo quedaba la parte más aterradora del desafío: elegir a que dragón enfrentarían.

-No parece tan malo...-Los cuatro estaban reunidos alrededor del Hocicarte sueco que había sacado Cedric. Visto en miniatura incluso parecía lindo, con sus escamas turquesas y azules, y esas mini llamaradas celestes que escupía cada tanto. Aunque Jason y Nico tenían más de que preocuparse por Leo que por su propio compañero de equipo. Ese Colacuerno húngaro ya veía lo bastante peligroso sin necesidad de escupir fuego. Pero, como si adivinara sus pensamientos el moreno les hizo un gesto de paz.

-Señor Valdez, si es tan amable de salir en cuanto el cañón de la-Filch hizo disparar el cañón antes de tiempo.

-Al menos tendrá un plan-Le murmuro Nico a Jason mientras Leo salía de la carpa y era recibido por el grito de la multitud-¿Verdad?-El rubio le devolvió una mirada con una media sonrisa y las cejas arqueadas-Es un idiota.

-Es Leo, le gusta llamar la atención.

-Va a terminar con un cuerno en el trasero... ¿Crees que me dejen ir a apostar?

Afuera de la carpa todos los espectadores cayeron en un súbito silencio cuando el campeón de Durmstrang, un enano moreno demasiado enclenque, arremetió a correr en dirección al dragón. El reptil, ni corto ni perezoso, respiro una ardiente columna de su aliento ardiente. Hubo varios gritos en la multitud, los jueces se levantaron alarmados cuando el participante desapareció en aquel fuego. Más perplejo quedo en Colacuerno cuando el chico salió por un lado de su aliento, se barrió bajo su cabeza y llego hasta el nido. Esta vez el animal decidió que sería mejor devorarlo pero en cuanto intento abrir sus fauces las encontró selladas por un firme bozal de bronce. Al parecer Leo se lo había colocado cuando se barrio bajo su cuello y luego las cadenas se treparon por las fauces del animal sellando aquellas peligrosas navajas que tenia por dientes. Aunque aquello resulto incluso peor. Enfurecido el dragón comenzó a agitar sus alas y su cola decidido a empalar a ese enclenque duendecillo. Leo tuvo que agacharse y correr varias veces para evitar los pinchos de la cola, corrió por un lado, tuvo que volver cuanto la cola le cerró el paso. Quiso saltar y ponerse a cubierto mientras los encargados calmaban al dragón. Pero en cuanto dio el brinco para saltar unas rocas fue alcanzado por un aletazo que lo empujo y envió rodando varios metros en roca solida.

-¡Leo!-Percy y Krum saltaron de la barda de la tienda desde donde podían observar. El dragón finalmente estaba aturdido así que ellos arremetieron a auxiliar a su compañero junto a Madame Pomfrey. Desde las gradas todos observaban silenciosos como Krum ayudaba a su compañero a levantarse apoyando un brazo en su cintura. Sin embargo los vítores y gritos de excitación estallaron en cuanto el moreno estuvo de pie y levantando en alto, con su brazo bueno, el huevo de oro.

-¡Dragones!-De regreso en la carpa, Leo era atendido por la enfermera mientras esta despotricaba contra los organizadores-El año pasado Dementores, ¿qué va a ser el siguiente? Ay que ver.

-¡Auh!-Chillo el moreno luego de que Pomfrey le colocara una bandita en el rostro con más fuerza de la necesaria-Al menos me va a dar una paleta ¿no?

-Lo ciento cariño-Se disculpo la mujer haciendo aparecer una paleta bastante grande y de colores. La verdad las atenciones de Leo habían sido bastante rápidas. De no ser por su ropa echa cenizas, excepto los calzoncillos, y las dos cotillas rotas de ese último golpe, el chico estaba prácticamente ileso-Ya puedes salir a ver tu puntuación, espera te consigo una muda de ropa extra.

-Por favor, no hagamos esperar a la multitud-Unos metros más allá pudo escucharse como Jason se golpeaba la frente con la palma de la mano y Nico se frotaba los ojos mientras murmuraba algo. De todas formas a los espectadores no les importo que el campeón de Durmstrang saliera en calzoncillos, escoltado por sus dos compañeros y sosteniendo el huevo de oro. Los aplausos y gritos de algarabía cesaron en cuanto Ludo Bagman se hizo escuchar por sobre todos:

-¡Ah sí, de eso estaba hablando!-Vocifero aun con su vos amplificada mágicamente-Un verdadero espectáculo el que hemos tenido aquí por parte del campeón de Durmstrang quien ha hecho uso de un excelso hechizo ignifugo. Ahora, la puntuación de nuestros jueces.

-Genial-Murmuro Nico al ver cinco dieses seguidos-Va a estar insoportable.

-Déjale ganar esta-Susurro Cedric a su oído-Es mi turno.

 _Continuara..._

 **¿Les gusto? De verdad espero que sí, de todas formas les pido perdón por cualquier error que vean. Es algo que escribí con emoción y algo de prisas ehehe con gusto leeré lo que piensan chicos. Recuerden que mi meta es llegar a los mil reviews y cualquiera es bienvenido. Por cierto SI, incluso si no tienen una cuenta aqui en FF sus reviews también me llegan.**

 **Así que, si tienen algún deseo para el próximo capitulo con gusto seré su padrino mágico hahaha es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes luego de tenerlos esperando tanto tiempo por una actualización n_n**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**


	19. Oro, Plata y Bronce

***Las luces en el escenario se encienden. Los reflectores dibujan círculos en el telón rojo y los espectadores se preguntan qué coño le pico al autor ahora***

 **Christ: ¡Ezequiel!**

 **Ezequiel: Es tu culpa por andar con tantos miramientos... Pudiendo decir simplemente:**

 **Christ y Ezequiel: ¡VOLVI NENA!**

 **Thomas: *Toma un bate de cerval y los golpea en la cabeza* ¡CIERREN LA PUTA BOCA!**

 **Christ: *Con un chichón en la cabeza* Ushh estas todo delicado desde que termine la tesis-**

 **Thomas: Fui yo quien la- ¡YOFUI EL UNICO QUE HIZO ESA MALDITA TESIS! ¡Ustedes solo estaba estorbando y molestando! ¡Como siempre!**

 **Christ: Eh que yo no pude escribir nada tampoco en todo este tiempo.**

 **Ezequiel: Y a mí me duele el trasero de estar sentado todo el tiempo. ¡Quiero jugar algo!**

 **Christ: ¿Que les parece si hacemos el resumen de una vez?**

 **Thomas: Yo hare la disculpa... Cof cof... Bueno, en realidad esta de sobre decir que estuve todo ocupado con el asunto de mi tesis, y eso que aun me falta exponer las pasantías y no tengo idea de cuando pueda exponer la tesis además... Aff, que mierda...**

 **Ezequiel: Valla, eso fue en serio motivador... Supongo que a mí me toca el resumen, Cof Cof... ¿...? Eh, ¿en dónde nos quedamos la ultima vez?**

 **Christ: *Golpea a Ezequiel con el bate de cerval* Afff denme un respiro. Como sea chicos, en verdad gracias a todos por su paciencia durante todo este tiempo hehe, en serio se que para ustedes la incertidumbre debió ser terrible pero créanme que durante todo este tiempo no escribí palabra de fanfic. El lado positivo es que todo esto lo escribí en apenas un día, en serio, esta vez la inspiración me pateo con fuerza el culo así que, como una compensación extra además por toda la espera, este capítulo es especialmente largo. ¡Ah y les tengo una sorpresa para todos al final así que por favor disfruten este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Ahora sí, un resumen serio de este capítulo (y algunas advertencias): En realidad esto es más un pequeño abreboca antes de la segunda prueba, que si lo admito será en el próximo capitulo. Pero tendremos un pequeño momento emotivo y algo de humor, ya saben para no hacer las cosas un poco menos oscuras. Ademas abrire la puerta a la vida amorosa de los otros personajes hehehehe No tienen idea de lo que tengo planeado...**

 _Capitulo 18:_

" _Oro, Plata y Bronce-¿Una oportunidad de paz?"_

La primera prueba termino y por ende los primeros puntos estaban repartidos. Estos se exponían en una gran tabla que colgaba de uno de los muros del salón de entrada al castillo; a la cabeza, con un gran número 1 precediéndole, el escudo de Durmstrang se alzaba en letras doradas con cincuenta puntos. En segundo lugar, escrito en plata, Beauxbatons se mantenía con cuarenta y un puntos. Obviamente eso dejaba a Hogwarts en tercer lugar y bronce, con los treinta y cuatro puntos que logro Cedric. Claro que su posición en la tabla de puntos era la última prioridad de los mestizos, pero aun así no podían evitar que esta les afectara aunque fuera un poco. A nadie le gusta perder. De todas formas había un pequeño compromiso pendiente entre el equipo de Gryffindor.

-Creí que solo serian tu y Cedric.

-¿Por qué creíste eso Potter?

-¡Porque sonó a cita!-Respondió el ojiverde como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-...-Por su parte Nico le miro escepticismo antes de golpearle en la cabeza-Eres un idiota.

-Admítelo, sonó a cita cuando lo dijiste-Acoto Jason golpeando a Nico. Era casi media noche y los tres estaban reunidos en la sala común de Gryffindor. Para esas alturas Harry ya estaba resignado a no saber cómo diantres hacia el Slytherin para colarse siempre allí pero admitía que era divertido romper las reglas, al menos sin arriesgar su vida esta vez. Sin duda era un cambio agradable.

-¿Cómo vas con tu mejor amigo?-Pregunto Nico queriendo cambiar de tema.

-Sigue siendo un cretino-Y se arrepintió de inmediato.

La situación entre Harry y Ron no había mejorado en absoluto. El pelirrojo seguía convencido de que su mejor amigo siempre quería ser el centro de atención y que él no era más que un segundón; ese era más o menos el resumen textual de la última discusión que tuvieron, después de terminar la prueba. Harry seguía enojado por una actitud tan estúpida y Nico se sintió uno por haberle provocado enojo otra vez cuando antes habían estado bromeando tan amenamente.

-¿Oigan porque tanto ruido? Es de madrugada sabían...-A los tres casi se les sale el alma cuando escucharon a Oliver venir bajando de las escaleras, entre Jason y Harry tiraron al hijo de Hades del sofá y entre sus quejas silenciosas lo hicieron ocultarse debajo del mismo. Para cuando el capitán del equipo de Quidditch bajo las escalinatas solo vio a Harry y a Jason, ambos en extremos opuestos del sofá y con unas extrañas sonrisas-¿Que están haciendo ustedes dos?

-...-Desde abajo del sofá Harry pudo escuchar como Nico se atragantaba con su risa. Claro, como él no era quien estaba a mitad de una posible escena de celos. Como pudo golpeo a Nico con su pie-Hijo de-

-Solo hablábamos acerca del huevo-Se apresuro a responder Harry para tapar el juramento de Nico-Ya sabes, tenemos que descifrarlo antes de la segunda prueba.

-¿Y donde esta ese huevo?-Inquirió Oliver sentándose en medio de ambos en el sofá.

-Cedric se lo llevo-Respondió Jason-Dijo que como él si puede entrar a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca intentaría averiguar algo por su parte.

-Jmmm...-Era difícil saber si Oliver solo estaba jugando con ellos o si en verdad sospechaba algo de ellos-¿Te pasa algo Harry?

-Un calambre-Se apresuro a mentir. En realidad Nico estaba mordiéndole el tobillo en venganza por el golpe de antes. Jason intento hacer que el hijo de Hades se comportara pero solo recibió el también una mordida. Fue una situación bastante incómoda para todos hasta que Oliver, pesando que habría algún animalillo por ahí miro debajo del mueble pero no había nada.

-Bueno yo iré a dormir-Se excuso el rubio levantándose y esperando que no se notara mucho que cojeaba. Estúpido hijo de Hades, ya se la cobraría en otra ocasión.

-Estas celoso-Oliver casi brinca cuando Harry lo acuso. Y de inmediato quiso salvar su orgullo:

-Claro que no.

-Entonces porque-

-¡Esta bien si estoy celoso!-El irlandés era tan impaciente como evidente, tanto que hasta daba algo de pena ajena. Pero Harry prefirió verlo por un lado más tierno, especialmente por esa cara de cachorro que solía poner sin darse cuenta-¿Es que no has visto a ese sujeto? ¡Está tan bueno como yo!

-Te tienes en muy alta estima Oliver-Harry no pudo evitar carcajearse. Claro, Harry usualmente se levantaba un poco tarde y se cuchaba con sus compañeros. No como Oliver, uno de los pocos madrugadores. ¿Y saben quién mas era también muy madrugador? ¡Jason! Claro que todos tenían más o menos privacidad en las duchas, pero todos se vestían más o menos juntos y Oliver ya había podido ver, en más de una ocasión, a Jason vestirse. Debía admitir que tenía muy buen cuerpo.

-Nunca lo has visto sin túnica-Especialmente porque usaba de esos calzoncillos americanos que llamaban "boxers licrados", honestamente dejaban muy poco a la imaginación.

-Está bien, iré a preguntarle si quiere ducharse conmigo antes de ir a dormir, ¿eso te dejaría más tranquilo no?

-¡Nooo!

-¡Vas a despertar al castillo entero!-Mientras Harry se encargaba de silenciar a su novio con un beso que poco a poco fue subiendo de tono, con las manos de Oliver colándose en sus ropa y las suyas en la parte baja de la espalda del capitán, Jason no podía evitar sonreír. Aun a mitad de las escaleras y con su espalda apoyada en la pared. No pudo evitar que por un momento su cabeza fuera invadida por una pregunta que, usualmente, trataba de ignorar:

-" _¿Necesito conseguir pareja?_ "

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Durante la semana a los profesores les fue muy difícil mantener a sus alumnos concentrados en la materia. Todos hablaban acerca de la prueba, de los dragones y de como el participarte de Durmstrang había salido ileso de esa llamarada. Solo unos poco como McGonagall y Snape eran capaces de mantener el orden con su sola presencia. Esa tarde Nico y Hermione se encontraban en clase de pociones estudiando la teoría de un filtro de resucitación, aunque en realidad ambos aprovechaban para charlar un poco acerca del torneo. Nico encontraba la morena como una compañía bastante agradable, era sensata, lógica y compartía su mismo celo para con cualquier cosa que resulte sospechosa.

-¿Entonces el cáliz es quien escoge al competidor?

-Sí, ¿qué pensabas que era?

-Que los mismos competidores lo decidían por votación, o algo así-Explico Hermione-Los organizadores no explicaron eso antes.

-Supongo que les tiene sin cuidado, sino nos habrían prohibido decir algo al respecto.

-¿Y la siguiente prueba?-Inquirió Hermione mientras tomaba algunas notas.

-Cedric dijo que tenía una pista, me siento un poco carga la verdad-Acoto el azabache-Si él hace todo el trabajo.

-No me refiero a eso-Corrigió la chica-¿Cedric puede volver a participar?

-No lo sé-Nico comprendía su punto. En teoría el cáliz solo elegía al participante de los que arrojaban su nombre en él. Y seguramente los organizadores querrían que todos participaran así que era muy probable que para la segunda prueba no permitieran que Cedric, Leo y Hazel postularan su nombre. Eso dejaba a Percy y a Krum por Durmstrang, Frank y Fleur por Beauxbatons y a Nico, Harry y Jason por Hogwarts para participar en la segunda prueba. Aun quedaban dos pruebas, por lo que quien quiera que estuviera conspirando tras bambalinas aun tenía muchas oportunidades para hacer su movimiento. Y había algo que tenia a Nico muy perturbado. Como un mal presentimiento.

Al final de la clase les dejaron como deber un informe bastante largo pero en lo que a todos respectaba era mucho más importante el almuerzo. Como de costumbre Harry se encontró con su novio en el gran salón, se besaron y despidieron en medio de los chiflidos y bromas de los compañeros de séptimo curso de Oliver. Incluso Hermione bromeaba con respecto a sentirse desplazada con su mejor amigo.

-Podrías conseguirte un novio también-Sugirió Jason con su mochila al hombro y provocando que los colores se le subieran a la Gryffindor.

-Hablemos de otra cosa-Suplico mientras entraban al gran comedor. Estaban los tres riéndose cuando alguien más les cortó el paso. Hermione lo reconoció de inmediato como el otro miembro del equipo de Durmstrang, Percy Jackson, un americano al igual que Nico y Jason.

-Necesitamos hablar-Dijo con sus ojos fijos en el azabache.

-Vete al diablo Jackson.

-Nico...-Jason, bajo la sorprendida mirada de Percy, abogo por él-Ya te lo había dicho.

-Está bien-El hijo de Hades dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-Gracias-Fue lo que dijo Percy al romano antes de salir apresurado detrás del italiano. Por su parte Hermione observo en silencio toda la escena, manteniéndose al margen. Estaba decidiendo internamente si preguntar al respecto o simplemente dejarlo pasar, cuando:

-Congeniando con el enemigo, típico de un Slytherin-Ron, junto a Seamus y Dean estaban sentados cerca. Por supuesto que el pelirrojo había lanzado ese comentario lo bastante alto como para que todos lo escucharan, para nadie era un secreto que muchos estudiantes seguían en contra de que un miembro de la casa Slytherin representara a Hogwarts. Especialmente los de la casa de los leones.

-¿Podría-

¡PAF!

Todo pareció silenciarse por un instante tras aquel ruido sordo. Jason había estado a punto de, cortésmente, pedirle a Ron que si tenía algo que decir lo hiciera directamente; pero Hermione se adelanto, caminando hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo y abofeteándolo con todas sus fuerzas. La morena se veía enojada y hasta herida, pero sin duda decidida. A diferencia del Weasley que parecía a punto de echar vapor por las orejas:

-¡¿Qué diablos pasa contigo mujer?!-Bramo.

-Madura de una vez-Espeto Hermione sin alterarse y continuando su camino para ir a sentarse solo unos asientos más allá. Fred y George aplaudieran a la morena mientras que Ginny decía un "se lo merece" cuando sus amigas le preguntaron si no iba a decir algo al respecto. Ron salió hecho una furia del gran comedor pero nadie más le prestó atención, solo unos cuantos chicos de Hufflepuff que venían entrando y que tuvieron que hacerse a un lado para darle paso. Jason observo silenciosamente a la morena por varios minutos, era obvio que no estaba feliz por lo que acababa de hacer pero tampoco lucia arrepentida-Lo ciento...

-No hay problema-Respondió tranquilo tomando un poco de jugo de calabaza-Aunque no lo parezca estoy acostumbrado.

-De todas formas, Ron a veces se comporta como un niño mimado-Espeto Hermione tomando algo de tocino-Y tanto que critica a Malfoy. ¿Podríamos cambiar de tema? Por favor-

-Se me ocurre algo-De la nada Cedric se sentó a su lado, provocando un pequeño sobresalto y hasta unos pocos colores en el rostro de Hermione-¿Tienen algo que hacer esta noche?

Mientras Jason intentaba disimular su risa al ver a Hermione totalmente azorada de vergüenza y timidez, Percy seguía caminando detrás de Nico. Al principio pensó que el hijo de Hades querría hablar rápido, pero lo había seguido por el gran salón, fuera del castillo, los terrenos y ahora comenzaba a entender a donde quería ir:

-Creí que tenían prohibido venir al bosque-Comento en cuanto se detuvieron, a unos cuantos metros del límite de los arboles.

-Lo que tengas que decir dilo-Espeto sin miramientos del azabache. Una actitud de lo más predecible. Pero en lugar de dejarse alterar aspiro profundamente, cerró los ojos unos segundos y luego miro directamente a los ojos cafés de su primo.

-Nico, se que estas enojado conmigo. Bastante. Pero admito que no tengo idea de porque me odias tanto, por eso quiero quedarme a tu lado. No importa si nunca me dices porque estas enojado estaré contigo hasta que logres perdonarme. Especialmente ahora. Nico, se que ya dije esto antes pero, te doy mi palabra: no dejare que nada te ocurra.

-¿En serio crees que eso vale algo para mí?

-No en realidad.

-¿Crees que necesito tu protección?

-Eres muy capas tú solo.

-¿Entonces por qué haces esto Jackson? ¡¿Por qué?!-Ahora entendía porque Nico había escogido ese lugar. La tierra a su alrededor se había secado, agrietado y varios huesos sobresalían a su alrededor.

-No lo sé...-Admitió Percy-Solo, solo quiero que volvamos a ser amigos.

Tal vez se veía enojado, pero en el fondo Nico no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable. En verdad no odiaba a Percy, si estaba un poco enojado con él pero entre eso y su intento de poner distancia por sus sentimientos lo había lastimado, aunque fuera un poco. Y Percy estaba decidido a resolver un problema, que no existía. Además estaba la misión, todos estaban allí por una razón y de alguna forma extraña él había terminado siendo el líder. Jason siempre lo apoyaría, y tenía a Leo con Festus, donde quiera que estuviera, y también estaban su hermana y su amigo romano. Pero sabía que necesitaba a Percy, y más aun, lo quería a su lado.

-...-Suspiro con pesadez al tiempo que se frotaba la sien y las grietas en la tierra comenzaban a cerrarse-Haz lo que quieras.

Nico no agrego nada más. Solo comenzó a caminar de regreso al castillo y dejo atrás a un perplejo hijo de Poseidón. Poco a poco una sonrisa fue dibujándose en su rostro hasta que finalmente termino llevándose una mano a la cintura y la otra a la frente mientras reía suavemente al aire. Los hijos de Hades eran realmente necios y muy obstinados en su determinación de no dejar ver sus sentimientos, pero definitivamente esa era una cualidad que iba muy bien con el italiano. De momento podría dormir más tranquilo:

-Oye-Dijo mientras corría para alcanzarlo y caminar a su lado-¿Ya descifraron la pista del huevo?

-No voy a ayudar al equipo rival-Soltó mordazmente el azabache.

-Ja, ni que hiciera falta-Rebatió Percy con una sonrisa de suficiencia pintada en la cara.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Que nosotros ya lo desciframos-Respondió orgulloso-Y si tenemos razón también ganaremos en la segunda prueba.

-" _Genial_ "-Ok, que una cosa era darle la oportunidad de acercarse. Pero de ninguna manera pensaba soportarlo con esa ridícula sonrisita de "voy ganando". Por primera vez desde que comenzó ese torneo sicótico Nico sintió, más que deseo por competir, la determinación de alcanzar la victoria. Alzarse con los laureles. Levantar en alto la copa.

No estaría mal ganar en ese juego. Estaba decidido a hacer lo que fuera por ganar y restregarle en la cara su triunfo al tarado de su primo. Sin importar el costo ni lo que tuviera que hacer.

-Me niego-Ok tal vez eso había resultado un poco contradictorio.

Esa misma tarde, después de hablar con Percy, Nico había asistido a sus clases regularmente. Para el final del día, después de la cena, Jason había atajado a Nico y a Harry en la sala común y les dijo que saldrían a las diez de la noche a reunirse con Cedric. No les dio muchos detalles por lo que ambos chicos se sintieron intrigados. A la hora de salir, los mestizos se fascinaron al ver el mapa del merodeador; hicieron el camino hasta el séptimo piso casi sin ningún inconveniente, aunque sí tuvieron que dar varios rodeos para evitar a la Señora Norris, la gata del conserje, y al mismo conserje, pero al final llegaron a una elaborada puerta de oro. Nico y Harry imaginaban que se trataba de alguna clase de reunión estratégica, con libros, o datos, o tal vez practicar hechizos nuevos:

-Oh, ya llegaron qué bueno-En lugar de eso Cedric les esperaba adentro de una gran piscina llena de burbujas. Estaba apoyado contra el borde opuesto y tenia los brazos extendidos a todo lo largo del mármol-¿Que esperan? Vamos a tomar un baño.

Aquí es donde alcanzamos al presente y a Nico con su negativa.

-Me niego-Obviamente los colores se le subieron a la cara, en primer lugar Cedric no era un simple bobalicón, especialmente con esa sonrisa.

-Vamos Nico, hemos trabajado muy duro nos merecemos un descanso-Por supuesto que Jason ya se había quitado la camisa y ahora se estaba desabrochando el pantalón. Harry no pudo evitar ver porque Oliver se ponía celoso: ese rubio tenía un abdomen de muerte-Venga rápido...

-Pensaba que íbamos a discutir lo del torneo-Espeto Nico con los brazos cruzados-¿No Harry?

-Un baño no le cae mal a nadie-

-¡Traidor!-Un minuto después Jason, Cedric y Harry nadaban en la bañera del baño de prefectos mientras Nico les observaba sentado en la orilla con las piernas cruzadas-¿En serio es todo lo que vamos a hacer?

-No, mira esto...-Cedric metió la mano bajo el agua y saco el huevo dorado de la primera prueba-Creo que ya lo descifre...-Justo como temían los demás Cedric abrió el huevo dejando salir ese espantoso sonido que estaba entre la mescla de alarido y chirrido. Y casi de inmediato lo cerro-Ahora miren esto-Esta vez lo sumergió y al abrirlo, por supuesto, no se escuchaba nada. Jason y Harry hicieron lo mismo que Cedric y se sumergieron también. Nico espero afuera unos segundos hasta que estos volvieron a salir-Increíble ¿no?

-¿Pero qué significa?

-Oigan, me ¿ponen al corriente?-Pregunto Nico desde el borde de la bañera. Harry iba a responderle, pero Jason lo detuvo tomándolo de la cabeza y hundiéndolo:

-Si quieres saberlo tendrás que entrar con nosotros-Dijo el hijo de Júpiter con una estúpida sonrisa.

Así que mientras Harry luchaba por desquitarse contra Jason, Nico se desvistió y quedo en ropa interior como los otros. Al menos el agua tenía una temperatura agradable. Esta vez el mismo tomo el huevo y se sumergió al abrirlo bajo el agua:

 _Donde nuestras voces suenan_

 _Ven a buscarnos._

 _Que sobre la tierra no se oye_

 _Nuestro canto._

 _Nos hemos llevado lo_

 _Que más valoras_

 _Y para encontrarlo tienes una hora._

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Con el enigma del huevo descifrado el equipo de Hogwarts tenía dos semanas para prepararse antes de la prueba. Para su mala suerte esta seguramente sería en las profundidades del lago negro, y además del calamar gigante no tenían idea de que otras criaturas habitaban esas aguas, o que tan profundo era, o que era ese algo valioso que se suponía debían buscar. Sin duda esta vez la prueba seria más difícil. Además estaba el asunto de tener que pasar una hora bajo el agua. Por ese motivo tenían que aprovechar todos sus ratos libres, entre clases y comida, para buscar una solución. Cedric, quien sabía que no participaría, estaba concentrado en investigar acerca de criaturas mágicas submarinas, como los grindylow, kappa y hasta a la gente del agua.

-No no, intenta no agitar tanto la varita-Los demás practicaban para aprender el hechizo casco burbuja. Era un hechizo difícil, según el profesor Flitwick cuando lo consultaron después de clases. Ellos solo le habían preguntado si existía alguna magia para respirar bajo el agua y el profesor, guiñándoles el ojo, les respondió muy casualmente que ese hechizo era perfecto.

-Es difícil-Se quejo Nico luego de que su burbuja reventara. De nuevo.

-Es que no te concentras lo suficiente-Como el Hufflepuff, delegado y estudiante estrella, estaba ocupado con lo de las criaturas acuáticas Harry sugirió pedir ayuda a otro estudiante de séptimo curso. Wood-Imagina que intensa hacer una burbuja de jabón, si la inflas demasiado-

-¡WOH!-

-Pasa algo como eso...-Los tres se rieron al ver a Jason tirado en el suelo luego de que su burbuja le reventara en la cara y lo lanzara varios metros de espalda-Mira, es así.

Sorprendentemente Wood era más que solo un apasionado por el deporte. Según él los equipos de Quidditch profesional tomaban muy en serio las notas de la escuela. Incluso presumió que la única razón por la cual no lo habían nombrado prefecto era porque ya tenía el puesto de capitán. Pero dejando de lado su orgullo aun tenía que ayudar a su novio y a sus amigos a dominar el hechizo en diez días.

Y aunque Harry ponía todo de su parte para no quedarse atrás en caso de ser él el elegido, le estaba costando demasiado poder hacerlo con el poco descanso que tenía. Las pesadillas con aquella vieja mansión en ruinas, con Colagusano y con Voldemort se estaban volviendo peores cada vez más y más. Incluso cuando se quedo dormido durante la clase de Adivinación. Con ese calor y sopor provocado por los vapores de la chimenea habría deseado por lo menos caer inconsciente. Pero en lugar de eso...

 _Sueño:_

Esta vez iba montado sobre la que debía ser una lechuza. No estaba seguro de a donde se dirigía, solo podía ver el cielo sobre su cabeza y no se atrevía a moverse de donde estaba por miedo a caer. El ave voló por lo que parecieron horas hasta que finalmente se detuvo en el marco de una ventana vieja y roída.

-Un mensaje, mi lord-Colagusano, quien si no, asomo a la ventana para tomar el mensaje. Harry solo quería a que el ave diera media vuelta y emprendiera el vuelo de regreso. Pero cuando se dio cuenta estaba de pie, al fondo de la estancia, desde donde podía ver aquella poltrona de frente a la chimenea con aquel fuego constantemente encendido.

-¿Qué dice?-Aquella vos, seseante y fría, siempre era capaz de ponerle la piel de gallina.

-Los preparativos están listos mi señor-La sonrisa en Pettigrew resultaba tan asquerosa como recordaba. Sus dientes amarillentos, sus facciones regordetas y de ojos pequeños que recordaban tanto a un roedor.

-Bien, ahora tenemos que esperar al muchacho...

-Pero, mi señor, ¿de verdad debemos hacerlo? Podríamos usar a cualquiera, y estaría listo mucho antes...

-¡Crucio!

Aun cuando detestaba a Pettigrew con toda su alma, Harry no podía evitar sentir algo de pena mientras le veía retorcerse de dolor en piso a causa de la maldición. La tortura continuo por varios minutos más hasta que el mago termino tirado en el suelo, agitado y sudoroso. Observo como la serpiente, Nagini, se colaba sobre el respaldo del sofá y observaba fijamente al mago; su siseo era claro, tanto para Harry como para su amo:

-No, mi mascota...-Respondió la fría vos tras el mueble-Aun lo necesitamos. Pero podrás comer algo pronto...

-¡Harry despierta!-

 _Fin del sueño._

-¿Ah?-Cuando despertó hizo falta que Jason lo sujetara por los hombros para que no se levantara y tirara la mesa-¿Que paso?

-La clase termino...-Efectivamente, mirando a su alrededor pudo ver que ya no quedaba nadie más. Que incluso la profesora Trelawney se había retirado ya-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solo...-Se llevo la mano a la cabeza-Sorprendido.

-¿Una pesadilla?-Inquirió Jason recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta-Si, se lo que se siente.

Ambos bajaron por la trampilla hacia el pasillo. Durante todo el camino Jason intento sacarle al ojiverde que era lo que le tenía tan preocupado. Porque lo había notado. Había algo que preocupaba a Potter pero este se negaba a decir nada al respecto a nadie, la única persona que parecía saber algo al respecto era Hermione. Fuera lo que fuera era obvio que iba más allá de una simple pesadilla. Nico también lo había notado, y también estaba preocupado.

-Si no quiere decir nada no podemos obligarlo-Dijo esa tarde cuando el rubio le comento el tema. Realidad, en cualquier otra situación con otra persona, su opinión se habría inclinado mas por un "Tenemos que hacer que lo escupa, a golpes si es necesario". Vale, que la única razón por la cual no recurría a esa opción era porque Harry era su amigo; y por muy asquerosamente cursi que pudiera sonar quería que confirmara en él lo suficiente como para contarle.

-Pensé que sugerirías sacárselo a golpes-Comento Jason con las manos tras la cabeza. Nico se llevo la mano al rostro al tiempo que se preguntaba si realmente era tan predecible-¿Ya terminaste el deber de transformaciones?

-¿Tenemos tarea?

Mientras Nico maldecía e ideaba una forma de pedirle a Hermione que le dejara copiar, la morena estaba con Harry. Ambos sentados en una de las mesas de la biblioteca estudiando, o al menos eso parecía, en realidad ambos estaban investigando una alguna forma para ayudar a Harry con sus pesadillas. Aunque claro, la primera opción de la chica era que fuera a hablar con Dumbledore al respecto. Pero Harry se negaba rotundamente a seguir esa alternativa, puesto que no quería parecer un cobarde que se alarmaba por simples sueños.

-Mira, aquí dice que esta semilla puede dormirte al instante-Dijo señalando a una página del libro de Herbolaria que Neville le había prestado.

-Sí, y por "dormir" quiere decir matarte al instante-Explico Hermione.

-¿Por qué los magos nunca pueden ser directos? Se la pasan con eufemismos y-

-Creo que es alguna clase de placer perverso, ya sabes como esos escritores que matan a sus personajes-Hermione ojeo un par de páginas hasta que noto que su mejor amigo seguía con la vista fija en el libro frente a él-¿Qué pasa? ¿Encontraste algo?

-N-no es exactamente lo que estaba buscando-Respondió Harry leyendo de prisa-Pero, definitivamente es una solución...

Con su descubrimiento ya no tendrían que pasar horas practicando un complicado hechizo. Cosa de la que Nico se alegro, aunque una parte de él quería seguir viendo a Jason salir volando de espaldas. Y para su mala suerte cuando le preguntaron a la profesora Sprout esta les dijo que le había dado sus últimas branquialgasal profesor Snape como ingredientes para su armario de pociones personal:

-Yo las consigo...-Se ofreció el hijo de Hades. Siendo un Slytherin tenía más probabilidades de que el profesor se las entregara voluntariamente, y si no siempre podía sacarlas a hurtadillas, no era tan bueno como un hijo de Hermes pero se desenvolvía bastante bien a la hora tomar cosas ajenas-Pero no será hasta la tarde.

-¿Que vas a hacer mientras tanto? Podríamos-

-Perdona, ya tengo un compromiso-Harry se quedo un poco sorprendido, especialmente con esa cara que puso el italiano. Sabía que no recibiría ningún detalle ni aunque suplicara con su vida, y tal vez así sería mejor. Después de todo no sabría cómo lidiar al enterarse de que su nuevo mejor amigo se llevara tan bien con su peor enemigo: Draco Malfoy.

 _Continuara..._

 **Thomas: Ezequiel tomo mi bate sin permiso, pero supongo que si es para golpear al perro sarnoso puedo dejarlo pasar esta vez. Mientras tanto yo continuare con los agradecimientos... Esperen, ¿en dónde está mi escopeta?**

redeginori: GRACIAS! Mira en serio, gracias por tu preocupación. Si la cosa aquí en Venezuela esta algo grave pero no es nada que no pueda tolerar. Y perdon por no actualisar a tiempo. De veras que iba a actualisar el primero pero TOOOOOOOODA LA semana ha estado caida la señal de internet T_T

 **Rebe Marauder**

 **The Nova 6**

 **Redeginori**

 **Silena Diovf**

 **Carolinarieson**

 **Lucifenia del Sur**

 **Citrino**

 **Perdón por no dejarles algo mas explicito pero estoy en el trabajo y mi feje no tarda en regresar hehehe**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola chicos. Ha pasado mucho tiempo hehehe otra vez me tome dos meses pero que creen? ¡Finalmente termine mi tesis! Aprobé y dentro ¡de poco recibiré mi título!**

 **!Y lo mejor es que ya encontré trabajo! Finalmente podre pagarme mi propia pizza sin necesidad de manipular a mis amigos para que me inviten muajajajajajaja**

 **Ok en realidad no quiero distraerlos mucho así que pasen a leer el capi y espero que les guste.**

 _Capitulo 19:_

" _Imperius-¿Comienza la Segunda Prueba?"_

Era viernes por la tarde y en ánimo de su pequeño problema de respirar bajo el agua resuelto Harry y Jason se estaban tomando un pequeño descanso en los terrenos del castillo. Más específicamente afuera de la cabaña de Hagrid donde el guardabosque les había servido una jarra fría de jugo de calabaza y una bandeja de sus famosos pastelillos rompe muelas. Al menos intentaban disfrutarlo mientras Hermione les miraba enojada por encima de su libro.

-Deberían seguir practicando sus hechizos-Murmuro mientras Harry le ofrecía a Jason un día llevarlo a ver como se monta una escoba voladora.

-Vamos Hermione no seas aguafiestas-Les defendió el guardabosque desde su huerta-Ya tuvieron que lidiar con un dragón antes se merecen un descanso.

-Además descansar también es importante-Acoto Jason dando un sorbo a su jugo.

-Pues Cedric está estudiando-Rebatió la morena.

-Yo le he visto jugando a los naipes con unos amigos-Murmuro Harry haciendo una pequeña memoria de cuando iba pasando por el vestíbulo del castillo y vio al rubio jugando con unas cartas con algunos de sus compañeros de séptimo curso.

-Ah todas estas Harry...-Le llamo de repente Hagrid quien venía saliendo de la huerta, llevaba una calabaza grande en sus manos y sus botas todas cubiertas de barro-¿Es cierto que ahora tienes novio?

-Ehhh...

-A que ahora quisieras estar estudiando-Le chincho su amiga con una sonrisa maliciosa.

En lo que Harry comenzaba a azorarse por estar a mitad de una muy bochornosa conversación Jason dirigía su mirada un momento hacia el castillo. Seguramente en ese momento Nico estaría con ese chico se Slytherin con el que solía verle de vez en cuando. No le conocía personalmente pero si había escuchado por parte de sus compañeros de Gryffindor que, de entre todas las serpientes, Draco Malfoy estaba fácilmente entre las peores. Arrogante, engreído y muy superficial, sin duda el tipo de persona ha la que Nico querría golpear después de diez minutos.

Y eso era más o menos lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Bueno fue divertido al principio...-Nico se hallaba de pie a mitad de un aula vacía en los pisos superiores de una de las torres en desuso del castillo-Pero comienza a aburrirme.

-Puedo seguir...-Draco se encontraba hincado con una rodilla en el piso y respirando agitadamente. En ese momento se alegraba de haber hecho caso del azabache y ponerse ropa ligera. Nico también llevaba puesta solo una franelilla negra, gran sorpresa. La primera vez que le vio sin la túnica se sorprendió del físico que poseía el italiano.

-Ok-Sin ningún miramiento Nico se acerco hasta él y de una patada le arrojo varios metros más allá-Si vuelves a arrodillarte te pateare más duro.

-Auh...-Draco apenas si pudo erguir la cabeza para responder un débil insulto. Le dolía el pecho pero como pudo volvió a levantarse y a adoptar una pose de combate.

-Mal-Una pose que Nico no demoro en mostrarle era incorrecta-Hasta que no endurezcas esto...-Golpe al estomago-Y esto...-Golpe al pecho-Bueno...-Le tomo sujeto del brazo, se giro y apoyo el pecho de Draco en su espalda jalando y arrojándolo contra el suelo de madera-Todo en general. Tienes que ejercitarte.

-Lo he hecho-Murmuro Draco desde el suelo.

-Entonces mas-Aclaro Nico golpeando su piso con su talón-Jmm, deberíamos practicar afuera. Al menos la tierra es más suave.

Haciendo un pequeño resumen aclaratorio de los últimos acontecimientos. Aun con todo el asunto del torneo encima Nico no podía dejar de pensar en que aun tenían mucho que aprender del mundo mágico, no quería tener ninguna clase de sorpresa desagradable. Y dado que el primogénito Malfoy siempre estaba queriendo abordarlo era la oportunidad perfecta para conectarse con el mundo fuera del castillo. Lo que nunca se le ocurrió fue que en medio de una de sus sesiones de estudio el rubio le preguntara de repente si podía enseñarle a pelear. Todo a raíz de un pequeño incidente en el que Marcus Flint, capitán del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, intento apartar al azabache de su camino con un empujón y termino con el hombro dislocado.

Claro que no fue a posta, solo un reflejo involuntario argumento el hijo de Hades. Al parecer era sumamente delicado a que alguien se le acercara por la espalda. Pero cuando Nico escucho la petición por parte de Draco vio la oportunidad perfecta para conseguir la información que quería.

-Me aburre escuchar del trabajo de mi padre-Una idea que rápidamente fue desechada.

-...-Nico casi sentía ganas de golpear su cabeza contra la superficie solida más cercana. Draco realmente era solo un niño mimado que no se preocupaba por otra cosa que no fueran sus dulces o su pequeño mundo escolar donde él tenía a sus gorilas y el dinero de papi.

Como fuera aun podía desquitarse golpeando un poco al rubio. Y así lo hizo, por las siguientes tres horas estuvo enseñando a Malfoy las nociones básicas, sino de combate, al menos las de defensa personal. Ey no era su culpa. Siempre debía practicar solo en el campamento, al menos cuando Jason no estaba, y nadie en su sano juicio le pediría al hijo de Hades que lo entrenara. En cierta forma resultaba un poco reconfortante que alguien le pidiera ayuda.

-Supongo que podemos dejarlo por hoy-Eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde, tiempo suficiente para tomar un baño y descansar antes de la cena. Pero mientras Nico volvía a ponerse su túnica, no quería que ningún otro estúpido profesor lo regañara al parecer ninguno era consciente del increíble calor que provocaban esas cosas a veces, Draco estaba de pie apoyado contra una mesa intentando recuperar el aliento-Puedes caminar ¿cierto?

-Claro, que puedo...

-Te dije que respires por la nariz-Le recordó el azabache.

Por parte de Draco, este jamás se alegro tanto de que la sala común de Slytherin quedara en las mazmorras. Al menos así el camino era solo de bajada, aunque incluso ese mínimo esfuerzo hacia que sus piernas ardieran como el infierno. Y mientras bajaban por la gran escalera una parte de Nico no podía evitar preguntarse porque Draco quería aprender a pelear tan de repente. Pero no era su asunto y él tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Las cuales incluían escabullirse en el armario privado de un profesor y robar cierto ingrediente. Era estúpido, arriesgado, pero...

-" _... lo que sea con tal de ganarle a Jackson_ "-Pensó. Era increíble, jamás había conocido esa faceta suya tan competitiva.

Una hora después:

-Eugh eugh uegh-Si aquellas eran las palabras que mejor describían la consistencia de las branquialgas.

Contrario a lo que Nico había esperado robar del armario privado de un mago fue bastante sencillo. No había encantamientos protectores, ni un cerrojo mágico, ni siquiera un loro que gritara "¡Alerta! ¡Alerta!". Aunque por un instante un extraño ruido como de taconeo le forzó a darse prisa en desaparecer en las sombras.

-Mejor tómalas tú-En ese momento el equipo de Hogwarts se encontraba en una pequeña reunión. Era medio día y tenían una hora libre antes de seguir con las clases de la tarde así que Nico había llevado las famosas plantas mágicas que, en teoría, deberían permitirles respirar bajo el agua por una hora.

-¿Seguro que estás sirven?-Inquirió Jason examinando el contenido del frasco-Parecen algo, pasadas...

-Se supone que se vean así-Acoto Harry libro en mano-Aunque yo las metería en un refrigerador.

-Me alegra no tener que participar esta vez-Murmuro Cedric haciendo levitar el frasco con su barita. Definitivamente no quería tener que probar esas cosas viscosas jamás en la vida.

-Hablando de eso, ¿algún avance?-Inquirió Nico sentado al borde de la ventana.

-Existen por lo menos dieciséis variedades de grindylows entre agua dulce y salada, siguen contando las especies marinas gigantes y la gente del agua no es muy comunicativa sobre ellos mismos.

-Eres un inútil-

-Vamos dame algo de crédito-

-No te molestes-Intervino Jason-Esa es una batalla perdida.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Aun les quedaba una semana antes de que la segunda prueba se llevara a cabo y, al igual que con la primera, la tensión se había convertido en un nudo al rededor de sus cuellos que parecía apretarse mas a cada minuto. Nico intentaba mantenerse sereno y ocupado con las lecciones de Malfoy; Harry procuraba no lucir tan nervioso como estaba para no preocupar a Oliver, quien de por si estaba bastante tenso. Pero no importaba que tan preocupados estuvieran aun debían asistir a sus clases.

-¿El _imperius_ sobre nosotros?-Ese día en particular les tocaba defensa contra las artes oscuras. Y el profesor Moody les esperaba con una mórbida sorpresa.

-Pero es ilegal-Y Hermione no demoro en protestar.

-Tienen que aprender a defenderse, y Dumbledore está de acuerdo-Agrego antes de que Hermione dijera algo más.

-" _Tiene razón_ "-Pensó Nico. Pero no por eso estaba de acuerdo con dejar voluntariamente que alguien le controlara, o que Moody dejara de provocarle escalofríos.

Como fuera con un movimiento de la varita el maestro corrió todas las mesas a los lados del salón y dejo libre el espacio. Uno a uno fueron pasando al centro del el profesor Moody les aplicaba la maldición Imperio. Parvati Pattil entono un himno, Neville realizo una serie de movimientos acrobáticos que jamás habría podido hacer conscientemente, Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan bailaron juntos el cancán parisino, y nadie daba señales de poder resistirse a la maldición imperdonable. Al menos no hasta que fue el turno de Harry, pasaron varios minutos en los que no paso nada y finalmente hizo un salto a medias que le hizo golpearse la cabeza contra una de las mesas.

-Auh...-Apenas si estaba recuperando el conocimiento mientras Moody le alagaba:

-¡Eso! ¿Vieron? Potter ha logrado resistirse aunque fuera solo un poco. Ahora, ¿quien sigue?

-Soy yo-Esta vez fue el turno de Jason para ser blanco del maleficio.

- _¡Imperius!_ -Contrario a lo que esperaba todo a su alrededor se volvió negro tal y como si tuviera sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. Además tenía una agradable sensación de estar flotando en el vacío, totalmente diferente a cualquier sensación de vuelo que hubiera tenido antes-" _Ahora, párate de manos_ "

-" _Claro, será divertido"_

Afuera todos observaron al rubio, no solo pararse de cabeza, sino también hacerlo en una mano e incluso hacer un par de trucos como de bufón. La mayoría observaba al rubio pero Nico mantenía sus ojos fijos en la expresión del profesor. Y aun a pesar de las incontables cicatrices, marcas y de ese ojo mágico tan escalofriantes, podía intuir que algo no iba tan bien como parecía. No dijo nada y espero a que fuera su turno.

-¡ _Imperius_!-La sensación era completamente diferente a lo que esperaba. Se sentía tan bien. Tranquilizador.

-" _Con que ese es el truco_..."-Pensó por un instante antes de escuchar la vos de Moody invadir su cabeza:

- _Eres una chica, actúa como tal-_

-¡ _No!-_ Al principio tenía planeado simplemente seguir las órdenes, hacer como que la maldición le afectaba como a todos, aunque ese precepto le toco directo en un nervio sensible.

-Ni... co...-Pero su reacción no fue tan interna como pensó. Cuando regreso a ser consciente todos a su alrededor estaban tirados en el piso viéndole realmente sorprendidos, asustados; las paredes tenían marcas de sombras, iguales a cuando daba un tajo con su espada de acero estigio. Y frente a él, Jason estaba de pie con sus brazos extendidos protegiendo a Moody.

-¡...!-Le faltaba la vos. Pero pudo reaccionar en lanzarse a atrapar al rubio. Al parecer él había recibido la peor parte del golpe.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Esto en serio es deprimente.

-Estoy acostumbrado...

La semana previa a la segunda prueba paso demasiado rápido. Y no de una forma agradable. El rumor de como el Slytherin recién llegado había enviado a su compañero de intercambio, y de equipo, a la enfermería se había propagado demasiado rápido. Poco importo que Nico, Harry y Hermione se apresuraran a llevarlo a la enfermería puesto que la señora Pomfrey jamás había tratado con esa clase de "magia". Todos los que habían estado presentes hablaban del incidente como una ola oscura que se origino a los pies de Nico y salió disparada a todos lados, pero especialmente contra el profesor Moody y que fue el Gryffindor el único que no se lanzo al piso sino al frente recibiendo un golpe directo. Y para empeorar las cosas: ninguno de los mestizos tenía nada de ambrosia o néctar para curarle.

Era por esa razón por la que el hijo de Júpiter seguía en cama, con su pecho vendado y la fiebre alta. Claro que Harry y Cedric sabían que solo había sido un accidente. Uno muy raro. Pero el resto de la escuela no lo veía así; que incluso había rumores de una petición al director para sacar al Slytherin del torneo. Sin duda la atmosfera era mala, en un sentido literal.

-Mira el lado positivo-Comento Cedric mientras se refugiaban de la suave lluvia que caía esa tarde-Si tienes que participar no escucharas los abucheos bajo el agua.

-Supongo...-Murmuro el azabache, aunque su tono y expresión delataban que solo hablaba por inercia. Por su parte Harry observo todo en silencio sin saber que decir.

-¡Valla! Que clima más deprimente nos ha tocado-Como de costumbre Ludo Bagman era un idiota incapaz de leer el ambiente-Un día soleado, solo eso pido Barty-

- _Pog_ supuesto, _pego_ que tal si comenzamos la selección-Por suerte Madame Maxime tampoco compartía especial estima por el ex jugador de quidditch.

-Muy bien muy bien, que impacientes estamos todos hoy. Eh, Barty ah perfecto...-En lo que Crouch hacia abría y colocaba el Cáliz del fuego sobre su caja Bagman explicaba los detalles de la prueba-Como habrán descubierto, esta vez tendremos una prueba subacuática. Verán, tomamos algo muy especial de cada uno y tendrán una hora para encontrarlo allá abajo en el fondo del lago. ¿A que suena divertido?

-¿Procedemos?-Inquirió Dumbledore, apreciando que ninguno de los competidores parecía especialmente motivado. Y tal y como habían esperado ni Cedric, Leo ni Hazel tenían permitido participar. Y con Jason en la enfermería las opciones estaban cincuenta a cincuenta para Harry, cosa que tampoco ayudaba al humor de Nico. Su misión era proteger al ojiverde y por su culpa ahora estaba en riesgo.

-Muy bien, esto es lo más emocionante...-Ludo Bagman frotaba sus manos emocionado mientras uno a uno los nombres de los elegidos eran expulsados del cáliz-Esta vez participaran Fleur Delacour por Beauxbatons. Percy Jackson por Durmstrang y por Hogwarts... ¡Harry Potter!

En ese momento un relámpago ilumino el cielo y los lados de la carpa a la orilla del lago negro se marcaron con las siluetas de todos quienes dentro se encontraban. Pero no había tiempo para perder en maldecir en contra del maldito azar:

-¡Dioses!-Aprovechando la vieja escusa de tener que ir al baño, Nico se dio un pequeño viaje sombra al interior de la tienda. Mas específicamente tras el panel del cual Percy estaba cambiándose; solo que jamás espero ver el trasero de Percy.

-¿Nico?-Percy se giro sorprendido para ver a Nico. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y parecía alguna clase de semáforo humano en alto-¿Que estas-

-Dime que ya estas vestido-Suplico el hijo de Hades.

-Ah, sí dame un segundo-El ojiverde se apresuro en terminar se ponerse su traje de baño. El clima no sería un problema para él por lo que no planeaba usar el resto del conjunto-¿Que sucede?

-Necesito pedirte un favor-

-No te preocupes-Atajo el hijo de Poseidón-Cuidare de tu amigo-Aseguro con esa media sonrisa tan suya.

-¿Como-

-Dijiste que él era importante-Volvió a adelantarse Jackson colocando su mano en el hombro de su primo-Confía en mí. En eso quedamos ¿no?

 _Continuara..._

 **¡Hola de nuevo chicos! Ey la verdad estuve releyendo las notas de autor y la verdad es que suenan muy apagadas. Perdón pero tengo algo muy serio que decirles y no quería desanimarlos antes de leer hehe**

 **Verán, actualmente ya tengo un trabajo formal y mi horario es realmente muy bueno y flexible. Pero a raíz de como algunos de ustedes sabrán soy venezolano y la situación aquí no está particularmente fácil. Así que mi meta, desde hace un tiempo atrás debo admitir, es que quiero viajar a otro país y establecerme allí para poder dar comienzo a mi carrera como escritor. Con base en eso tengo muchísimos proyectos que quiero realizar, videos, caricaturas, historias con personajes originales y demás, por eso quiero aprovechar el tiempo al máximo y aquí es donde viene la mala noticia.**

 **Chicos y chicas, a cada uno que me ha dejado su pequeño review de verdad se los agradezco con todo mí ser. Sé que si les pregunto sin duda me dirán que debo seguir y que me apoyaran y por ustedes es que no quiero dejar este pequeño a medias.**

 **Así que he decidido hacerlo un poco más justo: como ya saben actualizo cada mes. Si durante ese mes no recibo al menos diez reviews tristemente sabré que mi historia no es tan buena y no merece el esfuerzo seguir escribiéndola. Esto aplicara para cada fic que actualice hoy hehehe**

 **En verdad me disculpo si sienten que los estoy chantajeando o manipulando, se que en el pasado he bromeado mucho con eso, pero en verdad necesito saber si mi fic llega a las suficientes personas porque si no lo logro aquí sabré que tengo que esforzarme mucho más para poder algún día publicar m propia saga sobre la que alguien quiera hacer un ambicioso fic que reciba 1000 reviews.**

 **Sin más mes despido y espero que pase rapido este mes de prueba.**

 **Los quiero chicos y chicas.**


	21. La Segunda Prueba

***** _ **Un cuarto oscuro. Silencio. Mucho silencio**_ *****

 **Thomas: ¿Oigan, alguno ha visto al perro?**

 **Christ: La última vez que lo vi estaba en un rincón lloriqueando por los reviews...**

 **Thomas: ¿No creerán que él...? Ya saben *** _ **Simula cortarse las muñecas con los dedos**_ *****

 **Ezequiel: ¿Alguien más escucha eso... Música?**

 ***** _ **Las luces se encienden y una orquesta sinfónica comienza a interpretar el tema de entrada de FOX. Los reflectores también se encienden y apuntan al gran telón de terciopelo rojo el cual comienza a elevarse lentamente con los aplausos de cientos y cientos de personas**_ *****

 **Christ: Oh mierda...**

 ***** _ **Los reflectores apuntan a una única persona de pie en el escenario. Un joven apuesto y lleno de talento**_ **-**

 **Christ: lo bueno es que ya le volvió el autoestima.**

 **Ezequiel: *** _ **Rifle en mano y apuntando al escenario**_ *** Pues que la disfrute mientras le dur- *** _ **Un dardo le da en el cuello y cae K.O**_ **.***

 **Perro: ¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS! *** _ **Horrible ruido de distorsión**_ *** Uh perdón por eso... *** _ **Le da unos golpecitos al micrófono**_ *** Mucho mejor... ¡BIENVENIDOS! ¡A lo que será un hermoso y emotivo regreso!**

 **Thomas: ¿De dónde demonios saca tanto drama?**

 **Christ: es creativo... *** _ **Pincha a Ezequiel quien se cae de su ha ciento**_ *** Y creo que compro drogas nuevas.**

 **Lexi: ¡Shhh! No me dejan oír.**

 **Thomas: Tú deja de alentarlo, ¿que no sabes lo que provocas?**

 **Christ: *** _ **Apunta al escenario**_ *** ¿Que eso no son...?**

 ***** _ **Miran al escenario. Y a espaldas del perro hay unas sillas con los personajes amordazados y maniatados**_ *****

 **Thomas: ¡Eso es lo que provocas!**

 **Perro: *** _ **Mientras ellos discutían siguió con su presentación**_ *** Y ahora continuaremos con mi muy merecido tributo a mi mismo...**

 **Lexi: Iugh... Ok esto se pondrá largo, ¿por qué mejor no pasan a leer primero?**

 _Capitulo 20:_

" _La Segunda Prueba-¿Hogwarts Remontara?"_

Era aun medio día cuando Dumbledore salió a dar la bienvenida a los espectadores pero el día era gris y apenas lograba verse el sol tras las densas nubes. La brisa había cesado pero el viento seguía soplando frio y la mayoría de los presentes se aferraban a sus abrigos y bufandas. Ni que decir de los campeones quienes solo llevaban un traje de baño y una franela que les identificaba, a excepción del campeón de Durmstrang. Harry estaba tiritando de frio y abrazándose a sí mismo y no entendía como ese sujeto podía estar de pie tan tranquilo e indiferente del clima.

-¡Bienvenidos, a la segunda prueba!-El director de Hogwarts saludaba a todos los estudiantes en las gradas, a su lado en la mesa de los jurados los demás directores y organizadores del torneo le acompañaban saludando cortésmente a la multitud. Mientras el director explicaba la prueba Harry no podía dejar de mirarse al borde de la plataforma donde estaban, su reflejo le devolvía la mirada nervioso y evitaba con todas sus fuerzas pensar en lo fría que debían estar aquellas aguas-... y para regresar tendrán solo una hora...-El momento se acercaba y Harry llevo su mano al bolsillo donde guardaba las branquialgas. Solo sentir aquella textura viscosa e inconsistente no le ayudo a mejorar su estado de ánimo. Pero como no sabía cuánto tiempo tardarían en hacer efecto se obligo a comerlas y a tratar de ignorar que en la boca se sentían incluso peor-¡Comiencen!

-Buena suerte...-El ruido sordo del cañón les golpeo a todos y esas fueron las palabras de Percy antes de lanzarse y desaparecer bajo la superficie del lago negro. Fleur Delacour ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada antes de seguirle. Y Harry, bueno, Harry apenas podía respirar y de no ser por Nico y Cedric que le amujaron al agua se habría quedado allí haciendo el ridículo.

-¿Crees que este bien?-Inquirió Cedric asomándose al agua, inútilmente vale agregar puesto que no alcanzaban a ver nada más que solo unas pocas burbujas.

-Tiene que estarlo-Aseguro Nico aparentando seguridad. Aunque en el fondo se retorcía de nervios y angustia. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento con todo aquello. Pero toda su angustia desapareció cuando algo rompió la superficie del lago negro elevándose varios metros en el aire y todos Hogwarts estallo en vítores cuando Harry Potter volvió a perderse en las profundidades.

Bajo el agua.

Cualquiera mentiría si dijera que alguno de los competidores no estaba nervioso. Pero mientras Harry nadaba cada vez más y más profundo en las aguas no podía evitar sentirse ligeramente tranquilo. Luego de comer las algas el agua se sentía muy agradable, cada bocanada era reconfortante y sentía que podía nadar mucho más rápido si se lo proponía. Jamás pensó que tener pies palmeados y membranas entre los dedos pudiera llenar a alguien de tanta confianza, pensó con humor.

-" _Cedric dijo que busque en el fondo_ "-Pensó mientras se detenía un momento flotando frente a lo que solo podía describirse como un bosque de algas. Cientos y cientos de algas demasiado altas como para pensar en pasarlas por arriba. Harry miro su reloj y se maldijo internamente por no haberlo hechizado contra el agua antes de entrar. Ahora no podía llevar la cuenta del tiempo y lo mejor que podía hacer era darse prisa. Así que esperando lo mejor y varita en mano se impulso con todas sus fuerzas entre las algas. Durante todo el camino todo iba bien, las algas eran viscosas pero fáciles de apartar de su camino y por un momento pudo ver como Fleur pasaba no muy lejos de él.

Debieron ser casi veinte minutos de nado y estaba seguro de que no faltaba mucho para salir finalmente de allí cuando algo más se aferro a sus pies y comenzó a jalarlo. Desesperado intento ver que loe había atrapado pero resultaba dificil ver con todas las burbujas y las algas a su alrededor, además que fuera lo que fuera no estaba solo; podía sentir como decenas de garritas como agujas le arañaban la piel expuesta y lo peor vino cuando algo le mordió ferozmente en el costado arrancándole un gemido de dolor. Estaba a punto de comenzar a lanzar maldiciones en todas direcciones cuando de repente toda el agua a su alrededor comenzó a arremolinarse. El movimiento era salvaje y le hacía girar con violencia pero mientras luchaba por liberarse noto como todos sus atacantes salían despedidos por acción de la fuerza centrifuga y cuestión de segundos esa misma corriente le empujo fuera del bosque de algas.

- _"Por la barba de Merlín..."_ -Pensó aun muy desorientado al verse finamente en aguas abiertas y al borde de un precipicio submarino. No tenía idea de que acababa de ocurrir pero daba gracias por estar libre, aunque viendo sus brazos y piernas estaba seguro que al salir del agua estos arderían como el demonio con todas esas heridas.

Pero no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo le quedaba como para quedarse allí flotando. Para su buena suerte al fondo de aquel abismo, y gracias a unos pocos rayos de sol que se filtraban desde el exterior, pudo ver lo que parecía la versión submarina de un barrio de los suburbios. Claro que mientras nadaba no pudo librarse de la sensación de que algo aun le observaba desde el bosque de algas; mas precisamente un par de ojos verdes como el mar y acompañados de una media sonrisa sarcástica.

-" _Fui descuidado_ "-Durante todo el rato, desde que habían iniciado la segunda prueba, Percy había estado siguiendo de lejos al campeón de Hogwarts. Aunque una parte de él sentía unas pequeñas ansias de victoria era más fuerte la promesa que le había echo a Nico de cuidar del inglés. Él también tenía un mal presentimiento sobre aquel lago y por esa razón se había mantenido oculto en las sombras del fondo. Solo le había perdido por un momento en las algas había sido atacado por alguna clase de criatura mágica. Solo esperaba que Nico no se molestara mucho con él. Como fuera se acercaban al final de la prueba y si sus cálculos no le fallaban solo les quedaban diez minutos antes de que se cumpliera el plazo de una hora.

De regreso con Harry. Él ya se encontraba cruzando aquel extraño vecindario. Le llamaba la atención que hubiera construcciones tan similares a casa, cercados y incluso grindylows amarrados en los jardines. Pero lo que realmente le ponía tenso era el cómo la gente del agua parecía observarle desde lejos, algunos le señalaban y murmuraban algo. Y cuando comenzaba a preguntarse si podría acercarse a alguno para pedir indicaciones la respuesta llego sola ante él. Un grupo de tritones bastante grandes, armados con filosas lanzas y de aspecto hostil nadaban en círculo alrededor de lo que parecían unas viejas ruinas hundidas. Conforme se acercaba, con cuidado de no cometer un error al hacerlo, podía ver columnas derrumbadas y algunas aun de pie rodear tres estatuas bastante grandes. La de en medio era la de un hombre de aspecto ancestral armado con un tridente, a su derecha estaba la estatua de una mujer de aspecto severo demasiado similar a los horribles rostros de aquellas sirenas y al lado contrario el que bien podría ser su hijo armado de una lanza de coral como la que armaban a los tritones y, a diferencia de los otros dos, este poseía dos colas de pez en lugar de una.

Sin embargo el objetivo de Harry se encontraba flotando a unos cuantos metros por encima de ellos. Atados por el tobillo con algas se encontraban tres personas inconscientes cada una sujeta al extremo de una estatua. Y atado a la estatua de la mujer estaba Ron, inconsciente y con un delgado hilo de burbujas que escapaban por entre la comisura derecha de sus labios.

-¡Ron!-Aunque de su boca solo escaparon burbujas de todas formas se lanzo contra el pelirrojo. Ya se enojaría después con los estúpidos organizadores por poner en riesgo a su mejor amigo, primero tenía que cortar las cuerdas y rescatar al chico. Pero estas eran demasiado gruesas y su barita solo disparaba chorros de agua hirviendo. Mientras luchaba pudo ver como los tritones habían cerrado un círculo alrededor y le observaban fijamente. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea y se aproximo a uno señalando su lanza y luego a Ron en un claro gesto de ayuda. Pero la criatura solo sonrió son una fila de afilados dientes mientras negaba con la cabeza y decía:

-No intervenimos-Siseo con molesta claridad y Harry pudo escuchar como todos los demás se reían con burla. Molesto y apresurado Harry saco su barita y apunto directamente al pecho del tritón frente a él. Sujeto la lanza y bramo un conjuro con todas sus fuerzas. La criatura salió despedida por la fuerza al tiempo que su piel se llenaba de ronchas y ampollas a causa el agua hirviente.

Harry se disponía a darse la vuelta con la pesada arma en sus manos pero para su horror se vio rodeado por no menos que una docena de tritones furiosos, que incluso algunas sirenas armadas con tridentes y cuchillas habían salido de la sombras y se acercaban a él amenazantes. El pánico comenzaba a apoderarse de él y no lograba ver ninguna salida. Fue entonces cuando uno de los tritones se lanzo sobre él con la obvia intención de matarle:

-¡ALTO!-Sus ojos se habían cerrado por reflejo. No podía sentir nada, lo cual vio como buena señal. Pero cuando volvió a abrirlos no pudo evitar retroceder espantado al ver una chuchilla a solo un centímetro de su rostro marcar un pequeño rasguño en el cristal de sus lentes. Miro a su alrededor y todas las criaturas, tritones y sirenas, estaban quietas en su lugar observando fijamente un punto junto a él y fue entonces cuando sintió como alguien ponía una mano su hombro-Sal de aquí...

No comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo ni porque el campeón de Durmstrang estaba allí o de donde había salido. Lo que si sabía era que acababa de salvarle la vida. Pero no tuvo ni siquiera oportunidad de salir de agradecerle. Estaban nadando hacia los rehenes cuando de repente sus manos comenzaron a entumecerse y su vista a empañarse.

-Maldicion-A su lado Percy tuvo que comenzar a ayudarle a nadar. La hora se había cumplido y el efecto de las branquialgas estaba pasando. Y para empeorar todo aun debía rescatar a los tres rehenes: el chico pelirrojo, una pequeña de cabello rubio y a Leo-Oye oye resiste...-Miro a su alrededor y no había señal de la francesa. Eso lo decidía todo-¡Ustedes! Desátenlos...-Mando en dirección a los tritones se mantenían flotando a su nivel pero quienes no se movieron, fue entonces cuando una onda que se origino en el cuerpo del Americano se expandió por todo lago golpeando el fondo, sacudiendo la superficie y obligando a las criaturas a hacer una reverencia ante la mirada feroz de Percy Jackson-Ahora.

Unos minutos antes.

Mientras tanto, afuera en la superficie, las gradas de los espectadores se veían invadidas por un tenso silencio solo quebrado por los murmullos de sus ocupantes. Incluso en la mesa de los jueces Dumbledore, Crouch y Madame Maxime estaban de pie con sus manos apoyadas en la mesa observando expectantes al agua. Habían pasado dos minutos desde que la campana había sonado y aun no había señal alguna de ningún competidor. Y como si la tensión no fuera ya suficiente algo en las profundidades del lago provoco una ola que creció un par de metros mojando a aquellos sentados en las gradas bajas y solo la mesa del jurado se vio salvada gracias a un gesto con la barita de Dumbledore.

-Vamos... vamos...-En la cima de una de las torres dispuestas Nico se aferraba a unos omniculares observando atentamente toda la superficie del lago. Había subido cuando nadie miraba por medio de un viaje sombra -Tengo que-Estaba a punto de transportarse al agua si era necesario cuando vio que algo agitaba la superficie del agua-¡Son ellos!

Cedric, Hermione y los demás que estaban cerca vieron sorprendidos hacia arriba mientras el azabache se lanzaba desde la cima sujetándose de los tubos de la construcción y aterrizaba pesadamente en las tablas:

-¿Cuando...?-Pero la pregunta de Hermione tendría que ser respondida luego.

Se suponía que los campeones, luego de recuperar su "tesoro", tendrían que llegar al muelle que había en las torres pero resulto que no habían llegado solo ellos. La mayoría de los espectadores retrocedieron espantados cuando un tritón se elevo de la superficie con una pequeña en brazos y la dejo sobre la madera para luego volver a zambullirse de golpe en el agua. Después eso una mano salió de entre el agua y se aferro a la madera, fue entonces cuando Cedric y Nico se lanzaron para ayudar a Harry quien sujetaba a Ron con su otro brazo a salir, Hermione llego apresurada con toallas y se dispuso a cubrir rápidamente sus amigos quienes tiritaban y tosían a causa del agua que habían tragado.

-Oye espera también tienes que calentarte...-A un lado de ellos Leo también era asistido por sus compañeros de Durmstrang quienes, además de darle toallas, le habían colocado uno de sus abrigos de piel. Y aunque algunos parecían querer hacer lo mismo con su otro campeón este solo les agradecía con un gesto mientras cubría a la pequeña niña con la toalla que le habían dado-¿Estás bien pequeña?

- _Oui..._ -Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa a pesar de estar tiritando. Percy correspondió al gesto al mismo tiempo que Fleur Delacour llegaba corriendo:

- _Gabriel, Gabriel-_ Ni siquiera tuvo cuidado cuando se arrojo a su lado. Solo la rodeo con sus brazos y comenzó a besarle toda la cara-Lo ciento tanto _Grabriel_ , fueron los _ggyndylows,_ no pude _seguig...-_ Entonces reparo en Percy y le dedico una genuina mirada de agradecidito-Es mi _hegmanita_ , _mercy por rescatagla_ ...

-No tiene que agradecérmelo...-En ese momento Percy se giro hacia Harry y le guiño el ojo-Fue Harry quien la salvo. Yo solo le ayude a traerla.

- _Mercy_...-Ni corta ni perezosa la francesa se levanto y le planto un beso en ambas mejillas al inglés quien se sintió un poco azorado pero respondiendo un modesto "de nada".

Después de eso todos los que habían estado en el agua pasaron con Madame Pomfrey quien les repartió a cada uno una taza grande de posición contra la hipotermia, la cual a pesar de ser bastante liquida tenía un agradable sabor a chocolate caliente. Mientras tanto Nico no pudo dejar de notar como Dumbledore hablaba con una de las sirenas en la superficie, dando alaridos iguales a los que provenían del huevo, y de como la criatura no paraba de señalar a Percy. No estaba seguro de que esperar, no tenía idea de que había ocurrido allí abajo y su primo estaba muy ocupado preguntándole a Leo porque demonios él era su "tesoro invaluable".

-¡¿Y cómo coño quieres que yo lo sepa?!-Rebatía el moreno-¡Lo último que recuerdo es estar desayunando y luego tener empapado el trasero! ¿O no será que tienes algún sucio secretillo escondido, eh Per-cy?

-Mmm-Mejor los dejaba discutir estúpidamente a ellos solos. Además estaba seguro de que Percy terminaría arrojando a Leo al lago de nuevo y no quería terminar salpicado. En ese caso prefería quedarse cerca de sus compañeros. Pero entonces reparo en como Barty Crouch se acercaba un momento junto a Karkarov para decirle a Percy que les acompañara un momento-" _¿Ahora qué?_ "

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Por otro lado Hermione estaba más preocupada en hacer que tanto Harry como Ron se terminaran de beber el segundo baso de poción que loes había llevado, aun a pesar que la enfermera le había aseguro que con uno estarían recuperados. Además, tenía a Cedric y a Oliver muy ocupados en secarles la ropa a ambos chicos de cuarto año-Venga Ron quédate quieto...

-Tengo una mejor manera para calentarte, si estuviéramos solos...-Susurraba Oliver al oído de su novio, aunque antes de que Harry dijera algo la morena ya le tenía bien sujeto de una oreja-¡Auh auh auh! Lo siento ¡lo ciento...!

-Creo que con eso ya estas-Mientras Hermione reprima a Oliver por no saber controlar sus hormonas Cedric se ponía de pie y palmeaba el hombro de Ron para asegurarse de haberle secado bien la ropa. Aunque durante todo el rato el menor de los Weasley se había mantenido callado, solo se sobresalto cuando los gemelos y Ginny entraron corriendo a la carpa anunciando que estaban por dar los resultados.

- _¡Sonorus!_ -Aquellos que estaban cerca se vieron un poco aturdidos pero, como siempre, todos hicieron silencio para escuchar el veredicto de los jueces-Damas y caballeros, ha llegado la hora de hacer el anuncia final. Dado que ninguno de los participantes completo la prueba dentro del tiempo estipulado, los puntajes serán dados según el orden en que salieron del agua. En ese caso, el concursante de Hogwarts, Harry Potter, recibe ocho puntos por cada miento del jurado...-Con sus cuarenta puntos Hogwarts lograba lanzarse al primer lugar con setenta y cuatro puntos. Cedric y Oliver abrazaban a Harry por los hombros mientras le despeinaban y el resto de la escuela celebraba-Para Percy Jackson, el campeón de Durmstrang, serán cuatro puntos por cada miembro del jurado-Dado que era menos de la mitad del puntaje los abucheos y las protestas no se hicieron esperar por parte de los norteños-¡Silencio! Esta decisión se ha tomado junto con los organizadores como penalización dado que coacciono a la gente del agua para ayudarle...

Esta vez la multitud se vio inundada por miradas de confusión y preguntas pululando de un extremo al otro, aquellos que se giraban a ver al ojiverde este solo se rascaba la nuca y tenía una graciosa mueca de disculpa mientras Krum, a su lado, le daba un golpe en la cabeza. Nico procuro ocultar su sonrisa adivinando que era lo que había ocurrido en el fondo del lago, como fuera, podía sentirse lo bastante tranquilo como para alegrarse de que Durmstrang solo tuviera sesenta y cinco puntos. Y Beauxbatons acababa en tercer lugar con solo cincuenta y siete puntos, quince extras como merito del buen trabajo de su campeona al usar el encantamiento casco burbuja.

-¡Bien eso deja la tabla de posiciones muy apretada!-Luego fue el turno de Ludo Bagman para hacer los anuncios-Sin duda tendremos un encuentro muy emocionante para la tercera prueba, ¡vamos quiero ir su entusiasmo!-Por supuesto, escuchar acerca de la tercera y última prueba que decidiría al campeón absoluto del torneo era suficiente para despertar los ánimos de todos en las gradas-¡Eso es! Los detalles de la prueba serán guardados para todos hasta el último momento, no quiero arruinarles la emoción, solo puedo decirles que podremos presenciarla el ¡cinco de mayo!

Sin duda nadie quería esperar tanto para poder ver el final del torneo. Pero para los competidores sin duda alguna el descanso y el tiempo extra para prepararse era bien recibido. O al menos, para la mayoría. A su lado Percy podía sentir como la emoción hacia hervir la sangre de su compañero, ansioso por demostrar sus capacidades; Hazel colocaba amistosa su mano en el hombro de Frank infundiéndole un poco de confianza con una sonrisa; y Nico. Él hijo de Hades solo podía apretar su puño al pensar que él sería el siguiente y con una fuerte convicción de aquello seria el punto de quiebre de toda su misión. Por otra parte, Harry no podía dejar de pensar en que el también acababa de llegar a un punto importante; después de todo, tenía que hablar con Ron.

 _Continuara..._

 ***** _ **17 horas después de una innecesariamente larga presentación que incluía tributo, musical, teatro, orquesta sinfónica y un elenco invitado cautivo**_ *****

 **Perro: ¡Gracias! ¡Han sido un público maravilloso!**

 **Thomas: *** _ **Dormido con los brazos cruzados y su cabeza hacia adelante**_ *****

 **Ezequiel: *** _ **Dormido y tirado a un lado de su silla a causa del dardo**_ *****

 **Christ: *** _ **Dormido y roncando sobre su silla y la de Ezequiel**_ *****

 **Lexy: *** _ **Dormida con la boca abierta y la cabeza a un lado**_ *****

 **Perro: -_-" *** _ **Les arroja una granada y salen volando**_ *** Oh chicos por favor, me van a hacer llorar…**

 **Ezequiel: Bas… tardo…**

 **Perro: *** _ **Les dispara un dardo tranquilizante a cada uno**_ *****

 **Christ: *** _ **Lo esquiva**_ *** ¡Ja! *Lo golpean en la cabeza y cae inconsciente como todos los demás***

 **Perro: *** _ **Bate en mano**_ *** Bueno ya arreglare cuentas conmigo mismo más tarde, mientras tanto voy con ustedes. ¡GRACIAS!**

 **Chicos en serio, tal vez no fueron tanto como quería pero definitivamente lograron levantarle la moral hehehe por eso he decidido continuar actualizando confiando en que tendré su apoyo de reviews hasta el final! Me muero por leer que es lo que-**

 **Christ: *Se mueve***

 **Perro: ¡AH! *Lo golpe con el bate***


	22. Un Baile de Navidad

**¡Y una vez más me atrase con los pedidos!**

 **Todos: *Lo agarran a patadas, batazos, mordidas y papayasos***

 **Yo: *Oculto en algún lugar viendo todo desde una laptop* Waoh ese doble robótico que Leo me hizo esta genial hehehe ¡Que hasta sangra!**

 **Bueno mientras "amigos" terminan de arrancarle la cabeza a mi "yo robot" me gustaría desearles todos una ¡feliz navidad y un feliz año! En serio chicos perdón por actualizar a final de mes pero resulta que cuando eres empleado nuevo no tienes derecho a vacaciones ni a bono navideño T_T**

 **En fin, espero que mi humilde regalo les agrade y me muero por leer sus reviews al final hehehe**

 _Capitulo 21:_

" _Un Baile de Navidad-¿Parte 1?"_

Con la remontada de Hogwarts al primer puesto en la tabla de posiciones del torneo todos los estudiantes se encontraban de un humor esplendido. A donde quiera que fuera Harry recibía palmaditas en la espalda y felicitaciones, hasta de los chicos de curso superior. Y como si no hubiera sido ya lo bastante vergonzoso, Oliver y los gemelos Weasley lo tomaron un día en sus brazos y lo pasearon por todo el gran salón a modo de caballería proclamando al futuro ganador del torneo. Y como si el humor de todos no estuviera ya lo bastante flaméale, el anuncio para el baile de navidad del torneo solo fue la chispa necesaria para desatar las risillas y los nervios en todo aquel barril de hormonas adolescentes al cual llamaban "escuela de magia".

Pero no todos estaban de tan buen humor. Y aunque Harry intentara ocultarlo la verdad era que no se sentía con muchas ganas de ir al baile de navidad. La razón: Ron. Ya estaba cansado de estar como perros y gatos y aunque le doliera admitirlo en vos alta extrañaba a su mejor amigo. Que incluso Oliver intentaba animarlo para hacer las paces con el pelirrojo, aunque no le ponía mucho entusiasmo dado que también sentía bastante enojo para con el Weasley; también Hermione intentaba hacer de mediadora pero sus esfuerzos eran nulos cuando Ron se negaba a querer ceder.

-¡Agh esto es absurdo!-Y como si no estuviera ya lo bastante molesta, el grupo de chiquillas que estaban cerca de ellos en la biblioteca no paraban de cuchichear y reír tontamente mientras miraban en dirección a la mesa donde Víctor Krum leía-¡Si no van a estudiar lárguense!

Obviamente ante la morena enojada no había quien se opusiera. Y Harry sabia que la única razón por la cual la señorita Pince, la bibliotecaria con cara de buitre, no la riño por gritar era porque ella también estaba harta de las chiquillas.

-¿No crees que ya es suficiente?-Sugirió Harry al ver que su compañera ya había escrito dos pergaminos mas de los que había pedido la profesora Sinistra para su tarea de Astronomía.

-Afff, si necesito un descanso-Cedió la morena empujando sus deberes con la mano-¿Quieres ir afuera?

Siendo diciembre el inminente frio del invierno ya se les había echado encima. Aunque era una suerte que aun se pudiera salir a los terrenos a pasear, después de todo el viento no arreciaba con tanta fuerza y la pequeña capa de nieve que ya cubría el césped no alcanzaba a calarles los zapatos. Por eso, y aprovechando el brillante sol que les iluminaba, decidieron que era un buen momento para ir a hacerle una visita a Hagrid:

-Parece que no está-Comento Neville que también les acompañaba dado que se cruzaron con él en el vestíbulo.

-¿Ey quien dicen que no está?-Para su sorpresa en ese momento el guardabosques venia saliendo del Bosque Prohibido. Venia cargando una gran cesta de mimbre a su espalda, y aunque no podían ver que llevaba dentro a juzgar por los sonidos que hacía no estaban seguros de querer saberlo. Pero dejando de lado eso y aprovechando el buen día decidieron tomar el té afuera, sobre una mesa plegable que Hagrid saco y usando algunos tocones de madera como sillas. Fang jugaba a unos metros de ellos revolviéndose en la nieve mientras los humanos charlaban animados acerca del emocionante torneo; Hagrid no paraba de elogiar y decir que Hogwarts se llevaría la copa, y Hermione y Neville se reían divertidos de ver la cara toda apenada del ojiverde-... y ustedes dos-Pero cuando Hagrid les apunto a cada uno supieron que era su turno-Mas les vale encontrar pareja para el baile.

-¡¿Eh?!

-Tienen que ir-Acoto Harry intentando disimular su risa-Si yo tengo que abrir bailando en frente de todo el mundo ustedes no pueden dejarme solo.

Mientras Harry se regocijaba en su posición de ya tener pareja para el baile y Hermione volvía a ponerlo en su lugar preguntándole si es que sabía bailar, en el interior del castillo Nico Di Angelo iba subiendo las escaleras. Llevaba las manos en sus bolsillos y caminaba un poco encorvado hacia adelante, las personas que se cruzaban en su camino se hacían a un lado y le evitaban. Podía sentir las miradas clavadas en su nuca y escuchar los murmullos a su espalda. No era de extrañar, desde el incidente en la clase del profesor Moody todos habían tomado aquella actitud con él. Que incluso hasta los de su propia casa le trataban con cuidado:

-Párate derecho. Un Slytherin jamás inclina la cabeza-Excepto Draco Malfoy. El rubio le esperaba en la cima de las escaleras apoyado en la baranda tras de él-¿Vas a ver a tu amigo?

-¿Algún problema?-Inquirió retador el hijo de Hades. Pero Draco solo sonrió con burla mientras se llevaba la mano al bolsillo. Nico disimulo su tensión por lo que fue fácil atajar en el aire con una mano el paquete que le arrojo el rubio platinado:

-Dile que espero que se mejore-Respondió Draco comenzando a caminar en sentido contrario-Si están los dos Hogwarts tendrá más posibilidades de ganar.

-Jmp-Debía admitirlo, en el fondo Malfoy no era tan mal sujeto. El resto del camino a la enfermería lo hizo caminando recto, que incluso resultaba mucho más fácil ignorar los murmullos a su alrededor. Cuando llego a su destino se sorprendió un poco de ver que Jason no estaba solo. Al parecer estaba pasando el tiempo jugando a las cartas con otras dos personas-Hola...

-¡Nico!-Hazel no dudo en levantarse y abrazar a su hermano.

-Oe oe, ¿que no habíamos quedado en guardar las distancias?-Aunque dijera eso era difícil no sonreír con su hermanita-Afff, bueno supongo que está bien.

-Pensé que estarías afuera-Comento Jason barajando las cartas; de inmediato adopto una posición deprimida, agachando la cabeza y ocultando la mirada tras el brazo-Con tus nuevos amigos, olvidándote se este pobre desvali-

-Corta el rollo-Antes que seguir escuchando el melodrama del rubio Nico le arrojo a la cabeza el paquete que Draco le había dado antes; fue una sorpresa ver que estuviera lleno de golosinas:

-¿Y esto?-Inquirió Jason mientras le repartía a cada uno una rana de chocolate.

-Regalo de un admirador-Respondió Nico con una sonrisa socarrona-¿Como sigues?

-Madame Pomfrey dice que me dará de alta mañana en la mañana-Respondió Jason-Dice que no puedo ser el único representante de Hogwarts que no asista al baile de navidad.

-Hablando del tema...-Comento Frank-¿T-tienen pareja para el baile?

-...-Las respuestas fueron bastante ambivalentes. Nico coloco una cara agria y Jason una sonrisa despreocupada-¿Qué hay de ustedes?-Inquirió el Pretor:

-B-bueno...-Dado que el pobre canadiense estaba colorado hasta las orejas y no podía articular palabra, fue su compañera de equipo la que respondió:

-Iremos juntos-Dijo con un dejo de vergüenza tras su sonrisa-Ha sido idea de Madame Maxime, y Fleur ira con el capitán de nuestro capitán del equipo de Quidditch.

-Y Harry tiene a Oliver-Murmuro Jason fingiendo estar herido-¿Desde cuándo unos niños superan a sus mayores?

Como fuera, conforme se acercaba la noche del baile de navidad el asunto de la pareja de baile iba convirtiéndose en una espina que clavaba más y más en sus costados. Según los rumores Víctor Krum ya había conseguido pareja, aunque para nadie era sorpresa si tenía a todo su club de fans muy desanimado; lo mismo para la guapa Fleur Delacour y sus dos compañeros de equipo. Y por supuesto, el héroe de la segunda prueba que había catapultado a Hogwarts hasta el primer lugar ya estaba reservado para su novio. Lo cual dejaba solo a Percy, Jason, Leo y a Nico como posibles prospectos para cita en el baile. Para nadie era un secreto que los dos primeros no tendrían problema para invitar a alguien, después de todo eran un buen par de especímenes masculinos. Leo, por su parte, bueno él latino tenía su confianza bastante alta así que aunque no consiguiera pareja era capaz de llevarse a Festus como cita, lo cual tenía un poco nerviosos a los mestizos ya que le sabían capas de eso y mucho mas. Pero Nico. En sus propias palabras estaba bien jodido:

-No estás jodido-Como de costumbre Harry era la única persona con la que hablaba y el ojiverde intentaba animarle-S-si quieres puedo pedirle a Oliver que te presente a alguien.

-No quieras arrebatarme el poco orgullo que me queda.

-Ay alguien con quien quieres ir ¿verdad?-Su cara se arrugo cuando Harry adivino justamente lo que estaba pensando. Y lo peor de todo fue que no pudo sacarse la imagen de Percy de la cabeza-¿Puedo saber quién es?

-¿No adivinas?-Inquirió con una amarga sonrisa. Un gesto y una actitud que Harry detestaba ver en el italiano.

-...-Pasaron un par de minutos en silencio-¿Ni siquiera quieres intentarlo?

La verdad, ante los ojos de Nico, aquello ni siquiera merecía ser considerado.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

La tan esperada noche del baile llego y con ella los ánimos estaban por los cielos. Las chicas se preparaban y perfumaban cual evento social lo ameritaba y los chicos luchaban por acomodarse sus respectivas corbatas. O al menos la mayoría; arriba en la torre de Gryffindor Oliver era quien le hacia el nudo a su novio mientras Harry intentaba no levantar el rostro, después de todo no quería ver las caras socarronas de Dean y Seamus riéndose de él. Por suerte Neville le dejaba en paz, aunque en parte era porque quería pedirle el favor al capitán que le ayudara con su corbata también. Y Ron, bueno el pelirrojo ni siquiera estaba allí:

-No pienses en ello ¿sí?-Era una suerte tener a su novio para animarle.

-¿Están listos chicos? Ya es hora de irnos-En ese momento Jason entro al dormitorio. Y para sorpresa de toda su túnica de gala se asemejaba mucho a una antigua. Pero antes que eso los chicos le recordaron que aun les quedaban veinte minutos-No, un buen invitado siempre llega diez minutos antes de la hora. En marcha deprisa, ¿qué pasa Neville? Ven yo te hago el nudo.

Al mismo tiempo, en el carruaje de Beauxbatons:

-¡ _Voailla_!-Fleur Delacour terminaba de abrochar el collar en el cuello de Hazel y le daba la vuelta para admirar su trabajo-¡Estas _pgeciosa_! Sabía que el _tugquesa_ es tu color.

-G-gracias...-Respondió apenada la sureña, Fleur había dedicado más tiempo a arreglarlas a ella y a su hermanita Gabriel que a ella misma. Se sentía apenada y contenta a la vez; ah y también sentía un poco de remordimiento por Frank, después de todo Madame Maxime en persona era quien estaba arreglándole para el gran evento.

Finalmente, en el barco de Durmstrang:

-¡Que si! ¡Así que devuélvemelo!

-¡Eh dicho que no! ¡EH VICTOR! ¡Ven a ayudar que quiere hacerlo!

Mejor nos saltamos tan bochornosa escena y volvemos de regreso al castillo:

-¿Donde está Nico?-Todo el equipo de Hogwarts estaba reunido en el vestíbulo esperando a que los demás campeones se les unieran. Harry, con su túnica nueva color verde botella, estaba junto a Oliver que vestía de un intenso vinotinto-No irá a faltar...

-Creo que es justamente lo que planea-Quien respondió fue Jason, luciendo su túnica de pretor y una expresión decaída. Sabía que el hijo de Hades prefería llevarse una buena riña de parte de la profesora McGonagall antes que asistir a un baile-En el mejor de los casos se aparecerá después de la apertura.

-¿Que hacemos si alguien pregunta?-Inquirió Cho Chang, la cita de Cedric. Acordaron decir que el azabache solo se sentía algo indispuesto. Ahora les quedaba esperar a que les llamaran, lo cual le recordaba a Harry:

-Hermione, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Pero antes que cualquier respuesta en ese momento las puertas de entrada se abrieron dejando pasó a los otros dos equipos. Fleur Delacour, con un precioso vestido largo color crema, desplegaba todos sus es cantos mientras caminaba para reunirse con su cita; un poco mas atrás de ella Hazel caminaba del brazo de un muy nervioso Frank. La sureña vestía un hermoso vestido estilo de copa color celeste con brillantes, su largo cabello ondulado estaba recogido en un peinado que le echaba todo el pelo hacia atrás sujeto con una horquilla de plata y estallando en gran melena castaña, además de su cuello colgaba un precioso collar de cobalto con pendientes a juego de la misma gema. La hija de Plutón lucia realmente hermosa vistiendo un traje que resaltaba su color de piel. Junto a ella Frank vestía un traje de gala muy al estilo inglés, una chaqueta con cola de golondrina color café, pantalones formales de un tono un poco más claro, camiseta manga larga de impoluto color blanco y mocasines tan bien lustrados que podrías ver tu reflejo en ellos. Pero, aun cuando un traje de gala resaltaba entre las túnicas de los magos, lo que realmente llamaba la atención sobre él eran sus amplios hombros y los músculos de sus brazos que tensaban sus mangas. En general su trabaje resaltaba increíblemente una constitución fuerte digna de un jugador de rugby o de un luchador potencial de lucha. Incluso a Harry le costaba apartar la mirada de esos bíceps.

-Pequeños...-Murmuro mientras tomaba el brazo de su novio.

-No tienes ningún derecho a criticar, enano escuálido-Pero que Oliver no pensaba dejarse fastidiar y comenzó a pellizcarle las mejillas. Pero mientras ellos hacían el tonto alguien más se acerco al grupo con paso seguro y firme hasta alcanzar a Hermione y colocar su mano en el hombro de la morena:

-Lamento la demora, mis compañeros han tardado en estar listos-Víctor Krum, enfundado en un grueso abrigo de piel se disculpaba con aquel acento tosco pero educado-Estas preciosa.

-G-gracias-Tal vez era porque no estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de halagos, o porque había pasado horas alisando su cabello, pero en ese momento la bruja parecía un tomate bien maduro.

-Jmmm, sabía que había razón por la que afanaba tanto-Murmuraron Percy y Leo a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Cada uno iba vistiendo un traje formal muy muggle. Aunque el de Leo era un naranja tan brillante que llegaba a encandilar; de hecho, si mirabas con atención resultaba obvio que la tela brillaba por su cuenta. Y conociendo al moreno seguro que tenía algo más oculto no solo en las mangas.

-¿Eh? ¿En dónde está Nico?-Por su parte el traje de Percy no resultaba tan extravagante. De hecho se parecía muchísimo al típico traje que un estudiante de instituto usaría en su graduación. Que incluso usaba un corbatín. Pero regresando a su pregunta una sola mirada de Jason le hizo entender que su primo no asistiría al baile de navidad. De haber sabido que tenían esa opción él la habría tomado; después de todo él tenía novia y no se sentía cómodo buscando pareja, especialmente porque él no sabía bailar. Bueno Leo tampoco pero aquello no era ningún consuelo.

-¡Atención, campeones, reúnanse rápido!-En ese momento apareció la profesora McGonagall con su elegante túnica escocesa-Hagan una fila, las señoritas a la izquierda y los jóvenes a la derecha ¿En dónde está el señor Di Angelo?

-Profesora, Nico se sentía un poco mal y le dije que se quedara descansando-Se apresuro en explicar Jason-Fue de última hora y por eso no pudo ir con Madame Pomfrey.

-Cielo santo...-Era obvio que la profesora ya le tenía reservado un buen sermón-No hay tiempo para ir a buscarle, por favor en cuanto- ¡¿Señor Jackson a donde va?!

-¡Iré a buscar a Nico! ¡No se preocupen por mí!

Por supuesto que iban a preocuparse. Pero no porque desapareciera ahora. Sino porque en cuanto Karkarov y McGonagall le pusieran las manos encima por haber huido, porque aquello no era más que una vil y cobarde huida, la vida del hijo de Poseidón correría autentico peligro.

Pero mientras los demás campeones entraban engalanados junto a sus parejas al gran comedor y eran recibidos por una ovación de aplausos y un vals de _Las Brujas de Macbeth_ y todas las chicas miraban verdes de envidada a la afortunada que iba del brazo del jugador profesional de quidditch y las rodillas de Harry comenzaban a temblar de nervios viéndose blanco de tantas miradas inquisitivas, Percy solo podía correr por los grandes pasillos del castillo. El tacón de sus zapatos haciendo eco en los muros y su sombra proyectada en los mismos a causa de las antorchas; apenas conocía el castillo, pero no necesitaba ser un genio para saber exactamente a donde ir:

-¿Que estás haciendo aquí?

-No puedes faltar al baile. Tú también eres campeón.

-No estamos aquí para asistir a bailes.

-No. Pero eso no significa que no podaos divertirnos...-Nico desvió su mirada del cielo estrellado, y desde la ventana donde estaba sentado observo a su primo agitado y un poco sudado-¿Que dices? ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

 _Continuara..._

 **Jojojojojo definitivamente esta es la parte que más extraño. Bueno realidad lo que más extraño son los reviews, asi que esta sería la q más disfruto: Les gusto?**


End file.
